Homecomings
by jeffer
Summary: Everyone comes home...from Barcelona, from Tokyo. Everything comes full circle as the characters we fell in love with carry on with their own loves, both old and new. Dao Ming Si and Shancai get married, Hua Ze Lei meets Aisha, Mei Zuo is engaged...R&R!
1. Forewords

DISCLAIMER: No copyright infringement whatsoever was intended for this fic, it's written in pure fun!  
  
FEEDBACK: Any comments, suggestions, critique will be greatly appreciated.  
  
ABOUT THE FIC: 'Homecomings' picks up virtually where MG2 left off...i'd like to think it's a sequel, but...whatever! This centers mainly on Dao Ming Si and Shancai, Hua Ze Lei, Aisha, Mei Zuo, and Xiao Qiao. Xi Men and Xiao yo have their own story, so... We'll have the same old characters we knew and loved in MG1 and 2, plus a few others who decided to come back into the lives of F4 and Shancai. Hope you enjoy it...:-) 


	2. At Home

'My dear Shancai,  
  
How are you? How do you like Madrid after leaving Barcelona? Spain must be a beautiful country for you and A Si to decide to stay there a while longer. We've received the photographs and postcards you sent from all those places you went to, and we are glad to see you both are happy.  
  
We're sorry we were not able to write sooner, but we have been busy, what with Papa having to work twice as hard to meet the quota. The director was kind enough to give him another chance. But do not worry, you are always on our minds.  
  
It has been three months since you left for Barcelona and now we really miss you terribly. We always worry about you but when we remember that Dao Ming Si is with you, we feel a bit better.  
  
We know you have been kept abreast with what's been going on here, but I will tell you anyway.  
  
Two weeks after you and A Si left for Barcelona, Master Hua Ze Lei went to Japan and has not come back to Taipei since. But occasionally he calls and checks up on us. Such a thoughtful young man! He has been busy helping his father with their family business, especially now that they decided to make Japan their center for operations.  
  
Master Xi Men, on the other hand, we rarely see him anymore. Eversince his father retired and got back with his mother, the Xi Men Corporation was left in his hands for him to run. Everyone is proud of him, Shancai. He runs the company so well that their stocks have reached an all-time high in the market! His face is always featured on business magazines and publications! He's like a celebrity now!  
  
It's the same thing with Master Mei Zuo who joined his company just last month. But the best part is: He is getting engaged to that beautiful cello player Xiao Qiao! Everyone thinks it is a good match and I foresee a great future for them. Of course it has not been formally announced yet, but Qing He has been resourceful. He has kept Mama and Papa up to date.  
  
You must have heard about me and Shage starting the eatery business together. It's true! He is a good cook but he admits to not knowing the first thing about running a business and he asked for my charm and wit to help him. Of course, Mama agreed! I am not selfish not to lend my talents to a good man like him!  
  
We miss you, Shancai. When are you and A Si coming home? I know you are both enjoying your life there, and your jobs at the travel agency, but are you ever planning on coming back to Taipei? Don't you miss us at all?  
  
Give A Si our love, and tell him he should take very good care of you or we'll swim across the seas and beat him up!  
  
Take care, dear daughter. Remember, Mama loves you very much.  
  
Love,  
  
Mama'  
  
======================================  
  
Shancai stared at her Mama's signature at the bottom of the page, feeling tearful all of a sudden. Blinking back the tears, she smiled in spite of herself. Oh, how she misses them!  
  
She almost screamed with surprise as, out of nowhere, A Si, plopped down beside her on the couch.  
  
"Dau Ming Si!" she scolded, ignoring his sheepish grin. "You should not sneak up on people like that!"  
  
"You scare so easily," he teased, plucking under her chin. Spotting the piece of paper in her hand, he asked, "What did your mother say?" and reached for it. Shancai slapped his hand away and folded the letter.  
  
"It is not proper to read other people's mail, even if it's your girlfriend's."  
  
A Si looked petulant. "I just wanted to know what she wrote about."  
  
Regretting rebuking him, Shancai said, "Nothing we do not already know. About Lei, Xi Men, Mei Zuo...they are all doing fine."  
  
When he did not reply and remained pouting like a little boy, Shancai leaned over and whispered playfully, "They also said you should take care of me or they will swim their way to Spain and beat you into a pulp!"  
  
She gave out a yelp when, in one swift move, A Si had her on her back on the couch with him leaning over her. Her laughter died upon seeing the grave look on his face.  
  
"Oh?" she said nervously. "Why are you so serious all of a sudden?"  
  
When A Si spoke, his voice wavered, emotions clogging his throat as the words came out one by one with much intensity.  
  
"I will take good care of you, Shancai. Never, ever, again will I stray."  
  
Looking deep up into his eyes, Shancai knew in her heart she believed him. Slowly she smiled up at him. "I know," she whispered, and met his kiss with as much fervor, tenderness and love rivaling his own.  
  
When their lips parted, A Si did not move away. Instead his head remained lodged on her shoulder. Lovingly Shancai stroked his hair, loving the feel of it against her fingers. A Si had a hair cut a couple of weeks ago and now his new look reminded her of when they were still back at Ying De...It seemed like ages ago...  
  
"A long time..." she blurted unknowingly, staring at the ceiling, feeling A Si's heart beating against hers. "Mama asked when we are going back to Taipei."  
  
His reply was muffled against her shoulder. "I don't want to go back. Not yet."  
  
"I miss them."  
  
A Si slowly lifted his head and looked at her. "Do you want to go back?"  
  
"I don't know. I miss Mama and Papa, our friends...everyone. Don't you? Don't you want to go back?"  
  
Thoughtfully A Si caught her hand in his, stopping her from stroking his hair. He stared at it, the meteor ring on her finger seemingly glowing.  
  
"Eventually, yes. But not for a little while yet."  
  
Shancai nodded. "I understand."  
  
His next words confused her. "Let's get married."  
  
Shancai smiled, not understanding. "Of course we are. We are engaged, remember?"  
  
"No. I mean, let's get married. Soon. The soonest." His hand tightened around hers. "Here in Madrid."  
  
"Dao Ming Si..."  
  
"I know we agreed before not to rush things but...why wait?" He leaned his face closer to hers, so close that she could smell his breath. "It is clear to me," he went on, "from the start that there is no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with...Only you."  
  
"A Si..."  
  
He shook his head vehemently, intent on making her see his point. "We don't need Taipe, we don't need anyone, anything! We have each other. That's all I care about."  
  
Shancai found herself brimming with happiness as she seemed to drown in his gaze. "Yes," she breathed. "Let us get married."  
  
A Si's face brightened with the happiest smile, and when he held her tightly in his arms, she became oblivious to everything else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hua Ze Lei stared at the postcard, flipping it once, twice. Madrid. Only three weeks ago it was Malaga. Now Madrid.  
  
He laid the postcard on top of his desk and leaned back on his chair. Three months. It seemed a lifetime ago when A Si and Shancai reunited. He half- expected, half-dreaded it; they love each other, and there's nothing stronger than that, not even his own feelings for Shancai.  
  
The door to the office opened and Hua Ze Wang came in.  
  
Looking at the esteemed head of Hua Ze Industries walk towards his son's desk, one would not wonder where Lei took from. He was tall, lean and, no doubt, a very handsome man.  
  
Wang's eyes strayed on the postcard, and he quirked a brow. "Madrid, is it?" He picked it up and read aloud. "'Wish you were here'." He laid it back down. "They seem content, happy."  
  
"They are," Lei said quietly.  
  
"Such things are not meant to last," the old man stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Lei regarded his father intently. "How so?"  
  
Wang looked out the window. "They love each other too much, and too much love...well, it could hurt. Even destroy."  
  
Lei heard himself argue with Wang. "It was their love that sustained them."  
  
Wang noticed the slight trace of vehemence in his son's voice. He sighed and smiled slightly. "Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe they will be happy yet."  
  
Silence reigned between father and son. It was Lei who broke it.  
  
"Papa, let me ask a question." Lei lifted his gaze to meet his father's eyes, so much like his own. "If it were not A Si...if it was me...what would you have done?"  
  
Without wavering, Wang said, "Exactly what Dao Ming Feng did; only I would have done it long before the problem grew bigger. You are my only son, Lei, and you deserve better. Surely you know that." He paused. "I do not say this because I do not like that girl Shancai. From what I hear from Xi Men and Mei Zuo she's quite a character. Still..." His eyes held his son's gaze. "You are meant for the likes of Jing ---"  
  
Lei abruptly broke him off by standing and reaching for his coat. "I will be late for the presentation."  
  
For a moment Wang seemed to say something, but shook his head instead and laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "I trust you with this, son," he said.  
  
Lei nodded and walked out of the office and out of the building, barely acknowledging the people in the hallways. Jumping into his gray convertible he eased out of the parking lot and into the Tokyo traffic.  
  
Hua Ze Industries' latest venture is a recording company, taking advantage of the sudden boom of the Asian music industry. The next couple of weeks they will launch Artiste Records - his brainchild, his baby. Today he is to go to a theme park to check out a potential official dance group for Artiste.  
  
Ten minutes later Lei arrived at the park where a crowd had gathered to watch. Sachiko, his Japanese executive assistant glared at him when he sat down beside her. "You're late."  
  
Lei ignored her comment, craning his neck towards the makeshift stage where a group of young men and women were resting. "How are they?"  
  
"Amazing!" Sachiko gushed. "You'd be crazy to turn down this group, sir. The crowd loves them, and their lead, Miss Mimura, is perfect!"  
  
"We'll see," Lei said and sat back to watch the group do their next routines.  
  
He does not know much about dancing, but minutes later he was transfixed, unable to tear his gaze away from the limber movements of the lead dancer. Petite and quite pretty, she has a vibrance and energy that seemingly set the stage on fire.  
  
After the showcase, he had no doubt they're it. Their movements are well- coordinated; the routines are not very easy to do but they carried it off very well. Sachiko is right. Miss Mimura is perfect for Artiste.  
  
Lei leaned over and whispered to Sachiko. "We found them."  
  
Sachiko nodded, smiling. "I'll round them up."  
  
No sooner had the crowd began to disperse and Sachiko was talking to the group that Lei approached the stage. Weaving his way through the crowd, a teenage guy roughly bumped into Lei. Immediately, the guy bowed and apologized profusely. Lei merely nodded and moved on.  
  
Suddenly he noticed something was wrong. He felt for his pocket. His wallet was gone!  
  
Lei spun around to see the teenager who bumped into him striding casually away. Before he could give chase, a blur swept past him chasing the teenager.  
  
Confused, Lei recognized it was Miss Mimura, the lead dancer. He watched in growing fascination as she collided with the teenager, apologizing afterwards. The teenager glared at her suspiciously then scampered away.  
  
Miss Mimura turned around and walked towards Lei. When she finally stood before him, she slowly retrieved something from her back and handed it to him. His wallet.  
  
Without a word, but a small smile beginning to form on his lips, Lei took the wallet.  
  
"I believe...that's yours...sir." She spoke haltingly and she could not seem to meet his gaze. Her head was bent, and she did not notice Lei's amusement.  
  
For some reason, Lei found himself even more intrigued. "You stole it back."  
  
Miss Mimura seemed to notice the amused tone of his voice. She looked up slowly to see him smiling.  
  
"He didn't even seem to notice what you did." Lei shook his head, amazed at her skills, at the same time, wondering how she acquired it. "What's your name?" he heard himself ask her.  
  
She gave a slight bow of the head. â€œAisha. Aisha Mimura."  
  
Lei shook her hand. "Aisha," he repeated, letting the name roll of his tongue. "Beautiful name. I'm Lei."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mei Zuo hung up, smiling and shaking his head. He gave out a hoot of laughter, ignoring the curious stares of the employees through the glass panel. Standing up, he pumped his arm into the air, knowing he looked silly but not caring anyway.  
  
Mei Zuo couldn't be any happier. This was exactly what they had all been hoping for!  
  
He reached for his mobile but it rang just as he was about to dial. "Man, that was quick," he spoke to himself and answered it.  
  
"Xi Men!" he exclaimed, dropping back down into his seat. "You heard?"  
  
Xi Men's excited voice came on the line. "Shancai just rang. Let me guess...A Si called you?"  
  
"Yeah." Mei Zuo chuckled again. "Finally!" he exclaimed.  
  
Xi Men laughed. "Listen, I am not too busy tomorrow night. Why don't we drop by Shancai's parents? Let's celebrate! I'll ask them myself."  
  
"Sure," he replied, mentally ticking off a prior engagement he has with a business acquaintance. Business could wait, he thought. "You think Lei knows?"  
  
"Shancai said she's having trouble getting through his cellphone. He must be tied up with work."  
  
"Alright, I'll try to call him," Mei Zuo promised. "See you tomorrow night." He hung up and immediately dialed Lei's number.  
  
"You better not be busy, Lei," he murmured and waited for the patch to go through. It was Lei's recorded voice message that came on. "Damn!" he cursed and ended the call.  
  
Lei must be really busy. From what he's been told, Lei is starting a recording company in Japan and in the next few weeks it will be launched. That must be what's keeping him occupied. Master Hua Ze Lei, - the eternal sleeper - now a busy businessman, and a budding music mogul no less! Xi Men - the womanizer - now Xi Men Corporation's President, the youngest in Taiwan to ever hold such a position. Of course he still indulges his passion for the beautiful women, but he seemed to sober a bi...and A Si...Mei Zuo shook his head with a wistful smile.  
  
The A Si now is miles away from the Dao Ming Si he grew up with, and for the better, he thinks. Meanwhile, he's still the same Mei Zuo. Only this time he has a girlfriend he has proposed to, and soon they will announce to the world of their engagement.  
  
All's good. Later he'll pick Xiao Qiao from the music studio she has put up and have dinner together. Tomorrow they'll swing by Shancai's parents, something he looks forward to. When was the last time they got together? Quite a while, and that last time Lei joined them before leaving for Japan. He has to contact Lei.  
  
Maybe later, he decided and, with renewed vigor, faced the papers on his desk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lei could not remember how many handshakes he's done for the past hour since he arrived at the grand ballroom of Hilton Tokyo for the press conference. Everything had been a whirl since he picked Miss Mimura's dance group and had them sign a contract.  
  
That was two days ago, and he badly needs sleep, but it doesn't look like he's going to have any of that any time soon.  
  
The ballroom is packed with people from the press, and also agents checking out a potential music label for their talents. The others are friends and business connections of Hua Ze Industries and also a few celebrities could be spotted here and there.  
  
A gossip columnist kept talking in front of him, and Lei merely kept smiling and nodding, pretending to listen. For the nth time that evening he reminded himself why he is here: he has to, if he wants to make Artiste big. He is getting tired of all these, he wants to get away. He even had to turn his cellphone off to ward off all calls but still...  
  
Impatiently he glanced at his wristwatch. The group had just performed several sets a while ago and, in less than thirty minutes, the press will be given their time to probe further into Artiste's dancers.  
  
Lei spotted the editor of a major music magazine making his way towards them. With something akin to desperation, Lei looked around and spotted the open door of the balcony. Politely he excused himself and quickly walked towards it.  
  
Away from the stifling air and noise of the ballroom, Lei finally let out a gush of breath as he held on to the rail and looked down at the city lights glimmering all around him. He closed his eyes, remembering a not-too- distant time when he was on the rooftop of Ying De ---  
  
A shuffling noise came from behind him and when Lei turned he found Aisha standing there, looking all apologetic.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said in a rush. "I didn't mean to disturb you, sir."  
  
Relieved to see her instead of one of the reporters, Lei smiled. "Aisha. You didn't disturb me. And did I not tell you to call me Lei?"  
  
A reluctant smile surfaced and he found himself warming up to her more and more. She is so cute in her tattered jeans and blue shirt, her hair in a high ponytail.  
  
"I own the label, but not the hotel, so you can join me." He gazed back out into the Tokyo skyline and felt her stand beside him. "How are you holding up?" he asked.  
  
"This is all new to me, sir...Lei."  
  
He smiled at her obvious hesitation to use his name, but did not comment on it. "Me, too. In a few more days you'll be a celebrity," he reminded her.  
  
Aisha sighed. "My group has dreamed of this for so long...thank you for the chance you gave us."  
  
"You earned it." He turned his head to look at her profile as she looked out into the city. "You said 'your group'. What about you? Didn't you want this, too?"  
  
Aisha shook her head. "I only wanted to earn money...the clean way."  
  
Thoughtfully Lei regarded her, remembering her skill with the pickpocket days before. But instead of asking, he chuckled softly. "You will, Aisha. No doubt you will."  
  
When she looked up at him, she returned his smile. They both turned as Sachiko appeared at the door.  
  
"Aisha! We start in two minutes!" Sachiko said and disappeared from view again. Lei sighed.  
  
"Time's up," he said jokingly. "You go ahead, I'll come in later."  
  
Aisha nodded and walked away, Lei's eyes following her progress. When she was out of sight, Lei turned his gaze back to the lights, deep in thought. 


	3. Back Here

The enticing smell of one of Shage s famous concoctions wafted from the kitchen into the living room where Mei Zuo, Xi Men, and Qing He lounged, munching on chips and cans of beer. The voices of Shage and Shancai s parents rose above the slightly softer ones of Xiao Qiao and Mimi, much to Xi Men's amusement.  
  
"They never quit, do they?" he asked, shaking his head, referring to Shancai's parents.  
  
"No doubt Uncle is trying to sample the food again and Auntie is not too agreeable with it," Mei Zuo said.  
  
Meanwhile, Qing He was not listening. He breathed in. "Ohhh that smells soo good! What's taking so long? I'm starving!"  
  
"You eat too much!" Xi Men exclaimed, downing a gulp of beer.  
  
Qing He rolled his eyes at the older guy. "Listen to yourself. You drink too much, and that is worse! What if your stomach acts up again?"  
  
Before Xi Men could reply, Mei Zuo defended him. "In all fairness, Qing He, Xi Men slowed down considerably in his drinking."  
  
"But he still drinks. What's the difference?" He jumped up out of Xi Men's reach and ran towards the kitchen.  
  
Xi Men could only gaze after him, aghast. Mei Zuo was trying hard to contain his laughter.  
  
"Why, that ---"  
  
"Let him go, Xi Men," Mei Zuo tried to calm his friend. "The kid means well, you know that."  
  
"He's no kid," Xi Men scoffed. "At the rate he's going, he'll be a giant in a few more years!"  
  
Mei Zuo could only shake his head. He changed the topic. "At last, those two decided to settle down. Something they should have done a long time ago, if not for the accident."  
  
All thoughts of Qing He forgotten, Xi Men suddenly became thoughtful. "Yes, I am happy for them...and a little worried."  
  
"Worried?" Mei Zuo turned a questioning look at Xi Men.  
  
"A Si is still A Si," Xi Men went on to explain. "Although he turned his back on his family and the Dao Ming fortune, he is still the only son of Dao Ming Cheng and Dao Ming Feng. For sure, the Queen would not take this lying down when she hears of the wedding."  
  
"But by then it will be too late," Mei Zuo said. "They'll be married, there's nothing she can do."  
  
"Since when did Auntie let anything stand in her way?" Xi Men asked. "She was willing to kidnap her own son, we know the extent she is willing to go to."  
  
Mei Zuo mulled over this, then nodded. "I guess you're right." He sighed. "I wish Lei was here. He always knows the right things to say and think about. Which reminds me, does he know about the wedding yet?"  
  
Xi Men shook his head. "I don't think so. A Si told me they ve been trying to contact Lei in Japan but he seemed to be always on the run. Even his cell phone is off, he does not bring it with him anymore."  
  
"He must be too busy to even have the time to give us a call." Mei Zuo shook his head. "The F4 is really growing apart."  
  
"But we're still brothers," Xi Men reminded him as he reached for his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited. After a few rings, he hung up and shook his head at Mei Zuo. "It's turned off."  
  
"Why didn't you leave a message?" he asked.  
  
"He's too busy to even turn it on, you think he'll even bother to listen to his messages?" Xi Men smiled. "You know Lei."  
  
Mei Zuo agreed. "Yeah." He downed another gulp of beer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lei stood by the doorway of the studio, watching the Artiste Dancers perform quite a difficult routine over and over. Honestly he s getting tired just by watching them, but Aisha and the rest seemed still full of energy as they did the routine over and over.  
  
Today they are filming their very first dance video, the one to accompany their major plugs on the television networks. They have to be perfect.  
  
Lei straightened when he heard the choreographer call a break. The dancers all rushed towards the other corner of the wide studio for a much needed short rest. Aisha went straight to one of the benches and drank water from her canteen. She looked up, startles, when Lei stopped in front of her.  
  
Her face brightened and she smiled widely up at him. "Lei!" she exclaimed. "Have you been here long?"  
  
"For the past ten minutes, I watched you being tossed high up into the air. You land on both feet and do that grinding movement," he said with a trace of amusement in his voice.  
  
Aisha could not help but laugh. "You should join us," she joked. "Only after ten minutes you seem to know the routine by heart."  
  
Lei sat down on the bench when she moved slightly to the side to make room for him. "If I dance, it will be a disaster. My friend - a very good dancer - used to joke around that I am too thin. If I dance, he's afraid I might break."  
  
He spoke with such seriousness that Aisha found herself utterly amused. "Well, tell your friend, no matter what a good dancer he is, that he should not sell you short."  
  
He still looked serious when he said, "He's not selling me short. Even I am afraid I would crumble into pieces if I dance."  
  
This time her laughter did ring out and Lei felt himself smiling as well. "I could teach you," she offered.  
  
Lei only kept smiling. He looked up as he saw the choreographer get to his feet, about to call the group again. Quickly he turned to Aisha.  
  
"Aisha, when the video shoot is over, would you like to go out with me? A simple dinner, maybe."  
  
She seemed surprised. "Huh?" she asked, staring at him with those wide eyes.  
  
"Just dinner. Nothing formal," he said, smiling. "I'll meet you at the lobby?"  
  
"OK," she heard herself say, and could only gape at him as he walked away.  
  
Lei. Hua Ze Lei just asked her to dinner. Was that supposed to mean anything? Aisha shook her head and stood up as the group began to congregate in the middle of the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The place was very nice. It was not too formal that Aisha blended in with the crowd, dressed in a simple halter top and a pair of black pants. In fact, she looked comfortable enough as she looked around the cozy diner where he had brought her.  
  
Hua Ze Lei watched her as she looked around the diner, noting the cozy interior and the soft pop music playing on the background, her head bobbing in time to the beat of The Calling's Wherever You Will Go.  
  
This was the first time he brought a girl out since...oh, well, since that day he brought Shancai kite flying. That was a disaster; not for him though, but for sure Shancai did not enjoy herself very much.  
  
Aisha turned to look at him and she looked so happy that he could not help but return her smile.  
  
"This is a very nice!" she exclaimed. "I've been living in Japan all my life but I did not know this place existed!"  
  
"Well, now you know. It's funny how you never notice something that has always been there," he said.  
  
Aisha seemed puzzled by his remark, but he simply shrugged and said, "Forget it." He reached for the menu. "You want to order now?"  
  
Aisha is a hearty eater, and many times Lei could not help but compare her to Shancai. Aisha ate everything on her plate; Shancai would just pick on her food, a source of petty arguments between her and A Si.  
  
His smile upon remembrance of one of A Si and Shancai's spats over Shancai's eating habit was not lost on Aisha. She suddenly became nervous.  
  
"Lei? Are you smiling because I eat too much?"  
  
Lei looked up, surprised that she should think it. "Of course not. Whatever gave you that notion?"  
  
She thought for a moment, as though choosing her words carefully. "I do not mean to offend you, but I have been told that nobody seems to know what you are thinking about. Not even your assistants. And now I can see that it is true." She regarded him intently. "You puzzle me, Lei."  
  
It was Lei's turn to laugh. "They said that?" He laughed again as her eyes widened, her discomfiture increasing. Suddenly his cellphone rang and he took it out of his jacket pocket.  
  
A smile surfaced on Aisha's face. "Wow. He has a phone. I thought for sure you did not care about those things," she muttered teasingly.  
  
Lei said nothing and looked at the name that appeared on his cell phone. Xi Men.  
  
"Hello, Xi Men," he said.  
  
"Finally!" Xi Men seemed to exhale at the other end of the line. "Where have you been? Your phone has been turned off for the past few days!"  
  
"I've been busy," he replied, smiling once again as Aisha turned back to her food. She's really cute. "What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"I'm with Mei Zuo right now," Xi Men went on. "We're at Xiao Qiao's for dinner. We were at the Dong's place last night and we tried to call you."  
  
At the mention of Shancai s parents, Lei became concerned. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing bad," he hastened to reassure Lei. "I guess you still don't know, then."  
  
"Know what?" His anxiety is increasing.  
  
He could hear Mei Zuo chuckling in the background. Xi Men said, "Prepare your passport, Lei. We're going to Spain in two weeks. It's A Si and Shancai's wedding!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He hung up and laid his cell phone on the table.  
  
Wedding.  
  
He looked up to find Aisha staring at him curiously.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, worry readable on her face. "Who was that you were talking to?"  
  
Lei paused, then said, "I just received good news. My friend, Xi Men, called to tell me my friends A Si and Shancai are getting married. In two weeks."  
  
Aisha still looked puzzled. "Then why did you look so sad just then?"  
  
He shook his head, a small smile showing. "I'm not sad. I'm happy for them." He lifted his wineglass. "Let's toast to them."  
  
Aisha could only look at him. She sensed something amiss, but thought better of saying anything. It is none of her business anyway.  
  
She forced a smile and lifted her glass as well. "Cheers!" 


	4. We Meet Again

Xi Men looked around the modest rental house A Si and Shancai had been calling home for the past month. It was alright, by normal standards. In fact, the two-floor airy stone house held a certain charm, with its old- fashioned wooden walls and wide windows.  
  
He exchanged looks of satisfaction with Mei Zuo and together they strode out into the small veranda overlooking the quaint Madrid calle.  
  
"This is better than I expected," Mei Zuo remarked, roaming an appreciative eye over the view of the old-style buildings around them.  
  
Below them came the sound of the ladies leaving, together with Qing He, Shage and Shancai's parents. Xiao Qiao, looking really beautiful in a flower-print dress, looked up and waved at them. Mei Zuo waved back.  
  
"Where are they off to?" Xi Men asked.  
  
"Sightseeing," Mei Zuo replied, watching them leave, his eyes trained on Xiao Qiao who walked between Jing and Shancai.  
  
"Aren't they tired at all?" Xi Men wondered aloud. "We just arrived more than an hour ago and now they want to go sightseeing."  
  
Mei Zuo only smiled.  
  
From behind came A Si's voice. "Well, don't you want that? We are left to ourselves, at least for a while."  
  
Both turned around to find A Si standing there. With loud hoots of laughter all three rushed together in a tight hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking at A Si now, Xi Men could hardly believe he was the same guy they grew up with. He no longer has the trappings of the Dao Ming fortune. He laughs more freely now, and he looked like a huge weight was taken off his shoulders.  
  
A Si caught his friend staring at him, and he grinned. "You looking at me somehow makes me feel weird," A Si joked, much to Mei Zuo's amusement.  
  
Xi Men laughed along and said, "I was just marveling at how much you've changed. And yet, you're still our brother A Si. I think the Madrid air has done something to you."  
  
A Si's face became stern. "Did I ask for your opinion?" This elicited more hearty laughter from the two.  
  
When they sobered, Mei Zuo shook his head, and said, "Feels like old times. The only thing lacking is Lei."  
  
"He's not coming?" A Si asked, turning a questioning look at Xi Men.  
  
"When I called he said he'd try. His schedule is pretty tight."  
  
At that instant, the doorbell rang. The three looked at each other. "Are they back already?" Mei Zuo asked, as A Si stood up to open the door.  
  
...and there stood Hua Ze Lei, smiling warmly at his friend.  
  
"Lei!" A Si exclaimed and, before he knew it, gave Lei a brotherly hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm not really sure about this," A Si said, hesitating at the kitchen doorway, as Mei Zuo is pushing him out.  
  
"Go. Get out of here. We've got it covered."  
  
"But what if -- "  
  
Xi Men, standing beside the kitchen counter, a knife in one hand and a piece of red pepper on the other, waved him away. "Don't worry, I'm in charge here. I know how to handle myself with these knives."  
  
"It's not you I'm worried about," A Si replied, digging his heels in as Mei Zuo kept pushing him away. "I'm more worried about dinner. You'll just mess it up!"  
  
Mei Zuo hooted with laughter as Xi Men feigned an anguished look. "You wound me, A Si."  
  
"If dinner's a disaster, we could always get something outside." Mei Zuo finally succeeded in pushing A Si out of the kitchen. "If the house burns down, it wasn't me," he whispered jokingly and slammed the door in A Si's face.  
  
"That's not funny!" A Si yelled at the closed door, but all he heard was the two's laughter. "One smell of smoke and I'll break this door down!" he warned, finally seeing the humor of the situation. Xi Men and Mei Zuo, in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Ah, wonders will never cease.  
  
That's it, then. Dinner is now out of his hands and into those two hooligans. Left with nothing to do, he wandered into the den and spotted Lei in the veranda, being his usual desolate self, looking out into the darkening day.  
  
It's a few minutes past five; already the sun has begun its slow descent into the west, sending forth a reddish spray of colors across the horizon. A Si sauntered into the veranda and stood beside Lei.  
  
"Hey," he said softly.  
  
Lei turned his head slowly. "Hey," he replied, and returned his gaze to the evening sky.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it? The sunset." A Si breathed deeply. "I've gazed at that same sight everyday for the past few weeks but I still can never get over its beauty. Everyday it seems to grow more and more magnificent."  
  
Lei gave out a muffled laugh, causing A Si to look at him strangely. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Lei shook his head. "Just...you've changed."  
  
A Si chuckled. "Xi Men said it must be the Spanish air."  
  
"No wonder you find it difficult to go back to Taiwan."  
  
This remark earned a snort from A Si. "Speak for yourself. Who dug himself into a hole in Japan?" He paused, then became serious. "I thought you wouldn't come."  
  
"Of course I'll come. I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
A Si laid a hand on Lei's shoulder. "I'm glad you did, because I would not have pushed through with the wedding if the three of you weren't there."  
  
Lei studied his friend's face quietly. Suddenly he smiled. "You're lying. You would still marry Shancai even if the whole world were against you."  
  
A Si seemed to think for a moment then returned his friend's grin. "You're right. I was lying." Playfully he gave a hit at Lei's shoulder, and Lei did the same to him.  
  
Lei became serious again. "This changes a lot of things, A Si, except one thing." At A Si's inquiring glance, he said, "I promised a long time ago that I will protect Shancai, no matter what it takes. Although you'll be her husband, I will still hold true to that promise."  
  
A Si's face lit up. "I don't think I want you to turn back on that promise, either." They smiled and, for the first time in a really long while, the best friends shared peaceful moment, devoid of any hard feelings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The musician tipped his sombrero as applause erupted from the people who surrounded him to hear him play, Shancai's parents and Qing He included. "Gracias, señor, señora," said in his thick-accented English.  
  
The three rushed back to where Shancai and Jing were standing, amused. Not far behind them Xiao Qiao, Shage and Dao Ming Zhuang were checking out the window of an antique shop.  
  
"Did you hear that, Shancai?" her mother said effusively. "He called me señora!" She clapped her hands. "I love this country! The people have very good taste!" she added, giggling like a school girl.  
  
Beside her she sensed Jing bite back a smile. "Ma!" she scolded in embarrassment, also aware of the amused glances the passersby are throwing at them.  
  
"Shancai, never mind your mama," Papa butted in. "She's excited just because the only words she understands are Si, Señor and Señora. Besides -- " A loud slap at the back of the head from Mama halted his words.  
  
"Ma! Pa! Please, not here!"  
  
Papa leaned closer. "Ei, Shancai, you know anywhere I could buy one of those sombreros?"  
  
"I saw a shop over there," Qing He offered and before Shancai could say anything the three of them were rushing off.  
  
"Qing He!" Shancai yelled after them. "You're not helping!"  
  
But they were already off, apparently too excited to even hear her. "Aaargghh!" she gritted her teeth.  
  
Jing laid a calming hand on her arm. "Let them go, Shancai. They'll be fine."  
  
"I know, but I'm worried they will spend too much. It's bad enough Xi Men took care of their air fare coming here."  
  
"You know Xi Men doesn't mind one bit," Jing assured her. "Besides, they are having a lot of fun. The least we could do is let them enjoy themselves while they're here." When Shancai nodded, Jing looked around. "I don't know about you, but my legs are tired from all that walking. Why don't we sit down at that bench over there?"  
  
Shancai agreed but looked around. "Where are Sis and Xiao Qiao?"  
  
"They went inside the shop with Shage. Something must have caught their fancy." They both sat down on the bench, content on just looking at the square and the people walking around them, at the same time keeping an eye out for her parents and the antique shop.  
  
Jing turned to Shancai. "Tomorrow's the big day," she began. "How does it feel?"  
  
That now-familiar feeling of complete happiness and excitement overcame her once again and she smiled. "It feels right. Like I have lived my whole life, knowing it will come to this, and yet...I couldn't be happier, Jing. I could not ask for more."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Jing said, and her sincerity cannot be doubted.  
  
She sighed. "I only wish Xiao Yo were here...and Hua Ze Lei."  
  
Jing looked down and Shancai regretted the words as soon as she said them "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to --"  
  
"You think he'll come?"  
  
Shancai shrugged, choosing her words carefully. "I don't know. I hope." She looked searchingly at Jing. "Are you hoping he will?"  
  
Jing did not reply. In fact, she seemed to avoid answering the question as she jumped up from the bench.  
  
"There they are!" she exclaimed, pointing at the antique shop as Xiao Qiao and Dao Ming Zhuang were stepping out, Shage behind them. Shancai could only stare thoughtfully after Jing.  
  
Staring at her retreating back, she wondered exactly what went wrong between Lei and Jing. When they came to Barcelona she had thought they would make up, but Lei had told her back in that seaside town in Taiwan that his story with Jing is over. He never did tell her why.  
  
It's obvious Jing still has feelings for Lei. As for Lei...well, he is about as predictable as English weather, so they say. With him you never really quite know what is going through his head. She only hoped they would find happiness, whether together or apart; they are two of her favorite people in the world and nothing would make her the happiest than to know everyone shares her bliss.  
  
As she joined them she could not help but think of Lei, and hope he will be here tomorrow. It's the most important day of her life; will she be spending it without him? Many times he had been her pillar of strength. Will he pick tomorrow, when she is at her strongest, not to show up?  
  
Heaven seemed to smile upon her when, arriving home later, the first thing she saw when she looked up at the balcony was the sight of two of the three most important men in her life: Dao Ming Si, together with Hua Ze Lei. 


	5. Still

Dao Ming Zhuang perched on the arm of the sofa where Dao Ming Si is seated and laid an arm around her younger brother.  
  
"It's nice, seeing you like this," she said.  
  
"Like what?" A Si asked, wrenching his gaze away from Shancai and Hua Ze Lei talking at the veranda.  
  
"Like this. Peaceful...happy..." Dao Ming Zhuang smiled, as if in remembrance. "I remember a time when you'd look like you would throw a hissy fit just by seeing Lei and Shancai together."  
  
A Si smiled. "I'm past that already," he said.  
  
"No." Dao Ming Zhuang ruffled her brother's hair. "You just grew up. There is no one prouder."  
  
A Si reached for his sister's hand and held it in his. "Thanks for supporting me all this time," he said, meaning every word. "We wouldn't be here without you."  
  
"Nonsense! It was all you, brother." A Si merely smiled at this, not arguing with her but not fully agreeing with her either. He knew better.  
  
His gaze returned to the sight of his best friend and future wife speaking, and he could only smile. Remembering Lei's earlier promise that he will still protect Shancai, A Si muttered a silent thanks to his friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shancai was content to just stand beside Lei, looking out at the gathering dusk, her arms leaning on the railing, her mind taking her to a time not too long ago. A chuckle issued out of her before she knew it.  
  
"What?" Lei asked.  
  
"Do you remember back at the rooftop in Ying De?" she asked, her smile growing wider in remembrance. "You would always make me scream when I was feeling sad or angry."  
  
Lei smiled, his eyes taking on that faraway look. "Do you want to scream?" he asked.  
  
Surprised, she said, "What, now?" She laughed. "Why would I? I am neither sad nor angry."  
  
"But you're extremely happy, and that is an emotion as strong as anger or sadness," he pointed out. "Go on."  
  
She looked around, laughing nervously. "That's silly," she said. "There are people inside, and the neighbors, the passersby...what would they say?"  
  
"They won't care. If they complain, you can always scream at them more."  
  
Searching his face, she could tell he wasn't kidding. Suddenly feeling exhilarated, she looked out into the darkening day and lifted her palms, cupping them around her mouth.  
  
"MADRID! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"  
  
"Louder," Lei coaxed beside her and she smiled wider as she heard the others inside the house rush to see what she's doing.  
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING?!"  
  
Heads are now looking out of nearby houses' windows.  
  
"I AM SOOOO HAPPY!" She wanted to laugh out loud, knowing she is not making any sense, but wanting to go on all the same. "I AM GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW! WON'T YOU CELEBRATE WITH ME!?"  
  
Applause and cheers erupted from all around and she heard herself laugh out loud. From here and there she could hear whistles and words of congratulation.  
  
Beside her Lei stood back, smiling at her, seemingly content. She turned her head and caught A Si looking at her from the window, his eyes smiling. She gave him a wide-toothed grin and screamed once more, louder than before.  
  
"I LOVE YOU, DAO MING SI!!!!!"  
  
She felt Lei's hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face him, breathing hard but her face flushed with delight.  
  
"Thank you," she breathed. "Thank you for being always there for me when I turn around."  
  
Lei smiled down gently at her. "Everything I promised before, about protecting you, about being there for you when you need me, they still hold. Remember that, Shancai."  
  
She nodded, feeling tearful all of a sudden, believing him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinner was a feast. Somehow they still could not believe it was Xi Men and Mei Zuo who did most of the work in the kitchen. It wasn't as good as Shage's but it was better than any one of them expected, and the thought of the two of them getting down and dirty inside a kitchen was just too much to handle.  
  
When they were done and Shage just brought out the wine he purchased earlier, Papa leaned back on his chair, his hands caressing his belly. "I'm full," he declared with a burp.  
  
"Oh! Oh!" Mama stared at him as though he's a different man. "How come? Is there something wrong with your stomach? Why, it used to be a bottomless pit!"  
  
"Mama! You insult me!"  
  
Their banter earned much laughter around the table. Shancai was content to just sit back and enjoy the friendly mood, her hand engulfed in A Si's. This is probably the best dinner she has had in a long while.  
  
Sipping some wine her eyes moved over the table. To A Si's left, at the head of the table, is Xi Men. Lei sat on Xi Men's left and right across A Si. Beside Lei sat Dau Ming Zhuang, Jing, Shage and Xiao Qiao, near the other end of the table where Mei Zuo sat. Qing He sat beside Shancai and then her parents, who are now savoring the lustrous wine that has just been passed around.  
  
The dearest people in her life are all here, except her best friend Xiao Yo. This cast a shadow over her happiness. She sometimes has regrets over not being the best friend that she should have been to Xiao Yo. On her happiest day, she wanted Xiao Yo to be here...  
  
In the midst of laughter over something Qing He said, A Si noticed her sudden lapse into silence. He leaned over and whispered, "Are you alright?"  
  
Shancai smiled up at him. "I'm fine. I just remembered Xiao Yo," she whispered back and looked pointedly at Xi Men. A Si nodded slightly, understanding what she meant.  
  
They both returned to the ongoing conversation to find the topic has been shifted to Lei.  
  
"Look who's finally decided to crawl back into the fold," Mei Zuo was saying, a tinge of bitterness in his voice. "You've been hard to reach lately."  
  
"I've been busy."  
  
"Too busy to even call your brothers and say hi?" Mei Zuo smiled wryly. "Were you too preoccupied to even give us a thought?"  
  
"Oh!" Mama suddenly spoke up, breaking the tension, much to the quiet relief of everyone at the table. "Maybe Master Hua Ze Lei has found himself a girlfriend!"  
  
All eyes fixed on Lei. "Lei," A Si asked. "Is that true?"  
  
But Lei would not say anything. He merely sat there, looking at his wineglass, a mysterious smile on his face.  
  
"Typical," Xi Men observed dryly. "Lei here is so secretive he annoys me."  
  
From under the table A Si delivered a kick at Lei's shin, enough for the latter to lift his gaze at him. Much to his chagrin, Lei only said, "If you want a confession from me, you should hit where it counts the most."  
  
But his ploy to change the topic didn't work. "We're serious," A Si persisted.  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Hua Ze Lei!" A Si exclaimed in frustration.  
  
Silence reigned around the table as everyone seemed to hold their breath, waiting for Lei's reply.  
  
"There is someone..." he began.  
  
Loud cheers erupted as Shage started hitting on his glass repeatedly with a spoon. Mei Zuo literally jumped up out of his seat and is doing a small jig, much to the amusement and embarrassment of Xiao Qiao who covered her face, trying to suppress her laughter.  
  
"...but we're still getting to know each other," Lei finished. Patiently he settled into silence as the ruckus went on, even accepting a few hard slaps on the back from Xi Men.  
  
"Does she have a name?" Xi Men asked, but Lei merely gave him a secretive smile, and they all knew he was not going to tell them.  
  
Across the table his eyes met Shancai's for a fleeting moment before he turned away. All she feels is excitement, for him, over the fact that he has met a girl who has actually, even remotely, interested him. Curiosity about this mysterious girl assailed her. She must be beautiful, as elegant as -  
  
Jing!  
  
Her head whipped around in Jing's direction, suddenly remembering the other girl. Shancai was surprised to see Jing smiling and laughing along, but her surprise faded as she recognizes something else beneath the merry exterior. Her chest constricted; Jing is hurting. She must be. Shancai remembers exactly how she felt when A Si was showering his affections to a girl other than her.  
  
At that instant Jing looked up and caught Shancai staring at her. Giving a noncommittal smile she looked away again, confirming Shancai's fears.  
  
The noise died down, Mei Zuo has settled back in his seat, lifting his glass at Lei. "About time, my friend," he said. "About time."  
  
Dao Ming Zhuang slowly stood up, glass in hand. "My turn to make an announcement," she began. When everyone has settled down, she dropped the bomb. "I'm getting a divorce."  
  
Everyone was astounded, except for A Si, who stood up and lifted his glass at his sister.  
  
"Dao Ming Si!" Shancai could not believe he's actually supporting this!  
  
To her dismay, Lei also stood up, so did Xi Men and Mei Zuo. Dao Ming Zhuang smiled. "Thank you," she said and turned to look at Shancai.  
  
"I'm confused," Qing He said. "A marriage is about to end and you guys are celebrating?"  
  
"My arranged marriage was a mistake from the beginning," Dao Ming Zhuang went on to explain. "Getting this divorce is probably the best decision I've ever made in my life."  
  
Like a puzzle, the pieces seemed to fall into place, and Shancai finally understood. Sis will soon be free.  
  
"Does Mama know?" A Si asked.  
  
Dao Ming Zhuang lifted her shoulders. "I haven't told her yet, but I doubt she'll care much. The marriage has served its purpose to her. She has no use of it anymore. But if she tries to stop me, I won't let her. Anyway, I doubt she will even try. She'll be too afraid to do so."  
  
"Afraid?" Xi Men echoed. "What do you mean? Dao Ming Feng fears no one!"  
  
A mysterious smile was all Dao Ming Zhuang gave. She turned back to the others. "Meanwhile, let us celebrate because tomorrow," she glanced at A Si and Shancai, "will be a new day."  
  
Yes, Shancai thought, returning A Si's tender look with all the love in her heart. Tomorrow is a new day. A better day. 


	6. Start Anew

The day is perfect; at least that's how it seemed to Shancai. Had it been dark and dreary, with the skies broken by lightning and thunderstorms, she would not have noticed.  
  
She woke up this morning with a smile on her face, her sunny mood reflected by the vibrant day outside. While she prepared for the wedding with the aid of Jing, Dao Ming Zhuang and Xiao Qiao, her parents, and Shage went ahead for the final arrangements at the picturesque little church in the outskirts of Madrid that she and Dao Ming Si located a few weeks ago. Somewhere, in an inn, the F4 and Qing He are also getting ready.  
  
Xiao Qiao clapped her hands as the three beheld Shancai. "You make for a lovely bride, Shancai," she said. "That dress looks just perfect!"  
  
"Thank you." Embarrassment filled Shancai, coupled with excitement. She had picked this dress only a few weeks ago when Jing arrived from Paris and accompanied her to go shopping at the charming little boutiques of Madrid.  
  
The dress is dreamy; she was taken the first time she laid her eyes on it. It is off-white, with tiny straps holding it together at the shoulders, and small pearl beads embedded on the edges. The skirt was made of silk, billowing about her, caressing her ankles as she moved, making her feel like a princess.  
  
At Jing's insistence she let her hair cascade down her shoulders, its ends curled by Jing herself. As Jing was working on Shancai's hair, the latter can't help but remember the first time the other woman did a major make- over on her during that cruise trip. Of course, it ended in disaster well, not much of a disaster, really. After all, look where it has brought her now. She smiled.  
  
"You are positively glowing," Dao Ming Zhuang gave as a compliment, shaking her head. "Who would have thought this day would come? And who would have thought it would be with my brother? Don't get me wrong," she added hastily. "I adore him and all, but If he weren't my brother and I had met him before, I wouldn't give him the time of day!  
  
"I know. I can't believe it either." Shancai laughed.  
  
Jing glanced at the clock on the wall. "Where s Uncle?" she asked. "He should have been here to pick us up minutes ago!"  
  
At that moment they heard a car draw up outside. Looking out the window, they saw the stretch limo parked outside, Xi Men stepping out, all dressed up in a tuxedo, making him look more handsome than ever.  
  
Xi Men's jaw dropped when he saw her, causing Shancai to flush even more.  
  
"It's rude to stare!" she chided.  
  
Xi Men only shook his head. "I keep remembering the time we first met at Ying De," he said, "and, looking at you now...Was I blind?"  
  
Dao Ming Zhuang slapped his arm. "Stop putting your smooth moves on my sister-in-law or I'll beat you up then turn you over to A Si! Now, where's Uncle?"  
  
"Do you really trust Uncle in a stretch limo in a place he has been for two days only?" Xi Men gave a low bow and spread his hand with a flourish. "Ladies, your carriage awaits."  
  
The four of them all trooped into the limo, together with Xi Men. At Xi Men's orders, the Spanish chauffeur drove through the streets of Madrid, taking them to the quaint little chapel in mere minutes.  
  
When they arrived, Shancai peered through the tinted glass and saw a few people already there. Inside the church he caught a glimpse of Hua Ze Lei and Mei Zuo and, with his back to her, Dao Ming Si.  
  
Dao Ming Zhuang said, "It will start in a few minutes. Stay here a while, Shancai, while we make sure everything's set." Dao Ming Zhuang, Jing and Xiao Qiao stepped out of the limo when the chauffeur opened the car door for them.  
  
Shancai's cell phone suddenly rang, catching Xi Men s attention as he was about to step off. "Who brings their cell phone on their wedding day?" he said dryly as Shancai fumbled for her phone inside her purse.  
  
She whooped as she read the name of the caller. "It's Xiao Yo!" She lifted the phone to her ear. "Xiao Yo, hello!"  
  
Shancai did not notice the sudden change that came over Xi Men at the mention of Xiao Yo's name. He turned away, an unreadable expression on his face as he pretended not to listen to the short conversation between Shancai and Xiao Yo.  
  
When Shancai hung up and looked at Xi Men, she suddenly didn't know what to say.  
  
"Uhm...that was Xiao Yo," she said. "She called to congratulate me."  
  
He nodded. "How is she?"  
  
"Fine. She was supposed to come and be one of the bridesmaids but she had to beg off at the last minute. She's at her most crucial year at the university. She couldn't just up and leave."  
  
"It's good to know she's doing alright," he said, relief visibly flooding him although he tried so hard to mask it.  
  
"When was the last time the two of you spoke?" she asked suddenly, curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
He smiled. "A long time."  
  
"Would you mind if I asked what really happened the last time Xiao Yo came to Taipei?"  
  
He didn't answer her question. He merely smiled, as though he didn't hear her. "Let's go?" he said and began to step out of the limo.  
  
"Xi Men," Shancai called out, effectively stopping him again. "Do you miss her?"  
  
He seemed to think for a moment. "Of course." Then he stepped out of the car, leaving Shancai staring after him, wondering what has happened between him and her friend.  
  
Shancai, she told herself. Think about the others later. It's your wedding day, for pete's sake!  
  
Suddenly feeling silly for scolding herself, she let herself be led out of the car by her father who had come to fetch her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The whole ceremony made her feel like she was in a dream. Only, this was real. This was really happening.  
  
The charming little chapel was bedecked with roses of all hues and, at Dao Ming Si's insistence, balloons could also be seen everywhere, much to Shancai's delight. Familiar faces filled the church, people she and A Si had met since they lived in Spain. Even the manager of the travel agency they work at was there, proudly beaming at them.  
  
Rose petals littered the aisle, and their scent perfumed the place. Her three bridesmaids, Dao Ming Zhuang, Xiao Qiao and Jing looked beautiful in their own dresses, and what else could be said of the F3, A Si's best men?  
  
They were a sight to behold, and here and there Shancai could hear awed whispers from her lady acquaintances as the three, garbed in light gray tuxedoes, stood beside A Si.  
  
A Si. Her eyes drank the sight of him as he stood there, looking his best in an all-white suit, the waistcoat emphasizing his full height, making him the proud prince that he is.  
  
It was no different for A Si. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her walk towards him, flanked by her parents. She looked even more beautiful now, and there was no doubt in his mind that this is what he was meant for. This is the day that he had been journeying towards: the day when he would pledge his love - and life - to Shancai.  
  
In his mind, and in his heart, there was no one else he pictured to have spent this day with. He is complete.  
  
Xi Men leaned close and whispered, I told you she's breathtaking.  
  
When he did not respond and merely stood there, mesmerized by the sight of her, Mei Zuo whispered, amused, "I don't think he needed to be told, Xi Men."  
  
Lei nudged A Si with his shoulder and when A Si looked at his friend, Lei was smiling. "Your bride awaits."  
  
A Si nodded and went forward to meet the woman he loves, his best men not far behind.  
  
Love filled the air; everyone could feel it. Across the pews Mei Zuo and Xiao Qiao would gaze at each other, their contact broken only by Xi Men elbowing Mei Zuo repeatedly. Once in a while also Jing's eyes would stray to look at Hua Ze Lei, but he kept staring forward, seemingly lost in his own thoughts, his eyes fixed on the bride and groom.  
  
A Si kept smiling all throughout the ceremony, like someone who could not ask for anything more. Only when they were declared man and wife and he looked into Shancai s eyes that he suddenly felt like weeping. Tears welled in Shancai s eyes as she looked up into his, and she was smiling happily while repeatedly whispering "Thank You" and "I love you".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The small reception was held at the small garden lawn at the back of the church, thanks to the efforts of their friends from the travel agency. The newlyweds graciously spoke with each of the guests, thanking them for their attendance. But it's the other way around as the guests felt like they were the ones to thank the couple for inviting them and letting them witness their union.  
  
Dao Ming Si took his eyes off Xiao Qiao performing a piece with her cello and looked at Shancai seated beside her. He leaned over and dropped a kiss on top of her nose, startling her.  
  
"I'm getting jealous," he said, injecting just about enough jealousy in his voice. "You couldn't take your eyes off Xiao Qiao for minutes now."  
  
"Silly!" she scolded him, laughing. "I couldn't get over the fact that she's so good with the cello. I wished Lei would do a piece with her. Have you heard them play together? They are marvelous!"  
  
This gave A Si an idea. He stood up.  
  
Shancai looked at him. "Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"I'll be just a minute," A Si replied and quickly made his way to where Lei was seated with Shancai s parents. Meanwhile Shancai returned her gaze to Xiao Qiao.  
  
Remembering something, her eyes sought Mei Zuo and she smiled when she spotted him on one of the tables, transfixed as he gazed upon Xiao Qiao. He has not changed, she thought, remembering that time at the cello-maker s home back in Taiwan when he seemed content just to watch Xiao Qiao play. There is no denying he s fallen hard for Xiao Qiao, and Shancai could not be happier for him.  
  
Xiao Qiao's piece was done and still A Si has not come back. Shancai craned her neck, trying to locate her husband but did not see him. Where could he have gone? she wondered.  
  
Suddenly a beautiful sound caught her ears and slowly she turned back to look at the makeshift stage. Xiao Qiao has not left her place, and now she just started the first strains of another piece. Standing beside her, joining the beautiful music created by her cello, stood Lei with a violin.  
  
Her eyes wide with astonishment, she turned her head when she felt A Si's arms creep around her from behind.  
  
"Do you like it?" he whispered into her ear and she felt like crying with too much joy.  
  
"What...You...I can't..." She couldn't seem to think straight. "How?"  
  
"The priest was kind enough to lend one of his prized violins to Lei, and Lei was happy to grant the bride's wish. His arms tightened around her as he buried his face deep in the curve of her shoulder. "I hope you are happy."  
  
"I am," she replied, her arms gripping his. "I am, Dao Ming Si."  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
She turned around in his arms until she was looking up into his face. "And I love you more," she said softly and kissed him, the distant music drowned by the faster beating of their hearts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not far from where they were celebrating, two pairs of eyes watched the merriment. One with a cold expression; the other with detachment as his gaze shifted from the newlyweds to the other observer.  
  
It was only when the first spectator drive away did he throw one last glance at the party and also left the scene.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++ I just would like to say HI and THANKS to piglet for reading this! ( 


	7. Fade Not Away

FADE NOT AWAY  
  
Once again she felt loneliness envelop her as she watched the plane bound for Taipei take off, taking along with it her parents, Shage, Qing He, Xi Men, Mei Zuo and Xiao Qiao.  
  
Of course she had foreseen this. They also have their own loves to go back to in Taipei, and they have been kind enough to have stayed with them in Madrid for the past week since the wedding. They all have to go back.  
  
She felt A Si's arm tighten around her shoulder. "Don't be sad, he said. We'll see them again, maybe in Taipei when we return."  
  
Shancai turned to look up at him. "I thought you didn't want to go back."  
  
He looked at her in exasperation. "Did I tell you I don t want to? Taipei is still our home. Of course someday soon we'll go back there. Just...not yet."  
  
"Oh," she said. "Where's Hua Ze Lei?"  
  
A Si pointed at the parking area where Lei stood by their rental car, talking to Jing.  
  
Shancai sighed. "I wished Lei wouldn't have to leave so soon," she said. "He and Jing need more time together."  
  
"If they are meant to be, then they are meant to be. Besides, Lei could not be dissuaded. He has decided to go back to Japan. Let's just let the two of them speak while he has less than thirty minutes before his plane leaves."  
  
Shancai nodded and leaned her head on his chest. "Even Sis will be leaving tomorrow. We'll be left alone again."

"And again you insult me. Don't you want to spend time with me? Me? Your husband?"

Alarmed that she might have angered him, Shancai looked up to apologize but when she saw the laughter in his eyes, she hit at his chest. "You oaf!" she exclaimed. A Si winced and stepped back, trying to evade her blows.

"Hey! I was only kidding! Honestly, you still hit hard!"

But Shancai wouldn't quit as she playfully sparred with him.

The sound of Shancai's laughter caught Hua Ze Lei s attention and he turned to look at A Si and Shancai playing around not too far away.

Jing saw this and said softly, "You still have feelings for her, don't you?"

He turned away as A Si finally caught Shancai s arms and had her in a tight embrace. He turned to look at Jing, who is eyeing him with something akin to sadness in her eyes.

"She's already married," he said, as though it answered everything.

"But that doesn't stop you from loving her," Jing remarked, not a question, but a statement.

"What do you want?" he asked patiently. Jing did not immediately reply. She seemed to be having an internal battle, as though she wanted to say something but didn't know how.

When at last she spoke, she only said, "Did you miss me at all?"

"You're my friend. Of course I missed you."

Clearly it was not the answer she wanted to hear, but all she gave was a small smile. "I see," she said.

The Spanish operator at the airport gave the last call to board the plane bound for Tokyo. Lei straightened, glancing at his watch.

"I have to go," he said and reached for his suitcase from the trunk of the car.

"Just answer one question, Lei," Jing said in a pleading voice. "Do you still love Shancai?"

When it seemed as though Lei wouldn't answer her, Jing looked down, trying to hide the tears. But Lei said, "I will always love Shancai," and walked away.

Through eyes blurred with tears, Jing watched as Lei met A Si and Shancai, giving both warm hugs and bidding goodbye. Lei walked away, and not once did he turn to look back. He just kept on, moving forward, moving onward.

To Japan.

* * *

Later that evening, while Shancai was busy cleaning up at the kitchen, A Si sauntered into the room occupied by Dao Ming Zhuang to find her packing. He stood by the doorway, his arms folded, watching her. 

"What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"Two o clock," she replied, folding a pair of trousers. "I'm surprised you opted to go to New York and not Switzerland."

He walked in and sat down at the edge of the bed. "I would've thought you wanted to be as far away from Ma as possible."

"There's nothing left for me in Geneva anymore," Sis said. "In two weeks the divorce will be finalized. As for New York...well, let's just say I don't need to fear Ma anymore."

His brows creased. "Why not?"

Dao Ming Zhuang laid down the shirt she was folding and sat down beside her brother. "I have found a new ally, for us both. Papa."

A bitter smile surfaced. "Papa?" He scoffed. "Since when did he start caring?"

Dao Ming Zhuang didn't answer him. Instead she said, "What are your plans after this? How long do you plan on staying here?"

"I'm not sure."

"Either way, you have to admit you can't stay here forever. Madrid is a very beautiful place, but it's not home. And once you get back to Taipei, things will be different."

"Different how?"

"For one, you will no longer have the comforts the Dao Ming name can give you. Ma has made sure of that."

He smirked. "You think I care about that? I have shed myself of that identity a long time ago and still here I am, standing. I was the one who left in the first place."

Dao Ming Zhuang nodded in agreement. "Yes, I know, and for that I am proud. But this isn't like before. You're now married, with a wife. You are about to start a family." She sighed. "The real world is about to be opened to you. Sooner or later you have to leave this dream behind."

"It is not a dream, Sis."

Dao Ming Zhuang gave a pause. "What I'm saying is, I know you and Shancai can make your way around. Both of you are capable of that, I have no doubts."

"Stop beating around the bush and get to the point," he said impatiently.

"OK." Dao Ming Zhuang sighed, bracing herself. "Go to New York. Papa wants to talk to you."

Abruptly A Si stood up and stepped away from his sister as though he had just scalded her. "Are you serious?!"

Dao Ming Zhuang stood up to placate him. "A Si..."

Breathing hard, making an effort to calm himself, A Si shook his head. "He was never a father to you and me. Why should I go to him? For sure this is just one of Ma's schemes!"

"I talked to Papa many times since I went to visit New York last month." Dao Ming Zhuang confessed, ignoring A Si s shocked look. "He's changed, A Si. He has helped me with the divorce...He means well, I can see that."

A Si shook his head again, not willing to accept what she's saying. "Are you taking their side now?"

"I am not taking sides!" she insisted, desperate to make her brother see. "He is not in league with Ma, I can guarantee that! I'm just thinking of your family's future!"

"I have cut myself off from anything remotely connected to the Dao Ming fortune except my name. I've turned my back on Ma, on the money, and that includes Papa. Don't make me turn my back on you as well." He turned around to walk out of the door.

"If you don't care about your future, think about Shancai's!" Dao Ming Si paused at the doorway, gave a shake of the head, and left the room.

Outside, Shancai moved to the side, careful not to let A Si see her standing there, hearing every word. Carefully Shancai crept into the room and was not surprised to find A Si looking out the window, his hands on the sill, his eyes boring the darkness outside. She tried to keep her voice sound as normal as she could.

"You're still up! Aren't you exhausted?"

As though he was woken up from sleep, A Si looked up and smiled at her. "I was waiting for you."

She smiled as he walked towards her and took her in his arms. "You're so like a kid," she remarked, "who couldn't sleep without his mother." The mention of mother must have had an effect on him as he slowly let her go and walked into the middle of the room.

"Shancai...are you really content with what we have?"

"What kind of a question is that?" she asked, not believing he's actually asking her this. "Have I ever made you feel like I was wanting for anything?"  
  
He smiled at her apologetically. "No, no. I just wondered." He drew a deep breath. "Before, I had this all planned. I would give you everything you could ever want, bring you to all the places you want to go But that was when I was still Dao Ming Si, the scion of the Dao Ming Corporation."

Shancai shook her head, knowing where this is going, seeking to reassure him. "I never cared about that, and you know it. And didn't you tell me before? We don't need anyone. We have each other."

He sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed, his head down. "Sis told me that Papa wants to talk to me in New York."

Dread suddenly began to fill her, but she kept her voice light. "Well, isn't that good news? How long has it been since you last saw him?"

"More than three years." He lifted his head and a sardonic smile showed on his face. "What I don't understand is why he should want to see me now. Maybe it's a last-ditch effort for me to return."

"What if he just wants to talk to his son?" she suggested hopefully.

"We barely even know each other!" he retorted, his voice going up a notch louder. "I don't even remember us having a conversation longer than ten minutes! And now he wants to talk?"

Shancai walked towards him and knelt on the floor before him, lifting her eyes to his. They were stormy, indicative of the strong wave of emotions overwhelming him. She smiled.

"He's still your father," she said, reaching for his hand. "You said you want a new beginning for us. Don't you think the best way to move forward is to take a step back and level the path, at least even a little?"

A Si searched her eyes. "Aren't you afraid they will try to rip us apart again?"

Shancai could have said yes. She could have expressed her deep-rooted fear of being kept away from him even for a day, of her fear that something might happen and he might not come back to her again. But she just couldn't get herself to say those words.

Instead she tried to look reassuring. "I have faith in us," she declared. "Besides, if they will try one of their tricks again, I won't let it all go without a fight."

A Si's stormy face smoothed and a smile finally appeared. Suddenly he pulled her towards him. I m tired.

"Why don't you put me to sleep?" Shancai laughed and let him pull her up onto the wide soft bed.

As she held him in her arms like a babe she uttered a small prayer.

'Please...if this were but a dream, please don't let it end...

* * *

In a high-rise building in upstate New York, Dao Ming Feng laid the phone down, the wheels in her mind turning. That was their contact in the Madrid Registry, confirming the news given to her by one of her men a week ago.

Her son A Si has indeed married that weed Shancai, and all the documents are proper. There is no way to go through it and make it void. She breathed deeply, barely controlling her anger.

When A Si had left the mansion over four months ago she had not expected him to go back to Spain where everything had been messed up for him. But there he did go, to follow Shancai. And only last week she heard the first news of the wedding. And apparently Dao Ming Zhuang knew of it!

She would have none of this, she decided and reached for the phone. But before she could do so, the door to her study opened. Dao Ming Feng stood up in surprise as a man came in, followed by two tall American bodyguards.

"Cheng!" she exclaimed, surprised to see her husband, Dao Ming Cheng.

Dao Ming Cheng, a tall and robust man in his late fifties, strode in purposefully and stopped in front of her table. He dipped his head slightly to the side.

"A Feng," he spoke ever so softly that she wasn't sure she heard him.

"What are you doing, bursting in here like that?" she demanded. "I thought you were in Denver."

He nodded, looking around at the elegant office. "I was. I flew in an hour ago. How long has it been since I came here in your place? Six months? Really, A Feng, your obsession for redecorating worries me." Cheng sat down on one of the plush couches and crossed his legs. "You like to rearrange everything," he continued, "and you almost succeed. Well, except me, of course. I could only imagine how much you hate me because you cannot control me."

Dao Ming Feng's chin lifted. "What do you want?"

He became all business-like. "I had a nice long talk with my daughter not a long time ago, and she told me quite an interesting tale about you trying to, shall we say, reorganize our children's lives?"

"That's nonsense."

"Is it?" He leaned back on his chair and regarded her thoughtfully. "I became lenient, A Feng. I left the children to you because I know mothers know best. But I guess I must have had that wrong. You're not a mother. You're a businesswoman."

Outrage filled her. "Are you questioning my actions?"

"Questioning? No! I am merely wondering how a mother could have her own son kidnapped, drugged and use her son's memory loss as a business tool." He shrugged. "I wonder about a lot of things about you, but then I realize...Why else should I wonder? You are no mother."

"You came all the way here just to tell me this?" Dao Ming Feng said scornfully, not letting him see her discomfiture.

"No." He stood up and leaned forward, his hands on top of the table, his face close to hers. She stood her ground and forced herself to look back into his eyes, and all she saw was contempt for her. "I came here to warn you, A Feng. From now on, you leave my children alone. I don't want to smell your scent anywhere near my daughter, my son and his wife. I want you to stay out of Dao Ming Zhuang's divorce, or A Si's newfound life."

Losing her cool, Dao Ming Feng yelled at him. "How dare you! You would let a girl like Shancai into the family!"

"Family!" Cheng exclaimed, followed by loud laughter. "You leave her to me. I promise you I will succeed where you failed miserably. But for now," he smoothed his tie, "stay away. Don't thwart me, A Feng. You know as well as I do that if no one can ruin you and bring you to your knees, I can."

When he left she remained standing there, her arms balled into fists, tears of frustration threatening to flow. With a scream she picked up a glass paperweight and threw it against the wall, watching the shattered pieces fall into the floor.

Outside, Dao Ming Cheng heard the loud crash. He smiled to himself and nodded at his two bodyguards and walked towards the elevator.

* * *

Shancai opened her eyes and blinked against the sunlight streaming through the open window. The first thing she noticed as she fully came awake was the empty space beside her on the bed.

She sat up, wondering where he went. She was already dressed in her pajamas when he came in through the door and smiled to see her awake.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully, greeting her with a kiss. Wondering at his good mood, she smiled uncertainly.

"Where have you been?" she asked, letting him lead her out of the room and into the kitchen. "Where's Sis?"

"She went to town to do some last-minute shopping," he said, pushing Shancai to a chair and proceeding to making coffee. "I went out. To think."

Shancai didn't say anything, waiting with trepidation for him to say he has decided to go to New York to meet his father, and that she would have to stay behind here in Madrid and wait until he returns.

She gave him a weak smile as he handed her a cup of brewed coffee, something he has mastered since they came to Barcelona, and something she had looked forward to every single waking day.

His next words surprised her.

"How would you feel about going back to Taipei?"

"Soon?" she asked, confused. Why, only a few days ago he said he can't go back just yet and now...Maybe...

"Would you like that?" She nodded, the thought of going back home filling her with delight.

"Of course!"

"That's great," he said, grinning. "But before that, would you mind if we take a detour?" He paused for a while, then said, "I have decided to meet my father in New York. And we're going together."

The last sentence was what cinched it for her. Forgetting her coffee she jumped up out of her seat and ran into his arms, grateful that her worst fears were unfounded.


	8. Forget Me Not

FORGET ME NOT

Hua Ze Lei is back.

The news brought in by their manager Yuki resounded in Aisha's head as she hastily packed her gear into her black tote bag. Excitement at the thought of seeing Lei again coursed through her, as she zipped the bag close.

Checking herself at the mirror of the dressing room, she could not help but notice the flush in her cheeks. Oh, dear! She looked dreadful! She took in the sight of her hair tied up in a high ponytail and her light-blue hooded sweat suit. Oh well, she thought. Why should she care of how she'd look in front of Lei?

Bidding a quick goodbye to the other dancers, she practically ran down the halls from the studio, throwing a glance at the parking lot down below. There it is. Lei's convertible.

Aisha took the elevator down to the eighth floor, smiling at the people she met on the way. When she reached Lei's office, it was Sachiko who greeted her.

"Aisha!" the older lady greeted warmly.

"Hi, Sachiko!" she said. "Is Lei here?"

Sachiko shook her head. "He left the office an hour ago. I think he may be at Studio 7."

Aisha thought for a moment. "Studio 7? That's the unused recording studio on the top floor, right?" she asked.

Sachiko nodded. "He goes there often. He could be there."

After thanking Sachiko, Aisha rode up the elevator to the top floor, wondering what Hua Ze Lei could be doing inside an unutilized recording booth. She sighed, smiling to herself. Just one of the many mysteries surrounding the quiet Hua Ze Lei. Very puzzling, indeed.

She missed him thoroughly. He has gone to Spain to attend his best friend's wedding and has been gone for more than a week. She had been so used to him visiting their rehearsals and video shoots and occasionally going out for a late snack or dinner that when he was gone she found herself awaiting his return.

The top floor of the Hua Ze Building has long been left unoccupied, but obviously it has been kept in shape by some of the employees, Aisha noted as she stepped off the elevator.

The first thing she heard made her stop in her tracks. From somewhere she could hear a violin playing. Curiosity flooding her, she moved towards the sound until she found herself in front of a door marked S-7 . Slowly she turned the knob and pushed the door ajar, peeking in.

There he sat on a stool, a violin in hand, a sheaf of papers on a stand in front of him. Aisha found herself rooted to the spot as she drank in the sight of him. He looked so peaceful, in a melancholy sort of way.

She doesn't know much about violin music pieces, but what he was playing sounded absolutely divine and she found herself holding her breath as the notes went higher, then lower, then climbed higher again.

When the song ended, Aisha felt close to tears at the sheer beauty of it. Suddenly guilt assailed her as she felt like she was spying on him. Panicking all of a sudden, she stepped back, accidentally hitting the wall with her tote bag.

As though being chased by a thousand phantoms Aisha ran the length of the corridor to the elevator and stepped in, pressing a button. When the elevator door wouldn't close, she repeatedly pressed on the button again.

Hua Ze Lei heard the soft thump at the door and glimpsed a shadow flit outside the door which was now slightly ajar when he remember closing it shut a while ago.

Laying the violin down, he walked towards the door and opened it. He looked down the hall and saw no one, but spotted a hankie on the floor. Curious, he picked it up and inspected it, smiling slightly as he recognized the way it was folded. It was rolled up, like one would do to a rope, purposefully to be used in a ponytail.

A soft clicking sound from the elevator caught his attention. With a small smile he strode towards it, knowing fully well who is inside.

And so when she looked up she saw him standing there, her hankie in his hand, looking thoroughly amused.

She smiled in embarrassment. "There s something wrong with the elevator," she said. "It would not close."

"Not if you press on the 'close' button, and not the 'open' button," he said, laughter in his voice. Aisha looked at the button she had been pressing and noticed he was right. She had been pressing on the 'Open' button all along. Feeling utterly silly, she released the button and smiled weakly up at him.

Lei lifted the hankie. "Say, would you happen to know who owns this?"

* * *

Aisha leaned back on the palm of her hands, her legs extended in front of her as she sat on the floor, her stomach full. Lei sat in front of her, his legs drawn up to his chin. Empty Styrofoam containers of the Japanese food they ordered a while ago now lay between them.

"I had no idea how hungry I was," Aisha remarked.

"I had no idea I'd miss Japanese food," Lei said.

"And I didn't know you play the violin so well."

His face was serious as he said, "You know, I easily get irritated when I am disturbed while playing. I become rude."

Aisha eyed him warily, not exactly sure if she'd believe him. When he smiled again, she breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, she remembered his trip. "How was your trip? The wedding? Was it nice?"

It took him a moment to answer. "It was perfect. I couldn't think of a more fitting ceremony for Dao Ming Si and Shancai."

Something clicked in her memory at the mention of the names. "Dao Ming Si...Shancai..." She looked at him. "Those names sound familiar...I just couldn't place them."

Lei chuckled. "You're still young, and already you re becoming forgetful. Are you sure your dancing is not affecting your memory? Because if it is, I'd have to rethink your contract."

She laughed out loud. "I had no idea you could be funny. I thought you were," she takes on a blank look and mimics his flat tone of voice, "there's this diner down the block, you want to go check it out?" She smiled again. "You're not as boring as some say you are."

"Is that right?" Lei reached for his soda can and sprayed some of its contents on her, causing her to jump up and reach for her own in retaliation.

The top floor, usually quiet, was filled with the playful laughter of Hua Ze Lei and Aisha.

* * *

The next few weeks, Hua Ze Industries launched its full campaign of Artiste Records. Aisha suddenly found her days filled with grueling dance performances and interviews. Suddenly she found herself waking up in various hotel rooms and meeting a lot of people, half of which she barely even remember the names.

She and her group had been on a promotional tour all over Tokyo and the nearby cities, and sometimes she gets lonely, except for those calls Hua Ze Lei makes once every day. Being the considerate Artiste President that he was, he always checks up on the group and even takes the time out to talk to her and chat with her a bit, a fact that warms her heart despite her denials.

Aisha had grown accustomed to having him around that sometimes she questions her true feelings towards him. It s impossible to call it something like love. After all, he is her boss, and she just might be mistaking his closeness to her, thinking it is something else when it s nothing but the simple concern of a business man over his business; of a supervisor over his employees.

No matter, she thought. She knows better than to fall for someone who obviously looks at her more like a friend and a sister than in a romantic light. Funny, though, if that happens. The second time she falls in love, and it s with another Taiwanese.

A wistful smile appeared on her lips as she remembered Mei Zuo, wondering how he is.

* * *

Mei Zuo pushed the notebook away, shaking his head at Xiao Qiao. "This is ridiculous," he said, laughing.

Xiao Qiao, smiling, pushed the notebook across the table back to him. "What's wrong? It's just a slam book. Go on, answer it."

They were seated on the porch at Xiao Qiao's place, and the notebook they have been tugging between them is her old slam book from when she was in grade school. For fun, she insisted he answer the questions, something he finds absurd and downright silly.

"The questions in there are so childish!" he complained.

"That's what makes it fun!" Xiao Qiao argued, laughing already. "You're done with the first page, one more to go."

Mei Zuo looked at her then sighed. "OK," he said and retrieved the notebook, opening it once again. "What is Love?" he read. "Love is being with you," he said, writing it down while giving her a wink, loving it when she blushes.

The next question gave him pause. Who is your First Love?

Xiao Qiao's smile widened as she noticed his hesitation. "What?" she asked. "Don't tell me you're going to stop now. Come on, you barely even started with that page!"

Mei Zuo recalled her name. He began to write it down but stopped, glancing up at Xiao Qiao who is waiting in anticipation. With a flourish he quickly filled in the answers of the remaining questions, handing the slam book back to her.

Smiling curiously, Xiao Qiao opened the page and scanned the questions. Her eyes lifted to meet his. "No fair!" she said, amused. "Who is your First Love', you answered 'Secret' ?"

Mei Zuo shrugged. "That's a typical slam book answer, isn t it?"

Xiao Qiao could only smile, shaking her head as she went back to reading his answers. Meanwhile, Mei Zuo was deep in thought, remembering her.

Aisha.


	9. Riddles

RIDDLES

Dao Ming Zhuang stood up to meet them when they approached. "Shancai!" she breathed, enveloping Shancai in a warm embrace, obviously glad to see her and A Si.

Despite her extreme nervousness, Shancai returned her sister-in-law's warm greeting, gathering strength from A Si's hand, as he has not let her go.

She looked up and immediately felt the uncomfortable silence that reigned. When she turned to look at her husband, he was looking straight at Dao Ming Cheng, his gaze unwavering.

Dao Ming Cheng also got to his feet when they arrived at the table, and now he extended his right hand. Still not letting go of Shancai's hand, Dao Ming Si accepted his father's handshake in a firm grip. A certain sadness filled her that a father and son should share a simple handshake and not much else during their reunion.

It was Dao Ming Zhuang who introduced Shancai to the patriarch when it was apparent A Si was not willing to speak first. "Papa, this is Shancai. Shancai, our father, Dao Ming Cheng."

Shancai gave a low bow of her head, trying to hide the tremble in her voice. "How do you do...sir?"

To her surprise his face, so much like his son's except for the dignified lines and creases brought by age, crinkled into a warm smile and took her hand in his large ones. "So this is the famous Shancai. I have heard so much about you from my daughter and how much she adores you. Of course," his eyes strayed to A Si, who remained quiet, "aside from another who utterly loves you."

"Th-thanks," she murmured, feeling a flush creep to her cheeks.

"Ah!" Dao Ming Cheng exclaimed, thoroughly amused. "And the lady blushes!"

"I'm starving," Dao Ming Zhuang said, obviously pleased at how the meeting is going. "Can we order now?"

Shancai surreptitiously observed Dao Ming Cheng while waiting for their orders. At first glance, he looked stern. Grim, like one she would normally fear approaching. She had been terrified of this encounter since she realized she's going to meet Dao Ming Si's father, a figure she had never met before but has always been there, like a shadow, hovering over her relationship with A Si.

His presence had been felt despite Dao Ming Feng's scheming and plotting, although no one has spoken of him. And now, finally, here he is before her.

Not at all what he expected, Shancai thought to herself.

With a veiled expression in his face Dao Ming Cheng regarded his son. "I see you are happy, A Si. I'm glad. Congratulations on the wedding."

"Thank you," A Si replied in a toneless voice.

"I only regret not being there to witness it," Dao Ming Cheng said. "You should have told me sooner."

The words were out before Dao Ming Si could check them. "Would you have come?"

"Of course. It's my only son's wedding."

When it seemed like A Si was about to give a tart retort, Dao Ming Zhuang exclaimed. "Oh, good! The food is here!"

She and Shancai shared a look of relief as they silently thanked the waiter for breaking the tension that was building between the two men.

Dao Ming Si did not touch his food very much. Shancai did not feel too hungry either, no thanks to a bad case of the nerves. Dao Ming Cheng looked friendly enough, yet somehow she felt uneasy, mainly because he is far from her expectations.

What did she expect exactly? Oh, a forbidding man, with A Si's disposition and temper when they first met. This, seated across the table from her, seemed unreal. Paranoia. She sighed inwardly.

All throughout the meal, Dao Ming Cheng was the one who mainly instigated small talk. Dao Ming Si would answer in monotones, speaking only when directly asked by his father or sister.

When dinner was over and their tables cleared, Dao Ming Cheng suggested they move to the lounge where a sax player is performing. As Dao Ming Cheng and Dao Ming Zhuang went ahead, Shancai turned to A Si and playfully ribbed him.

"Why aren't you smiling?" she teased. "Your father is so handsome, smiling all the time, but you keep that frown on your face that you begin to look older than him!"

Dao Ming Si looked at her as though she just said something completely ridiculous. "Older!"he sputtered. "Why, you - "

Shancai laughed at the look of incredulity in his face. "I'm sorry! I just wanted you to show some reaction! You've been boring the whole evening it worries me."

Finally he smiled, his dimples showing. Grabbing her arm and tucking it into his, he led her towards the lounge where his father and sister had disappeared into.

"Your father seems nice," she said softly. "I thought he'd be like your Ma. You didn't tell me he's friendly."

He thought for a moment. "I told you, I barely knew him. I don't know much about him."

Shancai thought it was sad that a father and a son don't know enough about each other. Maybe that's how it is among the rich, she theorized, remembering Xi Men's strained relationship with his father. But that's already fixed; Xi Men and his father have now come to terms and in the best of relationships. She only hoped it goes the same with A Si and Dao Ming Cheng.

* * *

Shancai looked up as Dao Ming Zhuang appeared beside her in front of the mirror. Both had excused themselves from the table and went to the ladies room to freshen up, leaving father and son behind.

Dao Ming Zhuang smiled at her. "Let's give them a few minutes to talk." She regarded Shancai curiously. "So, what do you think of Papa?"

At a loss for words, Shancai could only say, "He seems kind."

"Not at all what you expected, right?"

Shancai nodded.

"He has changed," said Dao Ming Zhuang. "He wasn't like this before. I spent more time with him than A Si was able to, and even those few times were very few and far between. It was only lately when I moved here in New York that I've grown close to him. Now he helps me, as a father should do."

"You must be happy," she said, "now that your family is complete."

Dao Ming Zhuang snorted. "There's something you should know, Shancai. Our parents are married, but they're not together."

Her brows knitted in puzzlement. "How can that be?"

Patiently Dao Ming Zhuang explained. "Theirs was an arranged marriage, planned by my grandparents for business purposes. After A Si was born they separated, lived in different homes, but in the eyes of the world, and on paper, they're still married. If you notice Ma runs her own hotel chain, while Pa has his own company, all rolled under the Dao Ming name."

Shocked at this discovery, Shancai asked, "Why didn't they get a divorce?"

Dao Ming Zhuang shrugged. "They became too preoccupied with their businesses that they no longer cared about getting one. They were never a couple. They were partners, but they were also the other's toughest rival. They had to outdo each other every time."

"Who wins?"

"Usually its Papa. That's why she loathes Papa, because he wields more power than her." She smiled at Shancai. "Like me, you don't have to be afraid of Ma anymore. You have Papa. You're part of the family now."

Shancai smiled up at her sister-in-law, grateful that she should let a weed into their family of flowers.

* * *

The awkward silence that reigned when the two women had left the table was finally broken by Dao Ming Cheng.

"Shancai seems a very nice woman," he observed. "Very simple. I would have thought she's not your type."

Suddenly irritated, Dao Ming Si said, "What's my type exactly?"

"I meant no offense, A Si," the older man said immediately. "I just thought that with your association with Xi Men, Mei Zuo and Hua Ze Lei, their taste for women would rub off on you. Of course," he went on, "Xi Men is a different story. He seems to chase anything wearing a skirt."

"Please don't insult my friends in front of me," he said, not liking his fathers words.

"It's no insult," Dao Ming Cheng replied. "It's a compliment. Xi Men, with his detached attitude with women as an example, will certainly go far. Already I hear he's doing good with his company."

A Si sighed, bored. "I'm getting tired of this chit-chat. Why don't you tell me exactly why you wanted me here?" he asked directly.

As though pained, Dao Ming Cheng said, "Am I not allowed to miss my son?"

"It certainly took you a very long time before you started missing any of your children," he said sarcastically.

"Ah, but youre wrong, A Si. I missed you and your sister. I only stayed away because that's what Dao Ming Feng and I agreed upon. I reckoned you were better off with your mother than with me."

"Well, you couldn't be more wrong." Bitterness laced his voice.

Dao Ming Cheng nodded. "Yes, I realized that. And I am sorry." He suddenly smiled. "But you seemed to have bounced back from it. I'm proud of you."

His last words exploded like a bomb in his head, causing him to slowly lift his eyes at his father. How many times had a son longed to hear those words? How many times had he longed to hear his father express any sort of feeling towards him?

Dao Ming Si tore his gaze away from his father and looked down, not willing to let Dao Ming Cheng see he has affected him. The only time he lifted his head was when Shancai and Dao Ming Zhuang returned to their table.

* * *

It was already half-past ten when they decided to call it a night. Once again Dao Ming Zhuang invited the couple to stay with her at her penthouse suite in Queens, and once again Dao Ming Si declined gracefully, even refusing Dao Ming Cheng's offer for them to occupy one of the vast rooms in his mansion at Long Island.

Shancai was glad he did. As congenial as Dao Ming Cheng is, she still isn't comfortable with the thought of being under the same roof with him.

Shancai and Dao Ming Si decided to walk them to the front of the hotel as the valet brought the car around and, to her surprise, Dao Ming Cheng requested she escort him. Throwing an uncertain look as Dao Ming Zhuang pulled the reluctant A Si to walk ahead, she could only smile at her father-in-law.

Her hand in the tuck of his arm, Shancai was a jumble of nerves, a fact that didn't escape Dao Ming Chengs keen eyes. "You are nervous," he observed. "I don't bite, Dao Ming Feng does."

She gave a nervous laugh as he continued, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Shancai."

"It was mine as well, sir."

Dao Ming Cheng chuckled. "Why do you call me sir?" he asked. "Call me Papa." She nodded and for a while they walked in silence. Suddenly he said, "Do you love my son?"

Without hesitation, she said, "Very much."

He stopped and turned to look at her, his face serious, not a trace of his warm smile could now be seen.

"Being a member of the Dao Ming family requires more than love," he said. "Just because you love A Si and he loves you back does not mean you are now a part of us. I accept you as my son's wife, Shancai. But not as part of my family."

Stunned, Shancai stared at him, suddenly getting confused about him and his sentiments towards her.

Ignoring her stunned reaction he noted her ring finger with a shake of his head. "You don't deserve this," he said.

How she was supposed to take his words, Shancai didn't know. When she would've pulled away, his warm smile returned and he led her once more towards the entrance where A Si and Dao Ming Zhuang stood waiting.

It was only when their car came around that Dao Ming Cheng let go of Shancai and graciously bade farewell. He turned one last look at A Si and said, "I will wait for you at the office tomorrow at 10. Don't be late."

"I won't," A Si replied and watched his father and sister drive away. When they had left, he and Shancai went back into the hotel and into their room.

Dao Ming Si noticed Shancai was unusually quiet, and became instantly worried. "Are you ill?" he asked as they stepped off the elevator and into their floor.

Shancai shook her head, smiling. "No, I'm just tired, that's all. Jet lag, maybe."

Dao Ming Si felt her forehead, then her neck. "Are you sure?" Suddenly he looked anxious. "Did Papa say anything to you?"

"No!' she replied, a bit too hastily, she realized. She breathed and said again, "No. I'm exhausted. Maybe I just need some sleep."

A Si looked at her for a while. "If Papa said anything to you, anything at all...don't keep it from me."

She wanted to tell him what Dao Ming Cheng said earlier. She wanted to tell him her fears, if only to assuage the uncertainties his father had aroused in her.

But she didn't dare. She couldn't. His relationship with his father was still too fragile, too sensitive for her to add fuel to the fire. She had come between him and his mother once; she couldn't do the same with his Papa.

"No need to worry," she said.

"Promise me you won't keep anything from me."

Wanting only to put him at ease, she agreed. "I promise."

Dao Ming Si smiled in satisfaction then nodded, leading her towards their room with his arm. Shancai closed her eyes and let him lead her.

The Dao Ming men are forever a puzzle to her. Was Dao Ming Zhuang wrong? Is Dao Ming Cheng really their ally? Or Shancai's enemy, one worse than Dao Ming Feng?


	10. Turnarounds

TURNAROUNDS

The magazine could very well mark her arrival in Japan's show business, something Artiste wasn't prepared for. The original plan was for the group to be known as a whole, but they didn't expect the audiences to develop a special connection to the group's lead, Mimura Aisha.

It was nothing short of phenomenal.

Hua Ze Lei turned the magazine over and looked at its cover where Aisha's vibrant face beamed from. It was a shot taken from one of the group's performances, and her enthusiasm and energy shone through, lighting up the page.

One of Japan's top celebrity magazines had just featured Aisha. Lei smiled. He bets there is no one more surprised than Aisha herself. Even Yuki, their manager, didn't see this coming.

But nobody took it badly. After all, it's good for Artiste. As Aisha becomes more famous and more visible to the public, it's also Artiste being promoted.

Magazine in hand, Lei left his office, practically rushing towards Studio 4 where he was sure Aisha was, helping in the mixing of the music for one of their dance routines.

Indeed Aisha was there and Lei bit back a smile as he beheld her seated on the floor with her legs crossed, her head nodding along to the beat of the music she's listening to on her headphones, her back to him. There were three other people in the room: Mark, the sound mixer, Yutaro the dance choreographer and Mimi, the arranger.

Mark, Yutaro and Mimi saw him first. But when they saw the look of mischief in his eyes, they turned away and pretended they did not see him come in.

Aisha practically screamed when Lei suddenly touched her on both shoulders, startling her. She looked up and scolded him. "Hua Ze Lei! That wasn't funny!" she said when his shoulders started shaking with laughter. The other three now burst out laughing, even as Aisha glared at them.

"I'm sorry," he said, still shaking with mirth. Aisha took off her headphones, still glaring at him.

Hua Ze Lei lifted the magazine. "Have you seen this?"

Mark whooped as he saw the cover. "Aisha! You're a star!"

Confused, Aisha stood up and grabbed the magazine from Lei's hands, scanning the cover and the pages that featured her. "What the...?" She looked up with an inquiring look at Lei.

"The company had nothing to do with that," he said. "Apparently the magazine received many letters from readers requesting a feature on the lead dancer of Artiste." He smiled. "You're going places, Aisha."

To his surprise, she didn't look at all elated. Turmoil seemed to broil within her as she dropped the magazine on the floor and walked briskly out of the room.

Mimi and Yutaro looked at each other in puzzlement. "What happened?" Mark asked. But Lei had also left the room.

He found Aisha at Studio 7, on the floor, her legs drawn up, her chin on her knees, thoughtful.

Without a sound he walked in and closed the door behind him. Then he sat in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me," he coaxed her.

It was a while before she answered. "Things are going better now. Simple. I don't want things to be complicated."

"I dont understand."

"First, the magazine cover, then the article...what's next?" Aisha looked utterly downcast that Lei wondered exactly what is worrying her.

"This isn't such a bad thing," he said. "Are you afraid of becoming famous?" he asked, smiling at the notion of her fearing notoriety.

She shook her head, her eyes stormy, on the verge of tears. "It's not that. I just...the press...what they do to celebrities. They dig and dig to find out more information...I don't care if they find something bad about me, I really don't! I just...I don't want your company to be ruined because of me."

Shaking his head, not understanding what shes talking about, Lei said, "What are you talking about?"

The tears now started. "You have been so nice to me, Lei. Very supportive. I don't want to let you down."

"What do you mean 'let me down'?" A hand reached out to grip her shoulders. "I don't understand."

Aisha sniffed and bravely met his gaze, still crying. "I haven't been entirely honest with you, Hua Ze Lei," she began between sobs. "Remember when we first met? I picked your wallet from that guy's pocket..." Another sniff. "I used to do that, Lei."

Lai let go of her shoulders and sat back on his heels, watching her.

"I stole from people. I became very good at it that, except for one time, I was never caught. But I only did it because I had to! I needed the money! But I stopped when Ma-Yi asked me to. I was a thief!"

"Ma-Yi?" he asked in a flat voice.

Sniff. "My friend whom I lived with when I was in Taiwan. She asked me not to steal again, and I didn't! I never picked pockets again, until that day when that kid stole your wallet."

"Then what are you worried about?" he asked, not sure what she's getting at.

"Don't you see! The reporters come snooping around, they check my background...If they find out I was a thief, Artiste would be destroyed! Your company would be ruined and I don't want that!"

Hua Ze Lei gazed upon her with a smile in his eyes. "I don't see what you're so worked up about."

Aisha looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"It won't ruin anything or anyone. I'll make sure of it."

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I said I was - "

"A thief, yes. A pick pocket. Yes, you told me." He sighed. "That hardly matters. Besides you've cleaned up already, so I don't see why we should worry about that." Lei took out a hankie from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it gratefully and wiped her tears, blowing her nose as well.

"It was all in the past," he said. "And the past is something that we should not bother ourselves with, because we can't change it. It's over. All we have to do is move on. Forward." He smiled at her. "Are you feeling better now?"

Aisha nodded. "Thank you," she said and handed the hankie back to Lei.

Hua Ze Lei merely looked at it and, in a laughing voice, said, "What is it with you ladies? You don't really expect me to take that back when you've already dirtied it, do you?"

Aisha's eyes widened. After a while, she giggled, and Lei had never heard a happier sound. He stood up and extended his hand.

"Come on. Let me take you out to lunch."

Like someone who has died and resurrected, Aisha suddenly sprang into life, putting her hand in his and letting Lei pull her to her feet. Maybe she shouldn't worry. He's right. She shouldn't dwell on the past. She only has to move forward, just as Hua Ze Lei said.

* * *

Dao Ming Cheng's stately office was exactly as A Si remembered the last time he was here more than three years ago. There was still the huge mahogany desk, the paneled walls, the wide windows overlooking downtown Manhattan and the lower rooftops of other buildings all around them.

The door opened and Lara, Dao Ming Cheng's middle-aged secretary, walked in with steaming cups of coffee. She left as quietly as she came in, closing the door behind her. A Si eyed his father who sat across the large desk, then at the company lawyer Freddie seated not too far away on the couch.

He pushed the sheaf of papers his father had spread before him earlier. "I dont want it, thank you."

Dao Ming Cheng nodded slowly. "Why, may I ask, are you turning this down?"

"I have turned my back on the Dao Ming fortune a long time ago," he replied. "I made that decision without having any second thoughts. Your offer is generous, but I want nothing to do with Dao Ming money anymore."

"I see." Dao Ming Cheng leaned back in his chair, his fingers forming a steeple in front of him. "But you don't seem to understand, A Si. This is not Dao Ming money. This is YOUR money. Your grandparents my parents left this in my care, purposefully to be turned over to you when you get married.

"It's rightfully yours," he went on. "And if you worry about your Mama, I can guarantee you she has not touched any of that, nor does she even know it exists."

Dao Ming Si didn't reply, thinking quickly. His grandparents, people he barely knew because they died before he was ten years old, apparently left him a fortune. It was an enormous amount; by the Dao Ming standards, it is a huge sum, enough to merit the term 'rich'.

"If you doubt me," Dao Ming Cheng went on, "go over those documents again. Freddie can attest to their authenticity. Or better yet, ask Dao Ming Zhuang. She received her share when she got married." He sighed. "You need this, A Si, more than you know."

"What's the catch?" he asked, thinking there has to be a catch somewhere. This is too good to be true.

His eyes lighting up, Dao Ming Cheng smiled. "What else does a father want from his son? I want you to continue my legacy and be my son. Be Dao Ming Si."

"I don't want to go back to my old self again!" he exclaimed passionately.

"No one's asking you to go back to anything, A Si." His father's voice sounded calm and smooth. "I was thinking more along the lines of you starting anew. This isn't about you going back to being your old self, or to your mother, or to the family. I only ask that you fulfill your duty of being Dao Ming Cheng's son."

He pushed the papers back to A Si. "Take your inheritance. Do with it what you will, but make sure you do SOMETHING with it. Prove to me that you are Dao Ming Si...that this life you have chosen is worth turning your back to your old life. Prove to me that you deserve everything that's coming to you...including your wife."

Thoughts of Shancai sprang before him. Today she went out to meet Xiao Yo, who happened to have flown into New York from Toronto late last night. His eyes jerked to his father's. "What has Shancai to do with any of this?"

"I have never been a fair man, A Si. Many times I've been called ruthless, cruel. In the business world, I make more enemies than I make friends. It's the same thing within my family. If you want me to leave you and your wife alone, be a good boy and take the money."

"And if I don't accept it?"

"Ah, let me see..." Dao Ming Cheng paused for special effect. "Those things your Mama did...trying to buy her off, rendering her homeless, involving her friends..." He shook his head. "Mediocre methods, I must say. You can't even begin to imagine what I'm capable of."

"I'm not afraid of you," he said bravely, his protective feeling over Shancai resurfacing. Anybody dare spurn or hurt her will pay, and pay dearly.

"I'm not asking you to," Dao Ming Cheng said with a smile. "I'm asking you to think of your dear Shancai. Besides, turning this down is sheer stupidity on your part. It's yours, it was meant for you."

"I will not let you control me, or rule over my life just because of this inheritance."

"Who said anything about controlling or ruling anything?"

"If this is your attempt to lure me back into the family - "

"Believe me, that's the last thing on my mind. If I were in your place, I would not want to go back, either." He leaned forward. "I just want to make sure my son is in good hands. Is that so bad?"

A Si couldn't tell what his old man was thinking. Ever since he could remember, until now, Dao Ming Cheng is a mystery, even to him.

Freddie only spoke when Dao Ming Si has long been gone from the office, the documents tucked under his arm.

"There's no doubt he is your son," he remarked to his friend for many years now. "For a moment there I thought he wouldn't accept it."

"He is so much like me, that's why I was sure he'd take it."

"But let me ask why you put in that condition...if it can be called that."

Dao Ming Cheng became serious. "I want any excuse to be involved with my son's life, all the better for me to try to fix it."

"Fix?" Freddie echoed, not understanding what Dao Ming Cheng said.

The patriarch of the Dao Ming family nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, fix. Remove the defective parts, and replace them with brand new ones."

Freddie only shook his head. He will never really understand Cheng.


	11. Brighter Smiles

BRIGHTER SMILES

Xiao Yo sure has changed, but she s still very much the same friend she had back in Taiwan. Shancai harked back to the days when she and Xiao Yo were working at the bakeshop, or simply taking a walk and window-shopping because they didn t have enough money to spend. She remembered the girl Xiao Yo had once been: awkward, a bit gawky and shy, content to just stand in one corner and watch the world pass her by with observant eyes.

The girl seated right across the table from her is a far cry from that girl.

Xiao Yo called her night to tell her she was in New York for a writing convention and would love to meet her. Not knowing where else to go while A Si met with his father, Shancai agreed to meet Xiao Yo and have coffee with her on one of the roadside cafe.

They met, and Shancai couldn't take her eyes off her friend. Gone was the gawky and awkward girl. In her place was this very striking young lady, simply but fashionably dressed in a black long-sleeved turtleneck and faded jeans. Her dark brown hair now reached down to her waist, stylishly cut to set off her cute face. Who would have thought this was the same girl who wore those standard reds-and-whites at the bakeshop and those long skirts and tank tops back?

Xiao Yo looked up and caught Shancai s stare. "What?" she asked, shy all of a sudden.

Well, at least that hasn't changed, Shancai thought wryly. "You look different," she said. "More beautiful."

Xiao Yo blushed prettily, much to Shancai's delight. Shancai decided to spare her friend from further embarrassment and changed the topic. "What's this writing convention all about?" she asked.

At her question, Xiao Yo visibly perked up. "It's basically a course. Some famous novelists and journalists are going to speak in front of students, and I was lucky enough top be picked to attend."

"Wow," Shancai gushed, as though seeing Xiao Yo for the very first time. "I had no idea you loved to write. I was quite surprised when I found out you were majoring in Journalism."

"I know," Xiao Yo replied, smiling but her eyes still alight with excitement as she talked about her newfound passion. "I didn't expect it at first but it felt so right, you know? The first time I came to Canada I found it difficult to communicate in English so I buried myself in trying to learn the language. I fell in love with words, and here I am."

"One more year and you graduate." Shancai shook her head, sipping her cappucino. "I am so proud of you, Xiao Yo."

"Thank you." Suddenly she remembered something. "How are Uncle and Auntie?"

"Oh, Mama is now running a small restaurant with our friend Shage. You might have heard of him already."

"Oh, yes, Qing He once mentioned him when we talked on the phone. And Uncle?"

"He's still with the car dealership company. He's doing better, or so I am told."

Xiao Yo sighed wistfully. "I miss them both." Her face lit up. "By the way, I might be going back to Taipei later this year. You see, in order to graduate, I have to do an extensive study on any field of interest, and my professor hinted that it would be a great idea if I write something associated with my homeland."

"That's great!" Shancai couldn't be happier. "Dao Ming Si and I already agreed we'd go home to Taipei after this, and we'll stay there for good. You can stay with us. Oh," she paused, "we haven't found our own place yet. But you can still stay with us!"

"That's so sweet of you," Xiao Yo said. "By the way, where's Dao Ming Si? I want to see him so I could congratulate him personally."

Before Shancai could reply, her cell phone rang. It is Dao Ming Si, asking where they were. After telling him the name of the roadside cafe, she hung up. "He's meeting us here so we could all go out for lunch," she told Xiao Yo.

"Oh, good!" A furtive smile crossed Xiao Yo's features. "By the way, do you mind if someone joins us for lunch?"

"Someone?" she echoed, then smiled in realization. "Xiao Yo?"

Her friend's only answer was a secretive smile.

* * *

Dao Ming Si blinked once, twice. Could this stunning lady be truly Xiao Yo?

Shancai's elbow digging deep into his side seemed to wake him up and he realized he was staring at Xiao Yo. He apologized instantly. "I'm sorry. It's just nice to see you again, Xiao Yo."

Xiao Yo smiled, and Dao Ming Si couldn't help but blink again, not quite believing what he's seeing. Once again, Shancai elbowed him, harder this time. "Dao Ming Si!" she whispered, much to Xiao Yo's amusement. "It's rude to stare!"

"Sorry, sorry..." A Si smiled sheepishly. After he had left his father's office an hour ago, finally deciding to take his inheritance from his grandparents, he went straight at the cafe to bring the ladies out to lunch. And he was pleasantly surprised when he saw Xiao Yo, reminded of the sweet innocent girl back in Taipei.

"Are you ready to go to lunch?" he asked. "I passed by an Italian resto on my way here. It's just a few blocks down, we could walk."

Xiao Yo said, "Can I just meet you there? There's someone I should meet first."

After giving her the restaurant name, Dao Ming Si and Shancai went ahead while Xiao Yo walked the other way.

The moment they got a table for four and sat down Shancai barraged him with questions.

"What happened? What did you and your Papa talk about? I hope you didn't fight. Did you? Because if you did, that's not very good - "

"Stop!" A Si said, laughing. "You worry too much! No, we didn't get into a fight, and even if we did, I doubt he'd put up much of a fight. We just talked, that s all."

"Oh." But her curiosity cannot be assuaged. "About what?"

"Uhm...It turns out my grandparents set aside some money for me. Papa just handed it."

In the past they have reached an agreement not to talk much about money so Shancai merely shrugged. What really bothered her was the remembrance of Dao Ming Cheng's weird behavior towards her last night, but she masked it before her husband could see it.

"Xiao Yo has changed," A Si observed, picking up the menu. "I didn't recognize her at first."

Shancai shrugged. "Their family's move to Canada did her good. I heard her family is doing very well with their antique shop." Silently she remembered how the future of Xiao Yo and her family was put into jeopardy because of her association with Dao Ming Si. She sighed, thankful they were all past that. "I guess she's what most people would call a 'late-bloomer'."

Dao Ming Si shook his head. "I wonder what Xi Men would say if he sees her now."

Before Shancai could respond, she spotted Xiao Yo come through the door and waved at her. Xiao Yo easily spotted her and began walking towards the table.

Both Dao Ming Si and Shancai noticed she was with a guy, and they were holding hands.

Shancai was dumbstruck; A Si looked completely overwhelmed with surprise. When Xiao Yo and her companion stopped in front of their table, Xiao Yo introduced them.

"This is my best friend Shancai, and her husband Dao Ming Si. They just got married a few weeks ago. Shancai, Dao Ming Si, this is Drew. My boyfriend."

Drew is quite tall, about the same height as Dao Ming Si, and almost of the same build. He is gorgeous, Shancai noticed. His dark brown hair, cut crisp short and naturally wavy, complemented his well-chiseled features. He has a strong jaw, and a cleft chin that emphasizes a dimple on his left cheek, deepening even as he speaks.

His eyes were a shade of dark aquamarine, a shade that mesmerized Shancai as she never thought she'd see blue eyes so dark. And he seemed really warm and friendly as he shook her hand and A Si's.

Both of them were even pleasantly surprised when he greeted them in stilted Mandarin, a fact for which Drew later apologized with a laugh, saying he just started learning the language.

When they have already ordered, A Si made small talk with Drew. "Are you a writer as well?" he asked.

"Oh, no." Drew laughed good-naturedly. "I am not as good with words as Rain is."

"Rain?" Shancai questioned, too late in realizing he was referring to Xiao Yo.

"That's how they called me back at university," Xiao Yo explained, "as some of them found it quite hard to pronounce my name."

Drew continued. "I already graduated last year. Right now I'm a freelance photographer. I work for different publications and newsgroups, and I am also in the process of releasing my own book of photographs. Rain - Xiao Yo - is helping me with it. She's like my personal editor."

A Si grinned at Xiao Yo. "He doesn't seem to have any trouble pronouncing your name," he teased, making Xiao Yo blush. Seeing this, both men laughed and shared a high five.

Surprisingly, Shancai found herself liking Drew more and more as the meal dragged on. He has a genuine smile and his sense of humor matches that of A Si, although he doesn t come across as too strong or too talkative. He has a warm and open face, and even when he isn t smiling, that sense of geniality remains.

When their meal was done, they all agreed for a walk along the breezy streets, and Shancai wasn t surprised when Drew and A Si went ahead, their heads close together as they began talking about basketball which, as they found out, Drew plays quite well.

Shancai and Xiao Yo lagged behind, content just to watch the two men in conversation. "So...it's Rain, huh?" Shancai teased and Xiao Yo smiled.

"Almost everyone out here calls me that, except Drew. He makes use of both," she replied. He calls me Xiao Yo when he's angry or worried or simply bothered."

"Whoa!" Shancai chuckled. "You must know him very well, then. How long have you known each other?"

"Long enough."

"He seems nice," Shancai observed.

"He is," Xiao Yo answered, a thoughtful look crossing her face. She looked at Drew, an unfathomable expression on her face. "I'm really blessed to have him."

Shancai looked at her friend and noted Xiao Yo's sense of well-being. Under other circumstances she would have asked about Xi Men, but this didn't seem the right time. In fact, seeing her friend like this, Shancai doubted if she even needed to mention Xi Men.

The afternoon was spent simply walking and checking out New York City in the afternoon, later lounging around at the park and having a lazy day, simply chatting. When later in the evening they parted ways in front of their hotel, Shancai gave Xiao Yo a tight hug, whispering, "I m glad to see you are doing very well."

Xiao Yo smiled at her friend in gratitude and left with her hand tucked firmly in Drew's. Shancai and A Si watched their departure until they disappeared from view, lost in the rush hour throng of people going home after a long day.

* * *

"I feel like a traitor," Dao Ming Si suddenly said as they proceeded to their hotel room, "for liking Drew. I feel like I am doing Xi Men wrong."

She understood how he s feeling. She, too, couldn't help but feel like they were going behind Xi Men's back, but she said, "That was in the past. Both Xi Men and Xiao Yo put a stop to it themselves, right? And I think they are already well on their own way with their own lives."

"I guess you're right." Dao Ming Si nodded as they arrived at their floor and led Shancai out of the elevator. "Drew seems very good for Xiao Yo. It's about time she moves on. Xi Men is my friend, but he has brought Xiao Yo too much pain and suffering. She deserves better."

"Will you tell Xi Men when we get to Taipei?"

He shook his head. "I don't see the need. Besides, I don't want to stir anything up, especially now that they are both doing fine without each other."

Shancai thought so, too, and as they let themselves into their room, she wondered what would happen if Xi Men and Xiao Yo cross paths again. Xiao Yo will soon go back to Taipei. They are bound to bump into each other sooner or later.

Yet why should she worry? Xi Men is doing fine. He doesn't have any serious or steady relationship, seemingly content on casual dates, and if Mei Zuo and Qing He's words were to be trusted, Xi Men had toned down with his playboy ways. He still plays around, but not as much as before, what with the company occupying him.

And Xiao Yo already has Drew, and he's a wonderful man. It will be all right. No reason for her to worry.

(WRITER'S NOTE: Drew and Xiao Yo and Xi Men has a separate story...My Beloved...also on my list of stories.)


	12. A Promise Remembered

A PROMISE REMEMBERED

"Taipei?" Hua Ze Lei echoed, turning his gaze on Aisha. "You used to live in Taipei...No wonder you know Mandarin, although you sound funny when you speak the language," he added in jest.

The two of them were strolling by the street, ice cream in hand, oblivious of the appreciative glances being thrown their way by the people they meet. Aisha has become increasingly known in Japan, but she had been lucky. People seemed to respect her privacy enough to let her go around freely for a walk around town with her friend, Artiste owner and the Hua Ze empire'S sole heir.

For sure the press is going to have a field day tomorrow discussing the casual stroll taken by Aisha and the aloof Hua Ze Lei. But Lei didn't mind, and this knowledge surprised even him.

After all, he would be lying if he said he isn't even remotely interested in Aisha.

Aisha, licking the ice cream cone, nodded. "I stayed there for about three months, looking for my grandmother. I stayed with my friend Ma-Yi."

"Looking for your grandmother...What happened?"

"Long story. She left for Taipei when I was just a little girl and when things weren't going so well between my and my mother I ran off to Taipei to look for her. I spent almost a couple of months trying to locate her."

"Did you find her?"

After a moment's thought, she nodded. "Yes, but not without the help of a wonderful man." She smiled in remembrance. "I met him when I picked his pocket."

Hua Ze Lei laughed, amazed. "You meet guys in weird ways."

"Yes, well, it turns out he was a nice guy. He was very rich, and so he had people look for my grandma. As it turned out, she already passed away. I never saw her."

They walked in silence, him with his hands in his pockets, her still licking the ice cream. Then he said, "The guy that helped you...what happened to him?"

A reminiscent look crossed her features as her mind harked back to the time she spent in Taiwan in Mei Zuo's company. "He's my first love," she said, instantly regretting it. She turned at Hua Ze Lei, and said, "I'm sorry."

He smiled gently. "What are you sorry for?" He shrugged and went on, "Have you kept in touch?"

Aisha shook her head. "No. I went back to Japan with my mother and said goodbye to him. I could have kept in touch but...he just doesn't seem like the type to keep in touch, you know? He's rich, handsome, very nice, and quite funny, too. A little moody at times, especially when he becomes impatient."

She paused, then chuckled. "Wait a second...I think I just described you!"

A goofy grin on his face, Lei turned to her. "So you think I'm funny, huh?" He advanced towards her menacingly and she backed off, a smile forming on her face. "And a little moody?"

Aisha yelped and almost dropped her ice cream as she stepped aside to elude his grasp. "Lei! I was only joking! Besides you are quite moody!"

But he was in a playful mood and, along the street, with the pedestrians giving them amused looks, they chased each other playfully. From the distance a few paparazzi cameras clicked nonstop.

* * *

The next day it was all over the papers and tabloids. RISING STAR AND YOUNG TYCOON, IN LOVE. HUA ZE LEI AND AISHA SPEND DAY TOGETHER. OVER ICE CREAM AND HIDE-&-SEEK: HUA ZE LEI AND AISHA FROLIC.

Accompanying each of the articles were stolen shots of the two of them striding through the sidewalks with smiles on their faces.

Hua Ze Lei was not surprised when Aisha burst into his office, looking all harried and agitated.

"Lei!" she exclaimed when she saw him seated behind his large desk. He merely sat there, noting the copies of the tabloids in her hand. "Have you seen these?"

His reply was calm. "Yes, I have. Sachiko sent them in when I arrived earlier."

Aisha's face fell. "I'm so sorry your name was dragged into this, Lei. I had no idea it would be blown out of proportion! I'm really very sorry!"

He smiled at her kindly. "Do you see me getting red-faced with anger?"

But She shook her head, getting more and more confused about Hua Ze Lei and his unpredictable reactions. "I figured you wouldn't like this."

"It's not something I'd like, but its not something I abhor, either. I only do the things I want; not what other people want." Its easier that way, he thought. In the end, if all goes wrong, he'd have no one else to blame but himself.

Quite like what happened with Shancai and A Si. No one is to blame for the heartache he sustained. No one but himself.

His smile became even more tender. "So you see, Aisha, there's nothing you should be worried about. Unless of course its you who doesn't like the idea of being associated with me?"

A relieved smile replaced the anxious expression on her face and she shook her head at him.

"Master Hua Ze Lei," she mimicked the way his servants at home call him, "You are impossible!"

Theirs was the easiest camaraderie Lei ever had with anyone outside of F4, and with a woman no less. Aisha was easy to talk to, having that childlike quality that makes Lei want to protect her, quite a different reason why he wanted to protect Shancai. As strong as Shancai was, her weakness was her heart, and Lei had to protect her mainly from getting her heart broken.

Of course a few times he failed, so he just settled on protecting her from solitude, staying with her in her darkest moments. Meanwhile Aisha...

Streetsmart, Aisha obviously had the heavier load, having experienced being on the streets and making her way in means that are other than lawful. Yet she retained that naivete about her, that sense of innocence. She has been around, but still hasn't fully grasped human nature in its entirety.

And for that he wanted to shield her. Be with her.

"Aisha," he said and she looked up, those wide eyes of her questioning. She reminded him so much of those manga characters when she has her hair tied up in that high ponytail and looks at him wide-eyed that he smiled.

"I will be leaving for a few days. My Uncle and Aunt are going to have a renewal of their vows, and I have to be there. I would have loved for you to come with me in Taipei but I checked with Yuki and your schedule is quite filled for the next couple of weeks."

Regret filled her as it was obvious she also wanted to come along, so he smiled again. "No matter. In another couple of weeks, my friend would be throwing a bash for his engagement, and Dao Ming Si and Shancai will be coming back from New York. I've talked to Yuki and he's ok with you taking a few weeks off. I'll be coming back here and take you with me."

"Take me...with you? To Taipei?" Thrilled at the prospect of going back to Taipei, Aisha stood up.

"You've been driven to work quite hard by the company I am feeling guilty so..I thought you would be thrilled."

She gave out a whoop of delight and rushed around the table, giving him a hug. As though waking up, Aisha suddenly stepped back and looked at him, shocked.

"I'm sorry," she rushed to apologize. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Lei was surprised, yes. But he would be lying if he said it didn't please him. He tried to make light of the situation.

"Imagine what the papers would say had they seen what you just did."

Aisha slapped him lightly on the shoulder, pouting.

Lei changed the subject. "For a moment there I thought you would not want to go to Taiwan. Afraid of seeing your first love again?" he teased.

Ignoring his teasing, Aisha merely smiled. Then she sighed.

Taipei.

It has been a long while...She smiled. She began wondering how he is doing right now. Maybe he's already married. That is likely to happen. After all, he is a wonderful man.

Prince Charming. Yes, that's what she thought of him initially. And he was.

Does he remember her still?

* * *

He almost forgot all about the photograph. He does not know what brought this on. Like a flash of lightning he remembered about the photograph taken at the arcade.

In the middle of the night Mei Zuo got up and looked for it, trying to recall where he put the wallet.

It lay at the bottom of the drawer, and Mei Zuo felt relief flood him as he reached for it.

Looking at it now, he could not keep from chuckling to himself, remembering how he'd first met Aisha, and how this photograph was taken. It was a whirlwind, at least for him.

So unexpectedly she entered his life, messed it up as much as she made it more colorful. And, just when he was falling really hard for her, she left.

Why did he not keep in touch? Many times he had the urge to fly to Japan and look for her; he even had to talk to Ma-Yi several times. Then he stopped.

He believes in fate. In destiny. If Aisha was meant for him, he figured it would happen eventually.

But destiny gave him another gift. Xiao Qiao.

He smiled as Xiao Qiao's beautiful face sprang before him in his thoughts.

Mei Zuo stretched back on his bed, the photograph still in his hand, his mind drifting once more.

Why think of her now? She had remained buried in his thoughts for the longest time. Aisha had become part of the happiest memories of his younger days; she was just that: a memory.

She promised shed always remember her when she is in Japan.

Does that promise still hold?


	13. Respite

RESPITE

Shancai snuggled closer in the crook of A Si's arm as they lay on the bed, content to merely hold each other. Outside the day has begun; the New York traffic is bustling and the city sounds could be heard. But neither of them wanted to join the frenzy of city life just yet.

"What do you think?" Dao Ming Si asked as Shancai's silence dragged too long.

She sighed, deciding to be completely honest with him and express her real thoughts.

"You're right. It sounds too good to be true."

"I hear a 'but' coming..." he said.

She went on. "But what if it's true? And what if it's as you said it is: a ploy to get you back?"

"You're asking me the very same questions I asked you," he reminded her, slightly miffed and at the same time amused because she's not helping.

She laughed softly, then became serious again. "It hardly matters what I think," she said, "I was not there when you and your Papa talked. Do you think he is lying?"

A Si paused, trying hard to remember the events of the past day. Then he shook his head.

"I saw the documents and they are real. Besides, I do not know very much about my father but there is one thing I am sure of about him. He has one trait that has made him the powerful man that he is, in business and out of it."

"What?" she asked, wondering what the trait was.

"He never lies." He breathed, as though confused about his own father as well. "That's what makes him different from other businessmen. He does not lie to get his way. He manipulates, yes, but not lie. In fact he will be the first to tell someone the truth, not caring what it would make the other feel."

Shancai agreed silently, the events of that night coming back to her when Dao Ming Cheng said those words to her.

The truth?

He said she doesn't deserve Dao Ming Si's ring. Was that the truth, too?

Shaking herself from her reverie, she lifted her head to him and accepted the kiss he planted on her forehead.

"So what are you going to do?"

"You tell me," he said. "Should I take it?"

"Do you want to?"

His eyes were pools of confusion and he shook his head in frustration. "I don't know."

She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "If you want my opinion - "

"I do," he said firmly.

"- take it."

Their eyes met, and she continued. "No matter how hard you try to run from it, how ever often you turn your back, you are still Dao Ming Si. You're still the only son of Dao Ming Cheng and Dao Ming Feng. It's your destiny."

"YOU'RE my destiny."

She smiled, feeling warm all over by the conviction in his voice. "And you have me. For always. But this," she reached up and stroked his cheek, "is another thing entirely. You have proven to me repeatedly how much you loved me and how you were willing to fight for me. Fight this one, and I promise to fight with you."

He gazed deep into her eyes for a very long time, and when he spoke, it was with an intensity that stemmed from his heart.

"If I remember how many times I almost lost you...I feel like screaming until I run out of breath."

"You will never lose me," she promised, shaking away the image of Dao Ming Cheng as it repeatedly tried to insert itself into her mind.

He tightened his arm around her, and said, "What do you think about us staying in New York for the next couple of weeks...probably even visit other places, then go back to Taipei in time for Mei Zuo and Xiao Qiao's engagement?"

Shancai smiled. "What about Xi Men's parents' party?" she asked.

"Xi Men will understand," he said. "Let's just tell him this is an extended honeymoon." He paused. "Wait a minute...this IS our honeymoon!"

With that he gathered her close and gave her a kiss that took her breath away.

* * *

New York, New York.

They spent the entire week just going around the city, attending the Broadway run of Cats and Fiddle on the Roof. Once they even attended a couple of Off-Broadway plays and even one of those films shown in a drive-thru. They visited the parks and zoos and she was reminded of the first time Dao Ming Si went to a zoo with her.

That ended in an argument, one that Shancai now thought was petty.

He was just like a kid, simply letting himself go and having fun. Shancai adored him especially when he ate some cotton candy he bought at the amusement park and looked like he absolutely enjoyed it.

Like a couple of children they went on a tour of New York, acting like kids and lovestruck lovers at the same time. They were oblivious to the amused and even envious glances thrown their way by the other people who witness their display of affection. And even if they were conscious of such, they did not care too much. Or at all.

Shancai tugged at Dao Ming Si's arm when she spotted the rollercoaster. "Come on!" she urged him.

But he would not budge as he stared dreadfully at the large contraption, hearing the blood-curdling screams from the people riding on it.

"Are you serious?" he said. "If I go there, I am going to be really sick!"

"You are no fun!" she said, stamping her foot and pouting at him, knowing he will cave in eventually.

A Si gave Shancai a dirty look, and said, "Alright!" He lifted a finger at her. "But if I throw up, you are going to clean up after me!"

Shancai could only laugh as she let him pull her after him towards the rollercoaster.

She almost regretted her insistence to ride it, as she discovered later when she heard herself screaming in fear. Beside her, Dao Ming Si was also screaming, but more in amusement than in fear.

Contrary to what A Si thought a while back, it was Shancai who rushed to the nearest rest room the minute they stepped off the ride. With laughter on his face, A Si followed her into the restroom, pointedly ignoring the stares of the other ladies who happened to be inside.

A blond middle-aged mother of a young teenager looked at him with an accusing look. "Hey, mister! You're not supposed to be in here!"

Dao Ming Si lifted a brow at her. "Says who? I don't see a sign saying men are not allowed."

"Hah!" the mother exclaimed in disbelief. "You are - "

A Si waved her away. "Leave me alone, will you?" he said and walked over to the sink where Shancai was bent over, throwing up. Soothing, he ran his hand up and down her back, although he was also laughing slightly.

"See?" he chided. "You are so stubborn, you brought this upon yourself!" Then he chuckled lightly.

At the doorway, the mother who reproved A Si a while back stared at them with something akin to envy in her eyes as she watched the loving scene unfold before her.

A little while later they left the rest room and were strolling under the shade of the oak trees lining up a block of the park, their hands linked.

Suddenly, Dao Ming Si saw something and turned to her with childlike excitement.

"Come on," he said with eagerness and pulled her after him.

Shancai found herself grinning widely as she saw what Dao Ming Si spotted. Stopping in front of a small kiosk, she saw the balloons being sold and watched as her husband spoke to the salesman, buying the whole lot.

When he turned back at her, a dozen or so balloons of different colors in his hand, he was surprised at the pensive almost sad expression on her face.

"What's the matter?" he asked, worried all of a sudden.

"Do you remember...back in Barcelona...the day before your accident."

Realization dawned on him and he turned his gaze away, obviously not too pleased.

"That day was very much like today," she went on, unaware of his reaction, her eyes staring at nothing as she remembered. "We were very happy..."

"Shancai - "

She did not seem to hear her. "The next morning when I woke up, you weren't there."

"Is that what you're afraid of?" he asked. "Waking up without me beside you?"

"I'm afraid of..." she paused, not knowing what to say. She looked up into his eyes. "I'm afraid of losing you and looking for you, and when I find you...you would not recognize me."

Dao Ming Si's gaze was intense and Shancai almost felt like she was burning under his scrutiny. His voice came out as a rasp when he spoke.

"I may not recognize you...but for sure I will still love you."

He walked towards her and handed her the strings holding the balloons together. "My happiness is in your hands alone."

Another scene from that fateful day in the past came back to Shancai that she grabbed the string with both hands.

This time the balloons did not drift up into the sky, their strings held tightly in the palm of her hands. When Shancai lifted her gaze, Dao Ming Si was looking at her with such tenderness she wanted to cry.

Yet she smiled, knowing tears would not do her any good anymore. Not when she's with him.

With her free hand she accepted his outstretched palm and resumed walking, the balloons still in her hands.

The young couple was too content and too preoccupied with one another that they were completely oblivious to the pairs of eyes that followed them everywhere, watching their every move.

* * *

Dao Ming Feng's heels clicked on the marble floor of the foyer of Dao Ming Oilers, openly ignoring everyone she meets. Hers was a commanding presence, as evidenced by the three uniformed men following her, bodyguards obviously.

She strode straight towards the lift and gave a cold look when one of the buildings security blocked her path.

"Excuse me, madam," the security said formally. "You cannot go straight up without having to go through security first. And you also have to check with the receptionist."

Her imperious gaze did not seem to have its desired effect on the black American.

"I am Dao Ming Feng," she declared. "My husband will see me...with or without an appointment."

The guard stood his ground. "I'm afraid that's not possible, madam. It's Mr. Dao Ming's strict orders that everyone go through the standard procedure. It's protocol."

Gritting her teeth, Dao Ming Feng's eyes shot daggers at the impervious guard. Her head high, she changed course and went to the receptionist desk where the American lady assigned looked up and spoke politely.

"Do you have an appointment, ma'am?"

Controlling her temper, Dao Ming Feng went through the standard procedures with stoic silence.

'Dao Ming Cheng', she thought silently. 'You are loving this, I know it.'

Surreptitiously she glanced around at the security cameras, knowing he's watching somewhere.

A few minutes later she and her entourage arrived at the fourteenth floor and she walked straight into Dao Ming Cheng's office, not bothering to knock.

"I hope you're happy," she said, seeing him seated comfortably on his chair, paper in hand.

Obviously not surprised at her appearance in his office, he merely raised a brow and said, "About what?"

She went straight to the point. "Your people injured two of my men at the amusement park yesterday."

Dao Ming Cheng's face smoothed. "Oh, that," he said. "They needed to be taught a lesson."

"Lesson!" Dao Ming Feng sputtered.

"I specifically recall asking telling you to back off on this one, A Feng. But you did not listen. Hence, the small instruction my people provided for your men."

"Why don't you just tell me exactly what's on your mind about your son and that...that weed!"

He did not answer her question. Instead he said, "I asked you once to back off, and you know I never ask twice."

"You expect me to just let this go?"

Dao Ming Cheng shrugged, a small smile forming on his lips.

"No. But I expect you to be more intelligent about this. If you seek to do battle with me, rest assured you will have war in your hands. Can you handle that?"

She breathed deeply. "All right. I will leave them alone. But this is not over, Cheng!"

When she was already by the door, Dao Ming Cheng said, "It has been over since that day your son left that mansion you call home in Taipei."

Dao Ming Feng seemed to think on this then let herself out of his office.

* * *

"Let's see." Dao Ming Si jumped onto the bed, making Shancai bounce once or twice with the impact. He spread the large map of the United States on the bed before them. "We have three weeks to spare. What do you think of a cross-country drive?"

Shancai looked doubtful. "Won't that be dangerous?" she asked. "What if we get lost?"

"That's what maps are here for!" he exclaimed. "Come on, we can go to New Jersey. Or anywhere we want to go to!"

Suddenly the prospect of seeing new places began to appeal to her and her eyes sparkled. "Three weeks?"

Dao Ming Si nodded. "Three weeks of freedom," he said, obviously trying to coax her into agreement.

Three weeks of freedom. Then they go back to Taipei, to the real world...where they now have to deal with other people other than each other.

She nodded and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, he was smiling, already knowing her decision.


	14. Hark Back

HARK BACK

Sombrero, the Spanish-themed restaurant of Shage, was packed full when Hua Ze Lei drew up in his car in its small parking lot. Getting out of the car, he noticed two other familiar vehicles parked not too far away. He smiled and walked into the crowded restaurant.

It was Mei Zuo who first spotted him and waved him over to the table reserved especially for them at the other end of the restaurant.

"Hua Ze Lei!" Mei Zuo gave him a warm hug when he neared them, Xi Men also doing the same. "So good to see you again!"

The three of them sat down and gave their orders to the waiter in a Spanish conquistador costume. Hua Ze Lei looked around. "This place is packed," he mused.

"Business is great for Shage and Auntie," Xi Men said. As they spoke Shancai's mother was busy inside the small office, speaking with two men who seemed to be suppliers. It was in full view of their table, but hidden to all the other customers.

Lei smiled. "Finally Auntie seemed to have found her calling."

"She puts her mouth to good use," Mei Zuo said dryly. He eyed Hua Ze Lei. "When did you get in?" he asked.

"Yesterday," Lei replied. "I was too tired, that's why I didn't call you when the plane landed. Besides, I reckoned Xi Men would be very busy with work...and you with Xiao Qiao."

Xi Men laughed heartily, glancing at Mei Zuo. "Mei Zuo!" he exclaimed. "You seemed to have developed a reputation as a lovestruck puppy!"

"I am not!" Mei Zuo disagreed. "For your information, Master Hua Ze Lei, I was also busy with work at the office."

"So you say," Lei murmured lightly, to be followed by more laughter from Xi Men.

He turned to Xi Men. "How are the preparations for the party going?" he asked, referring to the reception of the renewal of vows of Xi Men's parents.

"Smoothly," Xi Men replied. "My secretary is very reliable so I am not worrying much. By the way, A Si called to say he and Shancai would not be able to come to the party."

"How are they, by the way?" Mei Zuo asked.

"Still in New York," Xi Men answered. "Tomorrow they'll be Chicago, for all I know. Theyre on an extended honeymoon." He chuckled.

"Any idea how his meeting with his father went?" Mei Zuo asked.

"It seems to have gone well enough," Xi Men replied, and told them what A Si had said about his inheritance. "Actually he asked me to be on the lookout for a house hed like to buy so they both can get settled the minute they arrive here in Taipei. My people are already working on it, so no problems there."

"He's still lucky," Mei Zuo murmured.

"No," Lei said. "He is blessed."

Both Xi Men and Mei Zuo nodded in agreement and looked up in relief when their food arrived.

* * *

Mei Zuo glanced at his watch for the nth time now. Impatiently he ran a hand through his hair. Beside him, Hua Ze Lei smirked. "You are too impatient."

"Honestly I don't know how she does it," Mei Zuo whined, referring to Xiao Qiao. "We've been together for the longest time now and somehow I still can't figure out why it takes her hours just to buy a pair of shoes!"

The two of them were seated by the benches at the mall, waiting for Xiao Qiao.

"Why didn't you just accompany her if you're complaining so much?" Lei asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Mei Zuo asked. "You know I am not very much into shopping for women."

Suddenly Lei stood up. "In that case, I'll go off alone then."

"Where are you going?" he said loudly after Lei.

Without looking back, Lei said, "Look for a gift for a lady friend."

Mei Zuo looked around and, with a frustrated sigh, got to his feet, rushing after his friend. When he caught up with him, Lei smiled to himself.

"So," Mei Zuo teased. "A lady friend, huh?"

"Shut up," Hua Ze Lei said and walked into one of the boutiques.

As amusing as it might sound, he suddenly felt lost the moment he stepped into the boutique, his eyes wandering, having no clue as to what he could purchase as a gift.

Mei Zuo lagged closely behind, hand in his pockets, a smirk on his face as he noted his friends clueless expression.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Lei, what exactly are you looking for?"

As though remembering Mei Zuo was with him, Hua Ze Lei turned and looked at his friend. Then he grinned back, finding the humor in the situation. "I have no idea," he replied and they both laughed, attracting the attention of the few people inside the boutique, mostly ladies.

"That's what you're here for," Lei added. "Lend me your expertise."

Mei Zuo shook his head, sweeping his hair out of his face. "Hua Ze Lei, you're hopeless!" he remarked and took a look around, noting the lines of clothes on one side and the other lady accessories in the other. Something clicked in his memory as he remembered having been inside this store before.

He shook himself and turned to Hua Ze Lei. "What is she like?" Mei Zuo asked. "Your friend. Does she have a name?"

"Yes, she does," Lei replied, smiling slightly as he recognized his friends ploy to cajole her name out of him. He wanted to tell him, but he was sure Mei Zuo would use it in continuously ribbing him, and he doesn't want that. Not yet.

His relationship with Aisha wherever it is leading towards is still much too young. Too fragile.

When it became apparent that Hua Ze Lei would not give her name away, Mei Zuo guffawed.

"You should be hanged for keeping your friends in suspense about this lady friend of yours."

"We'll get there, Mei Zuo," Lei promised quietly. "We'll get there."

"I'll call her Nameless, then." Mei Zuo nodded in satisfaction and returned his attention to the task at hand. "So tell me what Nameless is like. That would be a big help in picking out something for her."

A reminiscent look crossed Lei's eyes and he was smiling as he spoke. "She's very simple, with simple joys. The simplest things or acts could make her laugh. She's...bubbly, very energetic. But at the same time, she's soft...sweet."

Mei Zuo was having trouble keeping from laughing at the obvious affection Hua Ze Lei held for this lady as he described her.

"Physically?" he coaxed.

"Cute," was the first word that instantly came out of Lei's mouth. "She's a bit short, petite..." His voice trailed when he noticed Mei Zuo suddenly became somber, as though he just remembered something.

"Mei Zuo?" he asked. "Did you forget anything?"

His friend looked up and smiled, shaking his head. "Oh, no, don't mind me. I just remembered something, that's all." He looked around. "Hmmm...now what should you give Nameless? What about a name?" He laughed, realizing how lame his joke was.

Lei also spread his eyes until they settled on something. Mei Zuo looked up in surprise when Hua Ze Lei walked straight towards one of the glass shelves.

The lady behind the glass shelf looked up with a smile at his approach. "May I help you, sir?" she asked. He was looking at something on one of the stands. "Something caught your fancy?"

Lei smiled at her and pointed at one of the bracelets. When she handed it to him, he held it in the palm of his hand gingerly, gazing at it with a sparkle in his eyes.

Mei Zuo looked over Lei's shoulder to see what his friend was looking at, and his breath was caught in his throat.

The bracelet.

A blue bracelet, with small beads interwoven along its strands.

The exact replica of the one he gave Aisha a long time ago. It's no wonder. This was the very same store she worked at...where he bought the very same bracelet.

He cleared his throat. "You like that?" he asked Lei.

"This is perfect," Hua Ze Lei murmured.

"I would have thought you'd choose a more expensive present," Mei Zuo observed, also unable to take his eyes off the bracelet in Lei's hand. "Are you sure she'd like that?"

"She will," Lei said and handed it to the sales clerk to have it wrapped. When Lei turned around and saw the slight unease in Mei Zuo, he asked, "What's wrong with you? You have been uneasy since we entered the store."

Mei Zuo shook his head. "Nothing...I just...You know that bracelet you just purchased? I gave one exactly like it to a girl before."

Hua Ze Lei smirked. "You are questioning me choosing such a simple gift and now you are admitting to having given one like it to someone before! So...did Xiao Qiao like it?"

"It wasn't Xiao Qiao," he replied, and at Lei's sudden inquiring look, said, "It was a girl I met when you were out of the country."

Hua Ze Lei nodded as he recalled having heard something about Mei Zuo meeting someone. "Yeah, I think I remember something about that."

"Well, when she left Taiwan I gave the bracelet to her."

"Did she like it?"

A smile crept to his face as he remembered her reaction when she opened the small box containing the bracelet. "She loved it."

Hua Ze Lei slapped his friend at the back. "Thanks. That's all I needed to know," he said and went to the counter to pay for the bracelet.

Mei Zuo stood there as Lei paid the bill, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by what just happened.

'What's going on?' he thought to himself. In a few weeks his engagement to Xiao Qiao will be announced, and in a few weeks more he will marry her.

First the slam book. Then the photograph. And now this.

"This isn't right," he decided, shaking his head. All Aisha had given her were nice memories, ones that he would cherish going back to time and time again.

But this isn't exactly the best time for those memories to resurface.

Not now.

* * *

Lei leaned back on the railings of the balcony, talking on his mobile phone, oblivious to the city lights of Taipei that can be viewed from Xi Men's penthouse suite. His ears were filled with Aisha's sweet musical voice through the phone.

"How was your day?" Aisha asked.

"Fine," he replied softly, suddenly longing to have been back in Tokyo and seeing her animated face as they talk, instead of having to just listen to her over the phone. "I met with my brothers, and went around town." He paused. "Did you miss me?"

"Hmmmmm..." Aisha's voice was filled with mischief and Lei imagined her with that naughty smile as her round eyes widened, as if thinking deeply about her answer. "Only a little."

Suddenly she giggled, and Lei felt himself laughing softly. Just then he remembered what today was.

"How did the contract signing go?"

Today Aisha was formally signed into Artiste with an exclusive contract. She's the very first contract star to be launched by Artiste and in the next few days she will be working closely with a few songwriters to give her a head start on her recording career.

"Smoothly," she replied. "Yuki was there, and so was Sachiko. Your father was present, as well. I was really nervous, but he was very nice."

Somehow the knowledge that Hua Ze Wang seemed to take a liking to Aisha put him at ease.

He heard her sigh. "I only wished...I wished you were here."

Lei could almost feel her loneliness. "Why? Didn't your mother come?"

"Her husband had to go to Kyoto, so she failed to show up." Sadness tinged her voice, and Lei sought to soothe her.

"At least you were with Sachiko," he said softly.

"But I'd rather you were here." She laughed softly. "Listen to me. I'm like a kid who can't go on without her mother."

"But I'm not your mother," he teased.

"No, you're not." Her voice suddenly became lighter. "When are you coming back?"

Lei mentally ticked off his appointments for the coming days. "Not for a week or so. The party of Uncle and Auntie will be two days from now, and there are a few things I have to see to in our Taipei office."

Aisha sighed. "Tomorrow I am meeting with the songwriters. Yuki is really speeding things up. He wants the songwriters to get to know me so they can get right to work. By the time I come back from Taipei all I have to do is to get around to recording. I'm really nervous!"

"Why should you be nervous?"

"Because! Are you sure the company is not making a mistake in picking me?" Uncertainty clearly rang through the phone lines.

"The entire creative team of Artiste picked you. They could not go wrong."

Lei looked up to see Mei Zuo striding towards him.

"Lei!" Mei Zuo called out loudly. "You are burning the phone lines! Say goodbye and hang up or I'll pitch you over the railings!"

"Lei?" Aisha inquired from the other end, obviously hearing Mei Zuo. "Who is that?"

Lei hid a smile. "Nobody," he replied. "Listen, I'll call you tomorrow, same time."

"Oh, OK."

His voice became tender. "You take care of yourself, you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you." There was a smile in her voice as she answered him.

Mei Zuo was closer now, grinning widely. "Hang up or we'll have dinner with you falling off this building!"

Aisha spoke again. "Lei..."

"Tomorrow," Lei said in a rush and hung up before Mei Zuo could playfully snatch the phone away from his hands.

Mei Zuo's laughter rang out. "You should have seen your face a while back! You looked like a lovesick puppy!"

Pushing away from the railing, Hua Ze Lei grinned at him. "Speak for yourself! You pant like a dog whenever Xiao Qiaos on a kilometer-wide radius!" He ducked as Mei Zuo mischievously swung at him and ran inside the suite, Mei Zuo not too far behind.

* * *

Aisha hung up and sat there thoughtfully, alone in the quiet of her new apartment in Tokyo. Lei hurriedly hung up after promising to call her the next day, but not after she heard someone.

Someone who sounded terribly like...

She shook her head, feeling silly all of a sudden. And won't it be the wildest coincidence if it was indeed Mei Zuo?

Mei Zuo.

A small sigh escaped her lips, her mind harking back to those days they spent together in Taipei, dancing on the streets, eating in that cafeteria, taking an early evening walk...

What if, in the most unexpected moment, they meet again? Now that her mind is filled with all thoughts of Hua Ze Lei...What will she say? What will she do?

How will she feel?


	15. Voices

VOICES

"Look at them," Mei Zuo whispered, leaning towards Xiao Qiao while pointing at the other table where Xi Men's parents were seated. "They look so happy."

"A happiness long overdue," Hua Ze Lei said quietly and met Xi Men's content eyes with a small smile.

Xiao Qiao also turned her attention to Xi Men. "Congratulations, Xi Men. You've outdone yourself with this bash."

"You flatter me, Xiao Qiao," Xi Men replied. "But thanks anyway." He focused on her, remembering something. "Mei Zuo told us you'll be off to Japan in a couple of days."

Lei and Xiao Qiao shared a secret look that Xi Men and Mei Zuo did not notice. Xiao Qiao slightly gave an imperceptible nod at Hua Ze Lei then turned back to Xi Men.

"I am. Too bad I have to fly out there just when Hua Ze Lei is here." Xiao Qiao shrugged her elegant shoulders. "A friend of mine back in the States is now based in Tokyo. She's a songwriter, and she asked me to come out and help her on her first project. I'll only be staying there for a few days."

"That's good," Xi Men jeered, his laughing eyes on Mei Zuo. "Or else Mei Zuo here would raise hell!"

Laughing at Xi Men's taunt, Xiao Qiao looked around. "Strange. Lately I have noticed you going places without a date, Xi Men."

At this, Xi Men simply smiled as Mei Zuo and Hua Ze Lei did not even make any effort to hide their amusement.

"So she noticed!" Mei Zuo exclaimed.

Lei eyed Xi Men. "Yes, Xi Men. What's up with that?"

"Nothing." Xi Men turned his head and looked at someone from across the room. The other three followed his gaze and spotted an elegant lady in a blue dress, quite pretty, with her wavy hair reaching down past her shoulders.

Xiao Qiao leaned over and whispered to Mei Zuo. "Who is she?" she asked, referring to the lady in blue Xi Men was eyeing.

"I have no idea," Mei Zuo whispered back. "Probably his next conquest."

Xi Men spoke without looking at them. "You two know nothing about discretion. You whisper so loud even the dead can hear you." He turned to look back at them. "That's Yue Xiao Gen. She and her family were friends ever since I could remember."

Lei jerked his eyes back to Xiao Gen again. "That's Xiao Gen?" he exclaimed. "Why, I barely recognized her!"

Mei Zuo and Xiao Qiao shifted their attention to Hua Ze Lei. "You know her?" Mei Zuo asked.

Xi Men suddenly stood up. "Excuse me, I have to talk to someone," he said and walked over to another table where a few business associates were seated.

Mei Zuo would not let Lei get off the hook that easy. "Xiao Gen?"

"Don't you remember?" Lei asked. "The young lady who kept visiting Xi Men...the one with the short hair..."

Mei Zuo slapped a palm on his forehead. "Now I remember!" He looked at Xiao Gen, who was now laughing with a couple of ladies. "That's her!" he asked in disbelief.

"She's pretty," Xiao Qiao observed. "Does she have a past with Xi Men?"

Lei leaned back on his seat. "All I know is, she has always had a thing for Xi Men. Call it puppy love. But Xi Men turned her away."

Xiao Qiao nodded thoughtfully. "And now she's back...Interesting."

"What do you mean?" Mei Zuo asked, wondering at her reaction.

She smiled up at him. "An old flame returns. Things are bound to happen when old loves and old lovers resurface."

Mei Zuo smiled and rolled his eyes. He turned to Hua Ze Lei. "What do you think, Lei?"

"I think," he said, "she's right. Complications are meant to arise."

Mei Zuo shook his head as Xiao Qiao and Hua Ze Lei smiled in agreement.

"All right, you both agree. I lose." He shrugged. "It's about time Xi Men gets serious. I mean, now that Xiao Yo is out of the picture..."

"Xiao Yo..." Xiao Qiao's forehead creased as she echoed the name. "I'm intrigued by this girl. I have always wondered what she's like. It will surely be interesting to meet all those girls you F4 have gone out with seriously before." Her smile widened at Mei Zuo.

Mei Zuo could only smile at her, his mind swimming with thoughts of Aisha.

* * *

"I can tell something bugs you," Lei remarked when he was left alone with Mei Zuo as Xi Men asked Xiao Qiao for a dance. "Ever since Xiao Qiao mentioned something about old loves and lovers you have become unusually quiet."

"I just remembered something."

Lei grinned sheepishly. "An old love?"

Mei Zuo laughed softly. "Hardly. It ended even before it began."

"But you cared about her."

"Tremendously, yes." Mei Zuo shifted the topic. "Enough about me. Let's talk about you, Master Hua Ze Lei. I see you are doing better."

Hua Ze Lei looked down with a secret smile that exasperated Mei Zuo even more. "Enough with these mysterious smiles!" he complained. "Tell me, are you over Shancai?"

Hua Ze Lei's head jerked up at the unexpected question. "Where did that come from?" he asked warily.

"Come on, Lei. I knew all along about your deep affection for our Shancai. But things are different now. So no need to worry."

Lei didn't say anything so Mei Zuo went on. "Dare I say you are in love?"

It took him a while to reply. "Maybe...Yes."

"What sort of an answer is that?" Mei Zuo chuckled and raised a glass. "Whatever. Here's to you, my friend, and that lady you left behind in Tokyo."

Lei raised his glass at his friend. "Don't worry. The next time I come to Taipei, on your party, I will bring her along."

"Finally!" Mei Zuo breathed a sigh of relief, and both drank from their wineglasses.

* * *

In one of the swankiest hotels in Tokyo Aisha met up with a couple of Japanese and British songwriters. With her was Yuki, who now took it upon himself the task of being her full-time agent and leaving the dance group to another.

The meeting went smoothly and they all reached an agreement as to the songs she could perform, even making her sing a few lines just so they could gauge her range. After the meeting Aisha proceeded to another suite for an interview with a couple of magazines, followed by a brief photo-op.

At the end of the day Aisha felt exhausted and about ready to drop off to bed. But she did not dare even move to her bedroom, afraid that the temptation to doze off would be too great and she would not be awake when Lei calls.

Aisha looked at the clock and wondered when he would call. As if on cue, the phone on the low table beside the sofa rang. Hurriedly she picked it up.

"Hello? Lei!" she exclaimed. "Fine...You?...Oh, yeah, I am so exhausted!..."

They talked for about twenty minutes, and in the background she could hear sounds of merriment, coming from the party Lei was presently attending. When she hung up and laid back on the soft cushion of the sofa, she felt that same loneliness engulf her.

Funny, that she should search for someone not even remotely related to her to share these moments of triumph. Well, her mother is probably in Kyoto now, with her husband.

When they returned to Japan more than two years ago she had thought everything would be alright. She had not counted on her mother still falling for that man. When they eventually got married Aisha had no choice but to let them. But her stepfather was hardly the type of person she would have wanted for her mother.

So she left home and tried to make her own way alone. She had been all right, working odd jobs, having three jobs at one time. Then this opportunity came along, thanks to Hua Ze Lei.

Ever since Hua Ze Lei came into her life everything had been easier.

Had it not been for him, she and her group mates would still be stuck at the local fast food joints, serving food.

Hua Ze Lei has no idea how much he meant to her. He has given her, more than hope, a reason to go on. She found herself drawn more and more to him, even falling for him. Some would probably think its because of the fact that he has helped her a lot, but she knew it was more than that.

He is her inspiration. Her strength.

And she is falling for him.

This realization struck Aisha like a bolt of lightning and she blinked once, twice against the dim light of the room. Once before she thought there would only be Mei Zuo in her heart and mind

...but now there's Hua Ze Lei.

Is it time to move past Mei Zuo and turn the page...let another story begin?

But what does Hua Ze Lei feel for her? Was she so presumptuous as to think that he only cares for her as a talent, and not as a personal friend?

Was she too foolish to even believe he would be remotely interested in her? After all, he is Hua Ze Lei, one of Taiwan's wealthiest, one of Japan's most eligible bachelors...aloof, untouchable...mysterious. He could have his pick of women; he can choose among those who throw themselves at him.

Why would he see her, the wild one, the simpleton, in a different light?

As if of their own volition, her fingers reached to dial the phone and pressed Leis mobile number. Having no idea whatsoever as to what she would tell him when they just spoke a while back, she took a deep breath and waited for the line to pick up.

* * *

At that same instant, Lei's cell phone rang, left unattended on top of the dinner table as he excused himself to go to the rest room.

A hand reached out for it and read the name appearing on the small screen. Ash.

"Hello?" Mei Zuo said, accepting the call.


	16. Oblivion

OBLIVION

This is not Hua Ze Lei, she thought. In the background she could still hear sounds from the party, and although she could not hear the voice clearly, she was pretty sure it was not Lei.

"Hello?" she said hesitantly, her voice sounding weird to her ears. "Lei?"

The guy at the other end spoke just as a burst of applause was heard. "I'm sorry, he's at the rest room right now."

"Oh..." was all she could say.

"You can leave a message," the guy offered, "or you could try calling a little later."

"No, no...I'll just try later.." Remembering her manners, she said, "Thank you."

"Sure," he just said and Aisha ended the call.

When she laid the handset down, she suddenly felt like a heavy load was taken off her shoulders when she hung up. Confused about the swift tumult of emotions that assailed her when she spoke to that guy, Aisha closed her eyes, trying to search within herself.

What just happened?

* * *

The caller hung up abruptly and surprised, Mei Zuo looked at the mobile phone, as though the face of the lady who called would appear on the screen.

Hua Ze Lei arrived at the table and Mei Zuo looked up. He handed the cell phone back to this friend and said, "A call just came through...Ash." His frown deepened. "What sort of a name is that? Short for Ashleigh...Ashanti?"

Lei took the phone from Mei Zuo. "It's just a nickname," he said, wondering why she would call when just minutes before they spoke. Deciding to call her later when he's at a quieter place, he turned to find Mei Zuo looking at him strangely.

"What?" he asked, noting the suspicion in his friend's eyes.

"Wait a second..." Mei Zuo's eyes crinkled with a smile. "Was that...Was that the lady friend we keep hearing about? Nameless?"

Lei only smiled and turned away, brushing off his friend.

"Aha!" Mei Zuo laughed aloud. "Finally! She has a name! No longer nameless! So it's Ash, is it? Let me guess - Ashleigh...Ashanti...Natasha...?"

"Your imagination astounds me," Hua Ze Lei joked and stood up. "I'm getting a drink. Want one?"

Mei Zuo kept laughing, recognizing his friend's attempt at luring him away from the subject of his lady friend.

When hua Ze Lei left the table again, Mei Zuo leaned back on his seat, recalling the brief conversation he just had with Lei's special friend.

Now he's getting really intrigued about this girl that finally managed to capture Lei's attention. Something only two people were able to do: Jing with her quiet grace and elegance. And Shancai with her tough mettle and guts.

Silently he wondered what she's like, this...Ash. The noise from the party hindered him from hearing her perfectly, but he instantly noted she had a melodious voice.

All he knew about the girl Hua Ze Lei was seeing was that she was a rising star in the Japanese music scene. No doubt about it. She sounded good.

Still thinking of possible names that would fit the Ash nickname, Mei Zuo waited for Lei to return to the table with their drinks. He would bug his friend later. Anyhow, sooner or later Lei would introduce this Ash to them.

At the other end of the room, Hua Ze Lei came up to Xiao Qiao, who was speaking with a couple of girl friends. Xiao Qiao smiled at him and looked pointedly at the couple of glasses in his hand.

"Mei Zuo's," he said and Xiao Qiao nodded. After introducing him to her two companions, Lei drew her slightly to the side and spoke in a low voice.

"Thank you for keeping it a secret," he told her and she smiled at him.

"No need for that," she replied. "I'm still wondering why you are keeping this from them."

"I'm not keeping it from them," he clarified. "Call me selfish, but I do not want to share her just yet."

Xiao Qiao nodded. "You must know I still don't feel too good keeping a secret from Mei Zuo."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I really appreciate this, Xiao Qiao."

"Well," Xiao Qiao sighed, "at least I get to meet her first." Her smile grew wider. "I am really intrigued."

Hua Ze Lei smiled without saying a word and walked back to the table, glasses in hand.

* * *

"A cello!" Yuki exclaimed, nodding as Abby, one of the British songwriters, discussed the song she has penned. Beside her, seated on the plush cushioned sofa of the suite where the conference was taking place, sat Aisha, quietly listening to everything that is being said.

Abby nodded. "I know this is new to you, but it has been done more than a few times by other foreign artists, and it has worked."

"But the Japanese market has associated Aisha with upbeat music from the start. You think using the cello as an accompaniment would be a good idea?" The manager certainly looked doubtful.

Aisha spoke for the first time during the discussion. "I think it'll be something else."

Yuki turned to her and Abby's face lit up, seeing a potential ally.

"You think so?" Yuki inquired.

Aisha nodded, nervous in expressing her thoughts with such experienced musical minds but pushing through all the same. "This is new, all the more reason for the audience to be interested to listen to it. Let's experiment."

"We cannot experiment with your career, surely you know that," Yuki reminded her.

"We should not worry about that," Aisha said with a small smile. Weird, she thought to herself. Hua Ze Lei's optimism must be rubbing off on her.

Abby put her hands together. "See?" she told Yuki. "Even your talent is willing to give it a shot." She glanced at her watch. "My friend should be here soon. I asked her to fly in from Taipei to write the piece with me since she plays the cello professionally."

"Taipei!" Aisha's exclamation did not betray her excitement at the mention of the place. Yuki slid a small smile in her direction, one that made her blush instantly.

"Yes, dear. Taipei. Where Hua Ze Lei is right this minute." Yuki laughed as Aisha grew redder in the face.

To Aisha's relief, a knock came on the door and Abby got to her feet to answer it. "That must be her."

The first thing Aisha noticed about the new arrival was her height. She's quite tall, and very beautiful, with a face that, as the Greek tale would tell, could launch a thousand ships.

Yuki and Aisha stood up as Abby came forward to introduce her friend, who was also looking at Aisha with interest, making the latter feel slightly uncomfortable.

"This is Arita Yuki, and our singer, Mimura Aisha."

Instantly the newcomer extended her hand towards Aisha with the friendliest smile. "Hi. Call me Xiao Qiao."

Furtively Xiao Qiao observed Aisha as the four of them launched into discussion. She could see why Hua Ze Lei would be attracted to Aisha.

Mimura Aisha has charisma, certainly that's her biggest draw among the fans, one that would work fully to her advantage. If what Mei Zuo had told her before was true about Hua Ze Lei falling in love with Shancai and Teng Tang Jing, then Aisha would come across as some sort of a shock to her.

After all, Aisha seemed different from those two ladies. She looked more...naive...with that wide-eyed innocence. And the fact that she speaks Mandarin quite well, albeit haltingly, came as a surprise to Xiao Qiao.

Mei Zuo and the rest would surely adore Aisha once Hua Ze Lei introduces her to them.

And Xiao Qiao made sure Aisha knew about this when they later talked as both Abby and Yuki went to check on their luncheon. Aisha was pleasantly surprised when she told her she was a friend of Lei's.

"Everyone back home is interested about you, do you know that?"

Aisha looked up in mild surprise and confusion. "Me?"

Nodding, Xiao Qiao replied, "Yes. You. Everyone has been curious about the girl our dear Hua Ze Lei has been spending a lot of time with. Not a lot of people can do that to him, not even his brothers. They cannot hold his attention for very long. He is quite the loner."

"Yeah, I noticed," Aisha replied and both ladies laughed, an easy camaraderie forming between them.

"Well, we were all quite surprised when we heard he's seeing someone. And naturally we all wanted to meet her. Luckily, I was the one to meet you first."

Aisha shifted nervously in her seat as the prospect of meeting people Hua Ze Lei knew since birth sprang before her. She had always been used to Lei only...Lei and her alone.

"Ok, you just made me nervous," she said with a shaky laugh.

"Why?" Xiao Qiao asked with amusement. "They'll love you, I'm sure of that. Like I do."

Aisha glanced up and met the other girl's eye. When she smiled, it was of pure relief and warmth.

"If all his friends are like you, then I doubt I'd be having a hard time," she said.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, with the four of them coming to terms with the songs they all wanted. At the end of the day when Yuki and Aisha stood up to say goodbye, Xiao Qiao smiled at Aisha.

"I look forward to having you sing to my music," she said and gave Aisha a hug, much to the latter's surprise. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"You, too," Aisha said and smiled back at the other woman.

"By the way, you'll be at my engagement party, right? Lei told you?"

Aisha nodded. "Yes. I'll be there."

Xiao Qiao nodded in satisfaction. "Good. See you then."

When Yuki and Aisha were already inside the car towards home, she said, "Xiao Qiao is very nice."

Yuki slid a sideways glance at her. "I heard she's a friend of Lei's. And the two of you seemed to hit it off well."

"She's very nice," she agreed.

Very nice, she thought to herself, smiling.


	17. On Solid Ground

ON SOLID GROUND

"Parties, parties, parties..." Mei Zuo sighed aloud. "I can't believe I am saying this, but I am getting tired of having to attend all these bashes."

Xi Men stared at his friend as though Mei Zuo just came from outer space. "Mei Zuo, the party king, is actually getting tired of them?" He shook his head in mock amusement. "Are you ill or something? You want me to call the doctor?"

Mei Zuo threw a dirty look at Xi Men, who now started laughing. "Sure, you'd love that, won't you?" His gaze slid to Hua Ze Lei, who was smirking in his seat. "Look at Lei. All of a sudden he goes to parties when, in the past he would rather stay in his small corner and bore himself to death with his violin."

Hua Ze Lei lifted a brow at his friend. "Don't let Xiao Qiao hear you say that."

"Oh, but that's different. She looks gorgeous when she plays, whereas you..." Mei Zuo's voice trailed and he shared a laugh with Xi Men. Hua Ze Lei merely smiled good-naturedly.

The three of them looked up when Xiao Qiao arrived and joined their table. She smiled as she slid next to Mei Zuo. "You guys seem to be having a good time," she observed.

Mei Zuo turned an affectionate look at Xiao Qiao that made Xi Men roll his eyes to the heavens. "What took you so long?"

It was Xi Men who spoke. "Give her a break, will you?" He turned to Xiao Qiao. "When did you get back from Tokyo?"

"Yesterday evening," she replied.

"I thought it would take longer than that."

"It was just the preliminaries," she explained to Xi Men. "We just met up with the artist and her agent and went over the formalities. Abby has already written the lyrics. It's all a matter of putting it into paper and sending it to me so we could work on the melody."

Lei spoke quietly. "Thanks again for doing this."

Xi Men's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah! The artist is from your company, right?" He turned to Xiao Qiao. "So, what do you think of Hua Ze Lei's protege? What's her name again? A...A-something..."

"Mimura Aisha," Xiao Qiao filled in for Xi Men.

Mei Zuo's head jerked up as he seemed to remember something but, after a while, he shook his head. Xiao Qiao regarded him curiously. "What's the matter?"

He shook his head, smiling. "Nothing. The name just reminded me of something. Forget it." Silently he uttered the name again.

Mimura Aisha. Aisha. But her name was Kozuke Aisha. He shrugged, thinking there is more than one Aishas in the world.

Xiao Qiao was saying something when he turned his attention back to the others. "I think the working title for her album is ASH."

"Aha!" Mei Zuo exclaimed. "So the Ash that has been calling you...and the artist your company is grooming...are one and the same!" He rubbed his hands together with much gusto. "And the plot thickens!"

Hua Ze Lei didn't say a word. He merely sat there with a mysterious smile.

"Wait..." Xi Men said, looking at Mei Zuo then at Hua Ze Lei. "Are you saying...the lady-of-the-moment is the same as the lady Artiste is grooming to be the next big thing?" He whistled. Suddenly, he became thoughtful for a moment and he turned to Hua Ze Lei. "But...isn't that going to complicate matters?"

"What do you mean?" Hua Ze Lei asked.

"Working with the person you are dating," Xi Men clarified. "Would that not cause any problems?"

Mei Zuo scoffed in amusement, "Just because Xiao Gen now happens to work with you, you are asking these questions."

Xi Men rolled his eyes. "That has nothing to do with this."

"Really," Mei Zuo said, believing otherwise. Xi Men must have sensed his friend's skepticism as he proceeded explaining himself.

"Xiao Gen and I...what we had in the past was just child's play. We are both mature adults now so we know better than to let a petty event in the past cause any differences between us. We're professionals."

"So am I." Lei smiled. "I'd like to believe I have my head screws on right."

"And I don't?" Xi Men asked, aghast.

Lei's only answer was another smile and, "You're the one who said that."

Their banter was interrupted by the ringing of Xi Men's mobile phone . His face lit up when he read the name that appeared and lifted it to his ear.

"A Si!" he said loudly, causing the three others on the table sit up straighter at the mention of their friend's name.

Xi Men was nodding, his grin widening as he listened to Dao Ming Si. "OK...Alright...that's good to hear...Yeah...Sure...No problem...Yep...See you later." Then he hung up.

Mei Zuo stared at his friend expectantly. "See you later?" he echoed Xi Men's last words. "Did you just tell A Si 'see you later'?"

Xi Men nodded, glancing at his watch. "A Si and Shancai are on their way back to Taipei. He says their plane might land in half an hour."

Mei Zuo got to his feet excitedly. "Then what are we sitting around here for? Let's go meet them!"

Xiao Qiao was smiling as she watched and followed the F3 troop out of the cafe, talking animatedly about the return of their dear friend and his bride.

* * *

Mesmerized, Shancai could not keep her eyes from the view of Taipei looming down below. Beside her, Dao Ming Si was also doing the same with a reminiscent look in his eyes.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered next to her ear and she turned to smile slightly at him.

"I just realized how much I miss Taipei," she said and A Si smiled.

"How long has it been since you were last here?" he asked. "Three, four months?"

Shancai nodded, turning her gaze out of the window of the plane. Dao Ming Si leaned back in his seat with satisfaction.

"I can't wait to see all the others," he breathed, remembering the brief conversation he had with Xi Men a while back. "Xi Men already have our place ready for us, by the way."

Shancai turned towards him again, pleasant surprise in her face. "Really? So soon? But we just told him about it a couple of weeks ago!"

Proudly, Dao Ming Si said, "Come on, it's Xi Men we're talking about here. He got right to it after I gave him all your specifications. Even the place for the pub has already been arranged."

With admiration, Shancai said, "Wow...Xi Men does work fast."

"He's F4, wonder no more." He leaned forward again, this time his voice taking on an excited tone. "Hey, I already thought up an apt name for the pub."

"What?" she asked, remembering the lengthy discussions they had as to what they would name the pub they would be opening once they get to Taipei. It took them days talking about it but until now have not agreed on anything.

Dao Ming Si's chest welled with pride as he said with a flourish, "Meteors."

Shancai did not say anything, but her eyes sparkled with the same excitement that matched that of her husband. When she spoke, a hint of laughter could be heard in her voice. "Now you're thinking!"

His eyes widened at her and he was about to retort but realized what she was trying to do, teasing him. He grinned instead.

"You're one to talk! If you know so much, you should have thought of it yourself!"

Her hand laid on his and she smiled warmly up at him. "It's the perfect name," she reassured him and succeeded in making him smile even more. They only broke off staring at each other lovingly when the voice of the captain came in, telling them their plane would be landing in a few minutes.

* * *

Xi Men, Hua Ze Lei, Mei Zuo and Xiao Qiao were lounging in the arrival area when the two of them wheeled their luggage out and hugs and hard slaps on the back went all around as the F4 once again reunited in Taiwanese soil.

Xi Men ran an appreciative eye over Shancai. "How did you like New York?" he asked, shaking his head in amazement. "Our little weed here really is something else, fitting everywhere...Barcelona, Madrid...New York. You rule the world!"

Mei Zuo laughed. "I thought you would have dyed your hair blond already."

This earned a feigned pout from Shancai, who decided to play along with their teasing. "I was about to, but Dao Ming Si wouldn't let me."

"What? And ruin all that gorgeous hair?" Dao Ming Si shook his head. "No way!"

Hua Ze Lei pretended to think about it. "A blond Shancai...hmmm..." This elicited more laughter from the others, much to Shancai's chagrin.

After a while more of chattering, Dao Ming Si got serious and turned to Xi Men. "Is it ready?" he asked, and his friend nodded.

"I just received word from my people," Xi Men said. "It's just waiting for you two."

"What are we waiting for?" Mei Zuo said, rubbing his hands together in excitement. "Let's go check out your love nest!"

All six of them trooped towards the parking lot where Xi Men's and Mei Zuo's car await. While they were lugging Dao Ming Si and Shancai's luggage at the trunk of Xi Men's car, Hua Ze Lei's mobile phone rang.

After reading the name that appeared on the contraption, Hua Ze Lei softly excused himself and walked some distance away from the others.

"Aisha!" he said softly on the phone, obviously pleased to have her call him.

Her melodious voice came on the line. "I got your message from Sachiko. Sorry I could not call earlier. I had to rehearse."

"It's alright," he said.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

A pause came on the line and Lei almost pictured Aisha's forehead crease in thought. When she spoke again, she was obviously flattered.

"You're teasing me!"

He laughed under his breath.

"Where are you?" she asked. "What's all that racket I am hearing?"

"I'm at the airport," he said. "We just met A Si and Shancai. They have returned."

"That's great!" she exclaimed. "You guys must be happy being altogether now."

"Yeah," he said softly. When he saw the others already getting ready to get into their vehicles, he said, "I will be leaving for Tokyo in two days. I'll see you then."

"OK," she said. "And Lei..."

"Hmmm?"

She paused again. "Take care."

"I will," he said, warmth filling him. "You, too."

Just as he hung up, Mei Zuo was already calling out to him, and he strode towards them, deciding to get into Mei Zuo's car with Xiao Qiao while Dao Ming SI and Shancai take Xi Men's.

He glanced at Shancai getting in beside A Si. He blinked once, then smiled slowly.

As he sat back behind Xiao Qiao, he felt content...serene...willing the next couple of days to pass quickly so he could go back to Tokyo and see Aisha once again.


	18. My Home, My Heart

MY HOME...MY HEART...

Her eyes were like huge round plates, mimicking her mouth as her jaws dropped open in disbelief. She could not quite believe what she is seeing with her own two eyes. Beside her Dao Ming Si tried to hide a smug smile he shared with Xi Men.

Her home. Their home.

It is exactly as she had pictured it to be. Exactly as she had wanted it to look like. For someone like her who had lived in poverty all her life, this is, undeniably, a palace.

The paintjob is obviously fresh, and the stucco walls looked sturdy enough to weather whatever storm may come. The cobblestone path leading to the main doorway is lined with the most beautiful blooms she had ever seen, some of which she could not even name.

Clearly Xi Men took great pains in bringing these imported flowers for the house.

The structure has two floors, with a sweeping driveway that leads to a two-car garage. Two-car! Shancai wondered if now she would have to learn how to drive.

A soft nudge at the shoulder woke her up from her silent musing. She turned her head and met Dao Ming Si's smiling eyes. His smile was so contagious she found herself smiling back.

"Are you planning on staying in the car all day?" he kidded and Shancai looked around to find they were the only one who had not gotten off the car. Xi Men, Mei Zuo, Hua Ze Lei and Xiao Qiao were already lounging outside, waiting for her.

"Oh, sorry," she said ruefully and let Dao Ming Si help her out of the car. The house looked even more beautiful as she took a closer look. Round the right side a sprawling lawn was planted with fresh bermuda grass and more flowers. From where she stood she knew there's something more at the back.

Xi Men straightened. "There's a basketball court and a small pool at the back, if you care to know. The basketball court was a last-minute addition by A Si, by the way."

Dao Ming Si gave his friend a slap at the back. "Thanks, pal," he said.

Shancai was looking at Xi Men now with wonder in her eyes. "You did...all these? Wow!" she gushed.

Xi Men laughed. "As much as I'd like to take all the credit, I can't. I just gave the specifications to my staff and they worked on it. It's basically my staff's time and effort put into this. Besides," He slid a mischievous glance at Dao Ming Si, "nothing but the best for Master Dao Ming Si and his bride."

Dao Ming Si shrugged, conceding defeat. "I could not have pulled this off. Hands up to you, Xi Men!"

Mei Zuo clapped his palms together. "OK, now that we got that out of the way...I don't know about you, people, but I don't feel too comfortable standing outside. Why don't we go check the inside of the house?"

"Good idea," Hua Ze Lei piped in. "And, oh, Xi Men, did you have your staff stock the kitchen as well? I'm starving."

Xi Men snorted. "You're always hungry. If it isn't your stomach grumbling, it's sleep calling." He shook his head in amused irritation. "Don't worry, I told my dtaff to take care of EVERYTHING and I do mean everything. Even the finest wines, A Si."

Shancai couldn't help but laugh. "Xi Men, you are so good at this, you should take a wife and start building your own home."

At this remark, Mei Zuo guffawed in amusement while Hua Ze Lei bit back a smile. Xi Men merely gave them dirty looks.

"Mei Zuo!" he said. "Laugh all you want, but I would not do this for you! Pray Xiao Qiao has enoguh patience to actually put up with you when you are married!"

This didn't mar Mei Zuo's amusement. He just kept laughing as all six of them went into the house.

* * *

It was short notice; even Dao Ming Si and Shancai weren't fully prepared. But trust Xi Men to pull one of his master strokes again. That very same evening, they were joined by Shancai's parents, Shage, Qing He and Mimi for housewarming dinner.

It was a simple fare, but the couple did not really want anything flashy or incredibly extravagant.

As they all trooped arounud the table, Shancai could not kepp herself from smiling all the time as she noticed everyone in good spirits.

"Wait!" Mei Zuo said all of a sudden. "Something occurred to me while I was going through this place."

Everyone turned to him, expecting another one of his many wisecracks.

Mei Zuo went on. "There's a rose garden...a lawn...a two-car garage...a pool...a basketball court...let's see...hmmm..."

Xi Men was beginning to laugh.

Mei Zuo ticked off his fingers to prove his point. "Shancai will now have to learn how to drive...how to swim real good...how to play basketball - you suck at it." Louder laughter issued from Xi Men. "...And also grow flowers!"

The fits of laughter came harder for Xi Men as the others joined in. "Shancai...with flowers!"

Shancai bit back laughter while trying to glare at Xi Men and Mei Zuo. "Hey!"

Mei Zuo held his hands up. "I'm sorry, I just could not imagine you among...flowers!" He laughed harder.

"I admit I am not much good at raising them, but I will learn!"

"Of course she will!" Her mother came to her rescue and Shancai gave her a look of gratitude, only to be wiped away by her mother's next statement. "It will take a really long time, but my Shancai will certainly do that, right Papa?"

Papa, his mouth full of the enchilada Shage had made earlier, simply nodded.

Dao Ming Si said, "Shancai can do anything. Hasn't she proved that many times over?"

In spite of herself, Shancai beamed at her husband.

Hua Ze Lei cleared his throat while Xi Men coughed. "Uh-oh, here we go..."

Dao Ming Si and Shancai openly ignored the others, revelling in their happiness at finally being in their home.

* * *

After dinner, the others trooped to the living room for a game of chess while Dao Ming Si, Mei Zuo and Xi Men engaged in a game of pool at the den.

Shancai sauntered into the balcony overlooking the small pool at the backyard and was not surprised to find Hua Ze Lei standing there.

He smiled as she approached his side.

"This is a beautiful house."

"Yeah," she said, leaning on the rail beside him. "Xi Men has outdone himself again."

"But he said the whole thing was your idea..."

"Some of it, yes." After a pause, she looked closer at her friend. "You look good.'

"Thanks," he said. "You're not so bad yourself."

Her smile widened. "People in love look THAT good."

His only answer was a small laugh and he stared out into the pool. Beside him, Shancai noted the serene look that came over him, finally feeling happy that Hua Ze Lei seems to be doing good.

He deserves it. And whoever SHE is that occupies his mind...and probably his heart.

* * *

"It's your money," Xi Men said, watching as the fourth ball went straight into the pocket. "How many times has your father told you that?"

Dao Ming Si straightened and checked out the angle of the fifth. "Countless times."

"So...?" Xi Men asked. "I don't see why you should feel uncomfortable touching it."

"Yeah," Mei Zuo agreed from his seat in the corner of the den. "At least it's not the Queen's money. And it wasn't her who handed it to you."

"I'm not sure which is worse," Dao Ming Si said, posing to hit on the cue ball.

As the fifth ball slid cleanly into one of the pockets again, Xi Men said, "Worse?"

"Between my mother and father. One could never really tell with Papa...at least with my mother, it's all transparent."

Xi Men thought on this for a moment. "I guess you're right." He straightened. "Still...you should make use of that money. There really is no other way, is there?"

Xi Men and Mei Zuo had the same answer: a simple shake of the head. Dao Ming Si sighed.

"I guess there's no stopping it." He looked at Xi Men. "I can count on you, can I?"

"Of course." Xi Men smiled. "As we speak, the final touches on Meteors are underway. In less than a week, it'll be ready for opening."

Dao Ming Si nodded. "Thanks." SIlently he wondered if he could really do it. But he squashed all doubts, knowing he can't go wrong. He has F4, he has the resources...

...and more importantly, he has SHANCAI.

* * *

Mei Zuo kissed Xiao Qiao good night and watched as she entered the gates of her home, but not after blowing her another kiss.

He smiled and did the same. In another time and place he would have felt too mushy blowing someone a kiss, but heck, Xiao Qiao is his girlfriend, soon-to-be fiancee...soon-to-be wife...

The engagement party is coming up, and both their mothers are hard at work at it. Really, there is nothing the two of them can do anymore. Their mothers took everything out of their hands.

As he got into his car, his mobile phone rang.

It's William. His private investigator friend.

"Hey," he said, finally relieved that William was available. "I tried calling you earlier."

"Yeah," the PI replied on the other end. He is American, and had met Mei Zuo since the first time he came to Taipei. "Something came up on a case, but now it's solved. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Mei Zuo wondered if he was doing the right thing. After all, what did he expect to get from doing this?

But he wanted to know, damn it!

He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you could do something for me..."

"Sure thing," William replied. "I have nothing lined up for the next couple of weeks so I could give it all my attention. What is it?"

On the other end the American wondered what Mei Zuo would have him do. The last favor Mei Zuo called in was about some old woman who he tracked but turned out to have died.

"I want you to look for someone. And William," Mei Zuo breathed, "I think you might need to go to Japan for this..."


	19. Simple Prayers

SIMPLE PRAYERS

Mei Zuo glanced at his wristwatch, and once more returned his gaze to the door of the restaurant, wondering what is taking William so long.

Relief settled over him as the familiar sight of his American PI friend appeared on the doorway. It didn't take long for William to locate Mei Zuo and he walked straight towards the table.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, tapping Mei Zuo on the back with an apologetic smile. "Some last minute stuff at the office had to be taken cared of."

William sat down across the table. "It's alright," Mei Zuo said, letting William give his orders first, then continuing, "I am calling in a last-minute favor myself so I totally understand."

"Would you mind if we eat first before talking this over? I'm starving."

Mei Zuo nodded, thinking there's no harm in doing so.

Throughout the meal the conversation between friends as jus that: a simple conversation between friends. It has been quite a while since the two of them got together, what with Mei Zuo getting embroiled in the family business and William's detective agency picking up.

It was only afterwards, when their table was cleared and the two of them were left with glasses of tonic, did William broach the subject.

"Ok," he said, sipping some tonic. "You didn't quite make a lot of sense over the phone last night. What is it you wanted me to do again?"

Mei Zuo cleared his throat, his mind made up. "I want you to look for someone."

"Yeah, yeah, that part I know. A girl, you said. Is there anything you can tell me about her that might help?"

He tried to dig through his mind for what little facts he knew about Aisha. "Her name is Kozuke Aisha. She's about 20 years old now, and she's in Japan."

William stared at his friend, his left brow raised, obviously waiting for more. When Mei Zuo seemed to have stopped talking altogether, he said, quite caustically, "That's it? That's all you've got?"

"What more do you need?"

"Anything more than those basics you've told me!" William shook his head in mock amusement. "Do you have any idea how many girls named Kozuke Aisha could possibly exist in Japan? And where in Japan exactly?"

Mei Zuo thought for a moment, trying hard to remember what tiny details she might have left, then shook his head. "Just...Japan."

"Great." William sighed. "This is going to make my job a whole lot easier."

"I remember Kozuke is her mother's maiden name. Her mother's name is Kozuke Erina." He threw his hands up. "That's all I know."

William downed the remaining contents of his glass and shook his head when a waiter moved forward to refill it. He glanced back at Mei Zuo.

"If I may be so bold to ask, why are you looking for this girl?"

Mei Zuo shrugged, not really knowing how to fully explain his reasons to William. He just felt like he had to do this…somehow. "I just need to find her."

"And when you find her...what then?"

Mei Zuo shook his head. "I don't know."

William gazed at his friend thoughtfully for a long while, then flicked back his brown hair from his eyes. In a cautious tone, he said, "I heard about your upcoming engagement to Yin Xiao Qiao." At Mei Zuo's look of surprise, he hurried to explain.

"I know the news is not out yet, but I am in the PI business, remember? Most of my clients are the elite and rich. Along the way I caught wind of the engagement."

"I see," was all Mei Zuo could say. After a long pause, he said, "I want you at the engagement party. And I want word of this by then."

"You are giving me only less than six days to browse through a Japanese haystack!" William exclaimed. He shook his head. "All right, I don't know what you're up to but this seems to be really important to you."

"It is," Mei Zuo confirmed with such vehemence that William blinked at him, not bothering to hide his curiosity about this Kozuke Aisha that Mei Zuo seemed so bent on finding.

"All right," William said mildly. "I'll fix my papers immediately. By tomorrow afternoon I will be in Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" Mei Zuo echoed.

"Heck, the capital is always a good place to start." William remembered something. "Wait a minute...is this Kozuke Aisha in any way related to the old woman you had me look for before? I seem to remember her surname was Kozuke as well."

Mei Zuo nodded his reply and William nodded slowly.

"When was the last time you heard from this...Aisha?"

"Never," Mei Zuo replied flatly. "I hired someone to look for her before, but they didn't come up with anything."

"And you are actually trusting me to be able to locate her." William paused. "What if...just as with the old woman, we find out that Aisha is - "

Mei Zuo shook his head heatedly, not even willing to contemplate what the American is implying. "No. That's not possible."

William leaned back. "All right, forget I said anything." He sighed. "Do you have a picture of her?"

Slowly Mei Zuo drew something from his pocket and slid it towards William across the table. "That's the only copy I've got, so I would really appreciate it if you return that to me."

"Fine, I'll just make a copy for me and return it to you ASAP." He stared at it, a smile quirking at the picture Mei Zuo and Aisha made. "Cute. The girl, I meant. Not you."

Mei Zuo merely shook his head with a grin.

The PI stood up. "I'll have my papers processed right now. I'll keep in touch." He tapped Mei Zuo on the shoulder. "Be cool, man. And give my regards to your fiancee."

William had long left the table but Mei Zuo remained seated there, staring at his half-empty glass of tonic.

What the hell are you doing? his conscience seemed to scream at him. Why are you doing this?

His mobile phone rang on top of the table and he picked it up. His fiancee.

* * *

Her feet are threatening to give up on her, screaming in pain from having stood for five straight hours since she got to the recording studio this afternoon. The only break she got was the whole lunch hour, and that was not enough.

But, looking through the glass and into the control room, where the sound engineers and Sachiko and a few other musicians were busy and hard at work, she resolved not to whine or make any complaints.

They are doing the tougher work of putting the record together. All she does is to sing. It did not seem fair to be a primadonna.

Mark spoke through the microphone. "Let's do the last bar again, Ash. That last part, where you go up. Try to hit it a notch higher."

Aisha nodded. "OK," she said and waited as the first strains of the bridge rang through. Just as Mark instructed, she sang the last part a note higher, hoping this time she gets it right.

When the last notes died away Aisha opened her eyes and saw Mark smiling while the others nodded in approval.

"Good one, Ash," Mark said through the microphone. "Now to finish it off, I want you to hit the last note and hold it for about two seconds more, then fade. But let's do that after a five-minute break."

Relieved to finally sit awhile, Aisha removed the headphones and walked out of the studio, nearly colliding with someone who was standing by the door, hidden from view from the inside.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and was about to say sorry when she recognized the hands that came to clutch at her shoulders to keep her from falling back.

A smile formed in her lips as slowly she looked up to meet Hua Ze Lei's small grin.

"Still so clumsy," he remarked.

"Lei!" she said and gave him a quick hug, careful to let go before anyone else inside the control room notices anything else. "When did you arrive?"

"This morning," he replied. "I was listening to you the whole time. You sound magnificent."

She felt herself going hot at the cheeks and silently berated herself for blushing so in front of Hua Ze Lei. "Really? I don't feel magnificent, though. One whole day was spent in this one song. I am about to drop dead on my feet!"

"Don't worry." His voice was soft, and his eyes equally tender. "Mark promised he'd let you off after you do that last bit he said a while ago."

"Thank God!" she breathed.

"But you won't be free for an hour or more yet. I've reserved a table at this Italian restaurant."

"Italian!" Aisha exclaimed.

Mark must have heard her because he yelled from where he was seated. "Before you start waxing Italian love verses there, let's do this, ok?"

Aisha threw a laughing glance at Mark who quirked his brows at her in amusement. With a small nod at Hua Ze Lei, she turned back to the room, putting on her headphones.

Behind the door, Hua Ze Lei moved to stand beside Mark and silently watched as Aisha, her forehead knotted in concentration practiced the final bar of the song, intently listening to Mark's voice and instructions.

His hand slid in his pockets and his fingers encountered the small plastic packet where the bracelet was kept.

Beside him, Mark slid an upward glance and noted Hua Ze Lei's small smile with a smirk.

"It's a good thing she had been really good today, or I won't be letting her off so early today, not even if you're the boss."

Hua Ze Lei ignored his teasing and instead asked, "How is the recording going?"

"So far, very good. We're making really good progress, and she's quite a trooper, never complained once. We still have to record one more song before I let her off for a short vacation."

"What of the collaboration with Abby and Xiao Qiao?"

"That will be a bonus track, so we'll work on that when the two of you get back from your trip."

Sachiko spoke from behind. "You better make sure she gets back here in good shape, Lei, or you'll have to answer to everyone."

"Yeah, especially to the fans," Mark added, turning in his chair. "Tomorrow limited advanced copies of her single will be released, but already the feedback is good." He grinned. "We're in for a good thing, boss."

Hua Ze Lei merely nodded in satisfaction, returning his gaze to the studio, watching Aisha. Mark tapped on the microphone.

"Perfect, Ash. That's all for today. See you the day after tomorrow. I hear there'll be a press conference tomorrow. Break a leg."

* * *

"Break a leg." Aisha's frown deepened. "Break a leg," she repeated, twirling the wineglass stem and watching the light brown liquid swirl. Her eyes flew up to meet Hua Ze Lei's amused ones. "Why do they use that phrase?"

"It's just an expression."

"Well, yes, I know it is, but it does sound rude, right it? Especially for one who is about to dance, they would go, 'Break a leg!' It's like wishing the dancer to have an accident or something."

Hua Ze Lei searchingly looked at her, knowing for a fact why she is saying these things. All throughout dinner she had been the chatterbox, but tonight she looked a bit more hyper than usual.

"You're nervous about tomorrow, aren't you?"

Slowly Aisha nodded, finally admitting her nerves are all bundled up about tomorrow's single launching and press conference. "I'm terrified."

"Why?"

"What if they don't like me? What if nobody buys the CD single? I'd be really embarrassed."

Hua Ze Lei shook his head with a smile. "The people love you. Haven't you realized that by now? Besides, you have chosen the perfect songs for this EP. There's really no need to worry."

Before she could say anything she was surprised when one of the uniformed waiters with an Italian chef's cap came forward and gave her a bouquet of flowers.

"Buona serra, bella Aisha," the waiter said as she stared at him, wide-eyed in wonder. When she looked at Hua Ze Lei, he was silent, as though waiting for something.

Her answer came when the usual Bach-inspired music playing on the background inside the restaurant stopped and switched to a local FM radio station. The radio disc jockey spoke in a cool clear tone.

"...and for tonight, Tokyo, I am giving you the very first single from one of our very own. To be launched tomorrow, this limited release CD single will include two tracks, and this is one of them. Tokyo, for the first time in Japanese airwaves, I bring you SIMPLE PRAYERS by Ash, Mimura Aisha."

Her eyes were round as plates, fixed on Hua Ze Lei as the first strains of the song welled throughout the restaurant. All of a sudden she became oblivious to the smiles from the other diners as they looked at the singer. When he stood up and bowed before her, she was smiling.

"May I have this dance?"

Aisha nodded and laid the bouquet down, letting Hua Ze Lei lead her into the middle of the restaurant, between tables. He took something from his pocket and took her hand.

When she looked down to see what it was he had in his hands, her heart almost stopped. Surprised, she looked up at him.

"I saw this while I was in Taipei and instantly thought of you." He put on the bracelet on her right wrist and smiled at her.

Slowly Aisha looked down at her wrist. The bracelet. It looked exactly like the one Mei Zuo gave her before. Like the blue bracelet she lost when she moved from place to place...

Hua Ze Lei's voice broke into her thoughts. "It's real simple, and it isn't much but I hope you like it."

Aisha smiled up at him and put her arms on his shoulders. "I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you, Hua Ze Lei."

His smile made her forget all others and they both danced to her song.

She closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat, letting the chorus drift into her ears.

...a simple prayer is all I need to speak  
a simple prayer is all I have  
you are all I need to see  
you are all I have  
you and my simple prayer...


	20. Stars Shine

STARS SHINE

The place is swinging. The dance floor is packed with people, young and old, having fun. There is not a vacant table in sight; even all the stools were taken. At the bar, the bartenders seem to have trouble keeping up with orders as they rolled in by the droves. The bar waiters dressed in casual jeans and sleeveless white shirts were moving about with precise speed and agility, weaving their way through the throng of party-goers.

On a small elevated stage an American disc jockey grooved his way, moving his hips this way and that, obviously enjoying himself.

From the small door leading to a back office, Dao Ming Si leaned against the jamb, arms across his chest, watching the flurry of activity with a satisfied smile.

He turned his head when he felt Shancai sidle up beside him and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"I can't believe I am seeing this," she said, looking at the crowd, trying to make her voice be heard above the sound of the latest Nelly hit.

"I'm surprised myself," he remarked, his appreciative eye roving over the place he put up. Meteors.

"Whoa! Do we get to shake the hands of the owners of this place?"

Both turned to look at Mei Zuo, who was sauntering towards them, Xi Men not far behind.

Dao Ming Si welcomed his friends with hugs. "I thought you wouldn't come!"

"I would come no matter what. It's Mei Zuo whose schedule is now tighter because of his engagement."

Mei Zuo elbowed Xi Men. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." He looked around. "Wow! This place rocks! Looks like F4 is officially saying goodbye to V6."

"That goes for the others," Xi Men said, observing the other people inside Meteors. "I see more than a few familiar faces in here."

Shancai spoke. "I have to hand it over to you, Xi Men. At first I doubted this suggestion of yours could work, but I am proven wrong. Thanks for helping out Dao Ming Si."

"Anytime, Shancai. Besides, let's just say I have a vested interest in this place."

Dao Ming Si lifted a brow at Xi Men. "Vested interest?" he echoed.

Xi Men gave him an innocent look. "Why, free booze, of course! Don't tell me you're going to keep a tab on me whenever I come here!"

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" Dao Ming Si merely shook his head in amazement and laughter.

Dao Ming Si opened the door to his office wider. "We can't find a place out there so why don't we just have our drink in my office?"

Mei Zuo whistled as they trooped into the cozy yet spacious office. "Now this is some office!" He swept his hands up and made a low bow. "Ever the Master, A Si. You really have good taste."

As Shancai poured drinks for the four of them, Dao Ming Si's mobile phone rang. It's Hua Ze Lei.

"Lei! Why aren't you here yet?" Dao Ming Si demanded over the phone.

"Sorry, but there were last minute stuff to take care of. I couldn't just leave. Do I need to wish you luck in your opening?"

Dao Ming Si laughed. "Nice thought, but I don't think I really would be needing that any longer. You should see this, Lei. It's really amazing!"

"I always knew you would be successful, A Si."

"Thanks. By the way, when are you coming in? Mei Zuo's party is three days from now. You wouldn't dare miss that, would you?"

He heard Hua Ze Lei laugh slightly at the other end. "Of course not. It's just that Aisha has a few other engagements before she could fully leave."

"Fine. Just make sure to let us know when you get in, OK?" After getting Hua Ze Lei's word, Dao Ming Si hung up and sat down beside Shancai.

"What did Hua Ze Lei say?" she asked. "When will he come?"

"In time for the party," he replied. "He said there are a few last minute stuff that Aisha has to take care of."

"Aisha...Oh, you mean Ash?" Xi Men asked. At A Si's nod, he shook his head with a smile. "I am really getting more and more curious about this lady who managed to make Hua Ze Lei stand at attention."

Mei Zuo cleared his throat, looking thoughtful. "Mimura Aisha is her full name, right?"

"Yeah," Shancai replied. "I hear she's quite a sensation in Japan. At the agency I heard the name Aisha or Ash spoken more than once."

At this shift in subject, Xi Men asked, "Agency? So you are really pushing through with this? You are buying the travel agency?"

Almost shyly, Shancai shook her head. "No. Dao Ming Si is buying it; I'll just be running it."

"Hey!" Dao Ming Si gave her a dirty look. "What are you saying? You speak as though we're not married!"

"A Si is right, Shancai," Mei Zuo said. "Now that you and A Si are married, everything he owns is also yours. No need to be shy about that."

Shancai only smiled, still not fully grasping the fact that she is now rich.

* * *

At the back of the small auditorium, unseen by everyone, Hua Ze Lei was content to sit back and listen to the press batter Aisha with questions. Beside him Sachiko sat with a piece of paper in her hand, scribbling.

He is so proud of her. From where he was sitting, he could see Aisha winning over the press people with her charm and wit, answering their questions with ease and lightness. He knew she is nervous, but it didn't show.

When the questions were over and the technical team prepared the stage for her to perform two numbers, Sachiko leaned over and whispered, "Look at them. They are practically eating out of her hands!"

Hua Ze Lei smiled, nodding, his eyes fully trained on Aisha as she stood there onstage, dressed in a white sleeveless denim dress and white knee-length boots, her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"They love her," Sachiko declared and silently Hua Ze Lei agreed with her. Everybody loves her. Everybody...

The rest of the showcase went by smoothly and, in typical Aisha mood, she remained behind with the technical team long after the last journalist left the auditorium. Against the insistence of the others, she helped them fix up.

Nodding as Sachiko left for her office, Hua Ze Lei strode towards the stage just as Aisha began playing her upbeat song.

She turned around to find him standing down there. With mischief glinting in her eyes, she pulled him up to the stage.

"Come on! Come up here!"

"What?" Lei asked, but letting her pull him up all the same.

"How did I do with the presscon?" she asked him with a smile. "Did I pass?"

"With flying colors," he admitted.

"OK, since I passed, don't I deserve a prize?"

She was thinking of something, and Lei knew it, but he was willing to play into her hands. "What do you want? Dinner?"

Aisha shook her head. "No. I have something in mind, and it won't cost you a cent."

"Yeah?" He looked at her suspiciously. "What is it?"

Playfully she stepped away from him and, in front of the three other technical men inside the auditorium began to sway her hips along to the upbeat music. "A little dance. A fast one."

He stepped back, shaking his head, trying to keep himself from laughing. "You're kidding!"

In an instant she was beside him, holding his hands. "Come on, I deserve this!"

Her grin was infectious and he found himself grinning back. "I don't know how to dance!"

"It's easy, just sway your hips that way...then this way...come on!" She pulled at his arm when he was about to move away again. "Nobody's watching!"

But it was a lie. The other three technical men were also having trouble keeping their faces straight at the picture the President made. And Lei caught a few of these glances.

Shaking his head in defeat, he let her teach him a few moves, feeling absolutely silly, knowing he looked completely goofy but not really willing to put her off.

Darn, Hua Ze Lei, he told himself silently. If Mei Zuo sees you now, he'd be ashamed to even call you his friend forever!

* * *

William stepped out into the Tokyo sun, letting the sounds of the city welcome him. He sighed. It's been a long time since he had been in this city, and he had always wanted to come back for a vacation.

Now he's glad to be back, but this is anything but a vacation.

He slipped the photograph from his pocket. Kozuke Aisha's profile is the only visible part of her in the photo as she looked up at Mei Zuo. This photograph won't be much of a help in trying to locate her.

But he'll have to try. Returning the photograph in his pocket, he moved forward and crossed the street, hailing a cab.

Across the road, Hua Ze Lei stepped off his car, followed by Aisha. With their backpacks and Aisha's single suitcase in Lei's hand, the two boarded the plane to Taipei.

* * *

A few hours later Aisha and Hua Ze Lei stepped into Taipei and she almost felt like fainting as she imagined the ground shifting beneath her feet.

She never thought she'd come back here. Taipei had been where some of the best things happened in her life. She just felt weird coming back here right now.

The last time she was here, she was just plain Kozuke Aisha, with no home, with nothing but a small suitcase in her arm and the slim hope of finding her grandmother in her heart.

Now she has come back. Mimura Aisha. Ash. One of Japan's rising stars. Hua Ze Lei's girlfriend.

A year ago, inside the dank rooms she had occupied with her group mates, making do with whatever meager meal they were able to come up with from the small dancing gigs they get on the outstreets of Tokyo, she would not have thought she could be here, like this. Wonders will never cease.

Hua Ze Lei leaned down and spoke on her ear. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "We could drop by for some meal before going to the mansion."

She smiled up at him gratefully. "That'll be great, thanks."

He smiled. "I know a place. It's called SOMBRERO, and it is owned by Shancai's mom." He grabbed her suitcase. "Let's go."

* * *

SOMBRERO was wonderful, and so were Shancai's mother and her partner, that funny man Shage. Aisha kept smiling as Shancai's mother endlessly teased Hua Ze Lei and her.

It was Shage who took pity upon the couple. "That's enough," he said. "Why don't you let the poor kids have a decent meal first, huh? They're obviously exhausted from the trip." He smiled at Aisha. "Excuse my partner here. Her mouth can be quite nonstop."

"It's all right," Aisha said.

Shancai's mother looked out at the window. "Is that a new car, Lei? I don't think I have seen that before."

Lei nodded. "That's the one I bought from Uncle. By the way, extend my thanks to him?"

The meal went on peacefully and afterwards, Hua Ze Lei and Aisha left SOMBRERO.

Just as they slid inside Lei's car, Mei Zuo's Mercedez drew up on the far end of the parking lot.

The first thing that struck Mei Zuo was the hair, then the profile of the lady. Just as he turned his engine off and tried to look closer, the lady disappeared from view as she got into the red convertible.

In a rush he stepped out of his Mercedez and peered through the convertible but it was futile as the glass was tinted.

Maybe he was hallucinating. He shook his head to clear it, scolding himself for thinking these things when his engagement is two days away.

When he strode into the restaurant, Shage instantly spotted him and waved at him.

"How are you, Shage?" he warmly greeted the older man.

"Fine, fine. Hey, did you catch Hua Ze Lei? He was just here!"

"What...Lei?" He turned to look outside but saw no trace of his friend.

Shage nodded. "Yes. He came in to eat. He just arrived from Tokyo." He leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially. "He's got someone with him."

A sparkle appeared in Mei Zuo's eyes, knowing what Shage meant. "Someone?"

"Yes," Shage said, nodding. "The famous Ash we all keep hearing about."

"Aha!" Mei Zuo leaned back. "Finally! So, what did you think of her? Is she pretty?"

"Pretty!" Shage scoffed, shaking his head. "Not just pretty. She's really striking, very cute, and has a very open and bright smile. Plus, she seemed really friendly."

Mei Zuo looked closer at the older man. "So in conclusion, you like her."

"I adore her! And even if you ask your Auntie, she loves her as well! Aisha was quite a surprise, more of a shock. After all, she's not what I'd expect for Hua Ze Lei, but who knows what the heart tells, right?" Shage nodded in satisfaction. "I'm happy for Hua Ze Lei. I really am."

"Bring out a little tequila, then!" Mei Zuo snapped his fingers. "Let's toast to Hua Ze Lei and his Ash, and let's hope this is the start of a really good thing!"

While Mei Zuo and Shage shared a toast, inside the red convertible cruising through the highway, Hua Ze Lei took his eyes off the road for a few seconds and glanced at Aisha beside him just as she covered a yawn.

"Are you tired?" he asked softly.

Aisha looked at him and nodded. "I'm exhausted. I haven't had a lot of sleep after last night's presscon, and I had to get up early today to pack."

He reached over and stroked the top of her head. "When we get to the mansion, I suggest you go to sleep. We both need some rest."

"Aren't you going to get together with your friends later?"

Hua Ze Lei shook his head. "That can wait. Besides, we'd be in Taipei for a few weeks yet, and at Mei Zuo's party, we'll all get together. No need to rush."

Aisha stared at him then smiled gratefully. She looked back out the window, watching the Taipei streets pass by in a blur.

She's so glad to be back...

Suddenly, something Hua Ze Lei mentioned a few seconds ago registered. Her head jerking in his direction, she said haltingly, "The name of your friend...the one you mentioned a while ago...what was it again?"

Hua Ze Lei looked at Aisha in confusion. "Who? Mei Zuo? Haven't I told you his name yet?" He smiled. "Sorry. It must have slipped my mind. His name is Mei Zuo. Xiao Qiao's fiance."

"Mei Zuo..." The name was spoken in a whisper that made Hua Ze Lei stare at her closely.

"Why do you ask?"

With a forced smile, Aisha shook her head. "Nothing. He just reminded me of someone who has the same name." Silently she returned her gaze outside the window, careful not to let Lei see her sudden discomfort.

Mei he be the same Mei Zuo she knows? Come to think of it...

She closed her eyes. Things are beginning to nag at her. Dao Ming Si and Shancai. Those names sounded vaguely familiar to her. Then the word F4...she kept hearing of that word, and how Hua Ze Lei is part of it. Once before Mei Zuo asked her if she knew F4.

Could this be sheer coincidence?

Hua Ze Lei's concerned voice broke through her reverie. "Are you feeling ill?"

She smiled weakly up at him. "Jet lag," she mumbled and settled back into silence.

How should she feel...? If it were true...?

* * *

If this ain't bitchin'!

William shook his head, blinked once, twice.

He stared up at the huge billboard, reading the words:

No. 1 song in Tokyo. SIMPLE PRAYERS. By Ash.

He stared at the photograph in his palm. Then he looked at the billboard, at the image of a beautiful lady beside it.

MIMURA AISHA. ASH.

KOZUKE…MIMURA.

Could it…?


	21. Open Doors

OPEN DOORS

Hua Ze Lei has returned the day before but he still had not called. Mei Zuo shook his head, understanding what his friend must be thinking, not letting them know he's back.

But then again, even if Lei rang them and called for a gathering, he could not come. His mother was adamant that he should make sure everything's in place for the party tomorrow.

In fact, right now he just came from the florists, making sure the flowers are ready for tomorrow and that they would be coming in early tomorrow to bedeck the Yin mansion with them.

In a spur of the moment decision, he dialed William's number. After a couple of short rings, the PI picked up.

"Yeah"

"William" he said. Deciding to go straight to the point, he said"What have you got for me"

He sensed hesitation from the American PI before he spoke. "I did find something..."

"What is it" Anticipation welled within Mei Zuo. At last there is something about Aisha.

"Well...I really don't think I should be telling this over the phone...I'll tell you what, I am flying in tomorrow. Hopefully I'll get there just before the party. We'll talk then."

"Wait! Why can't you tell me this right now" Confusion about the American's reply made him wonder what is it he found out about Aisha. "Is it something bad" Suddenly the possibility William previously had previously presented to him about Aisha being 'gone' made his heart skip a beat.

"No, not...nothing like that. Just...surprising, perhaps. I'll just see you tomorrow, all right"

When the PI hung up, Mei Zuo was still contemplating. What did he mean 'surprising'?

* * *

The room is gigantic, to say the least. For a private music room, this is way larger than, say, Studio 7 at the Hua Ze Building in Tokyo.

Right now they were at the Hua Ze Mansion. After unpacking and resting for a couple of hours, Hua Ze Lei took it upon himself to show her around the place. They have spent the better part of the afternoon exploring the estate, and now they have come to what Lei claimed to be his favorite part of his home. His music room.

She smiled as she spotted a grand piano in the middle of the elegantly lit room. On the side leaned strings, violins mostly. In the middle stood proudly the most precious of the lot: a Stradivarius.

Hua Ze Lei spoke behind her, noticing her attention fixed on the Stradivarius.

"My most prized violin." He strode forward and caressed the instrument with so much reverence. "It was given to me by my mother before she passed away."

"A Stradivarius" Aisha breathed. "I heard those cost a great fortune." She shook her head. "You know with the cost of that violin, I would have been able to live somewhere luxurious for a really long time, instead of having to live off the streets and camp out in the dark for nights on end."

Hua Ze Lei silently lifted his gaze and met her eyes in understanding. He pointed to the other end of the room, where a comfortable divan seemed to welcome whoever gazes upon it.

"I remember how many times I have fallen asleep there" he said, smiling at the memory. "At first my father would come and carry me back to my room. But I grew up and he could no longer lift me, so he would just leave me to sleep there."

Her eyes stayed to the small shelf behind the divan and walked towards it. There were a few music books in it and a sheaf of papers that were revealed to be musical pieces.

Suddenly everything seemed to come to a stop as she stared at the photograph on the frame that took center stage on the shelf.

It was a picture of four young men, Hua Ze Lei in the middle. The two others were a bit familiar to her; it was the one next to Lei that made her blood run cold.

Hua Ze Lei came to stand beside her and smiled. "My brothers," he said. "I never did get to show you a picture of them, right? That's the F4...not that the word means anything to you."

Oh, yes, she thought to herself. It does mean something.

"W-what are their names?" she asked, wanting confirmation, although the truth is now glaring at her right out of the photograph.

"That's Xi Men, the one with the glasses. Beside him is Dao Ming Si, then me. The one beside me is Mei Zuo. Xiao Qiao's fiance."

Slowly Aisha nodded. "I see." Then she turned a bright smile up at Lei. "Show me to the rest of the place"

Hua Ze Lei grinned. "Alright, but in a while we have to get ready for dinner. I've already informed A Si we have arrived. He and Shancai are coming over for dinner later."

The prospect of seeing one of the other members of the F4, for some reason, gave Aisha the chills. But she knew it was inevitable.

Just as tomorrow night will also be inevitable.

As the two of them walked through the stately hall towards the kitchen, Aisha's mind was in turmoil. How could this have happened? Is fate, once again, playing a joke on her? And is fate, this time, meaning to take Hua Ze Lei along with its strong currents...and drown him along with her?

But no...as much as possible, she would not let that happen. She'd rather go through hell first than to see him hurt.

* * *

Shancai is fuming mad, but she would not let them see her lose her cool. These people have been giving her insulting stares since this morning when she got into her office and was introduced to the staff.

They were too obvious. If she had the power to read minds then she knew exactly what they were all thinking: that she's just some gold-digger who managed to marry into the Dao Ming name, and making use of that clout.

Well, she would not let them bring her down. A Si trusted her to run this place with efficiency and she'll be damned if she's let him down just because these narrow-minded people are apprehensive – hostile, even – to her.

It's a good thing Miki, the lady assigned to be her assistant and secretary, does not seem to share the same mindset as her colleagues.

Shancai smiled as Miki came in with a folder. With reluctance she slid the folder across the table to her.

"Miki," she said. "Didn't I ask you to give this documents to the employees? This needs to be circulated so we could implement the changes as soon as we can."

"Well" Miki hesitated. "They merely stared at it, Ma'am. They said they don't need new rules...especially not from an initiate...like you."

Her patience is really wearing thin. "All right." She glanced at her watch. Still fifteen minutes before five. "I want everyone at the conference room in five minutes. Tell them whoever doesn't show up might as well hand in their resignation effective immediately."

"But ma'am, Sir Dao Ming Si will be coming shortly."

"Just tell everyone about the meeting. Trust me, it will be a quick one." Miki scurried off to do Shancai's bidding.

Five minutes later as Shancai strode into the conference room where everyone waited with tense silence, she wondered if she was not turning into a carbon copy of Dao Ming Feng. But Xi Men's advice had been precise when he spoke to her.

"They are bound to give you a hard time, regardless of you being the wife of A Si. Don't let them get the better of you. Show them who's boss."

"Alright," she told herself. "I'll show them."

She looked at everyone's faces and here and there noticed a few hostile looks but she ignored them. Her first words seemed to drop like a bomb, rendering everyone speechless.

"Anyone who does not want to work for me is free to leave."

They all looked at her, stunned. Shancai nodded at Miki, who opened the door wide open. She turned to look back at them.

"Anyone who thinks I should not be here can proceed to their office and gather their things. You will be given fair severance pay, and I will accept your resignation without question. But please, don't ask for any sort of recommendation. I don't think you've earned it."

She pointed towards the door. "The door's open."

When they all just shifted uncomfortably and were all looking down, unwilling to meet her gaze or even look at her, she knew they were not really willing to leave. And she knew she had won.

"Fine, then." Shancai took a deep breath and reached for the envelope, handing it to the person seated closest to her. "Make copies of these rules, one for each of you. I want these changes to take effect immediately."

Aware that she had made her message across clearly, she left the conference room and almost collided with someone at the door.

"Dao Ming Si," she exclaimed in pleasant surprise. "You always have to sneak up on me like that"

A Si was grinning from ear to ear and pulled her after him away from view of the others. "Impressive" he said. "Very impressive."

She swatted at him playfully. "This is all your fault. If you didn't insist on this..." Realizing it's useless to complain she stopped and sighed. "It's been a long day. I need a rest."

"Not for a while yet," he replied. "Get your things. We're stopping by Lei's for dinner. He's here...with Aisha."

Her eyes rounded with pleasant surprise. "Really? We'll finally be meeting Hua Ze Lei's Ash?" She hurried to her office and in a flash returned with her coat and shoulder bag. "I'm ready."

While in the car, Dao Ming Si said, "I'm curious."

Shancai blinked at Dao Ming Si, then nodded in understanding. "About this Aisha? Who isn't? Xiao Qiao's been the only one who had met her, and she had nothing but good words for her."

"I wonder what she's like," Dao Ming Si mumbled thoughtfully. "Is she as elegant as Jing...or as wild as you"

Her head whipped around to his direction and she found him hiding an impish smile. "Hey! What do you mean WILD"

He shook his head, laughing. "Nothing, nothing...forget I said anything."

She was about to say something else when the gates of the Hua Ze Mansion loomed before them. As their car drove up to the driveway, they saw the grand doors open and Hua Ze Lei strode out, a pretty girl beside him.

Dao Ming Si suddenly stopped the car and when Shancai turned to look at him, a confused look was on his face.

"A Si," she asked, noting he was staring intently at the girl beside Lei who waited on top of the steps leading to the doorway of the mansion. "What is it"

"She looks...vaguely familiar..." he whispered. "I've seen her before..."

Then it dawned on him and his eyes widened. "Oh, no..."

"What?" Shancai was getting panicky now, what with the look on Dao Ming Si's face. "Why are you reacting like that?"

A Si weakly leaned back, shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't believe this."

* * *

On the steps, Aisha noted the sudden halting of the car, and from this distance could see the faint traces of confusion on the face of the man in the driver's seat.

Dao Ming Si.

She had seen him before during the dance competition when he came to watch, along with Mei Zuo and Xi Men. Apparently he also recognized her.

"Lei..." she said, wanting there and then to clear things to him, but he stepped forward to meet his friends.

"Let's go meet them," he said and Aisha turned to look as the doors of the car opened and Dao Ming Si stepped out, walking around the car to open the other door. As a woman she presumed to be Shancai also stepped out, Aisha walked on leaden feet towards them, coming to a stop beside Hua Ze Lei, her hand reaching up to hold on to his arm. She suddenly felt this sudden urge to steady herself.

She feared that under Dao Ming Si's scrutiny she would fall...

Hua Ze Lei greeted Dao Ming Si with a tap on the shoulder. "You're late," he said, but he was smiling.

"No, we're not," Dao Ming Si replied in a level tone, and his gaze shifted to Aisha.

"This is my friend A Si, and his wife, Shancai," Lei introduced. "And this," he laid an arm around Aisha's shoulders"is Aisha."

Aisha could have melted right on the spot with the intensity of his gaze, and at the same time, she felt cold all over.


	22. Cold Welcome

COLD WELCOME

Shancai cornered Dao Ming Si in the living room after they left the dining room. Glancing back at Hua Ze Lei who was giving instructions to their househelp, she spoke to her husband in a low voice.

"What's the matter with you?" she demanded. "You've been acting strangely all evening. In fact, you have been quite rude! Especially to Aisha"

"Why do I have to pretend I like her?" he said acidly and she was taken aback by his words.

"Why are you being like this?" She turned around to see if anyone's listening but Hua Ze Lei was still speaking to the butler with Aisha.

She turned back to her husband, who is now pouring a drink. "What's wrong with Aisha? She seems nice. And very friendly, too."

"Yeah," he said, sipping his wine. "Very friendly."

Shancai sighed. "Dao Ming Si, you better begin making sense right this minute or I am marching out of this house without you."

Dao Ming Si turned to look at her in contemplation. Suddenly, through the door, Hua Ze Lei and Aisha came in.

Quietly Dao Ming Si pulled Shancai by the arm and led her to sit on the sofa. "Later," he whispered and watched quietly as the other couple sat down on the opposite sofa.

His gaze is unnerving, Aisha thought, willing herself to bravely meet Dao Ming Si's eyes. She instantly regretted doing so as she felt like cowering at the steely coldness in the depths of the F4 leader's eyes.

In spite her resolve to stand up to him, she found herself looking away. When Hua Ze Lei glanced at her, she had no idea how she managed to give him a bright smile.

It was Shancai who broke the tense silence. "Aisha, Xiao Qiao told us you will be working together on a song. How is that going?"

The sudden hardening of Dao Ming Si's gaze at the mention of Xiao Qiao's name felt like a hundred rocks being piled on top of her, but she made it a point not to look at him.

"We have not recorded it yet," she replied, trying to keep her voice as normal as she humanly could. "Maybe when I get back to Tokyo in a few weeks."

"Working alongside Xiao Qiao. How's that?" Dao Ming Si's tone was slightly challenging.

She willed herself to look at him. "Good. She is nice."

Dao Ming Si shrugged. "Xiao Qiao's a fine lady, and very talented, too. It's no wonder why Mei Zuo is marrying her."

Hua Ze Lei laughed, seeing Aisha's subdued look. "A Si, why do you have to play the scary big brother? You're making Aisha nervous." He laid an arm around Aisha, squeezing her shoulder, but it did little to alleviate the tension in her.

Slowly Aisha excused herself. "I need to go to the restroom," she said softly and literally fled the room. Feeling a bit wretched, Shancai threw Dao Ming Si a reproachful look and went after Aisha. Dao Ming Si merely looked after them and reached for his drink.

"Why are you being such a pig?" Hua Ze Lei suddenly asked, taking Dao Ming Si by surprise. "Ever since you arrived, you were a bit callous, especially to Aisha. What's your problem?"

Dao Ming Si took his time before replying. "What do you know about her?" he asked.

"What?" Disbelief marked Lei's face.

Shaking his head, Dao Ming Si said, "Sorry. I'm just concerned about you. I don't want to see you hurt, that's all."

"You think Aisha will hurt me?"

Dao Ming Si could not quite answer that direct question. He just said, "I'm just concerned, alright?"

"If I need your concern, I'll ask for it."

Silence reigned between the two friends, and Dao Ming Si leaned back on the sofa. After a while, he said, "I'm sorry. I was rude. I'll do better."

Hua Ze Lei stared at Dao Ming Si then nodded.

* * *

Aisha took a few repeated breaths and leaned against the door of the rest room, trying to gather her bearings.

This is turning into a nightmare. A bad dream. Too bad she couldn't just pinch herself and make it end.

Besides if she does wake up, she doubts reality would be any kinder. Not to her. Ever.

After about three minutes of breathing in and out but not feeling any better, she opened the door and stepped out of the rest room, only to find Shancai was standing right outside the door.

"Oh! Sorry if I kept you waiting," she said. "It's all yours now." She moved aside to let Shancai in.

But Shancai did not move. She looked closely at Aisha. "Are you alright?"

Aisha smiled, bobbing her head in affirmation. "Yes. I was just tired from the flight, that's all."

Shancai nodded, then said, "I'm sorry Dao Ming Si is being such a jerk to you. I don't know what has gotten into him. He's quite unpredictable, you see. But don't take it personally. He's a nice man, once you get to know him."

"It's fine, really." Aisha sought to appease the other woman. "I think it's but natural for him to be quite suspicious about me."

Shancai smiled in relief. "Oh yeah, especially since this is the first time we met you." Inwardly Aisha felt guilty since this is not the first time for Dao Ming Si to meet her. She looked up in surprise as Shancai tugged at her arm.

"Come on, let's go back to the living room."

"But...aren't you going to use the rest room?" she asked.

Shancai shook her head, smiling. "Not really," and led Aisha back to Dao Ming SI and Hua Ze Lei.

Aisha likes Shancai...too bad Dao Ming Si seems to be a tougher act.

* * *

"She's nice."

Hua Ze Lei looked up and met Shancai's smiling eyes. He nodded. "Yes, she is."

The two of them were seated at the sofa as Dao Ming Si made a phone call at the terrace to a business acquaintance. Meanwhile, Aisha volunteered to return the glasses to the kitchen instead of calling the butler.

"I'm glad you finally found someone," Shnacai said, and it was in all sincerity.

"About time, huh?" Hua Ze Lei said jokingly, but she knew there was a grain of truth to it.

"Yes," she agreed. "And about time you introduced her to us. You have been selfishly keeping her to yourself in the past, Lei."

"And for good reason," he said teasingly. "I was afraid if Xi Men and Mei Zuo sees her they'd try to flirt with her."

Shancai laughed. "Xi Men, possibly. But Mei Zuo? He's much too preoccupied with Xiao Qiao as it is. I highly doubt he'd even turn his head to glance at Aisha."

She suddenly sobered. "A Si was a jerk tonight, wasn't he? I apologize."

Hua Ze Lei glanced at her. "Why apologize for him? He made quite a good job at doing it himself." He smiled. "Only you have been successful in doing that, Shancai. You were the only one who was able to make him apologize or say sorry."

Flushing under Lei's praise, Shancai tried to keep it light. "You're just imagining things"

Hua Ze Lei just gave another smile, then briefly said, "Maybe."

Shancai sighed, relaxed. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow evening. The F4 reunion, Mei Zuo's engagement, Aisha's introduction...I can't wait."

* * *

"OK. Tomorrow, then...Bye."

Dao Ming Si hung up and turned around, stopping in his tracks when he saw Aisha standing by the doorway of the terrace, looking at him serenely.

"Aisha," he breathed, surprised that she should be here before him when he had been nothing but rude to her whole evening. "I'm just getting Shancai. We'll be heading home now."

"May I speak with you...please?" The last word was added when he hesitated awhile. When he saw the look of resignation on her face, he relented.

"Alright," he said, leaning against the stone rails and crossing his arms in front of him. "What is it?"

Aisha was unmoving. Dao Ming Si could have sworn her lips had not moved even as she spoke.

"You recognize me..."

"Are you asking?" He was being a complete ass to her, and suddenly he felt guilty. But he would not soften just yet.

"You don't think much of me, do you?" She was obviously sad about this fact, and he could see it in her eyes.

"Should I?" He lifted his chin at her. "You're good, Aisha."

Her hear stopped. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't you think it's too much of a coincidence that you should be with Lei now? I mean, after Mei Zuo..." He let his voice trail.

Shock rippled through her as she somehow found the strength to remain on her toes. "Are you implying...that I did this on purpose?"

He lifted a brow at her. "Didn't you?"

Aisha stared at him for what seemed like a long time but was in fact a few seconds only. Then resolutely she turned around to go in.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "Scared all of a sudden?"

Slowly she turned to look at him and he stopped short at the stormy look in her eyes.

"I have no reason to be scared, Master Dao Ming Si. I am going to Lei, and I will tell him everything."

His jaw dropped open and in three quick strides he was in front of her, blocking her way. "Are you crazy?" he demanded heatedly.

As she looked up at him defiantly Dao Ming Si found hiimself backing off, as though pushed by an unseen force away from her when it was only his surprise at her determination that did it.

When she spoke, she was calm but with an undercurrent of well-hidden fear. "I will tell Lei, and I hope that will change your opinion of me...although I don't really care much about what a judgmental person like you would think."

Dao Ming Si was not able to say or do anything when she moved past him towards the living room. Getting confused now as to Aisha's character, he slowly turned to follow her progress towards Hua Ze Lei.

Aisha wanted to scream; she wanted to scream and leave this place, leave everyone...but she does not want to leave Hua Ze Lei either.

She has to let him know...RIGHT NOW...while she still has strength left to do it.

As she reached the living room, she was startled to hear Dao Ming Si speak closely behind her.

"Shancai, it's getting late. Let's get going."

Aisha stopped in her tracks and let Dao Ming Si pecede her into the room. Silently she watched as the married couple bade good night, nodding and smiling when she was acknowledged.

Shancai even gave her a kiss on the cheek, something Aisha reluctantly accepted.

When they left, Aisha turned around and faced Lei.

* * *

When they were a good ten minutes from Hua Ze Lei's mansion, Dao Ming Si stopped the car on the side of the road and turned to Shancai.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been impossible tonight."

Shancai nodded. "Yes, you were that, but don't think a simple sorry can cut it. What's going on, A Si?"

Dao Ming Si paused, as though finding it hard to explain. "I don't know how to say this but...I told you earlier that Aisha is familiar."

Shancai remembered his earlier remark when thy just arrived at the Mansion. "Yes, you said that. Why would she be familiar to you?"

"That's because I've seen her before. We weren't formally introduced, but I know her."

Finally sensing there is more to this, Shancai leaned forward in her seat. "You know her how?"

Dao Ming Si's face was grave as he spoke. "You remember what I told you a long time ago? About a Japanese girl mei Zuo met?" She nodded. "Mimura Aisha, Hua Ze Lei's Ash is that girl. Mei Zuo's Aisha."


	23. Bare Souls

BARE SOULS

Shancai gazed at her husband in bewilderment, as though she could not fully grasp the full extent of what he was saying about Aisha. "Aisha is...you mean..."

Dao Ming Si nodded. "It is too much of a coincidence. I'd say she did this on purpose. She knew Hua Ze Lei is Mei Zuo's friend, so she fixed her eyes on him."

Shancai looked closely at Dao Ming Si, who was staring through the darkness of the side of the highway, his hands on the steering wheel. "You speak of Aisha too harshly. What do you know about her?"

This made him pause and think a while. When he did, he spoke with a slight lift of the shoulders. "Not much. I only saw her once, during the dance competition. I only know she is from Japan, and she met Mei Zuo in a most...compromising circumstance."

"What do you mean, 'compromising'?"

"She picked Mei Zuo's pocket."

Shancai's eyes widened at the conciseness of his words more than the actual meaning of what he had just said. "Are you saying..."

"Aisha is a thief. From what I've heard, she had become quite adept at it."

Disbelief flooding her, Shancai sank back on her seat, her eyes dazed. "Does...You think Lei knows?"

"About her being a thief?" He shook his head. "I don't know. But if you were in her place, would you tell him?" He snorted. "I doubt he knows about her character."

"Are you going to tell him?" she asked.

"I don't know." He breathed deeply, his grip tightening around the wheel. "I don't want to look like the bad guy here and appear to be destroying her in Lei's eyes."

"Hua Ze Lei seems to be really into her," she murmured, remembering how Lei acted around Aisha.

"Which makes it all the more difficult. You know how Lei is. He is the King of Unpredictability. We've been best friends ever since I could remember but I could never really figure him out. I don't think anyone ever has."

He sighed, and continued. "I'm just...I'm afraid for Hua Ze Lei."

"You make her sound like a monster."

"Maybe she is."

Shancai slowly turned her head and scrutinized her husband's profile as he stared forward. Concern was etched on his face, and she knew his worries over his best friend were genuine. But...Aisha?

The other lady's genial face and sweet smile, coupled with her stilted Mandarin, rose before her and she found herself getting confused. True, she had never been a good judge of character, take for example Ya Men, or Xiao Xuen...but something tells her there is more to this than meets the eye.

Meanwhile, more often than not, Dao Ming Si's instinct when it comes to strangers, have been right.

"What are we to do, then?" she asked. "You're right. We can't just go up to Hua Ze Lei and tell him about her. It seems...wrong."

Dao Ming Si straightened and revved the engine once again. "Right now, I don't think we can do anything. All we can do is to just sit back and go on with our lives…and just be there for the crash."

She thought for a moment. "You think there will be...a crash?"

He looked sideways at her. "With a girl like her? Most likely."

She still felt uncomfortable. "Maybe we're being too quick to judge."

The car pulled off the side of the road and rejoined the stream of steady traffic on the highway. "I hope so, Shancai. I hope so."

Silence reigned between them as husband and wife were left to their own thoughts, mulling over the predicament their friend is in, their own fragile beginnings forgotten, at least for the moment.

* * *

"I have something to tell you." Her voice sounded really lame even to her ears, and Aisha felt like she was the most wretched person alive for having to be the one to say this now, and especially to Hua Ze Lei.

Hua Ze Lei heard her but his eyes were dancing as he glanced at his watch. "I know this sounds really rude but I'm glad A Si and Shancai left when they did."

"Excuse me?" she asked, not quite sure of the meaning of what he's saying, but she saw the excitement lighting up his face as his eyes darted at his wristwatch then at the phone.

Hua Ze Lei looked at her. "Yuki called a while back, while you were in the bathroom. She gave me some news, but I'd rather she tell you herself." Once again he glanced at the time. "Any second now..."

Aisha isn't thinking of anything at the moment except getting this over and done with. Not even word from her manager could sway her. "Lei, this is important. There is something you should know."

He lifted his gaze at her. "Later," he said just as the phone rang. Jumping to his feet he reached for the phone and spoke. She instantly knew it was her manager Yuki he was talking to.

"Yes...of course...she's here. No, I haven't told her. I wanted you to be the one..." He turned to look at her and seemed to notice her troubled face for the first time. He frowned. "Yes...Sure...here she is." He handed the phone to her and she reached for it reluctantly.

"Yuki?" she said softly, wondering why her manager is calling right now. It must be something of great import, as Yuki was never known as one to make small talk over the phone.

The older woman's voice came on cheerfully. "Aisha! How are you doing out there so far? Having a good time?"

She swallowed, wishing she felt as cheerful as she pretended to sound. Slowly she turned her back on Hua Ze Lei, not wanting him to see her distraught, but fully aware of the full intensity of his eyes boring into her back.

"Fine. I'm fine. How are things there?"

"Oh, good, good," Yuki replied. "Aren't you going to ask why I called?"

"Hua Ze Lei told me you have some news for me."

"Oh, yes." She could just imagine her manager pausing for effect. "Listen to this."

Suddenly Aisha heard another person's voice over the phone, and she realized Yuki must have placed the phone receiver over a radio speaker. She strained to catch the words of what seemed to be a radio disc jockey.

"...and surging straight to the top, a phenomenal rise, if I may say so, straight at Number One, it's the upbeat release of Japan's latest star, Ash. Here's the Number One song in all of Japan, rocking the airwaves, Ash's RISE!"

Her eyes closed, and there is nothing else she wanted more than for the ground to open wide underneath her and swallow her whole. When she opened her eyes she still found herself in this same room, her hand gripping the phone so tight.

She didn't know how it happened but somehow she was able to say goodbye to Yuki without her manager realizing something is wrong.

Slowly she replaced the receiver back onto its cradle and stood there. Under other circumstances she would have jumped for joy and whooped in delight. Heck, she is Number One! She is Japan's hottest property!

But as she turned around and faced Hua Ze Lei, she felt like the most despicable creature alive.

He was staring at her, a slight frown on his face. "This is a first," he said jokingly, but a trace of concern is visible. "You find out you're Number One and I can see you aren't happy. I don't think the others react the way you did just now."

As she drank in the sight of him standing there, looking thoroughly serene and every bit the gentleman she had grown to care immensely about, the tears threatened to flow.

"I'm happy, Hua Ze Lei," she said with great effort. "Really, I am..."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it," he observed and when her head hung and he noticed her shoulders begin to shake, he knew something was wrong. "Aisha?" He made to move towards her.

But she took a step back, and he stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I'm sorry," she said and now the tears began their slow descent, but she still would not lift her glance. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" he asked, thoroughly dumbfounded.

She shook her head, unable to look him in the eye. "I don't want to lie to you. You've been so good to me. You had so much faith in me. You believed in me when no one else would…And I just don't want to keep anything from you..."

"Aisha, what - "

Her head whipped up and her eyes were all tearful. "Mei Zuo! I know him! Your friend..." She sniffed. "You remember how I told you about the man who helped me when I was in Taipei?"

As his frown smoothened in realization, Aisha felt the sudden urge to run away and hide but she stood her ground. Hua Ze Lei didn't deserve it. Whereas she deserves whatever punishment he deemed fit to deal her for keeping this from him.

Hua Ze Lei did not speak. He merely stood there, staring at her and her knees buckled beneath her. Wearily she sank down on the plush sofa and buried her face in her hands as the words came out in a rush.

"I had no idea, Hua Ze Lei. I didn't know he was your friend. Oh, God! I only found out when I saw the photograph at the music room...I know I should have told you there and then but I was too shocked. I was too...shocked. I didn't know how to tell you…I wanted to, but a part of me was hoping this was all a dream and…and after a while I would wake up and it would just be something I'd laugh about. That he is not your friend, that he is not...not your...your brother."

She sobbed and willed herself not to look up at him, afraid she might saw anger and contempt in his face. Her voice softened. "Then Dao Ming Si came...and I understood how he reacted to me. I am so sorry, Hua Ze Lei. Believe me, if I had known Mei Zuo was your friend, then..." Her voice trailed as she stopped to draw breath.

It was then that he spoke. "Then what? Tell me, Aisha, what would you have done had you known?"

Aisha shut her eyes tightly, welcoming whatever hurtful words he's about to utter.

"You would have kept your distance, right?" he asked. "You would have made every effort not to be involved with me in any way. You would have stayed as far away from me as possible. Maybe...just maybe...I would not have known you."

Those words weren't exactly what she expected and, in her surprise and confusion, she lifted her gaze. He was now standing so near. She could reach out and touch his arm; he was that close.

But she couldn't...she just couldn't bear to look at him straight in the eye. She jumped to her feet and swung past him. She had to get away from him. She couldn't...

She was halfway to her designated room when she realized he was following her. Letting herself into her room, she locked the doorknob and literally crawled on the side of the bed, slipping on to the carpeted floor, biting her lip so hard she could have sworn she tasted blood.

Aisha had never fought the tears from falling as she is doing so now. Many times before she vowed never to shed tears, but now she found that was next to impossible.

She stiffened when she felt a draft of air come in. When she lifted her gaze, she discovered her door was open, and Hua Ze Lei stood there, gazing down at her.

Confused, she could only say, "H-how...how did you...?"

"This is my house, remember?" he said softly and made to move towards her.

Aisha turned her head away. "Please...leave..."

"Is that what you really want?" His voice was closer now, and when she shifted her head slightly she caught sight of him standing right in front of her. "And is that what you think I want?"

She blinked up at him. "Lei?"

"So what if it was Mei Zuo?"

His words rocked her to the core and she stared wide-eyed at him. A small smile appeared on his face as he went down on one knee before her, such that they were eye to eye.

"Wh-what...? What are you...?"

"Do you think I care?"

His hand reached out and wiped the errant tears that streaked her face. Mesmerized, she could only look at him.

* * *

Dao Ming Si bit his lip as Mei Zuo's jovial voice came on the line. "A Si! Where are you?"

He looked up just as Shancai came out from the bath, her long hair wet and bundled up in a towel. At that moment he lay sprawled on the bed. "At home."

"Already? Why so early? Xi Men told me you and Shancai went over at Lei's for dinner."

Cautiously he chose his words as Shancai looked at him quizzically. "Yes, we did have dinner at Lei's." He mouthed Mei Zuo's name at Shancai and she nodded in enlightenment.

"And then what?" Mei Zuo persisted.

"And then nothing. We decided to call an early night. We still have work tomorrow. Then there's your party."

Mei Zuo chuckled. "I've been trying to reach Lei, but his cell phone is off, and their maids said he's busy so he could not come to the phone. What's up with him?"

Probably fixing the mess with that girl, Dao Ming Si thought with grim satisfaction. He cleared his throat. "I don't know. Maybe he really is busy."

"Have you met his Ash?" The mischievous tone associated with Mei Zuo came into play again and Dao Ming Si felt bad.

"Yes, yes, we did."

"What is she like?"

Dao Ming Si contemplated telling him there and then about Aisha, but one look at Shancai's apprehensive face told him it wasn't the right time. Besides, it was not his place. He just might regret it if he does.

"You'll find out soon enough," Dao Ming Si said, and before his friend could inquire any further, added, "Look, Mei Zuo. I'm already tired. We'll just see you at your party tomorrow."

When he hung up, Shancai spoke beside him. "I thought you'd tell him."

"I almost did," he replied and stretched out beside his wife. "But common sense took over."

"Common sense." Shancai laughed, remembering the pun she and Dao Ming Si used to have with the phrase. Then she sobered. "What do you think is going on right now at Lei's?"

"Who knows? But if I were Hua Ze Lei, I would give that girl the boot, send her straight back to Japan, away from the F4, away from Taipei."

"You're too rude."

A wry smile lit up his face. "I'm sorry. I just tend to be quite protective of what the F4 has. I would not let a woman, especially someone of Aisha's character, ruin the F4."

Suddenly the phone rang again. Sighing in exasperation, Dao Ming Si moved to look at the caller ID and saw it was Qing He. Pushing the button of the speaker phone so Shancai could also hear the conversation, he barked at Qing He.

"What on earth are you doing calling up at this hour? Don't you have a life?"

"Good evening to you, too, Dao Ming Si," Qing He said sheepishly and Shancai bit back a smile beside Dao Ming Si.

"Where are you?" he asked, hearing sounds of traffic on the background. "You're supposed to be home now."

"I'm no longer in high school! Curfews don't work for me anymore!"

"Fine. Why did you call?"

"I just came from Meteors and while I was driving, I almost ran over a pedestrian. It was a good thing I stepped on the brake just in time, or else I would be calling from the hospital right now, and my father would probably have killed me already - "

Dao Ming Si rolled his eyes. "Are we getting anywhere with this, Qing He?"

"Guess who I saw drive past me just a while back."

"Who?"

"The Queen."

His eyes met Shancai's surprised ones.

Qing He's voice came on again. "Did you hear what I said, Dao Ming Si? The Queen is in Taipei. Your mother."


	24. Face the Music

FACE THE MUSIC

Dao Ming Si hung up the phone, but he still looked dazed. Beside him, Shancai was as quiet as he was, left to her own thoughts.

He had not seen his mother in a very long time. The last time he'd seen her was months ago when he came back to collect Yesha's paintings. That was also when he turned his back on her...when, for the first time, he saw his usually unflappable mother lose her cool.

He knew this was inevitable...that he would once again cross paths with his mother. He just didn't expect it to be this soon. Or this sudden.

"She's back," was all Shancai could say. She sat up from the bed and he knew she was hiding her face from him. He could also tell she was shaken by the information about Dao Ming Feng in Taipei.

He reached out a hand and stroked her hair gently. "You know there's no need to be afraid. She can't touch us now."

When she turned her face to look at him, the fear was palpable in her eyes. "Are you sure? Are you sure she couldn't hurt us?"

He didn't have an answer for that. Of course, he wasn't sure. That was just a vow he made to himself: that he would not let anyone – especially his mother – try to tear him and Shancai apart.

"Your mother is Dao Ming Feng," Shancai said, remembering all those things the Queen had done in the past to thwart her and Dao Ming Si. "You know what she is capable of."

Dao Ming Si tried to make light of the situation. "What's this? My tough Shancai suddenly feeling afraid of my mother? It is not you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Your mother scared me witless since then. I was just too afraid to let her see it. I was afraid if she knew I was terrified of her…that would encourage her more."

Dao Ming Si sat up and nuzzled Shancai's ear, wanting only to reassure her, despite his own anxiety. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Maybe something came up with her business, that's why she's back in Taipei all of a sudden." He held her by the shoulders and slowly turned her around to face him. He gave a cheering smile at her. "You really think I'd let her claws come between us again?"

As she looked deep into his eyes, she suddenly felt herself feeling at ease. Smiling back, she moved forward and leaned her head against his heart, reveling in the feel of his warm hands stroking her head and her back.

"I trust you," she whispered against his heartbeat and closed her eyes, willing the disquiet away.

Dao Ming Si's eyes were fixed on the far wall, seeing nothing but an image of his mother.

He meant it. He would not let Dao Ming Feng touch them, or Shancai. Even if that meant not letting his own mother back into his life ever again.

He knew it was wrong. After all, she's still the woman who brought him into this world. But there are some choices to be made, sacrifices...

And for Shancai, this is one sacrifice he is willing to take.

He closed his eyes and held her tighter. His wife. His heart. His life.

* * *

"Be on your guard."

Dao Ming Si looked at his friend, who looked back at him with all innocence. He lifted his brows. "That's it?" he asked. "That's all you could tell me?"

Xi Men shrugged helplessly. "I'm your friend AND business consultant, A Si, not your shrink. Besides, that's the only advice that works in this situation."

"Work?" Dao Ming Si is flabbergasted at how Xi Men seemed to be taking this in stride. He threw his hands up, leaning back on his seat in Xi Men's elegant office. "Thanks, that helps."

"Look at it from my point of view, A Si," Xi Men tried to explain himself. "Dao Ming Feng is still probably the most powerful woman in all of Taiwan and in greater part of Asia. It's not that I am scared of getting on her bad side. It's just...why bother? I'm good enough on my own. I don't want complications. Meanwhile you, my friend," he shook his head at Dao Ming Si, "are a different story."

Dao Ming Si waited for Xi Men's punch line. And he wasn't disappointed.

"No matter how you try, you could never shake her off. She'll always be a part of your story, like it or not. The only thing you could do is, as I've said a while back, be on your guard."

Dao Ming Si sighed. "Maybe you're right. I mean, she did her worst. What more can she do, right?"

Xi Men could only stare at his friend, knowing fully well that both of them were not entirely convinced by Dao Ming Si's last words.

* * *

The report of her assistant was impeccably delivered, as always. Every detail was researched and relayed to her without batting an eyelash.

But she is not pleased.

When Roger finished speaking, Dao Ming Feng found herself shaking her head in disbelief. "This is unbelievable," she muttered. "So what exactly are you saying?"

Roger inwardly sighed. He had done his job, even had to go under-the-table with a few contacts he had with the authorities. He had every angle covered and delivered to Madame, and still she would want him to put it in plain words.

He cleared his throat. "Meteors was established without help from the outside, Madame. And Skylar Tours was acquired, apparently, from Young Master Dao Ming Si's own coffers."

"That's impossible!" she blurted out. "Where on earth would he get the money?"

Roger voiced out the suspicion he had ever since getting the facts. "If I may be so bold, Madame...Maybe it was given by your husband."

Dao Ming Feng's head turned around to look at her assistant. "Cheng?" She thought for a moment, then shook her head. "That is too far-fetched. Dao Ming Cheng is probably the most selfish man I have ever known. He does not share his wealth, not even to me." Once again she shook her head.

"But as it is, Madame," Roger pointed out, "it does not change the fact that Young Master Dao Ming Si and Shancai are independent."

Dao Ming Feng wished she had never heard Roger's next words.

"They are untouchable."

* * *

"So..." he whispered to himself, "been busy, haven't you, A Feng?"

His man in Taipei had just called, telling him Roger had been quite the researcher. Under other circumstances, he would have done everything in his power to waylay his wife's most trusted assistant.

But he let Roger get the facts straight. And the information he gathered were the straight-up truth; no window-dressing, no lies.

That's what made him feel so satisfied. He did not have to lie to defeat A Feng.

For the moment, at least, his son and his young bride cannot be touched by Dao Ming Feng.

Dao Ming Cheng smiled to himself. Everything is going as planned.

* * *

For the nth time that evening, Aisha looked at the ornate clock on the wall above the fireplace of the music room. The minutes are ticking; the seconds seemed to go faster.

She knew they were supposed to leave ten minutes ago, and probably Hua Ze Lei is looking for her all over the mansion.

Aisha turned to look at the mirrored wall on the far left and almost laughed out loud at the picture she made. She was wearing the dress she and Hua Ze Lei bought from a boutique in Tokyo the day before they left for Taipei. It was a knee-length lavender creation, held at the shoulders by elegant pearl clasps that further showed off her radiant skin.

He said she looked good in this color…

My God, she thought, staring hard at her reflection. Had she already acquired the jaded personality most stars acquire after gaining popularity? Has she already learned the skill of effectively masking her true emotions with a fake smile?

And does she have to maintain this front with everyone, especially with Hua Ze Lei? Is she going to have to start pretending around him as well?

She turned at a slight movement behind her and saw Hua Ze Lei standing there. He must have been there for a while now and she didn't even notice.

She mustered a smile. "Hua Ze Lei!" She glanced at the clock. "Have you been looking for me? I'm sorry, I lost track of the time."

He shook his head. "No, I wasn't looking for you." In truth, he knew when she entered the music room twenty minutes ago, but he would not mention it now. It doesn't matter, anyway. When ten minutes passed and she didn't appear downstairs when they were supposed to leave for Mei Zuo's party, he decided to give her more time. Then he decided to come up here.

Uncertainty filled her voice when she spoke. "Are we going now?"

"We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago," he reminded her. "We can leave now, if you're ready."

She met his eyes and once again her eyes were troubled. "I know it's silly to ask this but...can we not go?"

He shrugged. "If that's what you want, but what good would it do? Sooner or later, we'll have to face them."

Aisha stared at him, her eyes wide with wonder. "You said 'we'. You said 'we'll' face them."

A small smile appeared. "What, you thought I would leave you alone to face them?"

At a loss for words, she looked away. After a while, she took a deep breath and spread her eyes around the music room.

"You know, back then, whenever I felt sad, and wanted to cry, I would go someplace where I could be alone. And there I would scream and cry until no more tears were left. But lately, whenever I feel sad, all I want is to drown myself in music." She looked at him and he could see her brown eyes were bright with unshed tears. "I guess that means people really change, don't they?"

She glanced away again. "People do change...As I did."

Hua Ze Lei understood what she was saying, although he also knew there was something else she wanted to tell him. But he was afraid to ask.

She asked him. "What about you, Lei? When you're sad and you want to cry, what do you do? Where do you go?"

Hua Ze Lei felt like he was transported back in time and he had to shake himself just to get back to the present. "Whenever I feel like crying, I stop the tears from falling."

Aisha blinked back the tears even before they could fall. "You can do that?"

He nodded, and she smiled, shaking her head. "I'm too much of a cry-baby. I don't think I could ever learn that art." She took a deep breath and stepped forward, accepting Hua Ze Lei's outstretched hand.

As his palm enveloped hers in a tight grip, he tried to reassure her. "Everything will be alright."

But he knew in his heart that everything will not be alright. Something will go wrong. He is treading dangerous ground here, although it isn't exactly what he would call uncharted territory.

He had been through something like this before, but something deep within tells him this is unlike anything he'd gone through in the past.

* * *

Everybody was now here, Mei Zuo noted, looking at the people in the airy ballroom. Well, everyone, except Hua Ze Lei and Xi Men. Xi Men called a few minutes ago, telling him he is on his way with Xiao Gen.

Xiao Gen and Xi Men…together again. But not in the way others would think. Mei Zuo knew his friend. Xi Men isn't too keen on second chances, and Xiao Gen is nothing more to him than a childhood friend and now, a business associate.

Besides, Xiao Gen is married. That's another no-no in Xi Men's list. As playful as he is with women, Xi Men makes sure not to meddle with relationships bound by matrimony.

At the far end of the room Xiao Qiao was speaking with Shancai and Dao Ming Si, who arrived earlier and now shared a table with Shage. On the table next to it Shancai's parents sat, the other seats reserved for Xi Men, Xiao Gen, Hua Ze Lei and Aisha.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to find William standing there, dressed in a casual suit. He grinned at the American. "William! Finally you're here!"

"Yeah, sorry," William replied repentantly and the two men moved to a secluded corner of the ballroom where they could speak without fear of anyone hearing. "There was a mix-up with the flight schedules. But I'm glad I got here in time."

"In time for what?" Mei Zuo asked. From where he stood he could fully see the entrance and whoever is arriving. He launched into his questions. "What did you find out? Did you find her? What news do you have for me?"

William nodded. "I found her, alright. You know why you weren't able to locate her before? It's because she changed her name. She no longer goes by the name Kozuke Aisha. Shortly after she came back to Tokyo from Taipei she used her father's surname."

"So that's why the people I hired were unsuccessful. So what happened? What did you find out?"

William breathed deeply and said, "I'll try to be as brief as possible. I got to Tokyo fearing the worst; that I would have a hard time looking for her but I was mistaken because all across Tokyo were billboards of her."

"Billboards?" He is confused now.

"Kozuke Aisha happens to be Mimura Aisha. Or Ash, as all of Japan now knows her. She is the latest..."

William's words seemed to fade in his ears as his eyes were drawn as if by magnet towards the entrance. As if in a trance he stared at the vision that appeared.

Aisha. He couldn't be mistaken. That's her. Her hair still the same length, although of a darker color now...

William's last words sank into his reverie. "...and she is your friend Hua Ze Lei's girl."

There, standing beside Aisha, his hands on her back, urging her gently forward, is Hua Ze Lei.


	25. Dance With Me

DANCE WITH ME

Mei Zuo seemed off tonight, Xiao Qiao noticed, and she wondered if something happened to make him so. He seemed quite alright before the gathering started, although naturally he was quite the bundle of nerves.

But now, as she steered him away from his American PI friend to meet Hua Ze Lei and Aisha, he seemed to have clammed up. And for Mei Zuo, that is quite a rare event.

She stopped halfway to the table where Hua Ze Lei and Aisha were shown. Quickly she glanced to see Hua Ze Lei speaking with Dao Ming Si, and she took the opportunity to whisper into Mei Zuo's ear.

"Is something wrong?" she inquired, not used to seeing Mei Zuo this quiet. Usually he gets this way with her when he doesn't get his way and begins pulling the pouting kid act. She craned her neck to see William mingle with his acquaintances at the far end of the room, and turned back to Mei Zuo. "What were you and William speaking about?"

Mei Zuo shook his head and smiled at her, but she could tell it was forced. "Nothing. Don't mind me."

"Something's bothering you," she insisted. "I can tell."

He looked squarely at her and this time his smile convinced her. "It is nothing. Don't worry yourself over nothing."

Xiao Qiao smiled and tugged at his arm. "Come on, then. I am so excited for you to meet Aisha!"

Xiao Qiao was too caught up in her excitement that she didn't seem to notice that she had to drag Mei Zuo along with her. Neither did she see the sudden stiffening of AIsha in her seat as she watched their approach.

With quiet grace Hua Ze Lei stood up as the couple stopped at their table, greeting Xiao Qiao with a peck on the cheek and tapping Mei Zuo on the shoulder.

"You're late!" Xiao Qiao promptly scolded them after kissing Aisha on the cheek. "I thought you wouldn't come!"

"Why won't we?" Hua Ze Lei asked, his eyes bright with warmth. "We wouldn't miss this. Congratulations, Xiao Qiao. Mei Zuo."

Finally Mei Zuo lifted his eyes and mustered a smile at his friend. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Xiao Qiao smiled widely at Aisha. "Finally I could get to introduce you! Mei Zuo, this is Aisha. Aisha, my fiance Mei Zuo."

At the next table the tension was palpable. It was so thick one could slice it with a knife. Dao Ming Si and Shancai were quietly watching the awkward scene unfold, and in Shancai's eyes could be read sympathy for Xiao Qiao, the only one who had absolutely no idea about the real deal.

And there was also apprehension for Hua Ze Lei, whom they thought was as clueless as Xiao Qiao was.

It was Mei Zuo who broke the silence as he extended his hand towards Aisha. "Finally we meet, Miss Aisha."

Xiao Qiao laughed. "So polite! This is new!"

With slight reluctance Aisha accepted the handshake but immediately pulled her hand away. "How do you do?" she said softly and Mei Zuo blinked at the sound of her voice. He's heard it over the phone. Why didn't he recognize it?

* * *

Hua Ze Lei quietly observed everything with an unfathomable expression in his eyes. Even when the small presentations were made and the engaged couple had to leave them for the presidential table did he show any outward reaction.

Seated, Aisha kept her eyes down, wondering what on earth she is doing here, where she obviously doesn't belong.

To their left sat Dao Ming Si and Shancai. Once earlier she made the mistake of looking in that direction and was instantly met by an intense stare from Dao Ming Si. Now all she wants is for the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

"Would you like a drink?"

Hua Ze Lei's offer was spoken in a gentle tone that she found herself lifting her gaze finally. Giving him a small smile, she shook her head. "No, thank you."

In truth, she does not want to be left alone, which is what would happen if he did go to the bar to get a drink.

And Hua Ze Lei seemed to understand this, for he merely nodded.

A while later, Xi Men arrived with Xiao Gen and Aisha felt herself being subjected to the same scrutiny, although she felt Xi Men's appraisal was less intense than Dao Ming Si's. All throughout dinner she made sure to avert her gaze away from the other members of the F4, Mei Zuo especially.

When dinner was over, silence settled over the crowd as two elderly couples, obviously Mei Zuo and Xiao Qiao's parents, stood up from the large table.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Mei Zuo's father said in a loud booming voice. "My family, as well as the Yin family, would like to thank everyone for taking the time out of your busy schedules to join us in this momentous occasion."

Applause rang inside the ballroom.

"Indeed this is a very special night," he went on. "And I wouldn't beat around the bush any longer." He paused and smiled at Mei Zuo and Xiao Qiao. "In six months my only son, Mei Zuo will wed Yin Xiao Qiao!"

This time the applause was deafening, the cheers earsplitting.

But in the presidential table, seated between Xiao Qiao and his mother, Mei Zuo did not seem to hear much of what was being said. His attention was focused on that far table where Aisha was seated, her head down, obviously looking anywhere but in his direction.

Only when he felt his mother touch his arm did he seem to come around and become aware of what is going on around him. Quizzically he looked at his mother.

She smiled at him indulgingly. "Are you daydreaming?" she asked in a low voice. "Your father has just asked you to kiss your fiancee."

When Mei Zuo looked at everyone, he saw the expectation in their eyes. Clearly he didn't hear what his father had said. Grinning sheepishly, he turned around in his seat and faced Xiao Qiao, who was beaming at him

Suddenly he stopped short as she saw not Xiao Qiao, but Aisha. His grin disappeared and he stared at her.

Xiao Qiao's smile faltered. "Mei Zuo?"

The illusion faded and there sat Xiao Qiao. His heart beating fast, Mei Zuo gave her a quick but sweet kiss then faced the crowd who once again cheered.

That was close, he thought, reaching for his flask of wine. When he looked at Aisha's direction, his arm stopped in mid-air.

Aisha and Hua Ze Lei were speaking quietly, their heads close together. From where he was seated, no one could mistake the intimacy between the two.

He tore his gaze away from them and downed the contents of the flask.

This is going to be a long night...

* * *

"Are you tired?" Hua Ze Lei asked softly, leaning close so she could hear him above the din of the cheering guests.

"I'm fine," she said, not wanting to disappoint him. As much as she wanted to leave this place that had begun to feel suffocating, she knew Hua Ze Lei had to be here. He's part of Mei Zuo's family.

Hua Ze Lei nodded, then a glint of mischief appeared in his eyes as he whispered conspiratorially, "Believe it or not, the F4 hates these events."

Glad that he's clearly making an effort to make her feel at ease, she glanced up at him in surprise. "Really?"

He nodded. "We only come to these events for the drinks. I especially come for the food. Then we find any reason to leave early."

"And they let you?"

"Xi Men and Mei Zuo work their charms on the hosts, Dao Ming Si carries his weight around and acts like the young prince that he is..."

"And you?" Her smile was now genuine. "What do you do?"

"Nothing. Usually I am too full to even speak."

"Then afterwards, where do you go?"

His eyes squinted. "One out of three we head out to a pub and continue drinking there. Then a skirmish happens, probably over a lady that Xi Men chats up and who happens to have a date that same night. Mei Zuo's temper would flare and Dao Ming Si would join the fray."

Aisha grinned from ear to ear. "Let me guess...you don't do anything."

His chest heaved. "On the contrary, I do the most important thing that none of the three would even think about."

"Which is?"

"Pay for the damages."

Aisha's laughter rang out amidst the guest's cheerful spirits, and anyone near would think she was joining in the merriment over the wedding announcement.

But her high spirits plummeted once again when, a few minutes later, Xiao Qiao came forward, pulling Mei Zuo along, asking Aisha to dance with him.

"Excuse me?" Aisha asked, hoping against hope that she heard Xiao Qiao wrong.

Xiao Qiao was smiling in excitement. "Come on, why don't you two dance? It's time for my fiance to get to know the very first artist I am working with!"

With helplessness, Aisha turned to look at Hua Ze Lei, as though pleading with him to help her out.

But before Hua Ze Lei could say anything, Xiao Qiao took him by the hand. "Hua Ze Lei will dance with me." She turned to smile up at Hua Ze Lei. "Won't you, Lei?"

Slowly Hua Ze Lei nodded. "Of course." His hand reached out and slightly brushed Aisha's upper arm and the gesture, as unbelievable as it might sound, reassured her. She watched in silence as Hua Ze Lei and Xiao Qiao went ahead to the dance floor.

"Well, let's get this over and done with."

Mei Zuo sounded trite and Aisha chose not to say anything. Silently she let him take her by the elbow and steer her towards the dance floor. Reluctantly she laid her hands on his shoulders and visibly stiffened as he placed his palms on her waist and on the small of her back.

Neither of them spoke for a while. Nor did she feel anything like speaking. She fixed her eyes on a spot between his chin and collar, not really willing to look further up.

It was him who spoke first. "This is weird."

She didn't say anything.

He continued. "I heard you are doing pretty good in Japan. Congratulations."

"Thanks," she said, knowing it will be impolite not to say anything. "You, too. I was told you are doing well in your family business. And there's the engagement. Congratulations."

In spite of himself, Mei Zuo laughed mockingly. "Why do I have this funny feeling about this whole conversation?"

Aisha stopped moving and gracefully disengaged away from him. "I am tired. Can I go back to my table now?"

Mei Zuo was about to say something, but from behind, Hua Ze Lei spoke.

"Aisha?"

Gratefully Aisha sought Hua Ze Lei's face as he approached her. "I'm tired," she said.

"OK," he said softly and turned to Mei Zuo, Xiao Qiao now standing beside him. "I'm sorry, Mei Zuo, Xiao Qiao. But the flight must have caught up on Aisha. You won't mind if we leave early?"

Concern was etched all over Xiao Qiao's face as she noted Aisha's pale face. "Of course not! I'm sorry to have imposed the invitation to you when you are obviously spent!"

Aisha shook her head at Xiao Qiao. "It's not your fault, Xiao Qiao."

Hua Ze Lei held Aisha by the shoulders and nodded at the engaged couple. "We'll give you a call tomorrow."

As they left, Mei Zuo watched them broodingly. When he turned his head, he caught the eyes of Dao Ming Si and Xi Men, and he instantly knew what the two were thinking.

Not really caring what anyone – not even his brothers – thought, he turned away.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," he murmured to Xiao Qiao and walked away from his fiancee.

* * *

Mei Zuo inserted his car keys on the driver's door of his BMW and turned towards Xiao Qiao. He smiled.

"What a night, huh?"

She nodded, looking at him searchingly. "Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "You?"

He shrugged. "You and your mom did a good job putting the whole thing together."

"Are you being completely honest with me?"

His question took him by surprise and he quickly masked it with a short laugh. "What sort of a question is that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's just...you've been acting strange tonight. Ever since William arrived."

"Nonsense," he said with a wave of his hand. "Maybe I'm just tired." He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "Have I been a bore to you this evening?"

This time she was smiling as Mei Zuo's sweet nature once again resurfaced. "Hmmm. A little."

"So sorry," he whispered and leaned down to give her a sweet kiss. When they parted he opened his car door and slid in.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he promised and blew her a kiss.

Xiao Qiao stepped back and watched as he drove away from the Yin mansion driveway.

With a satisfied sigh, she walked back to the house where the household helps are busy cleaning up at the large ballroom. She smiled, already picturing the day of her wedding.

* * *

"I want you to go straight to sleep," Hua Ze Lei said as they stopped in front of the door to Aisha's room. "You need to put back color into those cheeks. I don't want the whole of Artiste breathing down my neck when we get back to Tokyo."

She chuckled, picturing Sachiko, Yuki and Mark breathing fire down Hua Ze Lei's neck, as he put it. "That's silly," she said. "You're the boss."

"All the same. I don't want a mutiny in my hands."

A moment of comfortable silence reigned, then he said, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Much better, thank you," she replied, smiling impishly at him. He was grinning back at her, and the grin widened as she started tapping her foot in tune to a nonexistent music.

She began humming, and tapped her foot louder.

"What are you doing?" he asked in amusement.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Before him she twirled, and her hair fanned out around her as she began to do a jig.

Hua Ze Lei laughed, watching her in amazement. She's back in her element again.

Aisha stopped and bowed before him as he clapped. "What was that dance you just did?"

"Riverdance jig," she replied. "One day I will force Artiste to make me do it, even though I haven't an Irish bone in my body."

She grew serious. "You have no idea how much you've done for me tonight."

"You don't even have to ask," he said quietly and their eyes spoke more than whatever words they could utter.

"Good night," she said and stood on tiptoe as she planted a kiss on his lips. Then she went into her room.

Hua Ze Lei walked slowly to his rooms, thoughtful.

Things are beginning to change. He has control at the moment. He could easily change all this. He can do something before it gets any bigger.

But he doesn't want to, because he doesn't even want to contemplate what it would mean if he does anything.

This time he'll let things flow. See where it takes him. See what it does to him. To her. To them all.

* * *

Mei Zuo twisted and turned on his bed, the silence of the night and the stillness of the household deafening him. Why couldn't he sleep?

Everywhere he turned he'd see her. And Hua Ze Lei.

In frustration he sat up and reached for the lamp, turning it on. The clock on the wall showed the time. Two-twenty.

He arrived from Xiao Qiao's house at midnight.

And he had not slept a wink.

Throwing the covers away he walked to the window and gazed at the darkness outside. In the light of day, he would see his mother's garden, maintained by the many gardeners she pays to keep the place running. On the side the Olympic-sized pool would shimmer blue.

But in the darkness he sees nothing. Nothing, except her face.

It was a shock to see her tonight. At his engagement party. And with Hua Ze Lei.

The one person he had been trying so hard to track down in the past came sailing right into his own turf.

And right now she's at the Hua Ze mansion.

Without thinking, he strode to his closet and began changing his clothes. He had to get out. He had to get some air.

Quietly he slipped out of the house and got into his car. His mind blank, he kept driving.

He only seemed to wake up when he noticed he had stopped his car. In front of the large gates of the Hua Ze mansion.


	26. My Blood

MY BLOOD

Reeyu's head appeared on the doorway at the moment Dao Ming Si sat down on the leather chair of his small office.

"You need anything?" he asked.

Dao Ming Si shook his head. "I need a moment to think. Tell Mr. Chan to give me a couple of hours to think this through, then we'll get back at them."

"Alright then, I'd better bring them to lunch."

"Good idea, thanks, Reeyu."

When the door closed, Dao Ming Si turned to look at Li Fong. Then he shook his head.

"I didn't see this coming," he remarked.

"What's the problem?" Li Fong asked. "You could easily give them another offer, a higher one than what your mother posed."

He shook his head. "It's not the money I'm worried about, Li Fong, but I made my final offer a while ago. What would I appear to be like once I retract from my word?"

"It will make you a very good businessman," Li Fong replied flatly, but Dao Ming Si was shaking his head.

"No, I don't want to do that." Silently he added, 'I don't want to be like my father.'

Li Fong stood up. "Well, either way, you have about two hours to make your mind up. I, on the other hand, am going out to lunch. You joining me?"

Dao Ming Si shook his head. "I agreed to meet Shancai and take her out to lunch."

Li Fong shrugged. "Fine with me. I'll see you in an hour, then. And hopefully by then you'd have reached a decision."

Dao Ming Si hoped the same thing. He asked for the two hours not only because he wanted to think about this. He also wanted Shancai's input.

Shancai was as shocked as he was when he told her about his discovery. He chose to pop up the topic after their meal, during dessert, and, at the mention of Dao Ming Feng's involvement, she obviously lost her appetite.

She laid her spoon down and stared at him.

"What are you going to do, then?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me," he said.

"Dao Ming Si, you know I am new to these things. I couldn't pretend I can give you business advice."

Dao Ming Si shook his head. "You know, if I back off now, it will be a big blow. This is the start of my venture. Alar is the make-or-break part of the whole thing. I couldn't just give up."

"So you want it," she stated.

"Yes, I want it. Badly."

"The question is: Are you willing to take on your mother?"

He didn't answer her question. "I told you, it's the beginning. I couldn't back down."

"But you said her offer was higher."

He leaned back on his chair, sighing heavily. "Yes, and I am not willing to pay a cent more than what I offered."

Shancai scoffed. "That's going to make it harder."

"Now I need to figure out a way to convince Mr. and Mrs. Chan to sell to me without having to up the price."

Shancai dug deep within her memory as to what she had heard about Mr. and Mrs. Chan and Alar Express. She vaguely remembers her mother speaking about the company once before...

A light bulb seemed to flash. "Mr. and Mrs. Chan...do they happen to have any children?"

Dao Ming Si looked at his wife strangely, wondering where the question came from. "I don't think so. Why?"

Her eyes alight with excitement, she leaned forward on the table.

"I remember Mama saying Alar is like Mr. and Mrs. Chan's baby. It's the company that they both built when they got married. They cared so much about their employees and even treated each one of them like family."

His eyes staring at her, his mind working rapidly, he said, "So...what you're saying is..."

"They don't need the money, A Si," she explained animatedly. "They care more about the welfare of the company itself and the people in it!"

Dao Ming Si's face slowly spread into a grin. He raised his glass in salute to her. "And you said you are new to these things."

Shancai could only smile at her husband, glad that she was able to try to help.

Dao Ming Si was whistling when he strode back into his office more than an hour later. He glanced at his wristwatch and found he still has less than fifteen minutes before Mr. and Mrs. Chan arrives for the final talks.

He halted in his tracks when he noted two men in suits standing outside the door to his office. At the side stood an anxious Reeyu, whose face smoothed in relief when he spotted Dao Ming Si.

"Sir!" Reeyu said, walking to meet Dao Ming Si. "I have been meaning to call you earlier, but I couldn't get through. There's someone inside, waiting for you."

"I think I know who it is," he murmured. He gave a reassuring nod at his secretary. "I'll handle this, Reeyu, Meanwhile, wait for Li Fong and take him to the other room while you wait for Mr. and Mrs. Chan. I'll join you later."

When Reeyu went off to follow his orders, Dao Ming Si walked past the two men in suits and strode into his office.

By the window, looking out into the traffic outside, Dao Ming Feng stood.

Hers was an imposing presence, and others are likely to quake on their feet in her presence. But not Dao Ming Si. He had grown through Dao Ming Feng's shadow that he literally outgrew her.

She turned around and regarded him with an imperious glare.

"A Si," she said after a while, smiling graciously, and he marveled at how beautiful she looked. There was never a question about Dao Ming Feng's beauty, cold and calculated though it may be.

"Ma," he acknowledged her with a slight tilt of his head, and walked to his desk.

Dao Ming Feng spread his gaze around the sparsely decorated office. "So this is your office. Very...bare."

"It's just temporary, until I found myself a better one."

His mother seemed to have lost her power to irk him. Now all he feels in the face of her mockery is boredom.

"Of course," she said. "You are my son. I trust you have good taste...in most things, though not in everything."

He knew she was referring to Shancai but he chose not to comment on it.

"What brought you here?" he asked.

She lifted her chin at him. "So you want to be direct. Good. Then let me be straight. We're both after the same thing."

"You mean Alar," he stated, and she smiled.

"Yes. Alar. I want you to withdraw whatever offer you have given Mr. Chan."

"And why would I do that?"

She shrugged. "Because it's wise to do so. I have no idea where you get your resources, but it will be crazy to pay more than what I put on the table for Alar. Are you sure you are willing to disburse that much?"

He lifted his chin up at her and his eyes glinted. "Who said I'm paying more than that?"

"And how do you expect to convince Mr. Chan?"

Dao Ming Si smiled mysteriously at his mother. "Pure heart, Ma. I am planning to use pure heart." He stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to."

He didn't even bother to wait for whatever she had to say. He walked out of his office, even nodded with a cheerful smile at the two men standing outside, then proceeded to the room next door, where Mr. and Mrs. Chan waited.

* * *

Dao Ming Cheng was in his car when the call came through, informing him of the latest development.

Their conversation was brief and, after telling the caller to get back at him soonest, he hung up.

He was clearly baffled by his son's actions. Li Fong, the lawyer he had asked to stay closely with Dao Ming Si told him that his son had something up his sleeve. He said Dao Ming Si would not pay a single cent more than what he laid on the table.

"What's on your mind, son?" he asked silently, his eyes cruising through Central Park West from where he was seated.

* * *

"Thanks!" Aisha waved goodbye to the other dancers she trained with at the private studio. Her tote bag slung over her shoulder, she strode out of the dance studio and into the sidewalk, ready to go back to the mansion.

The better part of the day she spent at the studio. After having breakfast with Hua Ze Lei this morning she went straight to the dance studio to meet her old teachers when she was first here in Taipei.

And she had a lot of fun doing some routines with them. Of course they still didn't know how big she was in Tokyo, and she enjoyed the feel of just being with them as an equal, and not as a star.

She stepped into the pavement and was about to hail a cab when a flashy grey car pulled up in front of her.

She froze when she recognized the person seated at the driver's seat.

Mei Zuo.

Aisha wanted to run when he moved to get out of the car, but common sense told her that running away would make no sense. After all, what does she have to be ashamed of?

She gave him a smile as he stopped in front of her.

"You're on your way home?" he asked casually.

She nodded.

"Then I'll drive you," he offered.

"No, there really is no need for that," she refused gracefully. "I can take a cab."

"Are you avoiding me?" he asked, and she gaped at him.

"Why would I?" she replied, incredulous.

"Yeah, why would you?" He sighed, shaking his head, smiling a little as he did so. "Man, this is weird."

This time, Aisha smiled a real smile. "Yes, it is." She shook her head as well. "Though I don't understand why. I mean, it's not like we parted on bad terms, right?"

"Why does it feel so awkward?" he asked, genuinely confused.

She smiled, looking at him fully now. "You look good, Mei Zuo. It's been a long time. It's nice to see you again."

"Is it?" he asked suddenly. "Is that all you can say to me after all this time?"

She stared at him, perplexed. "Mei Zuo..."

"You act like you don't care, like nothing happened. You are acting so skittish, looking so guilty, but you act like absolutely nothing happened."

She shook her head, backing up a step. "I don't understand..."

He moved forward in a flash and took her by the shoulders, shaking her. "'You look good, Mei Zuo.' Is that all you can say?"

She wrenched herself free from his grasp and stepped back. "Why are you being like this?"

"Why don't you tell me?" he asked, the muscles on his cheek flexing. He flipped his hair from his face. "Why are you acting so...indifferent towards me? Are you putting on an act again, the way you used to play me before?"

Aisha took a deep breath. "I am not acting, Mei Zuo," she said quietly.

He stared at her for a long moment, then shook his head. "No, I don't believe that. I don't." His eyes slid down to her wrist. "You feel something. You are still wearing the bracelet I gave you."

Slowly Aisha's eyes fell on the blue bracelet on her right wrist. Then, ever more slowly she looked back up and met his eyes. There was such sadness in hers that stunned him.

"Mei Zuo," she said softly, "this isn't the one you gave me."

Slowly it dawned on him.

"This," she said in a whisper, "was given to me by Hua Ze Lei."

Feeling the world fall on one's shoulders would be an understatement, if one considers the feeling that muffled Mei Zuo at that moment.

"I'm sorry," she said softly and spun on her heel, literally running away, hailing a cab as she did so.

Like a statue he stood there, unmoving, only watching her as she got into the cab, then was lost in the stream of traffic.

* * *

In the instant that Dao Ming Si entered the room, Li Fong knew he had nothing to do anymore. The intense look on the young man's face said it all: He would win. He will close this deal here and now. He will have Alar, and not Dao Ming Feng.

So he just sat back and watched the Dao Ming Si work his charm.

"Mr. Chan, I know you and your wife value Alar so much. Am I right?" Dao Ming Si asked.

The elderly couple looked at each other and there's no mistaking the affection both had for the company. When Mrs. Chan spoke, it was in a shaky voice filled with emotion.

"It has been our whole life for the past thirty years," she explained. "Believe me, if it was within our power we would not even dream of selling it. But the economy isn't helping."

Dao Ming Si was nodding thoughtfully. "Do you have any idea what would happen to Alar if you sell it to my mother?"

Li Fong smiled inwardly, now aware of the card Dao Ming Si was playing. Genius, he thought. A simple plan, but a stroke of genius.

Dao Ming Si went on. "Alar is just a small venture for my mother. So small, that she would hardly care what happens to it once she acquires it. The moment the title passes to her, she would have the big guns move in on Alar. Everything will be reformatted, and Alar, the very company you built together, will be nothing more than a pawn."

Beside Li Fong, Reeyu stopped taking down notes as he sensed the direction of the meeting had changed. Rapt, he was taken in wholly by Dao Ming Si's persuasions.

Dao Ming Si leaned back in his seat to make his point clear.

"Not to mention the workers would have grim prospects once the reformatting occurs."

Worry was now etched all over the couple's faces and triumph surged within Dao Ming Si. Something inside urged him to push on, and he did.

"Whereas, if you accept my offer, I can assure you that no massive lay-offs will occur. Some will probably lose their jobs, but I can guarantee you that they won't be left in the dark, with nothing. I will do everything in my power to see they are well."

His voice took on a reassuring tone. "I have no big guns, Mr. Chan. But your company will not be lost. Alar will still continue to exist."

"Can you assure that?" It was Mrs. Chan who asked the question.

Dao Ming Si nodded resolutely. "You have my word. But understand, Mr. and Mrs. Chan, my original offer stands."

When the elderly couple looked at each other with relieved smiles on their faces, Li Fong knew Dao Ming Si had won.

Dao Ming Si wanted to whoop with laughter, but contained it. Shancai, he thought, you're my angel!

When the meeting was over and the papers were drawn on the spot, Dao Ming Si, Li Fong and Reeyu left the room and found the hall was empty. Dao Ming Feng and her guards have left.

Li Fong made a clucking sound. "I wonder if she knows that you now own Alar Express."

Dao Ming Si shook his head. "I doubt it. She's too confident of her own victory that she didn't bother waiting for the result of our meeting. She'll find out soon enough."

Li Fong shook his head in amazement at the power struggle between mother and son…and in the background stood the father, watching with an unreadable expression on his face. Dao Ming Cheng is the silent mover in all of these, and no one knows what his intentions clearly were.

Reeyu now looked at Dao Ming Si with respect. "Sir, what you did back there...that was...masterful!"

Dao Ming Si laughed. "Make sure you tell Xi Men that."

The laughter of the three rang through Dao Ming Si's bare ffice. Afterwards, Reeyu looked around. "I'll miss this place, Sir."

"Then better take your fill of it, Reeyu," Dao Ming Si said, "because we'll be moving to a bigger, better place."

Afterwards, when Li Fong left the two, he walked straight to his car but instead of turning the ignition on, he dialed a number to New York.

"It's done," he said to Dao Ming Cheng. "The Young Master won hands down."

In brief words he relayed to Dao Ming Cheng how Dao Ming Si went about acquiring Alar, then hung up.

In New York, Dao Ming Cheng stared at his reflection through the glass paneled wall of his private study.

Dao Ming Si beat his mother at her own game, using Dao Ming Cheng's methods.

"See?" he spoke to his reflection. "You are very much like your father, Dao Ming Si. Like it or not, you are indeed Dao Ming Cheng's son."


	27. Harsh Realities

HARSH REALITIES 

Quietly Aisha let herself into the main hallway of the Hua Ze mansion, relief flooding her at the silence that welcomed her. It is comforting, this silence.

She went up the wide staircase to her room but as she neared the door, she heard a soothing sound from somewhere in the mansion. Dropping her tote bag outside the door of her room she walked quietly to the end of the corridor, where she knew the sound was coming from, and by whom.

The door to the music room was slightly ajar, and she was struck by how much this moment seemed to replicate that scene at Studio 7 back in Tokyo.

Carefully she pushed the door and inch more, until she was able to get a clear view of him playing the Stradivarius.

A sorrowful look fell upon her face as she stared at him, his profile to her, his eyes half-closed as he drowned himself in the music he was spawning with his violin.

She stood there, content to merely watch him and listen to him. After a few minutes she stepped back from the door and, without a sound, walked back to her room, letting herself in and crawling under the covers, feeling weak and tired.

From the music room, the sound of the violin ended and Hua Ze Lei slowly turned to look at the doorway. He knew she stood there; he felt her eyes trained on him.

He also knew something was troubling her.

Once more he lifted the Stradivarius to his chin and let the strains fill him, hoping it also has the ability to soothe Aisha as much as it did him.

* * *

Two days after Dao Ming Si closed the deal with Alar, he strode into the four-story building that held the company, and walked straight into the elevator.

This is his office now. His building. It starts right here.

All day yesterday he knew Reeyu had been busy overlooking the furnishing of the new President's office.

And Dao Ming Si was not disappointed.

As he looked around at his medium-sized office, he could not help but compare it to the one he had occupied at the Dao Ming Building. He opted for the exact opposite of that office his mother had given him.

For this place he opted for an elegant mahogany desk and a comfortable leather seat. Everything was dark-brown, instead of the high-powered grays and blues of the Dao Ming offices.

When he heard a commotion at the doorway and noted Reeyu's distraught voice followed by Dao Ming Feng's cold aristocratic voice, Dao Ming Si turned around and waited for his mother to come in.

When she did, he looked calm and ready to take her on.

Dao Ming Feng barely even spared a glance at the office this time. She was looking straight at Dao Ming Si.

"What are you trying to prove, A Si?" Her voice was soft, but the steely edge to it was unmistakable.

He acted ignorant. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I am talking about! You took Alar right under my nose!"

"Let me correct that, Ma. I did not take Alar. If I remember correctly, I was the one who first laid an offer."

"Mine was the better one."

Dao Ming Si shrugged. "Apparently Mr. and Mrs. Chan don't think so."

He watched as his mother fought for composure. As expected, Dao Ming Feng smiled a while later.

"Very well, A Si. This was unfortunate. I just hope it would not happen again."

"Let us try not to let it," he said quietly.

When she left, followed by her posse, Li Fong came in. Obviously he had been standing outside the office the entire time.

The lawyer, hands in his pockets, regarded Dao Ming Si with curious eyes. "She sounded really pissed."

"Let her bitch," Dao Ming Si said. "She'll get over it, once she finds another prospect." He reached for his phone and dialed Shancai's number, wanting to hear his wife's voice.

* * *

Mei Zuo was not surprised when he found Xiao Qiao waiting in the living room when he got home later that evening. He had been avoiding her calls all day; naturally she would begin to wonder...and worry.

He gave her a small kiss on the lips and sat down on the sofa wearily. Xiao Qiao looked at him curiously.

"Mei Zuo?" she asked softly. "I've been calling you all day, but I couldn't seem to get through. Even your mother doesn't seem to know where you were. Not even Xi Men and Hua Ze Lei could not tell me."

His head jerked upward. "You asked Hua Ze Lei?" He began to wonder if Hua Ze Lei told Xiao Qiao about him sneaking into the Hua Ze mansion at dawn. "What did he tell you?" he asked when she nodded in confirmation.

She shrugged. "He said he doesn't know where you are."

Relief flooded him, as well as guilt.

After seeing Aisha downtown before lunch earlier, he had wandered aimlessly through the streets, leaving his car on the street after greasing some of the cops assigned in the area to look after his BMW.

Then he walked around, with no particular destination in mind. And he had done a lot of thinkingâ€¦

He hadn't really reached any kind of decision. But one thing is for sure...he could not go on with this. Right now he doesn't have the heart.

And as he looked at Xiao Qiao sitting before him with worry in her eyes, he found it harder to tell herâ€¦

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Around. You?"

At his question her face brightened. "I've spent the entire morning with Shancai, picking out ideal spots for our honeymoon. There were a couple of suggestions she gave that I - " She broke off abruptly as Mei Zuo got to his feet and began pacing in front of her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, this time getting really worried.

At the doorway of the living room Mei Zuo's mother was about to enter but stopped when she heard Xiao Qiao's upset voice.

Neither Mei Zuo nor Xiao Qiao notice the matriarch standing there. Mei Zuo stopped pacing and tried to look at Xiao Qiao, but found it hard to do so. Instead he fixed his gaze on a spot in the carpet.

"Xiao Qiao...about the wedding..."

"Yes?"

"Can we...can we...I mean, I was just thinking...would you mind if...we move it...later?"

Slowly Xiao Qiao's face darkened in confusion. "What do you mean...later?"

"I mean," he breathed, finding it hard to say the words. "Could we move it later...I don't think I'm ready yet, you know what I'm saying?"

A grave expression settled on Xiao Qiao's face. "Why?"

"I just...need some time. To think."

"Don't you want to marry me?" For someone in her place, she sounded and looked really calm. But that's typical of Xiao Qiao, he found out through the months they've been together. "What happened, Mei Zuo? What did I do?"

Mei Zuo shook his head. "No, no. Of course I want to marry you. It's just... This isn't about you," he said, silently hating himself for using this overused line, but finding no other way to say it. "It's not you, it's me."

From the doorway Mei Zuo's mother finally could not bear it any longer.

"Mei Zuo!"

They both turned to see his mother red-faced in anger. "Ma..."

"What is this?" The old woman strode forward and slapped her son across the face, hard. Mei Zuo bit his lip, feeling so wretched he was willing to take anything from his mother. But what hurt him most was seeing the pain in Xiao Qiao's eyes.

"Ma," he said slowly. "I am not breaking up the wedding. I just...I am just asking for more time."

"But the date has already been set! You are willing to shame us in front of our friends? What will they say?"

Mei Zuo looked at Xiao Qiao and saw her fighting back tears. He looked away and said, "I'm sorry," before running out of the living room and into his bedroom, leaving his angry mother and the stricken Xiao Qiao.

Mei Zuo's mother turned around, her face softening at her future daughter-in-law.

"He'll come around, Xiao Qiao. You know Mei Zuo. He jokes around. I'm sure this is one of his pranks."

Xiao Qiao nodded dumbly, wanting to believe Mei Zuo's mother. But she could not quite shake off the image of Mei Zuo looking so lost and confused as he spoke to her. Something's wrong...

* * *

Proudly Dao Ming Si led the way into his office, looking at Shancai with an expectant look on his face.

Shancai spread her gaze around Dao Ming Si's office. A small smile escaped as she noted the gold-gilded frame at the side of the mahogany desk, containing their photograph taken back in Spain, on top of Casa de Familia.

"Well?" he asked when she would not say anything. "What do you think?"

"It looks...alright," she said grudgingly, wanting only to tease him. When a pout began to appear on his face, she burst out laughing. "The place is very nice, A Si. It suits you very well!"

Relief crossed his face as he said, "I thought you were going to react the same way as Ma did when she entered my old office."

She bit back a smile, remembering how he described that unexpected visit from Dao Ming Feng.

"Your mother is very well-known for her impeccable taste in everything," she reminded him, but he snorted.

"In most things, yes. But not in everything." He drew a deep breath. "I bet right now she's still fuming mad at me. As I told Li Fong, let her bitch."

Shancai's voice became grave. "That is not a good way to speak of your mother, Dao Ming Si."

He turned to look at her and asked, confused, "Why are you defending her all of a sudden?"

"I am not defending her, A Si," she sought to explain. "I'm just saying it is wrong to speak ill of her. She's your mother."

"But she wasn't exactly the relenting parent when it comes to us being together."

"I know that. But, Dao Ming Si, please understand. As crazy as it might sound, a part of me is still hoping that the two of you would reconcile. I was a major part of the reason why you are at odds with her, and I don't want that to weigh on my conscience for a long time."

He regarded her with disbelief in his eyes. "After all that she had done, you still hope for that?"

"She's your mother," she stated simply, as though it answered everything.

Defeated, Dao Ming Si glanced away, then slowly looked back at her, a wry smile pulling at his mouth. "Alright. Once again, you are right." He shook his head. "But you're hoping for reconciliation between me and Ma...as much as I would also like that, I don't think it could actually happen."

"Anything is possible."

"I admire your optimism. I wish I shared it."

Shancai smiled brightly up at him. "You never know, Dao Ming Si. You might have already acquired it."

Without arguments, Dao Ming Si smiled back at his wife.

They were interrupted by a short rap at the door and they both turned around just as Reeyu pushed it open.

"There's somebody here looking for Madame Shancai," Reeyu said.

Dao Ming Si and Shancai looked at each other, both wondering who would look for her here in Dao Ming Si's office.

They soon had their answer when a distraught Xiao Qiao entered.

"Xiao Qiao?" Shancai stared at her friend who looked on the verge of tears.

As though she did not notice Dao Ming Si's presence, Xiao Qiao looked weakly at Shancai.

"I went to your office. Your secretary said I could find you here."

She rushed beside her friend, who looked about ready to faint.

"What is it?" she asked, sensing something was wrong. With her hand on her friend's arm she led Xiao Qiao to the seat pulled by Dao Ming Si.

Xiao Qiao seemed to be having trouble keeping from crying. "Shancai...the wedding is off."

It was Dao Ming Si who spoke, flabbergasted. "What do you mean 'off'?"

"It's postponed," Xiao Qiao said. "But I don't think it's going to happen."

"This is crazy," Shancai said, hoping this was all a joke. "Don't kid around, Xiao Qiao. This is not funny."

"I am not joking, Shancai. The wedding is off."

"Says who?" Dao Ming Si demanded.

Xiao Qiao's reply was a soft whisper, but the couple heard it nonetheless.

"Mei Zuo."

Dao Ming Si and Shancai exchanged troubled looks. Then slowly his face turned into a mask of anger.

"Excuse me," he murmured and strode out of the office.

Shancai hurriedly spoke to Xiao Qiao. "Please excuse me a moment," she said and hurried after Dao Ming Si.

She caught up with him just as he was about to step into the elevator. Pulling at his sleeve, she said, "Dao Ming Si, where are you going?"

A muscle ticked in his jaw and she could tell he was really angry. "I'm going to have to speak with Mei Zuo," he replied.

"But, Dao Ming Si...!"

He looked at her. "Go back to the office and take Xiao Qiao home. I don't think she could go home by herself." He planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you at the bar later."

"Dao Ming Si!"

He stopped just as the elevator doors opened. Upon seeing the worried look on her face, he gave a reassuring smile.

"I meant what I said, Shancai. I will just talk to Mei Zuo. Now go to her. She needs you right now."

Shancai watched dumbly as the doors closed, hoping Dao Ming Si would fulfill his promise and TALK to Mei Zuo. She knew Mei Zuo could get quite a fiery temper, and in the face of Dao Ming Siâ€™s impatience, something worse could happen.

But Xiao Qiao needs her right now. Slowly she retraced her steps back to the office, wondering what she would have to do or say to soothe her friend.

But how does one soothe a bride-to-be whose wedding has just been put off by her own prospective groom?

With a sigh she pushed open the door and joined Xiao Qiao.

* * *

Mei Zuo was doing a few laps in the Olympic-sized pool when Dao Ming Si strode into the patio, looking really impatient. He waited as Mei Zuo's figure sliced through the blue water and reached the other side, only to do a clean flip and return to the other side.

Breathing deeply, Mei Zuo lifted his head out of the water and shook water out of his hair. Then he saw Dao Ming Si standing there, his arms across his chest. A dark pall fell over Mei Zuo's face as he got out of the water, reaching for the towel.

Wiping his hair dry he walked over to where Dao Ming Si was standing.

"A Si," he said lightly. "This is a surprise. Want a drink?"

"That's not what I came here for," Dao Ming Si said, trying to rein his temper.

Mei Zuo took his time in answering and when he did, it was with a wry smile.

"I think I might have an idea why you're here."

"Do you?"

"Believe me, A Si, this is hard for me as well."

"Is it?" Dao Ming Si shook his head in exasperation. "I thought you were better than this, Mei Zuo. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know!" Mei Zuo's reply was loud, and he seemed surprised at it himself. "I know I hurt Xiao Qiao, my mother and possibly the entire world, and I don't know why!"

"Then why did you do it?"

"It just happened!"

The two of them were shouting now, and it drew the attention of the other people inside the house. Soon most of the household helps trooped in the windows, followed by Mei Zuo's mother.

"Is this about Aisha?" Dao Ming Si questioned and this time Mei Zuo gave a pause and stared at his friend.

He repeated the question. "Is it because of Aisha that you decided to put off your wedding? For Christ's sake, Mei Zuo, she is with Hua Ze Lei!"

After a while, Mei Zuo shook his head wearily and sank down on the lounge chair, his head in his hands.

"I don't know, A Si. Honestly I don't know what is happening to me..."

Pity overtook his anger as Dao Ming Si looked down at Mei Zuo. He drew his hair back with his fingers and sighed loudly. "I so want to hit you right now," he said in a low tone.

Mei Zuo spoke with his head still down. "If you do, I won't hit back. I feel like I deserve it, anyway."

The two men remained in that position, unaware of the other eyes looking at them, or the pair of ears that heard the name. Aisha.


	28. Melancholy

MELANCHOLY

Xi Men looked at Dao Ming Si, looking slightly outraged at what his friend was saying. The two of them were seated at their usual corner in Meteors. Just a moment ago he mentioned how he felt weird about Mei Zuo not joining them. Usually it was Mei Zuo who would be the first to get here.

Dao Ming Si looked at his friend. "I was quite surprised when you were able to come. Weren't you supposed to be with your parents tonight?"

"The dinner was moved tomorrow night. Colonel Masters, Pa's friend, is flying in tomorrow from the Philippines. We had to move it."

He smirked. "Family obligations, huh?"

"Yeah, we're meeting the colonel's son and his girlfriend. He's a photographer, she's a writer, and Ma happens to be her biggest fan."

"What's her name?"

Xi Men's brows met as he remembered the name. "Laraine Zhu. I heard she's Chinese, but I can't be sure."

"Are you going solo?"

"Are you kidding me? I am going to be in one table with my parents, the photographer and his girlfriend, and the colonel. What, you want me to pair up with the military man?" Xi Men shook his head, bemused. "No. I asked Hannah to come along."

"Hannah?" Dao Ming Si's brows met as he tried to recall her. "Isn't that the one who took your mobile..." Xi Men nodded, and Dao MIng Si shook his head. "I can't believe you're still seeing her."

They talked more about other things, then Dao Ming Si broke the news, followed by his assumption that jolted Xi Men even more.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

Dao Ming Si took a swig of his beer. "I said I don't think we should pin the blame entirely on Mei Zuo. He's just a victim here."

"A victim of what?" Xi Men shook his head. "You are confusing me, A Si."

"Aisha is to blame in all these, Xi Men. She came at the most convenient moment, at Mei Zuo's engagement, and ruined everything."

"You don't know that for sure," Xi Men said doubtfully.

"What else could be the reason?" he said. "For all we know Aisha is seeing Mei Zuo behind our backs, and she was the one who convinced him to back out of the wedding."

"Aisha does not seem like the type." Xi Men stopped talking when he saw someone walk in through the door. Dao Ming Si followed his gaze and his face darkened when he recognized Hua Ze Lei, his hand holding Aisha's.

He shook his head and muttered, "I don't believe this."

"Keep your cool, A Si," Xi Men reminded him as the new arrivals approached. "Remember this is still Lei."

Dao Ming Si got to his feet when Hua Ze Lei and Aisha stopped at the table. He nodded in greeting at his friend, but gave a cold look at Aisha.

This did not escape Hua Ze Lei, Aisha and Xi Men. It was Xi Men who tried to make light of the situation. He extended a hand towards Aisha.

"We've me, but it was a sorry excuse for an introduction. I hope we could hang around more often," he said in a friendly tone and this elicited a look of annoyance from Dao Ming Si. He ignored it.

"Thanks," she said shyly and shook his hand.

On the side, Dao Ming Si rarely said a word as Xi Men moved over to make room for Hua Ze Lei and Aisha. After a while of small talk, Hua Ze Lei excused himself to get a drink for Aisha at the bar.

And she suddenly found herself alone with Xi Men and Dao Ming Si.

Xi Men must have felt instantly uncomfortable as he cleared his throat, and said, "So, how are you finding Taipei since you last came here?"

Amazed at how Xi Men was different from Dao Ming Si, she replied, "A lot of things certainly changed. It's amazing."

"Really?" Her head turned slightly to the side and looked at Dao Ming Si who was leaning back on his seat, looking at her in a searing manner. "What changed, exactly?"

She chose her words, not wanting to provoke him. "For one, it seemed to become bigger."

To her surprise he gave out a laugh. "Funny, isn't it?" he asked with a trace of scorn in his voice. "It seemed to become bigger, but because of you, it suddenly became smaller. Narrower."

Xi Men spoke up. "A Si - "

Dao Ming Si ignored his friend as he leaned forward on the table. "Tell me, Aisha, how does it feel knowing you have the power over a lot of things, say, over two men?"

She willed herself to stare back at him and not flinch, not wanting him to see she was unnerved by his gaze and line of questioning.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act the innocent little girl, Aisha. I know you had a hand in Mei Zuo calling his wedding off."

Her eyes widened in shock and for a moment Dao Ming Si almost believed she didn't really know about the wedding being put off. But the feeling went away instantly.

"He...he what?" she asked, askance.

"Xiao Qiao appeared at our door today, crying, because out of the blue, Mei Zuo wanted to put off the wedding. There. Are you happy now?"

Distress was now written all over her face and Xi Men, beside her, noted this with keen interest. Hesitantly he glanced at Dao Ming Si and whispered, "A Si, that's enough."

Aisha suddenly got to her feet and was about to turn, but succeeded only in colliding against the returning Hua Ze Lei, whose hands reached out to steady her.

"Aisha!" he said, and noted her distress. "What is it? What is wrong?"

Aisha, her head down and her face hidden from Hua Ze Lei's view, shook her head.

But at that same instant, an aged woman's voice came on.

"So you are Aisha."

All four of them turned to look and were surprised to find Mei Zuo's mom standing there. Right now a few people seated near their table were throwing curious glances in their direction.

"Auntie!" Xi Men stared in confusion at Mei Zuo's mother, who was not really the type to enter an establishment such as Meteors.

But her gaze was directed fully at Aisha.

"Finally I saw the face of the woman who made my son change his mind."

Hua Ze Lei's arm crept around Aisha's shoulder but she did not feel it. Her blood ran cold as she was put under the icy scrutiny of Mei Zuo's mother.

"You have succeeded in muddling my son's brain." Her eyes ran up and down Aisha's length. "And I wonder what he saw in you."

Protectiveness surged within Hua Ze Lei and he pulled Aisha closer to his side.

"Auntie, I will not take this from you."

She seemed to have noticed Hua Ze Lei for the first time. "Oh, yes, Hua Ze Lei. I also heard she happens to be your girlfriend. Does Wang know about this?"

Hua Ze Lei's face suddenly turned into a cold unfathomable mask as he stared back at the old woman. She went on.

"I wonder what he would say if he finds out that his son's girlfriend would not settle for only one."

Hua Ze Lei's voice was flat and frosty. "That's enough."

Dao Ming Si and Xi Men were marveling at Hua Ze Lei's sudden shift in behavior. They have never seen Hua Ze Lei act like this. Usually he would just shut up, or calmly take things in stride. But now he looked...chilly.

Dao Ming Si took Mei Zuo's mother by the hand. "Auntie," he spoke in a low voice. "This isn't a good time."

Mei Zuo's mother looked at Dao Ming Si and smiled a little. "I'm sorry, A Si. I just came here to take a look at her." She threw another contemptuous glance at Aisha, then turned on her heels and left.

Xi Men sighed with relief and turned to look at Hua Ze Lei, but was not able to say a thing when he saw Hua Ze Lei looking at Aisha in concern.

"Aisha? Aisha...?"

Xi Men glanced at Aisha and saw she was staring at nothing, numbly she stood so still, as though in a catatonic state. Discreetly he jabbed his elbow softly at Dao Ming Si's side.

Before their eyes Aisha seemed to wake up from her trance. With calculated movements she pulled away from Hua Ze Lei. When she spoke, her voice was strangely calm.

"I have to go."

Hua Ze Lei nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

She laid a hand on his arm, stopping him, and said, "I don't think you heard me. I said I have to go. Alone. You stay here with your friends."

"Aisha?" Hua Ze Lei asked in puzzlement.

A small smile showed on her face. "I'll be alright. I'll take a cab."

"Then let me get one for you."

Her voice was insistent. "Please, I...I need to be alone for a while."

Hua Ze Lei did not object when she moved past him and walked away, out of the bar. With unreadable eyes Hua Ze Lei followed her progress until she disappeared from view.

Xi Men whispered to Dao Ming Si. "I couldn't figure her out."

Abruptly Hua Ze Lei walked away from the table to the men's restroom. Worried that he might do something stupid, Dao Ming Si and Xi Men followed after him.

* * *

Inside the empty rest room, the two were surprised when suddenly Hua Ze Lei rounded on them and, in a clear voice, demanded, "What did you tell her?"

Dao Ming Si and Xi Men looked at each other, surprised.

"What were you telling her when I got back to the table? Clearly you said something to upset her! What did you say?"

"What she needed to hear," Dao Ming Si replied with a lift of his chin.

"And what is that?"

Xi Men suddenly felt like he was in the middle of a cross-fire. This wasn't a scene he had expected Hua Ze Lei and Dao Ming Si to be engaged in.

Dao Ming Si impatiently shook his head. "Look, Lei, I don't want you to be disillusioned about...her. You don't know who she really is, or what she is capable of!"

"Which part? The part where she used to be a pickpocket? That she used to steal to make a living? Or the fact that she had something in the past with Mei Zuo? Is that it?"

Dao Ming Si and Xi Men gaped at Hua Ze Lei, who gave a bitter smile at them.

"I know about her past," he went on. "I know more about it than any of you could imagine. I know more than even Mei Zuo does. And I don't care. You want to know how I came to be aware of it? Because she told me. From the beginning she had been honest."

"Lei - "

Out of character, Hua Ze Lei went on speaking. "She had no idea about my involvement with Mei Zuo, and she certainly didn't plan for any of these to happen." This time he looked sharply at Dao Ming Si.

Weakly Dao Ming Si leaned against the cold tiled wall and Xi Men, his hands in his pockets, looked down at a spot between his toes.

And Hua Ze Lei said, "And I told you...I don't care."

* * *

Suddenly the cello didn't look appealing to her.

It used to be everything to her. Whatever emotion she was feeling the cello would always make things alright.

But this time she did not feel even the slightest desire to touch it.

It sat quietly at the far wall of her bedroom.

Xiao Qiao stood up and walked to the window overlooking the pool of their house.

What could Mei Zuo be doing right now? Is it alright for her to hope that he would change his mind when he wakes up tomorrow?

Or maybe this was a dream...a nightmare. Maybe the events that occurred today did not really take place.

But as she looked around and saw her mobile phone on top of the low table beside her bed, she knew they were all too real.

But why? Why did Mei Zuo suddenly wanted out? What caused it? Why now, of all times, now that everything has been halfway finalized?

A resolute look settled on her face. She will find out. She will. She must.

* * *

The next moment the three of them found themselves inside Dao Ming Si's office at the back of Meteors, sharing a drink.

Thoughtfully Dao Ming Si stared at Hua Ze Lei. As usual, his friend was unreadable.

Xi Men, sprawled on the couch at the other end of the office, sighed.

"I guess we all did some miscalculations here."

"I'm sorry," Dao Ming Si said, and he meant it. As he remembered his treatment of Aisha, he suddenly felt like kicking himself.

Hua Ze Lei acknowledge his apology with a brief glance, and this did not make Dao Ming Si feel any better.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Xi Men said from where he sat. "But...why Aisha? I mean, knowing your personality, I am quite surprised that you would fall for someone like her. She's bubbly, energetic. You...you're not exactly like her."

Hua Ze Lei hid a smile. "Aisha and I have more in common than you know."

"How so?" Xi Men asked. Dao Ming Si was content to just listen.

"On the outside, Aisha looks eternally happy and sunny. She oozes with energy. But she is also a melancholic person. Everything she had to go through in the past to survive made her that."

"What does that mean?"

Hua Ze Lei, without getting into details, explained.

"After Aisha and her mother went back to Japan from Taiwan, her mother did not keep her promise to stick it out with her. She went off and married the same man that Aisha did not get along with. She lived with them for a while, but had to run away when she could not take it anymore. Then for the longest time she lived on the streets. That's how she met with some of the people with whom she formed the dance group with."

He looked up and looked squarely at Dao Ming Si. "She had a rough time, and no one has the right to judge her unjustly."

Dao Ming Si looked down guiltily.

"She had been betrayed more than a few times in her life," Hua Ze Lei said. "I am not about to be add to that."

Dao Ming Si's question was direct. "Do you love her?"

Hua Ze Lei merely looked at him, and he pressed on. "Do you love Aisha?"

"What do you think?" Slowly he got to his feet and walked out of the door, leaving without saying goodbye.

Dao Ming Si and Xi Men were left in the silence of the office. They looked at each other and neither spoke a word, but both knew exactly how the other was feeling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aisha was shaken out of her trance when the cab driver spoke.

"I think this is the place."

Cautiously she peered out of the window and into the majestic gates.

"Are you sure?" she asked the cab driver uncertainly. She had never been in this part of Taipei before.

"This is it," the driver replied. "It says so in the sign out there."

She looked at where the driver was pointing and, indeed, this is the house.

Peeling a few bills out of her purse, she said, "I won't take long inside. Would you mind waiting for me? I'll pay, don't worry,"

The driver shrugged. "No problem."

Aisha stepped gingerly out of the car and closed the door. She looked at the gates, then at the magnificent house beyond it.

Mei Zuo's mansion.


	29. Closed Minds

CLOSED MINDS

Shancai wanted nothing right now but to go home, curl in bed and try to forget everything that had happened that day. She felt so tired, mostly from work…and when Xiao Qiao came, the day became darker.

Despising Aisha is not something she wanted to do, but at the rate things are going, the possibility of her disliking the girl is high.

After doing everything she could to calm Xiao Qiao and making sure she got home safely, Shancai wanted to go straight home, but remembered she agreed to meet Dao Ming Si at Meteors so they could go on home together.

The place was still packed when she let herself in through the backdoor, nodding at the guard assigned to make sure no one unauthorized goes through it.

Walking straight into Dao Ming Si's office, she was surprised when she found her husband alone, seated on the sofa, staring off into space. He looked up, as though shaken from a trance, when she came in.

He smiled and got to his feet lazily, taking her into his arms and kissing her fully on the lips.

"How was your day?" he asked afterwards.

"Alright," she lied. Looking at the worry strains on his weary face right now, she knew telling him about her difficulties today would not make him feel any better. "Yours?" she asked, silently wondering how his conversation with Mei Zuo had gone.

He sighed and released her, sinking back down on the couch. "I've had better days. How is Xiao Qiao?"

She sat down beside him, leaning back against his shoulder. "I dropped her off at their house before I came here."

"Thank you for doing this."

"Xiao Qiao's also my friend." Finally she asked him, "What happened? With you and Mei Zuo, I meant."

"We didn't come to blows, if that's what you were worried about." He smiled bitterly. "Although I would have loved to give him a punch or two, but I saw the misery he was in and changed my mind."

"What did you talk about?" she asked, silently thanking the heavens the two friends did not resort to violence.

"I asked him what he's doing, and he doesn't seem to know it himself. I've never seen Mei Zuo this way, Shancai. He has always been the one who was so sure of himself, cocky…the happy-go-lucky type." He shook his head in amazement. "Amazing how much a person could change in so short a time."

"Did you ask about Aisha?"

Dao Ming Si gave a sharp glance at her flat tone at the mention of Aisha's name. "Yes," he said carefully, giving his wife an assessing look. "I did."

Shancai ignored his curious look. "And...?"

"And...nothing." He really did not know how to explain to Shancai what Mei Zuo told him though, as he thought of it right now, Mei Zuo did not say anything clear to him.

Shancai sighed. "She is to blame."

Dao Ming Si's breath was heavy. "I don't know...maybe I judged her too harshly."

Her head turned abruptly to look at him in surprise. "What did you say?" she asked, shaking her head, aghast. "Did you see how Xiao Qiao was earlier? She was miserable, and all because of Aisha coming back to muddle Mei Zuo's brain!"

Dao Ming Si stared at the heated Shancai. What a sudden reversal, he thought, remembering their past conversations. It was Shancai then who was hesitant to pass out quick judgment on Aisha while he all too readily concluded she is not to be trusted. But now…

Quietly, he said, "I spoke with Hua Ze Lei earlier. He told me he knew about Aisha's past all along."

Shancai stared at him uncomprehendingly.

He continued. "He also told me he doesn't care. He never cared that she used to be a thief."

Unwilling to believe this was true, she shook her head. "You can't believe that! You know Hua Ze Lei. Maybe he did find out about her, but only recently, and now he's doing what he could to spare her embarrassment! That's how he is!"

He was shaking his head. "I don't know, Shancai. I also know Hua Ze Lei does not lie."

Adamantly she got to her feet. "I don't know why, but you seem to be taken in by Aisha as well." She shook her head, calming herself. "Dao Ming Si, all I know is this: Xiao Qiao is hurting. And it's because of Aisha."

His brows furrowed, amazed that suddenly it was Shancai who was seeing no sense in all these. Maybe it's her instinct to protect her friends that is coming to the fore.

"Shancai, don't you think Mei Zuo is to blame in all these as well?"

This made her stop and think for a while. But then she shook her head. "Of course he is to blame, too. But all of these started since Aisha came back."

He pressed his point. "Aisha came back, because Hua Ze Lei brought her back. Are you ready to pin the blame on Lei, too?"

Shancai shut her mouth. She's too exhausted; her whole body is sore, her head is beginning to throb, she just does not want to think anymore.

Wearily she sat down beside Dao Ming Si and spoke in a low whisper.

"Look, all I want right now is to go home and go to sleep. I don't want to think anymore."

Sympathy overtook Dao Ming Si and he reached out to slightly massage her neck. "I'm sorry," he said softly, knowing it was unfair of him to open this discussion when she was obviously beat. Skylark Tours must be giving her a hard time.

He reached for her purse and gently pulled her to her feet. "Let's go home," he whispered to her ear and led her out of the office.

Dao Ming Si wanted to celebrate his victory over gaining Alar, but this is hardly the time for any merry-making. Mei Zuo called his wedding off, Xiao Qiao is heartbroken, Xi Men has his hands full, Hua Ze Lei, too. And Aisha is also probably feeling wretched right now after that scene with Mei Zuo's mother.

That's another thing. The look on Aisha's face as the old woman taunted and openly insulted her made Dao Ming Si's blood run cold. Before his very eyes, Aisha seemed to have reverted to an inner self that her face froze into a cold mask, such that he could not tell what she was feeling or thinking.

Then she left.

Silently, as he let Shancai into the car and walked around to the driver's seat, he hoped Hua Ze Lei is fixing things right now, at least for Aisha.

* * *

Hua Ze Lei asked the very first maid he saw when he entered the house.

"Where is Aisha?"

The maid looked blankly at him. "I'm sorry, young master, but I did not notice if she got in."

He nodded and ran up the stairs to her room. He knocked on her door and called out her name repeatedly, but there was no answer. He turned the knob in his hand but it was locked.

Hasn't she come home yet?

Worry now plagued him, and all sorts of images of what could have happened to her when she left Meteors began to play in his mind.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he rushed through the corridors until he reached the music room, almost colliding with another maid.

"Sorry," he apologized abruptly.

The maid smiled at him warmly. "Young master, are you looking for Miss Aisha?"

Hua Ze Lei looked at the maid dumbly and nodded.

She smiled and pointed at the music room. "I think she's there. I heard it open a while ago and heard some music coming from inside."

Thanking her he moved to the door and hesitated.

What will he see once he opens this door? What will he tell her to make her feel better?

Heaving a deep breath he pushed open the door.

But it was he who got the shock of his life when he saw something he did not expect to see once he opened the door.

Shancai was seated at one of the couches, the Stradivarius in her hand. She looked up at his entrance and greeted him with the brightest smile.

"Hua Ze Lei!" she exclaimed. "You're back so soon!"

Cautiously Hua Ze Lei walked inside and closed the door behind him, noting she had not yet changed from the clothes she wore when they went to Meteors earlier. His eyes fell on the violin in her hand.

She saw what he was looking at and said, "I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to try playing it."

"I didn't know you play the violin," he said carefully.

She smiled. "When I was younger, my father used to teach me how to play the violin. I was only two courses short of completing my Advanced Level, then I had to stop."

"Why?" he asked. "Why did you stop?"

She looked down and replied in a low voice. "My dad left."

The sad look was gone and she beamed cheerily at him. In fact, in his eyes, she acted as though nothing untoward happened to her earlier. Nothing at all.

"You don't mind, do you? I know it is expensive, but – "

"I don't mind," he assured her. "If you want, you can have it."

Surprise was written all over her face as she gaped at him. "You are giving it to me?"

He shrugged. "It's just a violin. I can easily get another."

"But this is a Stradivarius!" she exclaimed.

"I told you," he reiterated, "I can easily get another."

Aisha was about to argue more but when she saw the determined look on Hua Ze Lei's face, she nodded simply. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome."

Silence reigned between them, only to be broken when Hua Ze Lei asked,

"Aisha, are you OK?"

She smiled uncertainly at him. "Of course."

"But at the bar, what happened - "

She shook her head, still with that smile on her pretty face. "Don't mind it, Lei. I don't."

He stared at her, confounded. "You don't?"

Somehow her simple answer managed to send a chill down his spine. "Because I'm used to people not liking me, or rejecting me."

A feeling of protectiveness surged within him. He moved towards her. "Aisha..."

But she spoke, making him stop in his tracks. This time her voice was subdued, and her smile was sad.

"After I left the bar, I went to Mei Zuo's house."

Hua Ze Lei waited, but when she did not seem to have any intention of continuing, he prodded.

"Did you talk to him?"

Aisha shook her head, laughing slightly.

"I did not get as far as the gates...neither did I get as far as two meters away from the cab that brought me there." She looked up and met his eyes. "It occurred to me, if I did go in and faced him, what would I say?" She shook her head. "I have nothing more to say to him."

A hundred questions swirled in his mind, and he wanted to ask them all. But he could see that underneath her happy and tough exterior, she was dead on her feet. Of course, anyone who had to go through what she just did this evening would probably be begging for some rest.

And he did not want to add to that burden that she is carrying, fully aware that somehow she is guilt, feeling somewhat responsible for the news of Mei Zuo calling off the wedding.

He gave her a slow smile. "It's late. Get some rest."

Gratefully she looked up at him, then said softly, almost tearfully, "You, too."

When he took her in his arms she did not resist. And when he lifted her in his arms after gently laying the violin aside, she did not complain either. When he laid her gently on the bed and tucked the soft blanket around her neck, she did not have to thank him.

Her eyes said it all.

And for Hua Ze Lei, that was enough. For now, at least.

* * *

She did not want to admit that she underestimated what her son could do. But then again, why not?

After all, he is her son. And Dao Ming Cheng's as well.

While her daughter Dao Ming Zhuang took after her temper, it was Dao Ming Si who seemed to have taken after her cunning...and Dao Ming Cheng's wily charms.

Yes. She underestimated her son. And to great loss to her.

Alar would have been the key for her to break into the courier service field. She had great plans for it. She would have taken Alar and used it to get a seat at the FedEx board of directors. She could hardly care what happened to it. She just wanted to use it as a leverage to get to FedEx, and probably to USPS.

But Dao Ming Si, her own son, took that away from her.

She is really getting impatient now.

She pressed the intercom on her table and called out. "Tell Roger to come in."

When Roger came in, he bowed almost reverently to Dao Ming Feng. "You called, Madame?"

"Yes," she said imperiously. "I want you to work on something. I heard about this small restaurant owned by Shancai's mother."

Roger nodded. "It is hardly small, Madame. Sombrero has grown to become one of the most popular restaurants in Taipei."

She became contemplative. "Really?" she said softly. "Very well, then. Here's what I want you to do..."

* * *

Shage peered from the kitchen to look at Mrs. Dong on the counter. "What did Table 41 order again?"

Rolling her eyes, Mrs. Dong snatched the piece of paper where Table 41's order was written and strode into the kitchen, despite Shage's protestations.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't want anybody coming into my kitchen!" Shage shook his head in frustration.

"What do you want me to do? Scream out the orders to you from out there? You want the customers to bolt out of this place?" Mrs. Dong rounded his eyes at Shage, who finally cowered. Then she read out the orders.

Shage nodded. "OK, OK, I got it. Now will you please leave my kitchen?"

Flipping her head, Mrs. Dong waltzed out of the kitchen.

She noted the restaurant is already full, the time finally clocking in at lunch. Satisfied that everything was going well, she moved to go to the inner office to go over yesterday's disbursements.

Suddenly something caught her eye and she stopped in her tracks.

Outside, in full view of anyone at the restaurant, stood Mr. Li, the owner of the entire block where Sombrero is located, speaking with someone...

Someone who looked vaguely like one of Dao Ming Feng's men.

The two were standing at the parking lot, and Mrs. Dong noted Mr. Li nodding his head, as though agreeing to something the other man was saying.

For some reason, fear crept up her, smelling something fishy here. Quickly she ran into the kitchen again. "Shage, Shage!"

Shage glared at her. "I told you to stay out of my kitchen!"

Mrs. Dong ignored Shage's outburst and pulled Shage's arm. "Come, quick! There is something I want to show you!"

"What is it?" Shage demanded, letting himself be pulled along by Mrs. Dong. "Sis, I just left something cooking in there!"

"This will only take a while!" She stopped and pointed at Mr. Li and his companion. "That's Mr. Li, right?"

Shage peered at the two men, and said, "Why, yes!" He frowned. "He must be looking for free lunch again."

"The guy with him, do you recognize him?"

Shage's eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to place the man speaking with the landlord. Then his face brightened.

"Why...I think that's Roger! Dao Ming Feng's assistant! Yes, that's him! I remember him so well, after living at the Dao Ming mansion for a while!" Then his forehead crinkled in thought. "What is he doing here, speaking with Mr. Li?"

Shage and Mrs. Dong's gazes slowly met, and both were thinking the same thing.

"Call Shancai," was all Shage said, and Mrs. Dong went instantly inside her office, dialing her daughter's number.

* * *

Answers.

That is what Xiao Qiao wants right now.

She had come to Mei Zuo's house to demand an answer, to know once and for all what brought this sudden change of heart in him.

But as she was driving up to the gates, she saw the huge iron railings open and his car wheel out. She stopped her car and watched as it drove away.

Xiao Qiao could have opted to go right into the house and wait for him to return, but she could not be sure how long he will be gone, so she decided to just tail him and corner him when she finds a window of opportunity.

Whatever happens, she is going to get answers before this day ends.

* * *

Aisha gleefully fed Blackie and his companions. Funny, but she just realized how much she missed these mutts, and she also wondered why she had not come to visit them sooner when she first got here in Taipei.

But they still recognized her, and they still welcomed her with as much warm as they always did.

They were the first friends she had when she first came here. And now it felt good to see them again.

She looked into the bucket and exclaimed, "Well, aren't you hearty eaters! Everything's gone! And you did not even leave any for me!" She laughed light-heartedly as Blackie wagged his tail, obviously wanting more.

Aisha shook her head at him and tried to look stern, but for the smile on her face. "That's enough," she said. "For today, at least. I'll try to come again tomorrow, and I will bring more!"

She jumped to her feet and turned around.

And there he stood, staring at her.

"Mei Zuo!" she whispered in surprise.


	30. I Choose

I CHOOSE...

As he watched her feed the dogs, he could not help but remember the first time they met. She had given him quite a chase, and for the next few hours, made him feel like the most gullible man alive.

A small smile made his lips quirk as he once again recalled the image of her crying and asking him to buy some milk for the poor doggie. And he fell for it hook, line and sinker.

When she turned around and saw him, his smile vanished as he noted the emotions switch in her face.

"Mei Zuo!" she had said, and surprise was in her face, replaced by frustration, then what seemed to be fury, then stark coldness.

He was shocked by her next actions. Dropping the empty KFC bucket on the pavement, she strode straight to him and delivered a strong hard slap on his right cheek. He reeled from the impact of the slap that his face was turned on the side, his hand instantly reaching up to touch it.

When Mei Zuo returned his eyes on her, she had a cold look on her face.

"Why did you do it?" she said in a frosty voice. "Why did you call it off?"

It took Mei Zuo a while to realize Aisha was referring to his wedding. "Aisha..."

"Are you out of your mind?" she said, her voice a notch higher, tinged with desperation. "Do you have any idea what this is doing to people around you? What it could do to everyone around you?"

"I had to do it." This is hurting him. Terribly.

Weakly she sighed in frustration. "What did you expect to accomplish by doing this, Mei Zuo?"

When he could not answer her, she stepped back, her eyes boring into him. "Don't make me feel guilty for something I do not want to happen," she said.

She spun on her heels and ran away from him.

He was left there, standing, looking so lost and confused.

A few feet behind, unseen by both him and Aisha, stood Xiao Qiao, shock written all over her face. When Mei Zuo turned around, he froze.

"Xiao Qiao..." He looked down, feeling like he just committed the worst crime ever.

Xiao Qiao slowly moved forward, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "So...that was it?" she asked.

Mei Zuo did not actually feel moving, but slowly he got down and sat down on the ground, burying his head on his hands. Xiao Qiao stood over him, wanting to understand...

* * *

Shancai looked at her husband, waiting for him to speak after she had told him everything. At the other end of the couch sat Li Fong, the silent listener. The lawyer merely gave her a small smile as she looked at him for any clue as to what she should do.

Dao Ming Si cleared his throat. "This is so typical of her."

'Her' happens to be Dao Ming Feng, his mother.

Shancai had received the call from her mother a couple of hours ago and she wasted no time. She left her Skylark office and paid Mr. Li a brief visit. An hour later she walked out with the information that she had managed to coax out of the landlord.

And she went straight to Dao Ming Si to let him know of his mother's plan.

Li Fong cleared his throat. "She must have been really pissed about losing Alar to you."

"She's taking it personal," Dao Ming Si agreed. He turned to look at Shancai. "Did Mr. Li tell you anything else?"

Shancai shook her head. "All he said was that Roger approached him and he expressed the Dao Ming Corporation's interest in acquiring his property, with everything else in it."

"How long is the lease Mama Dong and Shage took on the lot?"

"The lease ends in five months. They have not renewed it yet; neither did they add a renewal option in the contract when they first drew it."

"Complicated," Li Fong chirped and Dao Ming Si threw him a dirty look.

"You're not helping," he mouthed.

The lawyer lifted his hands. He turned to Shancai, serious again. "What other establishments occupy the block?"

"Aside from Sombrero, there's a medium-scale shopping center and a bakery, both of which are owned by Mr. Li."

Li Fong glanced at Dao Ming Si, shaking his head. "That's the deader. It would have been OK if the other establishments were owned by other citizens, then we can refute the sale. But the landlord owns them, so it is in his own discretion if he sells the whole thing."

Dao Ming Si thought for a moment. He looked at Shancai. She was looking at him right now with something akin to desperation in her eyes. They did not seem to even notice the lawyer excuse himself to go to the men's room.

He had quite an idea what she must be thinking right now. Once again, Dao Ming Feng is trying to take something close to home from her. Once before his mother had her thrown out of the house she had been living in.

And she is doing it again, with Sombrero.

He sighed, a decision now made up. He stood up and walked towards his wife, getting down on his knees in front of her, wanting only to out her at ease.

"There's only one way to go about this..."

* * *

"A Si is right," Dao Ming Cheng replied after listening to Li Fong's report over the speaker phone in his New York office. "This is exactly something A Feng would do."

Li Fong's breath became heavier. "Your son and his wife are in quite a dilemma right now. I think only you can help them."

Dao Ming Cheng's right brow went up. "Me?"

"They could easily buy the property, but I think they have qualms about spending the money. I was thinking you could help them out."

Dao Ming Cheng chose his words. "Li Fong, let me make this clear. If it involved something about my family, then I would do it. But this is about Shancai and her family. I will let them deal with it on their own."

"But..." Li Fong sounded so surprised that the old man almost pictured the young lawyer looking all baffled with his phone stuck on his ear. "I thought you liked Shancai."

Dao Ming Cheng did not reply to this. He merely said, "Go back inside, Li Fong. Tell me how it goes." Then he ended the call with a contemplative look in his eyes.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Shancai asked, not quite believing what Dao Ming Si had just proposed. "I mean...that is a lot of money."

"But it is a good investment," he said. "I am quite sure of it. In fact, I am so sure that I don't feel like I have to run this by Xi Men to get his opinion. I know he will say the same thing."

Still dubious, Shancai said, "But...buy the entire block!" She shook her head, the enormity of what he was saying finally sinking in. "This isn't like a car that you just decide to purchase off a showroom!"

Dao Ming Si was smiling almost patronizingly that Shancai had a longing to punch him. But he held her hands in his and tried to make her understand.

"Don't you see? We buy the property, Sombrero won't have to pay any rent anymore, and instantly we'll get a shopping center and a bakery. How does that sound? It's like hitting three birds with one stone."

"But...won't your mother try to stop you?"

"She will try, but I am also as stubborn, remember?" He winked at her and she smiled, finally seeing a tiny ray of hope.

Dao Ming Si touched her cheek. "Don't forget. When we are together, nothing could go wrong."

When Li Fong returned and the proposal was posed before him, he was surprisingly elated, obviously pleased that they decided to try to bid for the property.

Dao Ming Si asked the lawyer, "What do you think are our chances against Ma?"

"Greater chances, that's for sure. You will be given priority, considering Sombrero, which you have an interest in, is a tenant in the property. Besides, don't worry," he said, pleased. "I'll work it all out."

Dao Ming Si and Shancai looked at each other, their eyes shining.

As time passes, things are getting bigger for them both. Their endeavors are doing very well...

...and all because they are doing it. TOGETHER.

* * *

Lying on her bed, the violin beside her, Aisha stared at the ceiling.

She never expected any of these to happenâ€¦or for things to go to such an extreme level.

She admits to having hoped to see Mei Zuo once she got back in Taipei, but the circumstances made it difficult. He happens to be the brother of Hua Ze Lei.

Why is he doing this? Could he possibly feel something for her?

And what about her? What exactly does she feel for Mei Zuo? After all, itâ€™s been a long time...

And Hua Ze Lei...and Xiao Qiao...and everyone else.

She could pretend, of course. She could stay. She could go on as before.

But the image of Mei Zuo's mother, red-faced with anger, rose before her and she closed her eyes.

And it dawned on her.

As long as she stays involved with Lei, things are bound to go awry. And if she is not thinking of her own feelings, then she must think of others'.

Mei Zuo's...Xiao Qiao's...Hua Ze Lei's...everyone.

Her mind made up, she reached for the phone beside the bed and dialed a number in Tokyo.

After three short rings, Yuki's voice came on.

"Yuki, it's me, Aisha." Her voice was subdued, and she hoped Yuki would not notice it.

"Aisha!" her manager exclaimed in surprise. "Why did you call? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing," she replied. "I just...how are things there?"

"Quite hectic. You know it is quite difficult to promote a single without you, the artist, actually making the rounds, but surprisingly it is working out here. Your single is selling like hot cakes!"

"Great," she said, feigning enthusiasm.

But Yuki did not seem to notice as she went on. "I have already booked your schedule for the next three months after you got back here."

"Well, you could fix the schedule again, because I will be there soon. Like...tomorrow, at the earliest."

This time her manager paused. "What?"

"That's why I called, Yuki. I want you to fix my papers, book me a flight so I could go back there in Tokyo tomorrow or the day after. Would you do that?"

"Of course," Yuki said. "I would get right on it. I will have a couple of seats reserved for you - "

"One."

"Excuse me?"

"One seat, Yuki," she said softly. "One ticket, one-way. I am coming alone."

"What...Is something wrong, Aisha?"

"Everything's fine, Yuki."

"Then how come you are coming home alone?" Yuki demanded.

Aisha felt bad lying to her manager, who had been nothing but good to her. "Hua Ze Lei had some things to do out here in Taipei. So he'll follow later. Please, Yuki. I need details tonight so I could leave tomorrow."

She heard Yuki let out a sigh. "Alright. I'll call you later."

"Thanks. Bye."

Aisha laid the phone down and, in the silence of the room, whispered, "Forgive me, Hua Ze Lei. I have to do this, for you. For everyone."

She closed her eyes and a tear escaped, slipping down to the pillow, making a wet mark on the silk cloth.


	31. Respond, if you please

RESPOND...IF YOU PLEASE...

Dao Ming Si's contemplation ran deep. So deep, in fact, that he was oblivious to the flurry of activity going on around him at the office. He merely sat there, going over the events that had transpired for the past few days.

By anyone's calculations, things happened pretty fast. He acquired Alar. He moved to a new office. Skylark is being run smoothly by Shanca; now he is about to embark onto something bigger than he could ever have expected.

He is buying an entire block, together with the business establishments on it.

A soft rap came on the open door of his office and Dao Ming Si looked up to find Xi Men standing there. He got to his feet and greeted his friend with a brief hug.

"You came," Dao Ming Si said, as they both took their seats on the couches.

Xi Men leaned back on his seat. "I was just in the neighborhood, and decided to drop by." Then he shook his head. "No, that is not entirely true. I heard from Reeyu about your latest business acquisition."

Dao Ming Si shook his head. "There is no acquisition yet. My people are still drawing up the proposals."

"So you are going head-to-head with your mother on this one." Xi Men's tone was so careful that Dao Ming Si was not sure whether his friend was agreeable with this or not.

He took a deep breath before answering. "Ma is not giving me much of a choice. She seems hell-bent on doing everything to destroy Shancai and I. I would not let that happen."

Xi Men could only nod to this. Then he said, "Well, if you ask for my opinion, it is a good investment. I have been checking out the property in the past myself. But I never really made any effort to actually act on it. It seems you beat me to it."

Dao Ming Si grinned wickedly at his friend. "What is this, Taiwan's Golden Boy of Business bowing down to me?" He laughed outright at Xi Men's disparaging smile.

After a while, it was Dao Ming Si's turn to regard his friend intently. "How about you, Xi Men? How have you been holding up?"

Trying to evade the real question, Xi Men replied, "Business is doing pretty well."

"That's not what I am asking and you know it."

Xi Men lifted his shoulders in a slight shrug. "I admit it has been quite a blow to me, Xiao Yo returning and all...but I am glad to see she is happy with someone." He would not give Dao Ming Si to ask any further. "Would you mind me not wanting to talk about this?"

Understanding the pain his friend is going through, Dao Ming Si nodded. "As you wish. But remember I am here when you need anything. Drew is also my friend, but you know the F4 always comes first."

Xi Men suddenly grinned at Dao Ming Si.

"You're lying."

Dao Ming Si's eyes widened. "Lying...!" he sputtered, not quite believing Xi Men's doubts of his loyalty to the F4.

Xi Men explained himself. "Shancai ALWAYS comes first, not the F4." He shrugged again. "Not that I mind, really. I would not want to contradict her and earn one of her famous punches." This time, real laughter issued out of him.

Dao Ming Si shook his head, laughing along.

He could not help but feel that the four of them have gone a long way from those four brats who wreaked terror in the hearts of everyone at Ying De - students and faculty alike. Who would have thought each of the four of them would change to this?

Hua Ze Lei and Mei Zuo are seemingly in love with the same woman...while Mei Zuo is engaged to another lady with whom he also claims he has strong feelings for. Xi Men, while making waves in the business scene, is also fighting the ghost of his own past of pushing away the one woman he loved, and now apparently he has lost.

As for him...he is battling his own mother. Of course in the past he had defied her, but this is another thing. This fight he took up with her is something more dangerous.

But he is willing to go to such great lengths to do battle with her. If it meant keeping Shancai from Dao Ming Feng's scheming.

* * *

How long the two of them stayed in that position, neither of them knew. He remained seated on the ground, his head buried in his hands, and Xiao Qiao, still as a stone, stood over him, obviously waiting for him to get his bearings back and speak to her.

Mei Zuo badly needed to say something to her...anything that would at least make some sense. In his mind a few sentences came and to him they seemed coherent enough.

But when he finally decided to get back to his feet and stood before her, he could not find any of the words. One look at the sorrow in her eyes and all thoughts eluded him.

He turned away, his heart breaking just seeing her distraught and in obvious distress. He walked a few steps away from her but stopped when she spoke in a shaking voice.

"Walking away again, Mei Zuo?"

Mei Zuo looked down, feeling the weight of the world against his shoulders.

She went on. "Is this how we agreed to fix our disagreements? Didn't we agree about acting like adults, and actually talking?"

When it was obvious he would not say anything, words easily spilled out of Xiao Qiao as she seemed to be having a difficult time trying to stop the tears from falling.

"I have often wondered what I have done, what I have said to make you change so suddenly. It never occurred to me...Is it Aisha. Mei Zuo? Is she the reason?"

Abruptly Mei Zuo turned around and walked towards her, stopping an arm's length away from his fiancÃ©e. His face was stark and sad as he spoke.

"None of this is her fault, Xiao Qiao. Please don't blame her."

Xiao Qiao stared at him, noting the stormy look in his eyes, his right cheek that now began a red swelling from Aisha's hard slap a while back. Her hand slowly reached out and touched it. Mei Zuo closed his eyes as her soft touch caressed the sore spot on the side of his face.

Xiao Qiao's voice was light when she next spoke. "Why don't we head on to the car? We need to put some ice on that to stop the swelling."

His eyes opened and guilt gnawed at him. Gently he pulled her hand away from his face and stepped away. "No, I'll be fine."

"But, Mei Zuo - "

Sadly he shook his head, flipping his hair back from his face. "This is nothing," he tried to reassure her. "Xiao Qiao...I need some time alone. Will you let me?"

Her eyes pierced him and for a moment Mei Zuo felt like breaking down if not for the sheer willpower that he exerted. He would not let anyone see him break down. Especially not Xiao Qiao. He has done enough.

She swallowed visibly before answering. "Of course."

Knowing he could not just leave her hanging, he said, "I promise you, when all this is over, I will come to you. Hopefully by then...hopefully, I will have all the answers. And it will be the best for everyone."

"Best, Mei Zuo?" Xiao Qiao echoed. "Who will decide that? You?" She could not help the bitterness from appearing in her tone.

Mei Zuo did not answer her. He only said, "And also, hopefully by then, you would forgive me."

She remained standing there, her eyes trained on his ramrod-straight back as he walked towards his waiting car. When he revved the engine to life, he threw one last lingering look at Xiao Qiao and drove away.

Only then did she let the tears fall.

* * *

This was not a surprise. As a matter of fact, he had hoped this encounter would take place soon, although what good it might do, he could not truly imagine.

Maybe he wanted to clear Aishaâ€™s nameâ€¦or something like that.

Or maybe he only wants to talk.

And apparently Xiao Qiao wants the same thing.

Hua Ze Lei looked at Xiao Qiao surreptitiously, noting the slight redness in her eyes, knowing she had just turned on the waterworks not a few minutes ago.

When she appeared at the gates of the mansion a while ago asking to speak with him, he instantly knew what this was all about. Although how she found out about Aisha's involvement with Mei Zuo he does not know.

She looked up at Hua Ze Lei and caught him staring at her. She tried to smile, but it did not work on him. Wanting only to ease her obvious discomfort, he said, "You want to talk about Mei Zuo? And Aisha?"

Hua Ze Lei was uncharacteristically direct and this threw Xiao Qiao off-guard. When she recovered, she asked carefully, "You...you know?"

He nodded. "Clearly I am not the only one who knows."

She looked down and for a split second looked about to cry but when she looked up there were no tears, just signs of them threatening to spill over.

"I need answers," she said simply.

"So you came here," he responded. "I don't know what answers I could give you, Xiao Qiao. I don't think I am the person for that sort of thing."

"Mei Zuo is so incoherent, he could not give me any answers."

"And you think I could?"

"I hoped you would."

A sigh escaped Hua Ze Lei's lips. He did not say anything for a while, and when he finally spoke, it was in a firm voice.

"None of this is Aisha's fault. Don't put the blame on her."

A bitter smile appeared on Xiao Qiao's face. "Funny. That's eexactly what Mei Zuo told me." She looked up into his eyes, her face strained. "I do not want to hate Aisha, Hua Ze Lei."

His voice was full of conviction. "There is no reason to hate her, Xiao Qiao. I told you, this is not her fault."

His next words jarred her.

"If there is anyone to be blamed in all these, it is me. You should blame me."

"What?"

"If it were not for me, all these would not have happened. I brought Aisha back."

She shook her head vigorously. "You are a victim in all these, Hua Ze Lei. As I am."

Slowly Hua Ze Lei shook his head. "No, Xiao Qiao. Aisha is the victim here."

Exhausted, she looked down and now a single tear escaped. "I don't know what to do, Lei. I don't want to lose Mei Zuo. I can't lose him."

He tried to be as comforting as he could. â€œYou have not lost him yet, Xiao Qiao. You will not lose him.â€

"How can you be so sure of that?" she demanded.

"I'm not," he replied simply. And it is the absolute truth. As much as he thinks he fully knew Aisha, at this moment he is no longer too sure of that. Lately he found himself having a hard time figuring her out. She had always been quite transparent to him; whatever emotions she is going through had always been apparent to him.

Now whenever they are together, he is having a hard time reading her.

And he had always wanted to ask this one question, but at the same time not really keen on finding out the answer.

Does Aisha still love Mei Zuo?

* * *

Love Mei Zuo...

...or love Hua Ze Lei...

Aisha leaned back on the headboard of the bed. She had spent the better part of the morning locked in her room, waiting for word from Yuki. A few minutes ago she watched secretly from her window as Xiao Qiao drove away, all the time wondering what she and Hua Ze Lei talked about.

She had the answer to the previous question. She knew who her heart wants.

But she also knew what staying on would meanâ€¦what choosing would bring to the others.

Heartaches. Pain. If not for her, then possibly for others.

She jumped as the bedside phone rang. Hoping it is the one call she's waiting for, she picked it up gingerly.

Sure enough, it is Yuki.

"It's done, Aisha. Your flight is tomorrow at ten. Everything has already been fixed. All you need to do is show up at the airport on time."

"Thanks, Yuki."

"Will the boss be seeing you off?"

The boss. Hua Ze Lei. "Yes, he is," she lied, glad that this conversation is not taking place face-to-face, or else she would really have it.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, then. I will meet you personally when you arrive in Tokyo."

After thanking her manager one last time, Aisha hung up. With a heavy heart she spread her gaze around the room she had occupied for the past few days. This was not how she pictured her 'vacation' to have turned out.

Mechanically, as though all feeling had left her, she went about packing her things in the two suitcases she had brought along with her. Some of these she had never even worn.

After a few minutes, all her things were neatly packed in the suitcases propped against the wall, hidden from view to anyone who would enter the room unannounced. Finally deciding to get out of the room before anyone else gets suspicious, Aisha let herself out of the room.

Hua Ze Lei just hung up the phone when she entered the den. Trying to act casual, she smiled at him.

"Who was that?" she asked, in an effort to make conversation.

He shrugged. "It is just A Si. He is inviting us tonight at Meteors."

"What's the occasion?" she asked.

"No occasion, just a simple get-together."

"What did you say?"

"I said we will see."

She thought for a moment, then said, "I want to go."

Hua Ze Lei was visibly surprised. "You want to?" After the last encounter at Meteors where Mei Zuo's mother appeared, he was surprised that she would still want to be anywhere near the place.

"Sure!" she said, smiling in excitement. "Come on, Lei. Let us not miss this!"

When Hua Ze Lei nodded his reluctant agreement, Aisha clapped.

Her last night in Taipei. Possibly the last night she will ever have to spend in this city. She will make this night count. To hell with all the rest.


	32. Wild Abandon

**WILD ABANDON**

Shancai groaned as Dao Ming Si laid her down on the bed. Worriedly, her husband looked down at her. "You said it was just a mild headache," he said in reproach, noting her pale face.

She gave him a weak smile. "It is," she said. "Maybe I'm just tired."

He hesitated. "Maybe I should not go to the bar."

Her eyes widened at him. "Are you crazy? You invited the others and now you are not going to show up? I won't let you!"

"But you are sick!"

She tried to give him a teasing smile. "This is just a simple headache, and I am just tired. Nothing serious. You heard what the doctor said. Just drink some of the medicine, and go straight to sleep."

He looked down at her in hesitation then said, "Fine!" He strode over to where her purse was left and dug through it until he found the tablets the doctor had just prescribed. "But I would not leave until you have fallen asleep."

Shancai went on smiling at him teasingly as he poured a glass of water for her. "Oh...so sweet..." She giggled as Dao Ming Si threw her a dirty look.

After giving her the medicine, Dao Ming Si held true to his word and planted himself on the bed beside her, unwilling to go until she has fallen asleep.

Stroking her head, he said softly, "Tomorrow I want you to stay home and not go to the office for a couple of days. You have been stressing out lately."

She resisted. "But...the office!"

"They will handle it while you are gone. Your people are quite capable. You don't have to worry about anything. And about the purchase of the lot...leave it all to me, Shancai. I will have everything taken cared of."

She became silent at the mention of the main thing that had been worrying her lately. "Have you heard anything from Mr. Li?"

Dao Ming Si did not reply immediately. In truth, he had been worried as well. They have sent their offer to Mr. Li yesterday, but they have not heard from them yet. Li Fong told him to be patient, but when it is Dao Ming Feng on the other side of the fence, one cannot help but be afraid.

"Not yet," he said. "But I am sure we'll have something by tomorrow." If not, he thought silently, then he would just have to do something.

He remained with her until her breathing evened and sleep finally took her. Slowly so as not to wake her up he removed her shoes and her clothes, tucking the sheets snugly around her. Planting a soft whispery kiss on top of her forehead he left the room. After leaving a few messages to the maid, he drove to Meteors.

* * *

As usual the place was packed when he arrived, and when he looked around, he was not surprised to see Xi Men already at the bar, talking to a lady, one of the regulars of Meteors. Inwardly he shook his head. Anyone looking at Xi Men now would not even think he is having problems. He masks it pretty well.

Xi Men spotted him and excused himself from his present company to join his friend. When he got to where Dao Ming Si was seated, he leaned back on the leather seat, contentedly noting the jam-packed bar.

"It's a full house," he said to Dao Ming Si. "V6 went completely kaput."

Dao Ming Si merely shrugged and smiled wryly at Xi Men. "Out with the old, in with the new."

"Speaking of new, Hua Ze Lei is here. With Aisha."

Dao Ming Si's brows went up in astonishment. "Really?"

Nodding, Xi Men replied. "I was surprised myself. I thought the last thing she would want is to go back to the scene of the crime, so to speak. Looks like there is more to this Aisha than we think."

"Yeah," Dao Ming Si replied wryly. "Lei did make sure we knew that last time." He scanned the thick crowd. "I sure would like to talk with her for a moment. Where is she?"

"Lei's over there at the bar, getting some drinks. I don't know where she went. She was just there with him a while back."

Dao Ming Si got to his feet as he spotted Aisha walking towards the ladies' room. "I'll only be a second," he said and made his way to the direction of the ladies' room.

As he lounged by the doors of the restrooms waiting for her to come out, he wondered if he was actually doing this. Apologizing! He had never felt the urge to apologize to anyone before...well, except Shancai, of course. The times he made an apology to any of the F4 had been seldom. So seldom in fact that he could actually count them with his fingers.

Maybe he is really getting soft, he thought disparagingly, and at that moment the door opened and Aisha came out.

She looked particularly in good spirits tonight, although Dao Ming Si thought he saw hesitation in her eyes when she saw him standing there. He nodded at her and spoke in a friendly tone.

"I thought you were never coming out," he said lightly.

Aisha warily looked at him. "Were you...waiting for me?"

He shrugged and looked at the crowd filling the dance floor. "I am quite surprised you came."

Aisha chose not to remark on this, and he did not seem to expect her to. He went on. "But that is not why I was waiting for you. I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked, wondering what is on his mind. After all, they were not actually on speaking terms.

All of a sudden he became quite uncomfortable as he slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Listen...about those times...I know I wasn't exactly the most friendly person you met since you came here."

As he spoke Aisha realized what he was saying. She had the urge to smile, and maybe even laugh out loud. She should feel elated, happy that Dao Ming Si seemed to have finally changed his mind about her and decided to give her a chance.

Perfect timing, she thought. Just when she decided it would all be over, and this would happen. But will it change anything?

No, it won't, she decided firmly.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Dao Ming Si, don't apologize. It is nothing, really. I am entirely OK with it."

He stared at her. "You are?"

Aisha gave a shrug. "I understand why you had to be like...that. Besides, I am used to people rejecting me."

That last sentence slipped out of nowhere, and she surprised even herself when she heard the come out. For a moment she just stared up at him as his eyes narrowed at her, wondering what she meant by that.

But before Dao Ming Si could probe further, Aisha excused herself and walked past him towards the dance floor.

Hua Ze Lei was waiting by the counter, a couple of tall glasses on the counter before him. But Aisha shifted directions and went directly in the thick of the dancers.

Oh, if she could only lose herself out here...

* * *

Shancai lay there in the dimness of the room, staring at the ceiling. Dao Ming Si had left almost an hour ago already, and she promised him she would go to sleep. But she could not seem to do it.

A lot of things were bothering her, and this headache is not helping her any.

Work at Skylark is occupying most of her time. When Xi Men and Dao Ming Si decided she is the best person to run it, she did not complain, mainly because it is something she had wanted to do: to work in a travel agency. She knew it would be tough work; after all working in a travel agency and actually MANAGING one, are two different things.

But she vowed she would make it work. And she did. So far she knew she is doing good.

Then came the news of Dao Ming Feng arriving in Taipei. That sent her reeling, but she had to pretend as though it did not really affect her.

But what else did she expect? Dao Ming Feng will never accept her for her son, that part she knew. I guess somewhere within her she hoped that the matriarch would just...leave her and Dao Ming Si alone.

But no…there was the square-off between mother and son over Alar. And now Dao Ming Feng is making sure Shancai feels her presence by turning on her parents. Even Shage was not spared.

Shancai closed her eyes. She is with Dao Ming Si now. She should not feel alone. And yet...

She does not want to cause any more dissension between him and his Mama.

She feels so alone...

* * *

Alone.

In the middle of this energetic crowd of strangers dancing with each other to the beat of the American music, she still felt incredibly alone.

But she kept up the front. She knew she would probably tire form having to smile like crazy for the rest of the night, but if that's what it would take for her to at least forget...even for a while...

Somebody shoved a glass in front of her and she took it gratefully, downing the contents in one gulp. For a moment she was jolted by the shock of drinking it. Man, it is strong!

But before she could throw it up she forced herself to swallow it, feeling the hot searing liquid burning down in her throat.

After a while, it passed, and she found herself smiling at the guy who gave it to her.

"Wanna dance?" he yelled above the din and she nodded, taking his hand.

With a detached eye Hua Ze Lei saw Aisha walk further into the middle of the dancing throng with the guy who invited her.

She sure is acting strange tonight.

He looked up as someone walked up beside him on the counter. Xi Men nodded at him, and he acknowledged him with another nod, then turned his gaze back to the dance floor, seeing only a glimpse of Aisha laughing.

Xi Men followed the direction of his gaze, and said, "Why do I have the feeling that I am not the only one puzzled by this sudden behavior from Aisha?"

Hua Ze Lei turned around and faced his drink. "Let's just leave her alone. She needs to unwind."

Xi Men just nodded his head and also turned his back on the dance floor. "How are things with the two of you?" he inquired.

"How else?" Hua Ze Lei asked back, not really in the mood to talk about it. "It is you I should be asking about."

Xi Men sighed and gave a slight laugh. "Here you go again, avoiding the real question."

"Who is avoiding?" Hua Ze Lei asked pointedly and, after a while, both of them laughed. "Cheers!" he said and their glasses clinked.

Suddenly the music changed to techno music, its tempo wilder, faster, seemingly encouraging more frenetic movements.

Xi Men sighed. "This American disc jockey A Si hired for this gig is really making sure this would be one wild night. Too bad Mei Zuo is not here. He would love this! Do you remember how he would take the dance floor by storm?"

The sudden sound of the crowd's cheers getting louder drew their attention and both men turned to see what the racket was all about.

There, on top of one of the tables, Aisha was dancing wildly with the music, her hips gyrating, moving to the beat. Her hair was flying with every movement and her hands waved in the air, her eyes closed, seemingly oblivious to everyone else.

"What the..." Xi Men could only say.

But Hua Ze Lei did not hear him. He was staring at Aisha, who kept dancing with wild abandon. His heart was breaking, seeing through her. She felt...lost. He knew that.

Across the room Dao Ming Si was watching the display with his jaws dropping open. He stole a glance at Hua Ze Lei, but it was Xi Men who nodded at him.

At that moment one of the men around the table stepped up on it and began dancing with her. Aisha seemed not to notice it and just kept on.

That was enough. Hua Ze Lei moved forward and fought his way through the throng, ignoring XI Men calling out his name, until he was looking straight up at her.

"Aisha!" he called out loudly at her. "Aisha, come on, let's go!"

Aisha looked down at him, but she kept on dancing. "A little later, Lei, please?"

Hua Ze Lei looked around helplessly and tried again. "Aisha, it is getting late."

But she did not seem to hear him. Left with no choice, Hua Ze Lei reached up and caught her by the waist, pulling her down from the table.

Groans of complaint and indignation came from all around them as he steadied Aisha. The guy who was dancing on the table with her jumped down and faced Hua Ze Lei.

"Hey, man! What are you, a spoilsport?"

Hua Ze Lei glared at the other guy, obviously inebriated from too much wine. "I'm her boyfriend, that's what I am. Now get out of my way."

The guy, who was slightly bigger but of the same height, moved forward. "Make me."

He didn't know how it happened. It was totally out of character, but in the next minute he sent the guy backwards with a strong punch on the jaw.

The music stopped and Hua Ze Lei found himself staring at the outraged guy who got back to his feet, getting his bearings back.

"You...!"

Dao Ming Si and XI Men came between them. "That's enough," Dao Ming Si said, restraining the other guy while Xi Men stood in Hua Ze Lei's path.

The guy looked at Dao Ming Si and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"I own this place," Dao Ming Si said calmly. "Break it up, guys," he added.

The guy pointed at Hua Ze Lei. "That jerk! He's ruining our fun! He won't even let us enjoy his babe!"

This angered Hua Ze Lei even more and he made a move to rush at the other guy but Xi Men restrained him. "Lei, don't!"

The other guy smiled at him in a challenge. "Wanna take this outside?"

Hua Ze Lei took one look at his grin and said, "Let's go."

Aisha's voice stopped Hua Ze Lei. "Stop it!" All eyes turned to look at her and she was spitting mad, but at the same time, troubled.

"Aisha..." he began.

With a sob, Aisha rushed past him and ran out of the bar. Hua Ze Lei met Dao Ming Si's eyes, conveying a silent apology. Dao Ming Si nodded almost imperceptibly and Xi Men let go of Hua Ze Lei. Without so much as a glance at the others, Hua Ze Lei rushed off after Aisha.

Xi Men sighed in relief. Dao Ming Si turned to the others and clapped his hands. "Show's over, guys. Let's get on with it."

With a wink from Xi Men, the American DJ played again.

And the party went on.


	33. Sweet Forgetfulness

**SWEET FORGETFULNESS**

The moment the car came to a halt in front of the Hua Ze Mansion Aisha was out the door in a flash, not bothering to wait for Hua Ze Lei to come around and open the door for her.

Hua Ze Lei chose to let her go and handed the car keys to the butler before proceeding inside. When he got in, silence welcomed him in the hall, followed by a hushed greeting from one of the maids.

He nodded and asked, "Aisha?"

The maid turned her head towards the stairs. "She went straight upstairs."

"Thanks," he said and went up the stairs, two at a time, worrying over Aisha and at the same time knowing what she needs right now is some time alone. She had not spoken a word during their entire drive home.

But he could not let her be alone at this time. No, not this time.

Softly he rapped on the door of her room. No response.

He knocked again, louder this time.

"Aisha?" he called out. Still no sound from within.

A dozen different scenarios painted itself in his mind, and although he knew Aisha is too smart to try to do anything foolish, he still could not help but worry.

His knock became fiercer. "Aisha, I know you're in there. Open the door."

There was no response, but he heard a shuffling sound through the door, and this turned his worry to a full-blown fear.

"Open this door, or I'll break it down!"

He stepped back and was about to slam himself on to the great oak door when it opened slightly.

Not waiting for her to fully open it, he shoved himself inside and closed it behind him. Aisha was walking back towards the bed when he turned to look at her.

He sighed, spreading his hands out before him. "You had me worried back there," he said.

A bitter smile appeared on her wan face. "Don't worry, I am not about to hang myself. I am too much of a coward for that."

Finally feeling sheer exhaustion taking its toll on him, Hua Ze Lei sank down on the thick, carpeted floor and sat back, his long legs spread out before him, his hands braced behind him.

Without looking at him, Aisha said softly, "I am not drunk."

"I know," he replied quietly, and this brought her head around to look at him quizzically.

"Y-you knew and...and you still let me make a fool of myself?"

"You needed it," was all he said.

Aisha gazed at him with marvel in her eyes, then shook her head. "I am not going to apologize."

"I didn't think you would," he said lightly.

After a long moment of silence she whispered, "Forgive me. I embarrassed you."

He didn't say anything. Somehow, seeing how distraught she was, no words seemed fit for this moment.

Hua Ze Lei lifted his gaze when she stood up and walked to the dresser, opening the drawer and taking out a small envelope. She walked towards him and handed down the envelope.

He took it with one look at her. "What is this?"

Aisha did not say anything as he carefully opened it.

He gave her a thoughtful look when he saw the plane ticket to Japan. But what registered was the fact that there was only one ticket inside.

"I had Yuki fix it for me," she said, walking back to the bed and sitting on the edge.

Slowly Hua Ze Lei got to his feet and strode towards until he was standing a few feet from her, an unspoken question in his eyes.

But Aisha refused to look into his eyes as she went on, "Admit it, Lei. This is the best any of us can do in this situation."

"I don't remember ever complaining. Do you?"

Wearily, as though the weight of the world now lies upon her shoulders, she said, "You didn't have to. And even if you did, I want to put a stop to all of this as soon as I could." This time she looked up at him, trying to put up a brave front. "I don't think I could take any more of this, Lei. I am not as strong as I thought."

"You are giving up?" Hua Ze Lei could not believe he was hearing this.

She shook her head vigorously. "This was a mistake, right from the start."

"Which one?" he demanded, refusing to just take her words for it.

"This! All of these! The warning signs were there from the very beginning and I refused to see it!"

"You are not making any sense!" He is becoming heated now, and suddenly he had the urge to throttle her and shake some sense into her.

"You and I belong in two different worlds! Completely different! You are a prince, and what am I? Just a scraggly girl from the streets who was lucky enough to know a few dance steps and was taken in by your company! Other than that, what do I have?"

"Please...don't say any more." Hua Ze Lei buried his face in his hands. He never thought this would be an issue. He never made this an issue before, and now she is using it against him.

She did not seem to hear him as she spoke on, her voice filled with tears but she was uncannily dry-eyed.

"I have nothing, Hua Ze Lei. I just came into your life, and now I have turned it upside down. Your friends are against this whole thing, everyone is against us!"

To stop her from saying any more, he roughly pulled her in his arms and held her tightly against his chest. "Stop...please."

Aisha initially thought of resisting but when she felt the comfort of his arms around her, all thoughts ran out the window and she closed her eyes, listening to the beat of his heart. She knew he must be hurting him terribly right now, and she was feeling hellish as well. But this has to happen.

"I don't want to pull you away from that world, Lei...from your world, and everything else," she whispered.

Hua Ze Lei wanted to shut his ears and try not to listen to what she was saying. In some way he understood what she meant, but he does not want to acknowledge that fact, since it would mean something like him letting her go.

And he really does not think he wants that to happen.

Against his will she drew away from him and took the plane ticket from his hands. When she looked back at him, it was with a smile that was forced from deep within her.

"I am leaving tomorrow," she said. "And I do not want you to see me off at the airport."

This statement seemed to jolt him as his past words to his friends a long time ago came back. What an irony. He is hearing this now when it was him who 'immortalized' it, so to speak.

Slowly he looked up at her. "What does all these mean, Aisha?"

She shrugged in nonchalance. "It is not supposed to mean anything, Hua Ze Lei. Let's just pretend none of these ever happened."

"None of...all of these?"

Slowly, with her heart breaking in her eyes, she nodded. "Everything...they never happened."

He swallowed. "That is easier said than done," he whispered.

"But it can be done," she said and, to his ears, she sounded as though she is convincing herself. "We must," she added, in a much softer tone.

"Where does this leave us?" he asked, pressing on.

With a slight lift of her shoulders, she said, "The same as before. You're my boss; I work for Artiste. We'll still see each other in Japan..."

"But it won't be the same."

After a short pause, she said, "No, it won't."

His next question was totally unexpected that she found herself gaping at him, speechless.

"Do you love me, Aisha?"

She stood there, mute, unable to speak.

But he did not seem to need her to answer. "Because...I love you."

Aisha remained standing there, pale, her voice deserting her, every inch of her numb, even as he silently left the room and closed the door behind him.

When he was gone, her senses seemed to return and she sank back down on the floor of the room, the tears coming down in torrents.

* * *

Xi Men watched in silence as Dao Ming Si strode towards him across the parking lot of Meteors. When they were both standing by Xi Men's car, Dao Ming Si spoke.

"What a night."

"It was just as well Shancai wasn't here to witness it."

"You're right. She would hate Aisha even more."

Xi Men shook his head. "I can't believe our Shancai is actually hating someone...and Aisha least of all."

"I was as surprised as you are." He became more serious. "Did you see the look on Lei's face earlier? When he hit that other guy?"

Xi Men nodded. "Who could forget it? It's the first time I ever saw him become violent. And his eyes...they looked downright murderous. For a moment I was afraid to even go near him."

Dao Ming Si was silent for a while, then said, "Looks like Hua Ze Lei has changed. No longer the autistic we presumed him to be."

"Who caused it, I wonder?" Xi Men mulled loudly, earning a dirty look from Dao Ming Si. "What?" he demanded.

Dao Ming Si shook his head. "What else? A woman, of course! Just like you!"

As Dao Ming Si strode towards his own car, Xi Men called out to him. "Ei! What's that supposed to mean?"

Dao Ming Si's reply was teasing. "Figure it out for yourself, big boy!" he said and slid into his own car, giving a wave at his friend.

Xi Men merely shook his head with a twisted smile and got into his own car.

"Women..." he whispered, shaking his head.

* * *

Mrs. Ling was clearly shocked when she opened the door to her son's room and witnessed the disarray it was in.

For the past few days she rarely saw Mei Zuo around the house. If he weren't in the office he would be somewhere else, and when he goes home, it would be at such a late hour and no one else was up. He would lock himself up in his room and not speak a word to anyone.

If not for her husband's bidding she would have confronted Mei Zuo a long time ago.

But today as she arrived from afternoon tea with one of her friends at the country club, one of the maids met her, looking thoroughly distressed, telling her that Mei Zuo had begun lugging some large bags into his car.

Sure enough, when she went to the garage, he saw a couple of suitcases and boxes waiting by his car.

Now she came straight to his room to talk to him, and she could not believe what she was seeing.

On the bed were strewn his clothes and other personal effects. At that instant Mei Zuo was in the process of cramming a heap of fresh shirts into another suitcase.

"What are you doing?" she demanded when Mei Zuo barely spared her a glance and went on packing. "Where are you going?"

"I'm moving out," he replied tersely.

"Since when?" she asked. "Does your father know about this?"

He nodded. "I told him back at the office this morning. He seemed OK with it."

"And where exactly are you headed?"

"I found this place, a bachelor's pad in the middle of the city."

Mrs. Ling looked at her son closely and realized he was serious. He is really moving out of the mansion.

With conviction she stepped forward and tried to pull the suitcase away from the bed but Mei Zuo tugged it back.

"You are not leaving this house, young man."

Mei Zuo felt bad standing up to his mother who had been nothing but a good mother to him. But he had to.

"Ma, I am old enough to be on my own now. Stop treating me like a child!"

"Well, stop acting like one! You are acting like a little boy who found a lost toy and would defy anyone just to have it back!"

This made his ears ring. "Aisha is not a toy."

Mrs. Ling nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing. "Isn't she? Then what about Xiao Qiao? Is she a toy?"

"Ma..."

"You are playing them both, and you know it! Xiao Qiao especially!" She shook her head in amazement. "Honestly, Mei Zuo, I never thought I would have this problem with you!"

Mei Zuo grabbed his suitcase and walked to the door. "I'm sorry, Mama. I promise I will come by often to visit."

"You dare defy your family over nonsense!"

But Mei Zuo had already left the room, and Mrs. Ling was left fuming.

Mei Zuo quietly deposited his stuff in the trunk, aware of the peering faces of their household staff through the windows but openly ignoring them.

He does not actually know what would happen after this, or what he would do. He had never felt so confused in his life, and he knew he would come to a decision away from everyone.

Whatever decision he will come up with, he just hoped it would not cause much pain to anyone, especially to those people he cared so much about.

* * *

At Aisha's insistence, the butler of the Hua Zes called a cab to come pick her up early that morning. She refused any offer from the mansion's staff to personally drive her to the airport using any of the Hua Ze cars.

She must have looked really dead serious because they did not press further and simply agreed to her demands.

Aisha, now dressed in a coat and a cap, holding her backpack as the cab driver towed her two suitcases into the trunk.

Since Hua Ze Lei walked out of her room last night she had not seen him.

Neither does she plan to see him. It would only make the parting more painful.

She smiled as the butler came forward and handed her a small bag.

"It's for you, Miss Aisha. The girls made it for you."

Opening the small bag, she found it was laden with pastries of the maids that she had grown to love duriing her brief stay in the mansion. With eyes shining with tears, Aisha smiled up at the butler.

"Tell them I said thanks," she said softly.

"I will," the butler replied with a small bow.

The cab driver opened the car door wide and Aisha stepped inside the cab. Throwing one last lingering look at the Hua Ze mansion, she turned to the cab driver and said, "Let's go."

The cab drove off the driveway and out of the gates of the Hua Ze property. But Aisha, not even once, looked back.

Had she done so, she would have seen the solitary figure at the rooftop terrace of the mansion, staring off after the cab, sadness written all over his countenance.


	34. Untouchable

**UNTOUCHED**

For the regulars and new customers of Sombrero who trooped into the restaurant in droves, nothing seemed amiss. It was business as usual for the employees of Sombrero; even the two managers went on their work as though there is not impending doom hanging above them.

The fate of Sombrero hangs by a thread, and in truth everyone is waiting what would befall one of Taipei's fastest growing culinary destinations. But no one was willing to let that dread mar the perfect day for business.

If anything, today seemed a day of irony for Sombrero. Just when there is the danger of it changing hands, people are coming in droves, as though made aware of its precarious position.

As Shancai walked into the restaurant, her heart heavy, her footsteps dragging behind her, she looked at everything with longing in her eyes. She knew how much work Shage and her mother had put into this place, and for it to go to waste over Dao Ming Feng's vengeful schemes...well, it just seemed...unfair.

"Shancai!"

She turned around and put up a cheery smile as she waved at her mother behind the counter. Well, at least her mother's unflagging optimism is still there, she thought and strode towards her.

"Ma," she said in greeting and looked around. "Goodness, I have never seen so much people in here!"

"Oh, and there will be more! Just a while ago the phone had been ringing off the hook with people making reservations for dinner!"

Shancai smiled. "Business is very good?"

"Very good? It is great!" Her mother grinned. Shage never had a moment's rest since we opened this morning. I do not think he is complaining, though."

An awkward silence reigned between mother and daughter and Shancai could almost feel the tension underneath the cheerful façade of her mother. She tried to reassure her with a smile.

"You seem to be holding up pretty well, Ma."

Her mother simply nodded and spoke in that high-pitched tone of hers. "We always have to think positive, right?"

It took a while before Shancai could nod her reluctant agreement.

"Hey, why are you here?" her mother asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Dao Ming Si told me not to go to work for a couple of days," she explained. "But I could not very well sit at home and do nothing, so I came here."

"How is your husband?"

Shancai remembered Dao Ming Si's taut expression when he drove away early this morning to the office. Today he and his lawyers are to meet with Mr. Li's lawyers to talk about a possible compromise, and they both somehow felt the pressure.

"It is today, isn't it?" her mother asked. "They will begin talks today."

Shancai nodded. "I wanted to go, but A Si told me to leave everything to him."

Her mother also nodded, as though leaving her fate and the fate of the restaurant in Dao Ming Si's hands.

"Shancai, I think you have a visitor," her mother said after a while, looking behind her daughter.

When Shancai turned her head to see who her mother was referring to.

Standing there, her hands gripping the handles of her purse, a serene expression on her face, stood Xiao Qiao.

* * *

This was probably the worst test to his patience he's ever had for a long time. Many times over the duration of the meeting he almost reached across the table and hit Mr. Li's lawyer, if only to wipe that smug smile off his face.

If not for Li Fong's silent admonitions with his eyes he would have sent these two lawyers sprawling on the floor.

Once again he clenched and unclenched his fists, reminding himself that losing his temper would not help the situation in any way. It would only worsen it.

But damn it, these second-rate lawyers of that blasted landlord know they are in the best position and they keep rubbing that to his face!

He returned his attention to what the smug and snotty-looking lawyer was saying, trying to control his ever-increasing temper.

"So as you can see, Mr. Dao Ming, from anyone's point of view, the offer by the Dao Ming Corporation is obviously the best one."

He mentally counted from one to ten and imagined he was someplace else...in the vineyards of Barcelona, perhaps...or in their old home at the small villa in Madrid...

"...if that is what you think, then I am afraid me and my clients have no other recourse than to bring this to a judicial body."

Li Fong's reasonable yet diplomatic voice managed to enter Dao Ming Si's subconscious and he silently agreed. If push comes to shove, then he had absolutely no qualms about taking this to court. Li Fong felt absolutely certain as to their chances, and Xi Men thought so, too.

Suddenly the smug grins were gone, replaced with barely concealed shock. Clearly they were not expecting this maneuver.

"To...to court?" The spokesman of the two-man Mr. Li-should-get-more-money brigade began to grow red at the ears. "Don't you think that's a bit hasty?"

Li Fong turned his head towards Dao Ming Si and the latter was now feeling hopeful.

Dao Ming Si spoke in a calm voice, yet with menacing undertones. "Who's being hasty? I want this over and done with as quick as possible, just as your client Mr. Li would probably want."

"But..." the spokesperson was now blabbering nervously, "taking it to court…that would drag this thing longer than it should, don't you think?"

Dao Ming Si shrugged. "You are hardly leaving us any choice, sir." He leaned forward, wanting to end this meeting with the upper hand. "Tell you what, go back to your employer, tell him how our offer stands. If he still would not consider it, then I am afraid we have no other choice but to fight this one off."

The atmosphere seemed to crackle from the intensity of Dao Ming Si's gaze and the nervousness of the two lawyers of Mr. Li. Li Fong wanted to laugh out loud at the sudden turn of the tide, but he is a lawyer and, as much as he grew to despise these two, they are still two of his peers.

He cleared his throat. "We'll be on stand by, gentlemen. We hope to hear from you the soonest." He stood up and Dao Ming Si followed suit. Dao Ming Si quickly left the room, not even bothering to shake the hands of the other two.

Li Fong found him waiting for him at the parking area.

"Will you be alright going back to the office on your own?" Dao Ming Si asked.

Li Fong shrugged. "Sure. I could easily take a cab." He gazed at his employer wonderingly. "Where are you off to?"

Dao Ming Si got into his car and spoke with a grim expression on his face. "I have someone I should talk to."

Li Fong was left staring after the car as Dao Ming Si drove off. Somehow he had an idea who his boss will be meeting.

Li Fong sighed. All these could easily be fixed just by one simple phone call to Mr. Li from Dao Ming Cheng. But the old man would not budge; clearly he is not remotely interested in helping out Shancai and her family.

Shaking his head, the lawyer flagged a cab, all the while wondering how he got to be employed by such...enigmatic men. The men of the Dao Ming family.

* * *

It is hardly Xi Men's penthouse suite, but it suited him just fine. He could have looked around for another place, something more posh than this one. But he was in such a hurry to leave the mansion that he settled for the first available bachelor's pad he came across.

Mei Zuo swung open the wide doors of the balcony and strode out, looking out into the city. Well, at least it has a good view, he decided grudgingly. Even the view from Xi Men's pad is not this good.

From where he was standing he could see the ocean in the horizon; a bit far, but he could see the blue of it anyway. Below him sprawled the bustling industrial area of Taipei. It was a good thing his pad is located at the top floor of the eleven-story building, or else he will have to contend with the raucous of machines and traffic everyday.

Mei Zuo went back inside and proceeded with unpacking his clothes and hanging them on the closet.

He whistled. "Good old Mei Zuo, looks like you have to do things by yourself from now on." Suddenly feeling silly speaking to himself, he shook his head in amusement.

He could always hire a housekeeper to tend to the place probably three times in a week.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. It is Xi Men.

"Hello," he said in a careful voice.

"Mei Zuo! I've been calling you at home all morning, but no one could tell me where you are!"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "My battery went dead and I just managed to change it a few minutes ago."

Xi Men did not say anything to that. Instead he said, "One of your maids told me you moved out. Is that true?"

Mei Zuo sighed silently. He did not really want any one of them to know just yet. "Yes," he admitted. "Just this morning."

"Where are you staying?" Xi Men asked, genuine concern in his voice. "You know if you have nowhere else to go, you could always crash at my place."

Mei Zuo smiled. "Thanks, Xi Men, but I am fine. I just found a place and I am settling in as we speak."

"That's a relief," Xi Men breathed. "So when are you going to invite me to your new place?"

He came here to be alone, to stay away from everyone even for a while. Inviting his friends over is not exactly what he had in mind.

"I don't know," he said. "The place is still a mess. I think I need a more time to settle in."

Xi Men must have noticed his friend's momentary hesitation, but chose not to remark on it. "I see. Well, when you finally decide to regale us with your abode, you know we're just a call away."

Mei Zuo thanked his friend and hung up, feeling bad about lying to Xi Men about his pad. He needs time. And space. And lots and lots of time.

* * *

"Time. He needs it."

Shancai stared at Xiao Qiao from across the table and was amazed at how her friend is holding up. Sure, Xiao Qiao looks forlorn and she obviously lacked sleep but she seemed to be doing fine.

"Time?" she asked.

Xiao Qiao nodded, playing around with the fork. "He said he needs time and space, so I am giving it to him."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Shancai said, "I can't believe you are letting him do this to you. Don't you think Mei Zuo is being terribly unfair to you?"

Xiao Qiao's smile was so sad Shancai wanted to just hug her. "I was able to wait for Mei Zuo before. I don't see how I could not do so again."

Appalled, Shancai once again shook her head. "I can't believe you are taking all these in stride." She sighed. "If Aisha had not – "

Xiao Qiao's reply was sudden. "I am not blaming her."

Shancai stared at her. "What?"

"Hua Ze Lei is right. None of these is Aisha's fault."

Marvelling at Xiao Qiao's words, she whispered, "Lei said that?"

Xiao Qiao nodded. "Aisha is a victim here, as we all are."

Shancai felt another wave of headache coming on. "I can't believe Hua Ze Lei could be as forgiving. Aisha could be playing him."

"I don't think she is, Shancai." Xiao Qiao smiled in remembrance. "The first moment I laid eyes on Aisha, I thought she was a very nice girl."

For a split second Shancai almost blurted out what she knew of Aisha's shady past, but chose not to. "Looks can be deceiving," was all she said.

Xiao Qiao was visibly confused by her words. "I don't know, Shancai. I feel Aisha is a very nice girl, in and out. And Hua Ze Lei seems to think the same thing. I trust his judgment. You are a close friend of his; I would have thought you felt the same."

All of a sudden Shancai felt as though she was the bad guy, destroying Aisha's image in front of Xiao Qiao. She sighed. "Enough of this talk about Aisha, Xiao Qiao," she said. "This is depressing."

Xiao Qiao nodded in agreement. "By the way, did you know...Mei Zuo moved out of their mansion already."

Her eyes widened. "He did? When?"

"This morning. His mother called me up when he left." Xiao Qiao smiled, but there were traces of worry on her face. "I thought you might know where he went."

Shancai shook her head. "I didn't know about this. I don't think A Si knows, either."

Xiao Qiao sighed. "I just hope he is somewhere safe."

"Unbelievable," Shancai muttered before she could stop herself. "He treats you horribly and you still think of him in this manner."

Xiao Qiao peered up at her friend. "Don't tell me you have never felt this way towards Dao Ming Si before?"

Shancai suddenly found the humor and the irony in what her friend just said and she smiled. "You're using my own words back at me."

Xiao Qiao merely shrugged and the two ladies smiled at each other. At last, a bit of a ray of sunshine managed to delve itself into both their dreary-despite-the-sun day.

* * *

Dao Ming Feng was clearly surprised when Dao Ming Si appeared before her in her office at the Maple Hotel, and no matter how hard she tried to conceal it, her son still managed to see through her.

"Surprised to see me, Ma?" Dao Ming Si taunted. "I would have thought this is what you wanted."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, opting to stay seated in her plush swivel chair.

"Oh, stop acting, please. You know that never worked with me."

Dao Ming Feng lifted her chin at his son, trying to intimidate him, but it does not seem to be working, as he remained glowering at her.

"Very well," she said softly with a hint of a smile belying her confusion at her son's sudden grit. "May I know what you are so furious about?" Of course she knew very well what is grating on him, but she was not about to give him that satisfaction.

To her surprise he leaned over the desk and spoke in a low voice. "If you think your ploys would have me running back to you and Shancai getting down on her knees before you, then you couldn't be more wrong."

She merely blinked at him.

Dao Ming Si went on as though she never spoke. "I do not want to fight with you, Ma, but you are the one starting it. And I am not one to back down."

Their eyes clashed, steel gazes locked together, both their iron wills unyielding against each other. To Dao Ming Si's mild surprise, it was his mother who first looked away.

"You are reading too much into this, A Si. This is business. I could hardly care about you and that weed!"

Dao Ming Si could have said something when he heard her call Shancai a weed, but good sense told him not to pursue it. He straightened and stared at Dao Ming Feng with dismay.

"Liar," he said.

"I beg your pardon?" Dao Ming Feng's ears seemed to ring all of a sudden.

Dao Ming Si merely looked at his mother and said, "I will have that property, Ma. I'll be damned if I won't."

He strode past the guards, ignoring them pointedly but fully aware of their tense stance, as though they might jump at him any minute.

But he was able to get out of the hotel with no one jumping his back.

Oh, he would have wanted that. He would do with a good fight right now.

Dao Ming Si resolutely stared ahead as he sat in his car.

His promise came in a whisper. "I will not let you touch us again...ever..."


	35. Rushes

**RUSHES**

Another day in the life of Ash...another round of rehearsals, promotions, and public appearances for the rising star of Japan.

But for Mimura Aisha, it is not just another day. It is also another day of coping. If not for her busy schedule and demanding appointments she would have gone mad. At least all these took her mind off everything else.

Yet she knew they were not enough; there are those moments during the nights when she was left alone to her own devises inside her bedroom in the swank apartment Artiste had put her in, or in any other hotel room she happened to be.

Then all those thoughts would assail her until she felt like a battered soldier in the middle of a raging war. Only, the enemy is herself?he heart which, even now, calls for that one it holds dear.

She had been this way since she stepped back in Tokyo soil, and it looks like things are not going to change anytime soon.

Maybe soon...but not soon enough.

Aisha dragged her footsteps to the door of her flat, fishing for her keys from inside the pocket of her jeans. She looked up and down the hall, as though expecting someone to appear. Silly, she scolded herself silently. Artiste gave the entire floor of the building at your disposal; who else would be here?

Once again, she is alone.

She sighed and pushed the door open, letting herself into the silent flat. Almost mechanically she dropped her bags on the floor and went straight into her room, dropping down on the bed and putting her arms over her face.

To say she is exhausted would be an understatement; she is dead-tired. This day began in the wee hours of the morning when she had to travel all the way to Kyoto for a small gig. Around lunch they had to drive back to Tokyo for another rehearsal session for the music video that will be released in time for the launch of her album.

She had spent the entire afternoon memorizing dance routines, faltering in some, acing most, and virtually squeezing whatever ounce of energy she has in her tiny frame.

Tomorrow she would be meeting with the President of Hua Ze Industries, Hua Ze Wang himself. She was been told she had been personally handpicked by the board of directors to spearhead HZI's latest advertising program.

Aisha sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Lei," she said aloud, feeling thoroughly stupid speaking to someone who is miles away. "I am meeting your father tomorrow. If I break down in front of him...you would forgive me, won't you?"

She closed her eyes and willed her dread to go away. She must not think solely about tomorrow. For the next several days she will be spending them in the recording studios, waxing the final four songs to be added in her album.

She has to think about that. Tomorrow will be just another day.

* * *

Shancai could have sworn Dao Ming Si's elegant office has turned into some sort of a mausoleum. They were all quiet and, as she looked at the faces of everyone in the room, they looked like they were mourning.

For once Shage managed to keep still and remain seated at the end of the couch, twiddling his thumbs. Her mother is absent-mindedly staring at the prints of her handkerchief while Shancai's father sat quietly beside her.

By the window stood Dao Ming Si, looking out with his hands in his pocket. He might not look it, but she knew he was tense as well, noting his tie loosened, his jacket discarded and his sleeves rolled up.

It was only Li Fong who looked unaffected by the shadow hanging over them, and for good reason, Shancai decided. The lawyer is not in any way going to be affected by whatever this day might bring.

The day started out tense enough, both she and Dao Ming Si waking up without fully appreciating the beautiful morning outside their home. Throughout breakfast neither of them talked much, left to their own thoughts of foreboding and also to their own silent prayers.

It was only when they were driving to his office that she finally spoke of what lies ahead.

"Dao Ming Si," she said softly. "I'm scared."

Dao Ming Si threw her just one glance and decided to pull up on the shoulder of the road. He faced her, giving a reassuring smile.

"What is this, my tough Shancai getting afraid?"

She rolled her eyes at him in exasperation, knowing he is trying to make her feel better. "You can't blame me."

"You're right." He nodded solemnly and turned to look through the windshield, speaking without looking at her. "If they won't cave, then I will pursue this in court. I don't care how long it takes, or how much...but I will not let her take Sombrero away."

She stared at her husband and noted the intensity of how he spoke, seeing his obvious care for Sombrero and for everything it stands for. It suddenly seemed petty to be worrying over these things when it was he who was in the most uncompromising of situations, having to face off his own mother.

Shancai reached out and laid an arm on Dao Ming Si's hand on the steering wheel. When he finally turned to look at her, she was smiling brightly.

"Let us think positive, then," she said encouragingly.

It seemed to work, because Dao Ming Si nodded and squeezed her hand, then started the car again.

* * *

A small sigh escaped Shancai's lips as she gazed at her husband standing stone-still by the window.

They all looked up as the door opened and a hesitant Reeyu peeked in.

"Line 2," he merely said and disappeared again.

Dao Ming Si and Shancai looked at the phone as though they might jump at it any minute, but it was Li Fong who leisurely stood up and strode towards it, picking it up.

"Yes?" he said on the phone and this time Shancai felt herself moving towards her husband. Dao Ming Si reached out and held her around the shoulders, looking at the lawyer.

Li Fong's face gave nothing away of the conversation he was having. He was thoughtful as he listened.

"Yes...yes...of course...that is not a problem and you know it." Li Fong nodded at what the other person is saying. "Of course...Alright."

He hung up and everyone was holding their breath, waiting for the lawyer to speak.

Li Fong glanced at the others briefly and settled his gaze on the couple. "That was Mr. Li's lawyer," he said, and Shancai could have screamed because they were all aware who that was.

Apparently Dao Ming Si was getting impatient as well. "Tell us something we don't know, Li Fong."

The lawyer nodded solemnly, then grinned slowly. "I hope you can have the money ready by tomorrow, A Si, because we are in business!"

Dazed, Shancai was not even aware of Shage screaming in glee, or her parents jumping and dancing around with relieved tears on their faces. She felt herself being turned around in her husband?s arm and being held so tight she felt like she would be crushed.

She closed her eyes tight and whispered "Thank you, thank you..." over and over.

Li Fong watched with satisfaction in his eyes and gazed upon Dao Ming Si with more admiration than ever. Quietly slipping out of the room, he reached for his phone and dialed a number in New York, ready to once again make a report.

* * *

The meeting went well enough. Aisha, accompanied by Yuki, entered the main offices of HZI and found a few familiar faces from Artiste in there: Artiste's General Manager, the head of the promotions department, even Sachiko was on hand to gather information she would obviously relay to her boss Hua Ze Lei.

Aisha felt at home with these people, except for Hua Ze Wang himself, who entered the conference room quite later, followed by HZI's own marketing team.

She did not have to say a lot as most of the negotiations about contracts and schedules and promotional campaigns were talked about by the professionals. Every now and again someone would ask for her opinion, if she was willing to do this or that, if she could do this or not...

But all the time she felt as though Hua Ze Wang was looking at her with an unfathomable expression in his wise eyes. One time she made the mistake of actually looking in his direction and instantly regretted it when their eyes met.

She was the first to look away.

When they all decided to take a ten-minute break, Aisha excused herself and went out to the hall to get some air. She had heard of how cunning a businessman Hua Ze Wang is, but she also heard of his civility. Among his employees, rarely did he make any show of emotion. He was known for being unpredictable and unreadable, a trait that Hua Ze Lei obviously adapted.

Aisha sighed aloud in the empty hallway and she turned around abruptly when a voice spoke from behind.

"Problem, Miss Aisha?"

It was Hua Ze Wang, his heavy-lidded eyes assessing her. Aisha could have bitten her tongue off.

"S-sir!" she said.

His eyes scanned her face quickly. "Have you been overworked?"

She avoided his eyes. "N-no, sir. Why...why would you think that?"

A brow lifted. "You look so thin. I know that is the trend among you young people nowadays, but it does not suit you. Especially now that you will be the face of HZI, we want vibrance and life." His voice lowered. "Can we expect that from you, Miss Aisha?"

It took her a while to answer him, and when she did, her voice sounded hollow even to her ears. "Yes, sir," she said.

Hua Ze Wang nodded slowly. Then he seemed to remember something. "By the way, I heard you accompanied my son to Taipei a few weeks ago. Why did you come back alone?"

Taken aback by his unexpected question, Aisha could only gape at him. He knows?

After seeing Aisha's reaction, Hua Ze Wang simply nodded again. "I see," he said, confusing Aisha even more.

To add to her puzzlement, the old man smiled in an almost congenial manner. "You have to be ready tomorrow, my dear," he said. "You will accompany me tomorrow."

"Accompany...you?" She was blabbering and she knew it.

"It was already worked out. Your recording session will go as planned. I will only take an hour of your time. Anyway, the presentation will be brief."

"Presentation?" She felt suddenly stupid, not understanding him.

"Didn't you hear?" he asked. "HZI is entering into a collaboration with Japan Airlines, and it was decided that you will be the newest celebrity spokesperson of the airline company."

She remembered hearing about it, but it completely slipped her mind. SHe nodded in enlightenment. "Oh, yes, I remember now."

He nodded. "Be ready tomorrow. You will be presented to the newest manager of Japan Airlines. She's an old friend of the family, so I don't think she will turn you down. Still, you have to make a good impression."

"Yes, sir," she said meekly, already dreading tomorrow when she would have to spend an entire hour with him.

"Don't take this lightly, Miss Aisha," she said softly. "A lady like Teng Tang Jing is hard to impress."

With this he walked back into the conference room.

Getting her bearings back and taking a few deep calming breaths, she went in after him, wondering when this meeting will ever end.


	36. The Bigger Picture

Chapter 36

THE BIGGER PICTURE

Shancai looked up from the book she was reading absentmindedly for the past hour as she heard the sound of a car drawing up in the garage. Unmoving, she waited until she heard the front door open and close and heard the familiar sound of Dao Ming Si's treads on the floor.

When he appeared at the doorway of the living room she looked up and smiled at him.

"Good evening," she said and laid down the book.

He looked awfully tired, she noted as she welcomed him with a kiss and a hug, which he returned passionately. All of a sudden all her misgivings about his missing dinner with her were erased. Obviously he had quite a rough day.

"Why are you still up?" he said softly, running his fingers through her hair. "It's past midnight already."

"I could not sleep," she lied, since she stayed up purposefully waiting for him.

Dao Ming Si looked down at her with a repentant look on his face. "I'm sorry I was not able to join you for dinner."

She reassured him. "Don't worry about it." She took his case and jacket from him. "How was your day?"

Dao Ming Si dropped down on the sofa. "Great. Just great."

"I called the restaurant today and Mama said there were a lot of construction people out there."

"The plans are being drawn up," he replied, closing his eyes wearily. "The demolitions will begin in two weeks."

This was what had bothered Shancai ever since she heard of his plans for the rest of the lot. She sat down opposite her husband.

"Dao Ming Si..."

He did not open his eyes. "Hmmm...?"

"Are...are you really going to tear the whole place down?"

"Yes. The warehouse, the store...except Sombrero, of course. That stays."

"But...don't you think it's such a waste?" She had heard about Mr, Li getting angry when he found out his shopping store was going to be demolished.

"What waste?" he asked, finally opening his eyes. "I am clearing the land, Shancai. I am building bigger establishments. There's no waste."

"What about the people working in Mr. Li's businesses?"

"You mean Mr. Li's 'former' businesses," he pointed out. "Don't worry, Shancai, I am not as heartless as you think I am. His workers will stay. I will still take them in my employ." He smiled wryly. "As much as I despise the man for his attempts to turn me into a milking cow, I could not do that to those people who had the misfortune to work for him."

This gave her a measure of relief and she smiled. "That's good to hear." She eyed Dao Ming Si warily, knowing he was a bit riled. "I didn't say you were heartless."

Dao Ming Si abruptly stood up and strode out of the living room towards their bedroom. "You didn't have to say it."

Uh-oh, she thought. It must have gotten to him in the wrong way. Silently she scolded herself for bringing this up when he is obviously in need of rest.

Somehow she knew she should not doubt him, or even think bad about him. He is now a businessman.

Still...maybe some part of her was afraid that she might lose her Dao Ming Si to business. After all, it is still in his blood, in his name.

His destiny.

Shancai gave him about twenty minutes alone in the room before she went in after him. He was already lying down on the bed, arms beneath his head, staring up at the ceiling.

She sat down beside him, and said softly, "Dao Ming Si...sorry."

Just when she thought he would not say anything, he moved and slowly pulled her down until she was lying in the crook of his arms. He breathed on the top of her head.

"I'm tired," he whispered. "Stay with me."

Shancai did not say anything. She just snuggled closer near him and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep in his arms even before Somnus himself claimed Dao Ming Si.

* * *

The final strains of the melody played itself over and over in her mind, breaking through her thoughts as she let the sound wash over her, easing her troubled mind.

When at last she opened her eyes, the footlights of the stage flashed before her and the deafening applause of the audience made her smile.

Xiao Qiao hugged the cello to her, as though drawing strength from it. Even when she stood up to take her final bows, she was unconsciously leaning on the instrument for support.

Leaving the stage, and ignoring the audience's clamor for more pieces, Xiao Qiao walked straight to her backstage dressing room. Instantly her PA China came up with a towel, which Xiao Qiao took gratefully.

"Thanks," she murmured, letting her PA take the cello from her hand to keep it in its box. She walked to the dresser and gulped all the contents of the waiting glass of water.

"You should change now," China said, looking at her employer with concern. It was clear how Xiao Qiao had been moving around mechanically for the past few days. It must be something to do with the rumored problems she was having with her fiance.

Xiao Qiao shook her head. "I am not attending the press conference," she said. "I am so tired, I want to go straight home."

"B-but...!"

The cello player smiled. "The other performers will be there," she explained. "It would not make much of a difference if I don't join them, anyway." She grabbed her change of casual clothes and walked to the rest room. "I won't be long."

China merely gazed after Xiao Qiao in helplessness, knowing there is no changing her mind once it is set.

The PA shook her head and walked out of the dressing room, steeling herself for another round of getting her employer off from these engagements.

* * *

Dao Ming Si was tinkering with his mobile phone when Shancai walked out of the house to the car where he was waiting. He looked up at her and she immediately saw the frown on his face.

"What is it?" she asked, approaching her husband, wondering what has got him frowning so early in the morning.

"I could not get through to Hua Ze Lei's cell phone," he replied. "I called their mansion but the maids could not get him to the phone, either."

Now it was Shancai's turn to frown. She had been wondering about Hua Ze Lei for the past few days herself, especially when she was feeling miserable and had gotten quite used to having him around when she was down.

"But...why would he not talk to you?"

"Or to anyone," Dao Ming Si said. "Xi Men called earlier and asked me about Lei. He would not take Xi Men's calls either."

"Is Hua Ze Lei in their mansion when you are calling?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure, but every single time, their maids would say he is not there, or he is asleep."

"Maybe he is," she suggested hopefully.

This time he shrugged. "Maybe. But...I don't think so."

Shancai looked closer at her husband. "What do you mean?"

"Xi Men found out that Aisha had already left. She flew back to Japan last week. Without Lei."

This took her aback. "And Xi Men found this out...how?"

"You know Xi Men. He has connections everywhere." Dao Ming Si sighed. "I am worried, Shancai. No one has heard from Lei all week."

Dao Ming Si's worry began to rub off on Shancai, and she said, "What should we do?"

"I have some people to meet this morning and this afternoon I have to make an inspection at a construction site. I was hoping we could go to Lei's and check him out."

She nodded. "I will be free this afternoon. I could go there ahead of you."

Dao Ming Si agreed. As they both got into the car, he breathed, "Hua Ze Lei is level-headed. I know he would be the last person to do something stupid. Still...I could not help but worry."

Shancai could not say anything. Her mind is now filled with thoughts of Hua Ze Lei, and what he is doing now, or what he is thinking.

She sighed. She thinks Aisha leaving could be the best thing she could ever do. But she never gave a thought as to how it might affect Hua Ze Lei.

She did not count that in. She failed to see the bigger picture. One that had Hua Ze Lei in it.

* * *

Mei Zuo stared at the photograph on the Society page of the newspaper. He was seated at the porch of his pad, a cup of steaming coffee and a plate of bagel on the table before him, now forgotten after he saw the feature on last night's musical show.

Well, at least Xiao Qiao seems to be doing fine, he thought, gazing upon a picture of her onstage with her cello.

At least his wuilt is eased, although it didn't make it any less.

Somehow he knew he has to get his act together. And soon.

A lot fo people's feelings are on the line. He has gotten away with it before, but he knew his luck would not run out forever.

He could not be selfish forever.

He looked up as he heard the doorbell ring. Wondering who it might be, Mei Zuo stood up and strode to the door.

He pressed on the intercom by the door.

"Who is it?" he asked. What a recluse, he silently thought. This is so not like you, Mei Zuo.

The voice that answered made him pause.

"It's me, Mei Zuo. Xiao Qiao."

Slowyly he peered through the tiny peephole and sure enough, she was there, looking uncertain as she looked up and down the hall.

Taking a deep breath, Mei Zuo pulled the door open.

He gave a small smile at her. "Hi," he said softly.

She smiled back shyly. "Hey. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Mei Zuo shook his head and opened the door wider. "No, of course not. Come on in." He walked in, with her following behind. "Sorry, the place is a mess. I just moved a few days ago."

"It looks fine," she said, looking the place over.

He pointed to the porch. "I was having some breakfast. Would you care to join me?"

She shook her head. "Not really," she said, "but I'd like some coffee."

"Sure," he said and went about making her coffee.

Later they found themselves seated facing each other across the table, uncomfortable silence reigning between them. Mei Zuo felt like laughing out loud.

Who would have thought they would come to this...like strangers?

He cleared his throat when he noticed her staring at the newspaper. "Congratulations. I heard you had an excellent performance last night."

She smiled, almost blushing at her praise. "It was alright, I guess."

"You are too humble," he said teasingly.

Xiao Qiao looked around. "This is a nice place," she said.

"Speaking of which, how did you know this place?"

"Xi Men told me."

His brows furrowed. "Xi Men? But I never told..." He nodded in realization. "Of course. Xi Men has friends."

"He's just worried about you," she said, defending Xi Men. "He doesn't mean anything bad with it."

He nodded. "I know, I know."

"You are quite lucky to have him," she said, making small talk. "He cares about his friends deeply. Hua Ze Lei, too."

He slightly turned his head at the mention of Lei. "Lei?" he asked.

Xiao Qiao nodded, watching him with a rapt expression on her face. "Yes. Lei. Xi Men was worked up all day yesterday trying to reach Lei, but he couldn't."

"Why?" he asked.

She shrugged. "No one knows. But when Xi Men found out Aisha left Lei, he became even more worried."

His head jerked upwards. "What did you say?"

Xiao Qiao's gaze was unwavering. "Aisha left for Japan days ago. Hua Ze Lei was left behind."

Mei Zuo could only stare at her.


	37. Make The Tears Go Back

Chapter 37 MAKE THE TEARS GO BACKIt must be her imagination, but the moment she stepped through the gates of the Hua Ze mansion, she felt as though a heavy dark cloud of sadness had begun to bear down on her. 

The guard at the gates looked hesitant for a while to let her in, and when she asked about Hua Ze Lei, the guard's only reply was a noncommittal "Ask them inside."

She instantly knew Hua Ze Lei was inside the mansion.

She turned as the butler bowed low before her.

"How do you do, Miss Shancai?" he said politely.

"Fine, sir," she said politely, still not forgetting her manners. Her becoming the wife of Dao Ming Si does not really mean she is now better than all of them anyway. "Is Hua Ze Lei in?"

The butler shifted uncomfortably, and Shancai pressed further before he could think of any excuse.

"We have been trying to reach him, but we could not. We are all worried. Will you tell me where he is?"

He looked at her with a degree of guilt in his eyes. Then he turned away, sighing. "In truth, miss, we are glad that you came. We have all been worried about the young master. Ever since Miss Aisha left, he became withdrawn more than usual. He never left the mansion. He never spoke to anyone, either."

Shancai nodded, noting the old man's concern for his young ward. "That's why I came," she said softly.

The butler nodded. "Thank you for that." He pointed towards the back lawn. "He is in there, sitting by the pool. Honestly he spends endless hours seated by the lounge chairs, simply staring into the water." He shook his head in worry.

Shancai touched the butler's sleeve comfortingly. "Thanks," she said and proceeded to the back of the mansion.

What she saw could not have broken her heart even more. He looked OK enough, the same old Lei. But there was that degree of melancholy was surrounding him that, even from this distance, she found palpable.

She did not know whether he noticed her approach or, as usual, he did not see the necessity to let her know. When she was finally standing beside him, she said softly, "Hello, Hua Ze Lei."

He did not say anything, but he did slowly turn his head to look at her and smiled slightly.

Without waiting for his invitation, she sat down on the lounge seat beside him.

"How have you been?" she asked, striving for normalcy in an otherwise awkward situation.

It bombed.

"Never better," he replied in an equally careful tone.

"We missed you." She went on when he did not say anything. "Xi Men and Dao Ming Si have been trying to call you."

"I know. I was occupied, I'm sorry."

Shancai gazed at his profile and marveled at how much he looked the same and yet...still look so different. Have they been apart for so long? She feels like she barely recognizes him anymore.

"We were all worried about you," she said.

"Totally unnecessary," he remarked tersely. "Is that why you came, Shancai? Who will come next? A Si?" He shook his head. "I still eat my meals, I do not lock myself up in my room and play with blades, if that's what you are all worried about."

Her brows met. "Why are you being like this?"

Finally he turned to her. "Is there an unspoken law against me feeling this way?"

Shancai looked down, unable to bear seeing so much pain in him. "I just...I just missed you, that's all. Especially for the last few days, everything just went crazy around me...I guess I was used to you coming around when I am feeling in my lowest. And...you were not there."

It took a while before he could reply. "Sorry I burst on you like that, and sorry I was not there for you. But you have Dao Ming Si now."

She looked up when he got to his feet, and he was staring down at her.

"Shancai, I know I promised that I will protect you forever, and I will not renege on that promise. You know I will always keep it."

Shancai smiled almost tearfully at him.

He continued, "But...just this once, please allow me to think of myself. Just this once...allow me to be selfish."

Not a word could escape her lips as he began to walk away from her, towards the house.

When he was halfway through, her voice mercifully came back to her.

"I apologize!" He stopped walking, and she went on. "I was horrible to Aisha, and I apologize for that! I am sad that she left, but you cannot be like this forever, Lei! We will not let you!"

He remained standing there, motionless. Shancai stood up, determined to make him think rational.

"I understand that you need to grieve, but you cannot lock yourself up away from us, from everyone else!"

Slowly he turned around and the bitter smile twisting his lips made Shancai stop her speech.

"You were right, Shancai."

Confusion with his words flooded her. "Right about what?"

"The handstand? You were right. It doesn't work."

She could only gaze after him as he went back into the house, feeling absolutely wretched seeing him this way.

China stared at Xiao Qiao, torn between feeling pity and admiration for this woman who finally opened up to her about what is truly bothering her.

Xiao Qiao smiled wistfully at her PA. "Sorry I had to unload this on you," she said. "I just needed someone to talk to about it. I could not run to Shancai every single time. She has her own problems."

China reached out and touched Xiao Qiao's hand. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

Xiao Qiao nodded, smiling gratefully.

"I still could not figure out why you would tell Mei Zuo about Aisha leaving Mr. Hua Ze Lei. This might give him the wrong idea, you know."

She shrugged. "He will find out soon enough anyway. I might as well tell him now."

"And what did you hope to accomplish by doing that?"

"I wanted to help him, China." Xiao Qiao sighed. "I can see he is having a hard time keeping it all together. I am hoping this would make him think faster...and reach a decision."

"What if that decision does not involve you?"

This question made her think, and she stared at her PA, obviously not having the answer to that question. After a while, she just shrugged.

"I told you, I want to help him."

China shook her head in exasperation. "You are being a martyr," she said. "You know what happens to martyrs? They are hanged, and monuments are built for them. I did not know that was a dream of yours."

Xiao Qiao chose not to say anything. She merely kept her silence, as she wondered silently what Mei Zuo is doing right now. Or what he is thinking.

Obviously he was shocked when he found out Aisha had left.

He tried to hide it, but it was too late. And this time Xiao Qiao began to doubt the wisdom of telling him about it.

What if China is right? What if she is, indeed, pushing Mei Zuo in the opposite direction?

She is nervously twiddling her fingers, she knew that. But she could not help it. Repeatedly she glanced at the closed door of the conference room, behind which Hua Ze Wang and the manager of Japan Airlines were having a meeting before presenting her.

For the nth time Aisha glanced at her wristwatch, wondering when that long hand would hit 12. Forty seconds...thirty-nine...

She sighed, smiling at Yuki who was eyeing her curiously.

"Nervous?" Yuki asked, as though the idea sounded preposterous to her.

She nodded, and Yuki laughed.

"Don't be," she said. "I met Teng Tang Jing many times before, and she is very nice. She is also very young, so I do not think there is the problem of you having to make much of an impression."

Aisha remembered the old posters and photographs of Teng Tang Jing when she was the face of the Airlines.

"She is young," she replied. "She must be really smart to run the Airlines at that age."

Yuki nodded. "She is. For a while she schooled in France. Took up law or something. But something must have gone wrong. After a botched engagement to a Frenchman she gave up her law course and when her father fell ill, she had to return and take the reins of the Airlines."

Aisha nodded, admiring Teng Tang Jing, and feeling even more nervous.

"There's also something else not a lot of people know. I don't know the details, but the rumors flew before," Yuki said carefully, and Aisha noted her manager looking at her cautiously.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Teng Tang Jing happens to be the first love of Sir Lei...or at least that's what I have been told."

Aisha's blood ran cold.

Mei Zuo stopped the car and turned off the engine. He was a few meters away from the gates of the Hua Ze mansion, well away from sight of anyone at the guardhouse.

What he is doing here – or why – is beyond his comprehension.

Mei Zuo sighed and leaned his head back on the seat.

Aisha left Hua Ze Lei. Why?

Did he have anything to do with it?

And Hua Ze Lei...what is happening with him?

And what about him? Why is he feeling so…so mixed up?

He straightened when he saw a car draw up at the gates, stopping as the driver spoke to the guard.

Mei Zuo felt warm chills crawl up his spine.

"Dao Ming Si," he whispered, feeling thoroughly betrayed.


	38. Betrayals

Chapter 38

BETRAYALS

So what if Hua Ze Lei and Teng Tang Jing was once an item? What is it to her?

This has been her mantra for the past minute or so, after Yuki told her about it, and before the door to Teng Tang Jing's office finally opened and Hua Ze Wang beckoned them to enter.

Breathing almost inaudibly, Aisha followed Yuki and Hua Ze Wang into the simple yet elegant office, trying her hardest not to fix her eyes on Teng Tang Jing and stare.

Her first sight of Teng Tang Jing in person could be likened to an assault of a thousand stars to one's senses, and she was reeling with the impact.

The photographs do not do her justice. In fact, she looked fit to be on a catwalk than inside an office, no matter how posh an office it is. There was a quiet grace about her, and it is the first thing that strikes anyone who lays eyes on her.

Clearly Hua Ze Wang is one of those who think the same thing, as he regarded Teng Tang Jing with an affection a proud father could accord his beautiful daughter.

Looking chic in a gray suit with her hair swept up in a neat chignon, Teng Tang Jing looked as though she just stepped out of the pages of one of those international magazines like Vogue.

This, Aisha thought with a sinking feeling, is Hua Ze Lei's first love.

She watched as Teng Tang Jing walked towards them, her ready hands extended, a ready smile on her beautiful face.

Aisha was stupidly mesmerized as Teng Tang Jing stopped before her and took her by the hand.

"Finally I meet Ash!" she spoke. Even her voice sounded melodious, Aisha thought in awe. "I only got to see you on television and on the papers. Hello, call me Jing."

Aisha could not seem to get a word out as she felt herself numbly shaking Jing's hand. Jing laughed and turned to Hua Ze Wang.

"Uncle, you did not tell me she is shy!"

Hua Ze Wang smiled. "Who would not be in awe of you, my dear?"

Jing turned back to Aisha with a friendly smile. "I look forward to a very good working relationship with you, Aisha. May I call you Aisha?"

This time she found her voice. "Yes, of course, ma'am. So am I."

"It's Jing," Jing insisted. "I don't feel too good being called Ma'am by someone who is only a roughly five years younger than I am."

Aisha's eyes widened, which made Jing laugh even more. "I visit fan pages dedicated to you on the Net, you know. You have quite a growing following, Aisha."

"Th-thanks," Aisha replied shyly. Drats! she thought. This is all wrong. Lately she had been finding herself always at a loss for words. And at the most inopportune moments, too!

Aisha followed as Yuki, Hua Ze Wang and Jing sat down around the small conference table at the far corner of the spacious office. She listened as her schedule was worked out among them. In a few days she would begin pictorials, while juggling recording sessions for the release of her LP. She is not complaining. Being swamped with work is better than being left alone to think unhappy thoughts anyway.

The meeting was a brief one. After about twenty minutes they were walking out of the office, and Aisha was startled when Jing fell into step beside her, walking them to the lift. Hua Ze Wang and Yuki were walking ahead.

"I understand your schedule will be pretty tight for the next few days," Jing said.

"It's no problem with me."

Jing nodded. After a while, she said, "I have not seen Hua Ze Lei in a long time. How is he?"

Aisha sucked in her breath, but she was careful enough not to let the other woman notice.

"I would not know," she said carefully. "Why don't you ask Mr. Hua Ze Wang?"

"Uncle Wang told me Lei is in Taipei, but beyond that he had nothing more to tell me. He also said you went with Lei in Taipei. Am I right?"

Aisha steeled herself from the urge to look at Jing's face and try to discern what the other woman was thinking. She was too afraid of what Jing might see in hers.

"Yes, but I did not stay long."

"I see." Aisha looked ahead and wished they would get to the lift faster. Beside her, Jing spoke again. "I heard you and Lei were quite close."

"He is my boss," Aisha said casually. "He gave me this break, and I am eternally grateful."

"Hua Ze Lei is an extraordinary man."

To Aisha's immense relief, they reached the lift and she was rescued from having to say anything else. Hua Ze Wang bade his warm farewell to Jing and Aisha graciously did the same, aware that Jing was looking at her with mild curiosity in her eyes.

Jing shook Aisha's hands again. "I will see you soon for the pictorials, Aisha."

Aisha nodded. "Sure," she said and stepped into the lift after Yuki and Hua Ze Wang.

As the lift rode down, Hua Ze Wang sighed with satisfaction.

"It has been a while since I saw Jing. I am glad she is now running the Airlines." He turned to Aisha. "How did you find her, Aisha?"

Wondering why he would ask her such a question, Aisha replied, "She's amazing," with every ounce of sincerity.

For a while Hua Ze Wang stared at Aisha, as though gauging her earnestness. Afterwards he nodded. "She is."

Meanwhile, Jing remained standing at the corridor, in deep thought. She had always tried to keep track of the goings-on in Hua Ze Lei's life; his rumored relationship with Aisha had not gone unnoticed.

What happened?

* * *

Dao Ming Si did not bother to knock. It seemed unnecessary to do so, as he thought Hua Ze Lei might just turn him away.

According to the butler, Hua Ze Lei is in his room, where he went after speaking with Shancai. Right now Shancai is on her way home, feeling bad although she would not tell Dao Ming Si what she and Hua Ze Lei talked about that got her all worked up.

But he remembered hearing a trace of guilt in her voice when they spoke over the phone later.

Hua Ze Lei was seated, unmoving, by the window, looking out at the garden with unseeing eyes. Dao Ming Si sighed. Normally this is what Lei would be doing, as is his usual fashion. But this time, he knew this is not normal.

Softly, but with quite enough force, he nudged Hua Ze Lei on the shoulder with his fist.

"Hey, Lei, get up!"

Hua Ze Lei looked at him with slight irritation. "What?!" he demanded. "Just...leave me alone."

"Sorry," Dao Ming Si said tersely, pulling Lei off the chair. "Can't do that."

But Lei would not budge, and Dao Ming Si stood there, hands on hips. "Nothing good will come out of all this moping, Lei. You have locked yourself up in this house for almost a week now."

"Thanks for your concern, but I am fine."

"The hell you are." Dao Ming Si flopped down on Hua Ze Lei's bed and looked at his friend's profile.

"I heard. About Aisha leaving."

"Good for you," Hua Ze Lei replied with a measure of sarcasm, but Dao Ming Si ignored it as he went on speaking as though Lei did not say anything.

"And you have been the recluse ever since. This is so unlike you, Lei."

Hua Ze Lei did not say anything.

"So Aisha left, big deal!"

His last remark finally achieved its desired effect as Hua Ze Lei slowly turned his head to look at his friend heatedly.

"What did you say?" he asked slowly.

Dao Ming Si breathed in relief. "At least some reaction," he scoffed. "I meant no offense, Lei. What I meant was, so what if Aisha left? It is no big deal, precisely because you could always go after her."

"A Si, I appreciate your concern, but really, you don't know what is going on here."

"I don't know, yes, but I have an idea. I am not so stupid, you know." Dao Ming Si sat up. "Frankly I do not understand why you are still sitting here in your room when you were supposed to be in Tokyo right now, fighting for her."

"What's the point?" Hua Ze Lei said, defeated. "She left. Period."

"Did you even bother asking her why she left?" When Hua Ze Lei did not say anything, Dao Ming Si smiled. "I take your silence as a no."

Dao Ming Si stood up and strolled to the window. "One thing I learned about women, Lei, is that they do not always say what they are feeling, or thinking." He looked down at his friend. "Maybe she had other reasons for leaving."

"She gave up."

"No. YOU are giving up. Besides, that never stopped you before. I vividly remember a guy who was crazy enough to fly halfway across the globe to France just to be with the girl he loves."

Hua Ze Lei grunted. "Yeah, and look how that turned out."

Dao Ming Si is getting frustrated now. Hua Ze Lei had been the one with the quiet persistence among them, and seeing him so dejected doesn't make him feel at all good.

"So? At least you gave it a shot!" He drew a deep breath and this time his voice softened. "Stop being so giving, Hua Ze Lei. You had your heart broken several times before. I know. I caused one of them."

Dao Ming Si looked out the window again. "You remember the first time when you talked to me and told me you would go after Shancai, regardless of what I think? You did not care then, why should you let it matter now?"

"Believe me, Mei Zuo is the least of my worries right now," Hua Ze Lei said softly. "And that makes me feel bad. After all, he is my brother."

"Mei Zuo and Aisha...that was a long time ago, Lei. It is time for you to worry for yourself, and stop thinking of the others. Be selfish. Believe me, it is your right."

At his words, Hua Ze Lei slowly looked up at Dao Ming Si. Those were his exact words to Shancai earlier. Somehow it sounded different coming from someone else.

Dao Ming Si tapped Lei on the back. "Time to fight for it."

* * *

The first thing Dao Ming Si felt when he arrived at Meteors was sheer happiness when he spotted Mei Zuo seated in their own private corner, drinking with Xi Men. At last, things seem to be looking up.

But he was not prepared for the welcome he received from Mei Zuo.

"Mei Zuo! This is - "

His greeting was cut short when Mei Zuo sprang to his feet and met Dao Ming Si with a sharp blow on the jaw.

Losing his balance, Dao Ming Si found himself on the floor, causing a commotion to the other customers near them. Shocked, he looked up and saw Mei Zuo flailing wildly, his fists in the air, as Xi Men restrained him.

His hand holding his jaw, Dao Ming Si wobbled to his feet, looking warily at Mei Zuo, who was shooting sparks at him with his eyes.

His words jolted Dao Ming Si. "Traitor!"

Xi Men finally let go of Mei Zuo when he was sure the latter would no longer attack at Dao Ming Si. And if he did, at least he was sure Dao Ming Si would fight back.

"Mei Zuo!" admonished Xi Men. "What are you doing?"

Mei Zuo's blazing eyes were trained on Dao Ming Si. "Some friend you are! Going behind our backs!"

"Mei Zuo," Dao Ming Si said, trying to appease him. "I don't understand..."

"Were you planning on paying me a visit as well?" Mei Zuo laughed bitterly.

"You are not making any sense!"

"I saw you!" Mei Zuo was screaming now, and almost everyone else inside Meteors was looking at them. "You are taking sides, A Si!"

"I am not taking any sides!" Dao Ming Si replied, getting angry now. Xi Men must have sensed this because he moved forward and placed himself between his two friends.

"Yes, you are!" Mei Zuo insisted. "You have always, ALWAYS, taken Lei's side! You never cared about our opinions, did you? It has always been 'What do you think, Lei?' and 'What's your opinion, Lei?' It has always been you, and your best friend Hua Ze Lei!"

Dao Ming Si moved forward, only to be pushed back by Xi Men. "That's not true and you damn well know it!"

"Oh, yeah!?" Mei Zuo taunted. "Why don't you ask Xi Men? I am sure he feels the same way, too!" He turned to look at Xi Men, and Dao Ming Si also did the same.

Xi Men suddenly looked lost, as he stared at Dao Ming Si, then at Mei Zuo, and back at Dao Ming Si. Then he shook his head.

"What is happening with you two? This is crazy!"

"Tell him!" Mei Zuo demanded. "Tell him it's true! Tell him he never treated us as friends, that it was only Hua Ze Lei whom he treated as his brother."

Xi Men looked at Mei Zuo for a long moment, battling as to what to tell him. Sighing, he moved toward his friend.

Shock was written all over Mei Zuo's face as he surmised the meaning of the look on Xi Men's calm face. Shaking his head in disbelief, he took a step back.

"I don't believe this..." he whispered.

"Mei Zuo, calm down," Xi Men said evenly. "Let's talk this over."

But Mei Zuo shook him away. He threw one last hateful glance at Dao Ming Si, and turned to Xi Men.

Without a word, he stormed off, moving past Xi Men and Dao Ming Si. Xi Men tried to catch up but, after some thought, decided not to.

They looked at each other as the sound of rubber scratching the pavement reached their ears. Dao Ming Si shook his head unhappily and walked into his office.

Xi Men turned to the others and, with a nod of his head, everything went back to normal. He flipped his hair back from his face and sighed.

What on earth is happening!?


	39. Regrets

Chapter 39

REGRETS

The next couple of days were spent inside the recording studios, polishing every angle until everyone is satisfied. Everyone worked to the wee hours of the morning, and when it was time to wrap, Aisha was the last one standing.

Like a horse being chased by the devil himself she seemed alert, keeping herself impossibly busy that even the others marveled at her.

Yesterday they had just finished the second to the last song. Tomorrow they will wax the final song: the one using the music by Xiao Qiao.

Oftentimes she had wondered if Xiao Qiao would come but repeatedly she dismissed the idea. If she were in Xiao Qiao's position, the last thing she would want to do is to see the girl who must have caused the postponement of her wedding.

It has been a long while. What could have happened to the wedding? Perhaps Mei Zuo changed his mind and it will still push through.

It brought a certain sadness to her, but under the circumstances, there is nothing she would want more than for that to happen. At least she would have some sort of peace if that happens. If.

She looked at herself in the mirror as the staff hired by Japan Airlines to oversee her pictorials fussed over her and around her.

Today they were at one of the hangars of Japan Airlines, set up for the pictorials. She looked at her outfit, an improvised pilot's uniform with the famous scarf of the flight attendants.

The morning went on quite smoothly. She had worked with the photographer once before so it was not difficult working with him. After a couple of costume changes and about five rolls of film wasted on each, they all decided to take a break and Aisha climbed into her trailer, provided by the airlines.

She was lying down on the small couch when she heard a knock on the trailer door.

"Who is it?" she asked. Yuki was out somewhere, speaking with the creative directors for the additional pictorials to be done later.

A lady's voice came on. "It's me, Jing."

Sucking in her breath, praying she would not blow it this time, she stood up and opened the door, smiling at Jing.

"Hi!" Jing greeted warmly, lifting a box of pizza and a couple of Pepsi cans. "I brought something!"

Aisha opened the door wider and Jing came in. "Yuki is busy outside so I figured I join you for some snack. You don't mind, do you?" she asked.

Aisha shook her head. "Of course not, but you didn't have to," she added, watching the other woman begin setting the food on top of the low counter.

Jing shook her head good-naturedly. "I don't mind. I am hungry myself and, after all that work you put in this morning, you deserve this. I brought pepperoni. Is that OK?"

Aisha carefully sat down on the other couch, across Jing. "It's fine," she reassured Jing.

Today the manager of Japan Airlines is dressed in a simple pair of navy blue trousers and a Chanel top. Compared to her, Aisha suddenly felt drab and plain in her jeans and light blue tee.

'Great, Aisha,' she thought wryly. 'Feel sorry for yourself!'

"You seem to be having fun," Jing observed, helping herself to a slice of pizza. "The photographers have nothing but praises for you." She smiled. "I don't remember them having that type of reaction when I was the one they were taking pictures of."

Aisha smiled. "I have worked with them before," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Still, you are quite the professional," Jing insisted. "I find it hard to believe that you've only been doing this for roughly three months!"

Her next words made Aisha instantly wary, trying to figure out if Jing was baiting her.

"Of course, I know some part of the credit goes to Hua Ze Lei."

Aisha bided her time before answering. "How so?" she asked.

"Why, Hua Ze Lei brings out the best in anyone," Jing said nonchalantly, although her alert eyes saw everything. "Doesn't he?"

Turning her eyes away, Aisha nodded. To her relief, Jing did not pursue the subject.

"How is your album coming along?" Jing asked. "I heard it would be released in a few weeks."

"Three weeks," she clarified, grateful that at least now they are on safer ground. "We still have one last song to record. Hopefully tomorrow it will all be done."

Jing nodded. "Give me a complimentary copy, alright?" she said with a wink. "By the way," she said, as though she just remembered something, "I remember hearing that you will be collaborating with Yin Xiao Qiao. Is that true?"

The 'safer ground' crumbled. Aisha cleared her throat. "Uhm, yes. She will be playing the cello."

"She is very good," Jing said. "I don't know her that well, actually, but she is the fiancee of Mei Zuo. You went to Taipei, right? And you attended their engagement party?"

Aisha nodded dumbly. "Yes," was all she could come up with.

Jing smiled. "The first time I heard Xiao Qiao play was during Dao Ming Si and Shancai's wedding in Madrid. She played the cello while Lei played the violin."

At the mention of Hua Ze Lei, the 'safer ground' opened up and swallowed her whole. "She plays very well, yes."

"So does Hua Ze Lei. Have you heard him play? He's amazing."

The crack in the ground closed, leaving her trapped. "I only managed to hear him play a few times."

"And what did you think?"

She tried to smile naturally. "As you said, he is amazing."

She could have jumped and hugged Yuki so hard when the trailer door opened and Yuki came in.

"Aisha, are you...?" She stopped when she saw there was another person in the trailer. She smiled at Jing.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Jing laughed. "Oh, no. Aisha and I were just having pizza. Would you care to join us?"

For a moment, Yuki seemed about to refuse but she took one look at Aisha who was staring at her manager almost pleadingly, and she nodded.

"Sure," Yuki said, joining the two ladies. "I was about to call Aisha for some food, anyway."

With her eyes Aisha thanked Yuki, who merely nodded at her imperceptibly.

Silently Aisha went about consuming her food, letting Yuki and Jing carry on the conversation. Many times she could feel Jing's gaze upon her and she wondered if the other lady knew more than she is letting on.

Jing spoke about Mei Zuo and Xiao Qiao as though nothing happened. Maybe nothing did. Maybe the wedding will still push through as planned.

She hopes so.

* * *

Xi Men knocked on the door once, twice. He resisted the urge to bang on it with his fists. Tempers flying would not in any way help to alleviate this situation.

"Mei Zuo!" he called out. "Open up, it's Xi Men!"

When there was no reply from inside, he knocked again, harder this time.

"I know you're in there, Mei Zuo!" he said. He saw Mei Zuo's car in the building basement parking area, and the doorman told him Mei Zuo never left this morning.

If he had his way, Xi Men would have been here yesterday, but common sense told him it would not be good to be anywhere near Mei Zuo, especially after that scene he caused at Meteors.

Xi Men was about to knock again when the door opened and a haggard-looking Mei Zuo stood before him.

"Oh," Mei Zuo said flatly. "It's you."

"You didn't have to sound too thrilled to see me," Xi Men remarked wryly and walked in after his friend.

Quickly he took a look around, deciding this is quite an OK place for Mei Zuo. He turned to see his friend striding towards the bar counter.

"A drink?" Mei Zuo asked over his shoulder, reaching for a bottle of vodka.

"No, thanks," Xi Men said. "It's still too early for a drink, don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Mei Zuo said ruefully. "I forgot you have to refrain from drinking, what with your stomach."

Xi Men decided to get straight to the point. "Get your act together, Mei Zuo," he said. "â€œLast night was crazy. It should not have happened, you know."

Mei Zuo did not reply. He sat down on a stool and sipped from the glass.

Xi Men went on. "You cannot blame Dao Ming Si for seeing Lei. We were all worried about him when he was nowhere to be found for the past week. And do not say we were not thinking about you, because we are. But you made it clear from the start that you wanted to be left alone. Do not take this against A Si. And all those things you told him last night...you were unfair, Mei Zuo."

Xi Men knew he was walking a thin line with what he is doing. Any second now, he expects Mei Zuo to come at him, fists flying.

But Mei Zuo's reply was, to say the least, totally unexpected.

"I went overboard, I know."

Xi Men gaped at Mei Zuo, watching him as he strode to the couch and sank on it.

"You do?" he asked testily.

"I was just...too angry." Mei Zuo sighed. 'Where is A Si now?"

Xi Men sat down across Mei Zuo, and shrugged. "I don't know. At work, maybe. At least he is getting on with his life."

"Touche," Mei Zuo said with bitter laughter.

Xi Men sighed aloud. "I would hate to see the F4 now ruined. You saw what the thing with Shancai and Ah Si and Lei almost did to us. You know how that felt. I could not believe you are the one doing this now."

"And you think I planned this?" Mei Zuo demanded, turning his head to look at his friend with eyes so intense that others would cower. But not Xi Men.

"I know you didn't," Xi Men said, "but I thought you knew better than to just throw punches when you feel like it. Those were pretty harsh words you said last night, Mei Zuo."

"I know! You don't have to tell me every single time!" Mei Zuo got to his feet and wearily pushed his hair back from his face. He took a few deep breaths then spoke.

"Just give me time, Xi Men. When I'm cool, I would personally speak with A Si...but not yet. Not just yet."

* * *

The silence is deafening. It had always been his only friend. He had always sought solace and comfort in the arms of silence. But now it did not seem to work anymore.

Hua Ze Lei entered the music room a good ten minutes ago, but he did not seem to fully know it. It was only when the stark silence began to resound in his ears that he took a good look around and discovered he was alone.

His eyes fell on the Stradivarius standing on its shelf proudly, as though waiting for blessed hands to touch it.

Before he knew it he was striding towards the instrument and taking it carefully from its case. He lifted it to his chin and closed his eyes for a moment, as though praying for grace.

Then he lifted his other hand and let the melody drown him.

* * *

Aisha straightened, stretching her neck both ways, then lifting her hands high into the air. Ignoring the amused looks thrown her way by the staff, Aisha let her hands down and punched into the air.

So goes her ritual before a recording session. She could not explain it, but it sure hypes her up.

"Ready, Aisha?" Mark asked through the microphone, and she nodded in reply, reaching for the headphones and putting it on.

"Just like we rehearsed before, Aisha. This should be easy for you."

As the strains of the first few bars rang through the room, Aisha kept her gaze on the music sheet spread before her, filled with marks and notes made by her hand.

The first stanza went well, and the second...her voice soared and wove its way smoothly through the passages, injecting just the right ounce of emotion each word required.

It would have been perfect, had she not raised her eyes to look at Mark.

Then she saw her.

Xiao Qiao.

Instantly her voice left her and she forgot where she was, or what she was doing. She was just staring at Xiao Qiao.

And Xiao Qiao just stared back at her.

And slowly, she smiled at Aisha. A genuine smile.

Mark reached for the mic. "Aisha? What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

Shaking herself, Aisha cleared her throat. "Water...please?" she asked in a small voice, and it was enough to send one of the utilities scurrying for a glass of water.

Aisha saw as Xiao Qiao tapped Mark on the shoulder and whispered something. As the utility entered the studio and handed her a tall glass of water, Aisha was careful to keep her eyes away from the window separating the studio from the outer room.

Xiao Qiao is here...? And she smiled at Aisha...what does that mean?

"Alright, Aisha. Let's do this again. From the top."

Although it was difficult to actually pretend that Xiao Qiao was not there, and although Aisha kept her eyes trained on the lyric sheet, she still knew Xiao Qiao remained with Mark.

After almost an hour came the moment she dreaded. Trying to keep a bright smile on her face, Aisha went out of the studio and into Mark's cubicle.

Mark grinned at her after giving her a warm hug. "We're all set," he said. "After a few more tweaks here and there, the real work begins for you."

"I can't wait," she said, feigning enthusiasm.

Mark turned to Xiao Qiao, who remained standing a few feet away. "Even Xiao Qiao thinks the song is perfect! Don't you?"

Aisha turned to see Xiao Qiao nod her head graciously, smiling. "Of course. I do not regret playing for it."

"Thanks," Aisha said gratefully. To her further discomfort, Mark said, "Excuse me a moment, ladies," and left to talk to one of the arrangers.

Slowly Aisha looked up to find Xiao Qiao regarding her intently. It was Xiao Qiao who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"How have you been?" she asked.

Aisha lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "Busy," she said casually. "You?"

"Not as busy as you have been," Xiao Qiao replied. When Aisha merely nodded slowly, she asked, "Are you not going to ask about the others?"

Aisha gave her a blank look.

Xiao Qiao smiled again, and Aisha wondered why she should be so nice to her when she should be getting mad.

"It is not your fault, Aisha," Xiao Qiao said softly. "I do not blame you. I don't know what the others have been saying, but take comfort in the fact that I still regard you as my friend."

Aisha stared at Xiao Qiao in awe. Then she shook her head in bitter amusement. "Thank you...I guess. For still calling me your friend. But I do not think I can do that."

"Why not?" Xiao Qiao asked. "Because you still love Mei Zuo?"

This made Aisha pause for a while. Then again she sadly shook her head. "Because I have done enough damage."

"What damage?" Mark asked, coming back. When neither replied, his gaze darted from Aisha to Xiao Qiao, then back to Aisha. "What did I miss?"

Aisha smiled at Mark. "I was just telling Ms. Xiao Qiao that I hope I did not do damage to her music." She gave a small bow. "Excuse me, but I need to go."

Without waiting for them to say anything, she turned on her heels and left the room, managing to breathe only when she was far away from the room.

* * *

Dao Ming Si cringed as Xi Men's elbow jabbed sharply into his side. "What!?" he demanded.

Xi Men was looking at something at the entrance of Meteors. "Look who's here," he whispered.

Curious, Dao Ming Si turned and saw Hua Ze Lei walking towards them, making his way through the crowd. Exchanging happy glances with Xi Men, both of them walked forward to meet their friend.

"Lei," Dao Ming Si tapped his friend on the shoulder and Hua Ze Lei gave him a small smile.

Xi Men put an arm around Hua Ze Lei's shoulders and pulled him towards the bar. "So you finally decided to dig yourself out of that hole you dug yourself into," he joked.

Hua Ze Lei accepted the drink offered by Dao Ming Si. The two of them exchanged quick looks and Dao Ming Si nodded, acknowledging the gratitude written all over Hua Ze Leiâ€™s face.

Hua Ze Lei turned to Xi Men and said, "Admit it, Xi Men, you missed me."

Xi Men laughed aloud. "You wish!"

"I'm surprised you came here tonight," Dao Ming Si observed, knowing HUa Ze Lei is up to something.

"I came to say goodbye," Hua Ze Lei said, making the two turn to him in surprise. "I am leaving tomorrow. I am going back to Japan." He gave another meaningful look at Dao Ming Si, who again nodded in understanding.

"...and I want you two to see me off at the airport tomorrow morning."

This clearly caught Xi Men and Dao Ming Si off-guard. Xi Men literally choked on his beer and Dao Ming Si almost dropped his glass.

"What did you say?" Xi Men asked.

Hua Ze Lei smiled. "You heard me. I want the two of you to accompany me to the airport. Will you?"

Dao Ming Si and Xi Men's replies were loud whoops of laughter and tight hugs, drawing curious attention from everyone else.


	40. Past Midnight

**Chapter 40 **

**PAST MIDNIGHT**

The plane roared above them, and the two men standing outside the enclosure stared up at it, watching the clouds seemingly break with its ascent.

Finally Dao Ming Si spoke. "I hope this works out."

Beside him, Xi Men sighed. "Do you know why Hua Ze Lei decided to leave all of a sudden?"

Dao Ming Si thought before answering. "I'm not sure. I stopped trying to figure out Lei a long time ago. But whatever his reasons, I hope it will be for the best. For everyone."

Xi Men spoke what the two of them have been thinking all along. "He is going after Aisha."

Dao Ming Si looked down, and nodded slightly. He turned to look at his friend inquiringly. "Does Mei Zuo know?"

"About Lei leaving?" Xi Men shook his head. "I did not tell him anything. I did not see how it would help anyway."

Dao Ming Si nodded in agreement. "I think that's better. We don't really know what he'd do if he finds out Lei went seeking Aisha out."

"By the way," Xi Men said, "I heard Xiao Qiao is also in Japan right now, for the recording of Aisha's song."

Dao Ming Si shook his head in dismay. "What do you think is going to happen, Xi Men?"

Xi Men did not reply immediately. "Worst-case scenario, you mean?" He smiled bitterly. "Don't ask me about such things, A Si. Please. Don't."

Dao Ming Si blinked at his friend then said apologetically, "Sorry, Xi Men. I forgot." He totally forgot Xi Men is going through his own hell, too. He sighed and looked back up into the horizon, where the plane bearing Hua Ze Lei back to Tokyo appeared to be nothing but a dot.

He sighed. "The price of growing up, Xi Men. The price of the real world finally sinking in. Ying De is now a mere memory."

Xi Men did not say anything, merely looking up into the clear blue sky.

Dao Ming Si sighed. "This is now out of our hands."

Wearily Dao Ming Si laid the pen down and leaned back on his chair, laying his head back, closing his eyes.

After a long moment he opened them again and simply sat there, staring at the ceiling.

Mei Zuo hates him. Xi Men would not accept any help with his problems. Hua Ze Lei left for Tokyo.

When was the last time all four of them spent some time together, without discomfort, without distrust, without hate?

And to think all of these came about because of one woman.

He remembered how things were when it was Shancai and he and Hua Ze Lei. Despite the parallelisms that incident had with the one they are having right now, it was still different.

And this was the only time he realized what made that time different from this one.

That time Shancai chose him over Lei. And Lei relented.

This time, no one knew who Aisha wants. She just simply up and left.

A knock came on the door and Li Fong peered in. "Busy?"

Dao Ming Si sat up straighter. "Not really."

The lawyer let himself in and strode into the room, his hands deep in the pockets of his pants.

"What's up, Li Fong?" Dao Ming Si asked.

The lawyer shook his head. "Nothing serious, I hope. I heard about your snooping around your mother's activities."

Dao Ming Si leaned back. "I do not like your choice of words, Li Fong. I am not snooping around."

"You ask a few people to ask around about your mother's business movements. What else do you call that?"

"I call it 'being on my guard'," Dao Ming Si replied simply. "I know my mother more than anyone does, Li Fong. She is relentless, and unless I know what she is up to, I could not rest peacefully."

He picked up his pen and went on, "I am going to presume this is a legal conversation, Li Fong, and not about you 'snooping' around my business."

After a moment of silence, Li Fong said, "Sorry if I sounded offensive, but I did not mean to."

Sensing the sincerity in the lawyer, Dao Ming Si finally warmed. "It's alright," he said.

Li Fong sat down on the chair in front of Dao Ming Si. "So," he said, "did you receive any word from your people?"

Dao Ming Si shook his head. "None as of yet." Noticing the small smile on the lawyer's face, Dao Ming Si frowned. "Li Fong? You know something?"

Li Fong smile widened. "Amazing how much you learn just by sitting in a coffee shop filled with smug lawyers, eh?"

Knowing the lawyer has something, Dao Ming Si laid his pen down once again. "What is it?"

"You know Maple Hotel has been opened for outside investors for the past two years, right?"

Dao Ming Si nodded.

"I know a stockholder who plans to withdraw from the venture, and he is selling his share. All thirty-three percent of it."

"Thirty-three!"

Li Fong nodded. "Apparently the German investor plans to leave Taipei to go aback to his country, and he is looking for prospective buyers."

"Is he now?" Dao Ming Si said slowly, interest sparkling in his eyes.

"And if I were you, I would make an offer now."

Without a second thought, Dao Ming Si pressed the intercom. "Reeyu," he spoke to his secretary. "Come in here. I got some letters for dictation. And Reeyu," he added, "call my wife. Tell her I won't be able to join her for dinner tonight."

When he looked up, Li Fong was smiling. Dao Ming Si smiled back, although he is not sure what the lawyer was smiling about.

Li Fong closed the door behind him, muffling the voice of Dao Ming Si dictating a letter to Reeyu.

The lawyer looked around the outer office, ultimately pleased with himself.

Walking to the lift, he dialed a number to New York.

Dao Ming Cheng replied after three rings.

"How did it go?" the old man asked.

"All set," Li Fong replied. "He is dictating a letter as we speak. And he cancelled dinner with his wife."

The old man did not say anything, and when Li Fong heard the line go dead, he hung up, stepping into the elevator.

* * *

Again.

He won't be having dinner here again.

He is working overtime again.

Shancai laid the phone down after speaking to Reeyu. She sighed. Why did Dao Ming Si have to ask his secretary to personally tell her he would be coming home late? Why can't he just call her and tell her himself?

She sighed and stood up, pacing the length of her office. She glanced at the clock. Five minutes to five o'clock.

Her mind made up, she picked up her coat and her bag and walked out of the office. After leaving a message to her secretary she left the building and walked to her car.

A few minutes later she was seated at the comfortable couch in Xiao Yo's hotel suite at Leisure Lodge.

She smiled as Xiao Yo sat down beside her.

"Sorry I popped in out of the blue. I do not want to go home while A Si is still in his office. It gets lonely, you see."

Xiao Yo waved it away. "Shush! You know you can come anytime!"

Shancai smiled gratefully. "How are you feeling, by the way? Still sore from your romp with Madeleine?"

Xiao Yo rolled her eyes, remembering the incident with the horse. "I am feeling better now," she said. "Drew would not let me out of his sight."

"He treats you well," she said, suddenly envying her friend for having Drew. "I am glad."

Xiao Yo nodded. "Yes, he does."

She looked around. "Where is he anyway?"

"He went out. He just received a call for a job with a local magazine." Her eyes lit up. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Shancai shook her head hastily. "Oh, no, no. I do not want to disturb you two."

"Silly!" Xiao Yo said laughingly. "Drew would love it! It has been a while since we had dinner outside. This would be a good excuse! We could have dinner at the restaurant of the Lodge!"

Shancai thought for a moment. "I don't know..."

"Oh, please say yes!" Xiao Yo pleaded. "I am getting bored of this room, and I am also getting sick of room service!"

Shancai finally relented. "Alright, but you pay for it!"

Xiao Yo clapped her hands in delight. "Of course!" she exclaimed, gratitude written all over her face.

Shancai was the one who was grateful. At least she would not have a lonely dinner eating at home. Alone.

* * *

It was half past ten when Shancai stepped up to the front door of their house and was surprised to find Dao Ming Si was not yet home. Even his car was not in the garage.

Sighing heavily, Shancai let herself into the house with her key and turned on the lights as she went.

There was silence everywhere it was deafening.

She entered their room and felt another flood of loneliness sweep through her as she took in the sight of the huge, empty bed.

Tearing her gaze away, she stepped into the shower. Less than five minutes later she climbed into bed and, curling herself into the fetal position, cried silently.

* * *

He glanced at his watch as he got out of his car. Three minutes to one o'clock.

Dao Ming Si sighed. He did not notice the time flying by when he was at the office. It is now past midnight, and the house is awfully quiet.

Using his own set of keys, he let himself in silently through the front door. Passing the dining room, he frowned as he noticed everything seemed unused. Normally there would be signs of Shancai having eaten.

Even the kitchen sink was devoid of its usual clutter of dishes ready to be washed in the morning.

Did Shancai have dinner?

He found his wife in their room, sound asleep. For a moment he stood at the doorway, taking in the scene before him.

Shancai was on her side, curled underneath the sheets, her arms under her head. She looked very much like a baby.

Suddenly pity overcame him as he imagined her being alone in the evenings. Tonight was the third time in a row that he had to work overtime while she had to come home to an empty house and a lonely dinner.

But it is for her that he is working so damn hard. It is for her that he is doing his best to fight and ward off his own mother.

Dao Ming Si knew Shancai understood that.

Soon, he thought, beginning to change his clothes without making any noise. Soon all these would be over, and he would have more time for his wife. The world is theirs for the taking.

But for now, there is Dao Ming Feng to take care of. And he knew he could never fully make Shancai happy with the threat of his mother hanging above them.

Quietly he walked to the side of the bed and knelt down. After gazing at her peacefully sleeping, he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

She mumbled in her sleep, but her sleep went undisturbed.

Dao Ming Si's heart contracted at the picture she made.

Soon, he promised. Soon...


	41. No Way Out

**Chapter 41**

**NO WAY OUT**

The minute Hua Ze Lei stepped off the plane and smelled the all-too familiar air of Tokyo, he knew he was home.

Funny. He was born in Taipei and spent most of his formative years in that city but now, it seemed there is no place else to call home but Tokyo.

What brought on that change of mind and heart, he could not entirely be sure.

Lugging a lone suitcase and a backpack he walked straight out of the airport and hailed a cab. After giving the driver the address of his pad, Hua Ze Lei sat back for the thirty minute or so ride.

Nobody knew he was coming back. He had not told anyone.

They reached the outer parts of the city and about to enter the main business district when Hua Ze Lei saw something that made him sit up straighter at the back of the cab.

Through the rearview mirror the Japanese cab driver noted his passenger's reaction and smiled when he realized what the young man spotted.

"It was put there almost a week ago," the cab driver explained, stopping at a red light. "Pretty, isn't she?"

Hua Ze Lei could not take his eyes off the large billboard that overlooks the highway.

"Yes. Beautiful," he whispered, gazing up at Aisha's smiling face that loomed over him. It was huge, and vividly captured Aisha's exuberance.

Below it are written the words: ASH: The Debut. Above her face ran a large stopwatch-like clock that is counting down the days and hours before her first album comes out.

The cab driver was talking as the red light turned to green and they moved along with the traffic.

"My daughter is a huge fan of that Ash. Posters of her are splashed all over the walls of her room, and Ash's album is not even out yet! Looks like my pockets will suffer when her CD does come out." He laughed nervously. He looked at Hua Ze Lei once more through the mirror. "Are you a fan?"

Hua Ze Lei took his time before answering. "Yes. Huge," he added, borrowing the term the driver used earlier.

This elicited another smile from the driver. "That is no wonder. A lot of young men I know adore Ash. Why, a lot of them even trooped to the airport a couple of days ago, just to catch a glimpse of her doing a commercial for Japan Airlines! They were - "

"Whoa! Hold up!" Hua Ze Lei leaned forward, his brows meeting. "Did you just say...Japan Airlines?"

The driver nodded. "Sure did. Ash is the new face of Japan Airlines, or so I hear."

Hua Ze Lei wondered why he was not informed of this. After all, he owns Artiste, and Aisha is Artiste's very first contract star.

The cab driver was oblivious to Hua Ze Lei's musing as he went on with his endless chatter.

"You could just imagine the ruckus that came up at the hangar at the airport, what with Teng Tang Jing and Aisha being there at the same time."

His frown deepened. "Teng Tang Jing?"

The cab driver regarded Hua Ze Lei with something akin to incredulity. "Goodness! Where have you been, man?" he demanded jokingly. "Don't you know Teng Tang Jing? She used to be the model for the Airlines, but now she is running it. She - "

Again Hua Ze Lei cut him off. "She is running what? The Airline?"

The driver nodded. "It was all hush-hush, but I heard she took over about a month ago, when her father had a stroke."

Hua Ze Lei's mind was now spinning. He had only been gone a while and when he comes back he is having a bad case of 'new information' overload.

Jing is back in the country, she had taken over the reins of the Airline...and Aisha is now working FOR the Airline.

He shook his head as though to clear it, not quite believing the turn of events.

Coincidence?

Again he shook his head, not really believing in coincidences.

He was thinking so hard that he barely noticed they have reached their stop. He only seemed to come around when he was in the silent confines of his own bachelor's pad. Dumping his stuff in the corner, he reached for his phone.

After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Sachiko," he said. "Yes, it's me. I just got back. Get me Yuki."

* * *

Aisha glanced around the lobby of her apartment building, scanning for any sign of Yuki. Saddled with her oversized tote bag containing her clothes for the rehearsal, she glanced at her watch.

Where is she? she thought, referring to Yuki, who was supposed to have been here five minutes ago to pick her up.

Aisha walked up to the guard.

"Excuse me," she said. "Would you happen to know if Yuki already came?"

The guard nodded. "She arrived a few minutes ago. There she is," he said, pointing at something.

Turning, Aisha spotted Yuki by the potted plants, talking to someone on her cell phone. Murmuring her thanks to the guard, she sauntered to where her manager was standing.

As she drew nearer she could hear Yuki was explaining to someone on the phone in a harried voice.

"...admit it, this is a good promotion for her as well! Everyone at Artiste agrees to it, so I did not see the need to inform you!" Yuki paused, obviously listening to the other person talk.

Aisha stopped a few feet away from Yuki, wondering who her manager is speaking with.

Yuki sighed on the phone. "Well, it was not my ultimate decision. We were just following orders and the superiors said to take the deal, so we did!"

Aisha could see Yuki was on the verge of losing her temper but, for some reason, she is trying to control it. That, in itself, is a weird thing, since Yuki was not known for controlling her temper. She could be the spitfire when it comes to it. Wellâ€¦except perhaps in cases when she is speaking with higher people.

"Talk to him yourself! Look, Aisha and I are going on a video shoot and we are already late! We'll just talk later. Until then, talk to the President."

With that she hung up the phone and, with a heavy sigh, turned around. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Aisha standing there.

"Aisha!" she exclaimed. "How long have you been standing there?"

Aisha shook her head and watched as Yuki strode towards her. "Not long. Who were you talking to?"

Yuki opened her mouth to answer her but instantly shut it again. Instead she gave a smile at Aisha.

"Never mind that. It's no big deal." She took Aisha's bag. "Let's go?"

Aisha could only look after her manager with curiosity. Deciding it must be none of her business, she shrugged and raced to catch up with Yuki.

A good two hours later, Aisha glanced at her watch.

Seven in the evening.

She looked at the set, marveling at how easily the crew managed to have this portion of the subway all to themselves for the night.

She had just gone over her scenes with the director of the music video for about a hundred times. Well, at least that's how it seemed to her.

For the nth time, Yuki glanced at her own watch. For the past couple of hours Aisha had been noticing how uncomfortable her manager is, constantly shifting her gaze from the entrance to her wristwatch, then back to the entrance again.

Finally she could not help but ask, "Yuki, is something bothering you?"

Her manager looked at her, shaking her head. "Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"You have been quite restless. Are you waiting for someone?"

Yuki sighed. "Yes, I am. And don't you go on asking further. The less you know, the better. I am in hot water as it is."

"Hot water?" she echoed.

"Yes, hot, BOILING water. One of the big bosses seems to think I am overworking you, accepting that stint with the Airline."

Aisha laughed, finding it incredulous. "But that is silly. I am not complaining!"

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Tell him that when he gets here!" She stood up and excused herself before Aisha could get the chance to ask any more.

Aisha looked towards the entrance of the train car, watching some of the crew fussing over Xiao Qiao's shots.

She marveled at the other girl's grace amid the flurry of activity surrounding them. One look at Xiao Qiao and one would instantly think she is not cut out for this sort of thing. But from where Aisha is standing, Xiao Qiao is doing pretty well.

It came as a huge surprise to Aisha when Xiao Qiao agreed to appear on the video of their song with her cello.

Aisha watched as the director yelled a cut for them to grab a bite for dinner.

She smiled in gratitude as one of the utilities came forward and handed her a burger and a tall Coke. She remained in her seat even as Xiao Qiao made her way towards her, holding her own food.

"Could I sit here?" Xiao Qiao inquired.

Aisha moved a little to the side. "Sure," she said, wondering why Xiao Qiao would want to be anywhere near her.

They sat in silence for a moment, taking bites from their burgers. It was Xiao Qiao who spoke first, her eyes fixed on some of the crew lounging around with their own food.

"So this is what it is like." she asked. "It's very...strenuous."

Aisha shrugged. "You are holding up pretty nicely."

Xiao Qiao smiled uncomfortably. "I could never get used to all those cameras."

Aisha turned to look at Xiao Qiao, interest in her eyes. "You know what? Me, too!"

Xiao Qiao looked at Aisha dubiously. "I don't believe you. You are such a pro at this!" She looked at Aisha almost in awe. "I just had the most interesting conversation with a couple of cameramen and a director about how good you are!"

All her reservations towards the other girl momentarily forgotten, Aisha said, "It's only because I have to do it. But I still get uncomfortable around cameras and all these people...I don't think anyone ever really gets used to this sort of thing. Sometimes it gets...stifling."

"Then you have more ahead," Xiao Qiao said. "The director said this is just the tip of the iceberg for you. Once your album gets out, then things will get rougher."

Aisha grimaced. "Now that you mention it, everything is beginning to look grim. Should I get out of this?"

"Oh, no," Xiao Qiao quipped. "I won't let you leave my song hanging in the air!"

Soft laughter mingled between the two girls and comfortable silence settled.

Suddenly a slight commotion came from the stairway leading to the subway and the two ladies looked towards it.

"What is going on?" Xiao Qiao asked.

"I don't know," Aisha replied, craning her neck to catch a glimpse of what caused the furor. "I think somebody just arrived."

A few seconds later, she saw who it was that arrived. Yuki was talking to him as he strode in.

And their eyes met across the length of the subway station.

Hua Ze Lei.


	42. Near, Yet So Far

Chapter 42

NEAR...YET SO FAR

She is not happy to see him.

Nobody had to tell him that. It was clear enough. Maybe it was the empty look that appeared in her eyes, or the closed expression that settled over her face. Maybe it was the way she turned away from his gaze and refused to look in his direction.

Or maybe it's just the way she went about her business as though he was not even there.

The moment he entered the subway filled with the studio people and saw her, he had wanted to go to her and talk to her. But it was obvious she did not want to.

So he stayed in the corner, talking to Yuki and the other members of the crew. Perhaps it was a good thing that no one else had the slightest idea about what is really going on with him and Aisha. Well, except of course, Xiao Qiao.

Hua Ze Lei looked up as he felt someone approach him quietly and found Xiao Qiao standing there.

"Hi," she said with that amiable smile. He smiled back.

"Hey, you," he said, as she sat down on the bench beside him.

Together in silence they watched as two make-up artists fussed over Aisha, readying her for the next take of the music video.

"It is a surprise," Xiao Qiao said, "seeing you here. I thought you were still in Taipei." Suddenly she laughed softly. "Now that I think about it, I rarely ever saw you in Taipei. Perhaps only once, during the engagement party. After that, you were simply...gone."

"I am not a very social person," he said quietly, unable to take his eyes off Aisha. Right now, one of the props men is helping her into a trench coat.

Silence settled between them for a moment.

Suddenly Hua Ze Lei turned to Xiao Qiao. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

She seemed startled by his question. She blinked twice, then said, "I'm filming for Aisha's music video."

"That's not what I am asking, and you know it." He repeated the question. "What are you, REALLY, doing here?"

Xiao Qiao stared at him, as though this was the only time the question came up before her. When she turned away, she spoke in a voice that Hua Ze Lei even thought he did not hear.

"I have no idea."

He could only nod, although he does not really understand what she meant.

"Maybe I just wanted to get away from Taipei…away from everything – and everyone – else."

"But...here?" he asked. "In Japan?" He looked pointedly at Aisha and Xiao Qiao, seeing this gesture, shook her head in amusement.

"Don't worry, Hua Ze Lei. You're right. It is not her fault. I don't hate her, and I don't have any ulterior motive for coming here, if that's what you were afraid of." She turned her head to look at him again. "When you left Taipei, did you see Mei Zuo?"

This question need not be answered by Hua Ze Lei. His silence and the grave look on his face as he stood up said it all.

"When are you going back to Taipei?" he asked her without looking at her.

She shrugged. "In three days," she said.

He nodded. "Say hello to Mei Zuo for me. Tell him..." He took a deep breath. "Tell him...I miss him."

With that he strode away from her and, after a word with Yuki and the director, left.

But not after he stopped at the entrance of the subway and threw one last, long, lingering look at Aisha.

At that moment, she chose to look up and, this time, held his gaze for a second, two, three, four...then turned away.

Hua Ze Lei swallowed almost painfully then, with determination hardening his jaw, he turned around and left.

It was as Dao Ming Si said.

'Fight for it.'

* * *

Aisha's dead-tired body dropped on the soft bed back in her own room, in her own apartment, and not just in another hotel room she had to stay in while out promoting and doing all these engagements.

The small clock on the table beside the bed registered 3:14 a.m.

There is nothing else she wanted more right now than to drift off to sleep. But it was not to be, no thanks to Hua Ze Lei coming back without a word.

Why did he return all of a sudden? Why didn't he tell her?

Realizing what she just thought of, she gave a bitter laugh.

Of course he would not tell her. Why would he?

She was the one who turned her back on him. Why else would she expect him to still be the old Hua Ze Lei he was to her?

Stupid, Aisha. Just plain stupid, she thought as she grabbed her pillow and put it over her head, trying to muffle away the sound of...silence.

When she first saw him when he arrived at the subway earlier this evening, she almost felt like running.

But that was a silly thought, as she later decided when she realized there was only one available exit, and that path would lead right to where Hua Ze Lei was standing.

Just by the way he looked at her she knew he wanted to talk to her, although what he would want to speak to her about is beyond her.

While he lingered with the crew members and spoke with Yuki, Aisha managed to sneak a few glances at him.

Oh, how she missed him…

* * *

His son is back in town, and this is the welcome he gets from him.

Hua Ze Wang glanced at the ornate clock on the far wall of the breakfast room and groaned. He looked at Hua Ze Lei across the table.

"It is a Saturday, Lei," he said patiently. "Other people, regardless of status, would want to stay in bed until at least eight in the morning. It is still seven! What were you thinking, waking me up so early? And here I thought you took after me when it comes to sleeping habits."

Hua Ze Lei ignored his father's wisecrack over his sleeping habit which he, actually, took from him.

"I wanted to talk to you. I called last night, but you were unavailable."

His father nodded solemnly. "I was out on a dinner with a couple of associates. What is it you wanted to talk about that it could not wait for at least," he glanced at the clock once more, "fifty-one minutes?"

Hua Ze Lei saw no point in beating around the bush.

"You had Aisha sign a contract with Japan Airlines. And you did not notify me."

The old man thought about this for a moment, then said, "I was not aware that I needed your permission to actually help your artist gain more publicity by having her sign a promotional contract with the prime airline of this country."

"But I know for a fact that I needed to at least be informed of the activities of MY artist. I deserved that much." Once he began speaking the words just spilled out of him. "You might be the more seasoned businessman, Pa, but you are not the only one with the brains in the family."

He stood up and moved to leave through the doorway of the breakfast room. But he stopped when his father spoke again.

"That is not what you are annoyed about, is it?"

Hua Ze Lei looked up and breathed, not wanting to lose his temper in front of his own father.

Hua Ze Wang leaned back in his seat and regarded his son carefully.

"Let me guess. You are uncomfortable with the thought of Jing working with Aisha?"

He grew still, then he slowly turned around to look at his father. "What?" he asked.

His father nodded slowly. "Don't think I don't know about your relationship with Miss Aisha. You don't talk about it, but I have eyes and ears, you know." He got to his feet and walked around the table, never taking his eyes off his son.

"Lei, I have always wondered what it was about her that drew you. I mean, she is probably the last person in the world I would expect you to fall for. Now, I know it is no secret to you that I wanted Jing for you all along - "

"I told you - "

" – and I also know you said it was over, but you cannot keep an old man from hoping. Then I hear about you and your...protege."

"Is that why you had Aisha sign on as the model for the airline? For comparison? Because that just made my day." Hua Ze Lei suddenly felt dangerously on the verge of losing his temper, something that does not happen quite often.

Clearly Hua Ze Wang could see this, as he gazed at his son almost wonderingly.

"It is not for comparison, Lei. I did it, because I knew it was one of the best moves, and you have to admit that I am right."

"You expect me to thank you?"

He ignored Hua Ze Lei's barb. "And maybe I was wrong to jump right in and act like I own Artiste, and I apologize for that. But you cannot help me from wondering about Aisha and making moves to satisfy my curiosity."

"And what did you find out?" he asked.

Hua Ze Wang shook his head. ""Honestly, to this day, I am still wondering what you liked about her. Being your father, I thought I had an idea of your taste in women, what with Jing. And Shancai, for all her roughness, I understood why you fell for her." He shook his head at his son. "Your relationship with Aisha - "

"Well, you can rest easy, Pa, because there is no relationship."

This declaration clearly caught the old man off-guard. He could only stare wordlessly at Hua Ze Lei.

"There is no relationship," Hua Ze Lei repeated, "because Aisha broke up with me. Because she happened to be Mei Zuo's former love. Now, are you also going to wonder why Mei Zuo fell for her, or will that be a puzzle to you as well?" Shock was written all over the old man's face. "I hope your curiosity is satisfied."

He left the mansion, but Hua Ze Wang still remained standing there, unsure of what just happened.

Slowly he looked down and gripped the edge of the table.

A moment ago, Hua Ze Lei looked about ready to throttle him. His usually cool demeanor almost cracked, and his words became laced with pure sarcasm.

Was that his son?

* * *

Aisha was walking to the studio that morning when she saw him come out from one of the doors. Quickly reversing direction, she spun on her heels to go the other way.

But he caught up with her.

"Aisha," he breathed when he was beside her but she kept on walking, ignoring the glances of the other Artiste employees who happen to be walking along the corridors as well. "Aisha, please stop walking."

The plea in his voice made her stop in her tracks. "What is it?" she asked mildly, not fully trusting herself to look him in the eyes just yet.

"We need to talk," he said softly, slowly.

"What about?""

"Not here."

"Why not?"

"It isn't proper."

She shrugged, looking around. "Looks alright to me."

"You are avoiding me," he said, perhaps finally deciding the only place he could talk to her is here.

"I'm just busy," she said, looking at a spot between her toes.

Hua Ze Lei sighed. "Alright, this is not going to work. We will talk later, whether you like it or not. You will meet me at the usual place, usual table. I will wait for you there later." He moved away.

"And if I don't go?"

He paused. "Then expect a memo from me tomorrow."

"Kinda like the red tags the F4 used to issue? Let me guess, will it have the words 'You'll be dead'?"

Hua Ze Lei sighed inwardly, remembering how he used to tell her about those pranks they performed back in Ying De.

"Be there."

"Are you pulling ranks on me now?" she demanded, and he could see she was getting riled. "Are you playing the employer-employee card?"

Hua Ze Lei was about to say something when the Yuki rounded the corridor and chanced upon the two of them.

"Aisha!" she breathed. "There you are! We have been looking everywhere for you!" She saw Hua Ze Lei. "Boss!" she exclaimed.

One glance at Hua Ze Lei's grim face and Aisha's eyes shooting sparks, and the manager instantly knew something was wrong. She walked up to Aisha and took her by the hand.

"Come on, Aisha," she said. To her relief, her charge let herself be led away.

Hua Ze Lei called out after them. "Don't work too late, Yuki. Miss Aisha and I have an appointment at six."

Yuki glanced at Aisha's profile and was surprised to see the anger replaced by an almost heartbreaking sadness, looking about ready to burst into tears.

* * *

Yuki stopped the car in front of the Italian restaurant and turned to Aisha, who sat there motionless.

The manager sighed, feeling sorry for Aisha. Normally she does not meddle in the private affairs of her charges, but Aisha is different. Aisha was the only one who managed to appeal to her maternal instincts, and it hurt her to see Aisha look so forlorn.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I have to," came Aisha's sedate reply.

The past two hours were spent with Aisha pouring her heart out to Yuki. The manager listened as, in between sobs and sniffles, Aisha told her everything.

Pity moved her as she listened to the whole story being spilled out. Somewhere in between, she realized how alone Aisha must have felt through everything. Just the way Aisha opened up to her was proof enough that she kept everything bottled deep within her.

And then the dam broke.

Yuki looked into the restaurant, wondering if Hua Ze Lei is already there.

Aisha must have read her mind, as she said, "He's inside."

Yuki turned to her in puzzlement. "How do you know?" she asked.

With a small sad smile, Aisha said, "I just know."

Slowly, Yuki nodded. She reached out and laid a palm over Aisha's.

"Do you want me to go in with you?"

Gratefully Aisha smiled at Yuki, but she shook her head. "That will be wonderful, but there really is no need for that. I will do this alone." She opened the door.

"I'll be waiting here," Yuki said as Aisha stepped out of the car. With another grateful glance, Aisha smiled at her manager and closed the door behind her.

With a deep breath, she entered the restaurant.

* * *

Hua Ze Lei sensed her even before he saw her.

He stood up at her approach, and when he pulled her chair for her, she mumbled an incoherent 'Thanks' and sat down.

Hua Ze Lei took his place across the table, signaling the waiter over. "What would you have?" he asked her.

"Whatever," she said.

She remained quiet, her eyes fixed on the table cloth as Hua Ze Lei took it upon himself to order for her.

When the waiter left, he leaned back. "How are you?" he asked.

"Alright, I guess," she replied, then, as an afterthought said, "You?"

"Not so good," he replied, somehow feeling a small measure of gladness that she cared to find out how he was.

Suddenly she looked up. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

He smiled slightly. "Let's eat first."

Vehemently she shook her head. "No. No, I don't think I can do that. It's either you talk now, or I walk out of here."

Hua Ze Lei stared at her. Just when she thought he was not going to say anything, he spoke in a longing voice.

"I missed you. I just wanted...I just wanted to talk to you, find out how you are."

"I told you, I am doing fine."

"Well, I am not," he said. "Look, I know you made things clear when you left Taipei, but I am not willing to just let it go at that."

"How much clearer do you want me to put it to you?" she whispered fiercely so as not to attract the attention of the other diners. "I cannot be with you, Hua Ze Lei. Right now, the best thing is for me to stay as uninvolved as I possibly could with you, or any of your friends." She shook her head. "This will be for all our own good. Trust me."

She stood up. "I am sorry, but I can't join you for dinner. I am not really hungry."

Finally he spoke. "I have never fought for anything before, for three main reasons."

She turned to look at him, and he went on speaking.

"First, because I never had the need to fight for a lot of things; they are readily handed over to me. Second, I don't think they are worth fighting for. And the third reason, because I don't want to."

Aisha stared at him, helplessness in her eyes as he spoke his last sentence.

"I will fight for this, Aisha. Trust me."

Not wanting to hear anymore for fear that her emotions would betray her, Aisha turned around and raced out of the restaurant, almost bumping into the waiter who was just coming to deliver their appetizers.

When Aisha stepped on to the sidewalk, Yuki's car was already there, its door wide open.

Fighting back the tears, she climbed into the car.

Yuki looked at her blinking back the tears.

"You OK?" Yuki asked, and Aisha only nodded, knowing she would surely break down if she opens her mouth to speak.

"You want me to take you home now?"

Again, the nod.

As Yuki drove away, neither of them saw Hua Ze Lei standing by the door of the restaurant, gazing after them with a thoughtful look, but also with steely determination in his eyes.


	43. Hearts Do Seek

Chapter 43

HEARTS DO SEEK

Mei Zuo sighed, dropping the dumbbells on the floor, causing a loud crash that made the other gym-goers look at him.

Throwing them an uncaring glance, Mei Zuo grabbed his towel and headed for the showers, not really caring what others are thinking right now.

After a few minutes, a quick shower, and a fresh change of clothes, Mei Zuo stepped out into the parking area, swinging his car keys as he approached it.

"Mei Zuo?!"

He turned around to see who called him.

"Oh," he said, far from pleased. "Qing He, it's you."

The tall, lanky younger man sprinted to Mei Zuo. "Long time no see, man! What are you doing here?"

Mei Zuo looked at him impatiently. "What does it look like? What are YOU doing here?"

Qing He shrugged, grinning impishly. "I was just about to go to the gym."

Mei Zuo looked him over with amusement. "You?" He shook his head, laughing slightly. "Yeah, you do need that."

He moved to open his car, his silent way of rebuffing the younger man and hoping he would leave him alone.

But Qing He would not take a hint. "Where have you been these past weeks?" he asked, leaning against the car door, making it impossible for Mei Zuo to close it.

Sighing, Mei Zuo sat down inside his car. "Around. What is it to you?"

Qing He looked visibly hurt. "What kind of a question is that?" he asked with a pout. "Of course we missed having you around. Ask your friends, ask anybody. They all miss you."

"Yeah, yeah, very touching," Mei Zuo said. "Now move away from the car, or I will run you over."

Qing He stepped back, watching as Mei Zuo shut the door closed.

"What is happening with you, guys?" Qing He muttered. "You can't reach Xi Men anymore. Dao Ming Si is always busy. Hua Ze Lei is in Japan - "

Mei Zuo's head whipped around. "What did you say?"

"What? Oh, you can"t reach Xi Men?"

"No, after that."

"Dao Ming Si is always busy?"

His patience is being tested. "No. After THAT."

"Hua Ze Lei is in Japan?"

Thoughtfully Mei Zuo sat back. "Since when?" he asked.

Qing He counted with his fingers. "About...five days already."

"Right." Mei Zuo brought the engine to life. "See ya."

Qing He stepped back as Mei Zuo roughly backed the car and sped away, leaving Qing He looking after it, scratching his head.

"What? What did I say?" he asked aloud.

* * *

When Shancai walked inside her office that afternoon, seeing Dao Ming Si waiting with a bunch of flowers was the last thing she expected. After all, she rarely saw him for the past week. He always comes home when she was already asleep, and by the time she wakes up, he is already out, with only a short note left on top of the bedside table.

As she stood there, rooted to the spot, he stood up and strolled to her with an easy grace.

"Dao Ming Si," she breathed with awe, "what are you doing here?"

"What?" he asked, handing her the bouquet. "Can't I pay my wife a visit in her office?"

"B-but...this is a bit sudden," she said, letting him lead her to the couch. She looked at him suspiciously. "What's going on?" she asked.

This made Dao Ming Si laugh. "Do I need a reason?"

"Yes," she replied firmly.

"OK," he said, relenting. "I was hardly around for the past few days, and I know I stood you up lots of times. There's this thing at the office that I had to attend to, and now that we are getting results from it, I just thought I'd pay attention to you for a while."

Slowly she smiled. "You know I was beginning to feel bad."

He pulled her close to his side. "I know and I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Shancai considered giving him a hard time, but thought against it. She grinned. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Thanks," he whispered, kissing her softly on the lips. When they parted, she asked,

"What were you working on so closely for the past few days anyway?"

Dao Ming Si grinned at her, obviously proud of himself. "You would not believe this, but this afternoon, we are officially owners of thirty-three per cent shareholdings in the Maple Hotel chain."

She gaped at him, unable to believe what he is saying. "You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head. "That's what we have been working on. We had to make sure we could purchase the shares without my mother getting wind of it. If she did, she will do everything to thwart it, so we had to be careful. But, as we speak, Li Fong is already in the final process. Before this day ends, we are now stockholders of my mother's hotel chain."

He stood up and Shancai followed him with her gaze as he strode into the middle of the room.

"A Si, why are you doing this?" she asked.

He looked at her strangely. "What do you mean 'why'?"

"I would have thought the last thing you want to do is to get involved with your mother's affairs. Why are you so bent on getting into her company?"

He thought carefully of his answer. "Once and for all, I wanted to prove to her that she can no longer manipulate us, that we can also play her game."

"But I don't want to play her game, or ANY game, for that matter."

Dao Ming Si sighed wearily. "Look, Shancai, I did not come here to argue with you. I just came here to tell you the good news, and hope to just see you a while before I have to take off again."

"Take off?" she echoed, dreading that he might be a no-show around her again.

"There's this new business proposal I have with the German businessman who is selling the shares. He is going back to Berlin, but he wanted to do some business with me, so I am meeting with him." He moved to stand in front of her and looked at her with pleading eyes. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

A huge part of her wanted to scream 'No!' as she noticed his ambitions are taking him away from her. But she knew he needed – wanted – this.

"How long?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I am not sure, but it might entail a few traveling here and there." He touched her cheek lovingly. "But you know I am always here."

Shancai nodded and relished the feel of his hand touching her face. She smiled at him.

"Just…promise me nothing would change."

He smiled. "I promise."

They sealed that vow with a tender kiss.

* * *

Dao Ming Si stayed with her for about an hour more before he had to leave for his own office. When at last he closed the door behind him, Shancai had a small measure of reassurance that nothing would change.

But some small part of her also harbored the fear that it was not to be so.

And she was proven true a few minutes later when she received a call.

Her secretary peered through the door.

"There's a Teng Tang Jing on line 3."

"Thanks," she said and pressed button 3, activating the speaker phone.

"Jing!" she exclaimed, pleased to speak with her friend again.

"Hey, Shancai," came Jing's voice. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine," she replied. "What about you? Xi Men told us that you are running the airline now!"

"Yeah," Jing said. "I was supposed to tell you soon, but things got pretty hectic around the place."

"So, how are you taking it all in?" she asked.

"A little strange, but I am learning," Jing replied. "Listen, Shancai, I called to ask you something. Well, actually, I have a couple of things I want to know."

Wondering what would be so important that Jing would call her, she said, "Sure. What is it?"

"Are you having problems at Skylark?" Jing inquired.

Shancai's brows furrowed. Problems? Well, not really. The place is running smoothly. Why?"

"Because I received quite an interesting phone call this morning," Jing replied. "From someone in the Dao Ming Corporation."

Just the name sounded like an ominous clap of thunder in her ears, knowing this could not be good.

"OK," she said slowly. "This can't be good...can it?"

"They asked me to specifically withdraw any affiliation or any contract that the Airline may have with Skylark."

Shancai sputtered in disbelief. "With Skylark? With MY travel agency? But that is absurd!"

"Exactly what I thought," Jing said calmly. "When I asked them why, they would not give any concrete reasons yet. But they told me to cut off any ties between the Airline and Skylark or..." her voice trailed.

"Or...what?"

Jing took a deep breath. "The Maple Hotel Chain will cut off its ties with the Airline."

Shancai closed her eyes, knowing that somehow Jing would be put in the middle. "I am so sorry you got tangled up in this, Jing."

"It is not a problem, Shancai. Anyway, I have no plans of cutting off my ties with you. Business between JA and Skylark will resume as always."

Disbelief overcame her. "Jing, you don't have to do this. I will figure this out, but you do not have to choose."

Jing laughed. "I have made my choice a long time ago, Shancai. Even before I took over the reins of the Airline, I have always wanted to sever any business involvement with Aunt Feng. She is quite a formidable business woman, but I never thought highly of her humane side, know what I mean?"

Relief flooded Shancai as she leaned back in her seat. "Jing..."

"It'll be fine. Business goes on as usual."

Shancai smiled, thankful to have Jing as a friend.

"Thanks. What's the other one?" she asked.

"What 'other one'?"

"You said there were a couple of things you wanted to know. You've asked the first question, now what is the other question?"

"Oh, yes," Jing said, clearing her throat. "Shancai, Hua Ze Lei is back in Tokyo. I want to know how he's been."

Warily Shancai said, "Why are you asking me this?"

Jing breathed on the other end of the line. "I sort of sensed something was amiss. I heard about him going back to Taipei with a Aisha - "

"You know Aisha?" The question came unchecked and Shancai could have bitten her tongue for being so careless.

Jing must have noticed the sudden reserve in Shancai's voice for she spoke slower. "What is going on, Shancai?"

"How is she?" Shancai asked, her guilt at her ill treatment of Aisha returning.

This made Jing even more suspicious. "Shancai...what is going on?"

Shancai closed her eyes. "Alright," she said, "I don't know everything, but I will try to tell you what I know..."

* * *

Eyeing the other car parked in his usual space, Dao Ming Si swerved his own car into the empty space beside it. Wondering who would have nerve enough to take his space, he switched off the engine and stepped out of the car.

He had his answer when the door of the car opened and Mei Zuo stepped out. Surprised, Dao Ming Si quirked a brow at his friend, remembering the events of their last encounter.

He tried to smile and pointed at the car. "New wheels?"

Mei Zuo ignored his question and stopped in front of his friend. They stared at each other for a long moment, then Mei Zuo suddenly shook his head in slight amusement.

"This was not how I wanted this reunion to be," he said, flipping his hair back with his hand.

"How did you picture it to be?" Dao Ming Si inquired.

"You know I was supposed to come here to apologize to you because of the way I acted the last time."

"But...?" he asked, knowing there is a 'but' coming.

"But now I am thinking of postponing it."

"Postpone!" Dao Ming Si exclaimed in disbelief. Mei Zuo's next words made it clear for him.

"Hua Ze Lei is in Japan. For five days."

Slowly Dao Ming Si nodded in realization. "Who told you?' Surely Xi Men was not the one who told Mei Zuo?

'Qing He did." Dao Ming Si rolled his eyes heavenwards at the mention of the impetuous young man. "But it does not really matter how I found out, does it, A Si? The point is, Hua Ze Lei went back to Japan and no one bothered to tell me about it."

"Excuse me?" Dao Ming Si asked, getting irritated but reminding himself that he should control his temper.

"Did you put him up to it?" Mei Zuo demanded. "Were you the one who made him go back?"

Dao Ming Si was shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't believe this," he muttered in exasperation.

"When were you planning to tell me?" Mei Zuo asked again. "Or were you ever planning to let me know?"

"I was not aware that I had the responsibility to inform you about the whereabouts of the others when you don't even bother telling us where in the world you were!" Dao Ming Si retorted.

Mei Zuo only looked at Dao Ming Si intently. After a while, he shook his head once more, smiling bitterly.

"And," Dao Ming Si continued, "if you care to know, guess who is also in Japan, working with Aisha."

Mei Zuo looked at him, waiting.

"Xiao Qiao."

Mei Zuo turned his gaze away.

"Stop being selfish, Mei Zuo," Dao Ming Si said softly, thinking how ironic that he should give this advice to Mei Zuo while he just gave the exact opposite to Hua Ze Lei days before.

"Think about how much pain Xiao Qiao must be going through right now," he said.

Pity began to move Dao Ming Si as he saw guilt written all over Mei Zuo's face. He sighed loudly.

He moved forward and carefully laid his arm around Mei Zuo's shoulders. To his relief his friend did not make any effort to resist.

It came as a surprise to him when Mei Zuo slowly turned around and buried his head on Dao Ming Si's shoulder.

Dao Ming Si hugged his friend, tapping him on the back a few times as he felt Mei Zuo breathing in and out.

Mei Zuo finally moved back and looked at Dao Ming Si.

"Don't worry, I am not the type who cries," Mei Zuo said slowly. "I am not like Xi Men."

This made Dao Ming Si smile. "Well, that's a relief. Because I really do not think I could handle a guy crying on me right now. You, in particular."

He extended his hand towards Mei Zuo. "Friends?" he asked.

Mei Zuo did not even pause. He reached for Dao Ming Si's hand and pulled him into a hug. "Always, A Si."

Dao Ming Si and Mei Zuo grinned at each other. "Xi Men should know about this," Mei Zuo said. "I bet he'd be really psyched."

"I don't know," Dao Ming Si replied. "He's quite messed up right now. I'll let him know."

"Thanks. Soon I will talk to him."

A few minutes later, when Dao Ming Si went into the building, Mei Zuo slid into his car and reached for his phone.

"Hello?" he said. "This is Ling Mei Zuo. I need reservation for a flight to Tokyo...As soon as you could arrange it."


	44. Echoes

Chapter 44

ECHOES

When Jing found herself standing outside Hua Ze Lei's offices, going over an internal battle whether to step in or not, she suddenly felt the urge to turn tail and run. After all, she had no idea what to tell him.

Of course she could always say she was just here to check up on how he is. But after what she found out from her conversation with Shancai, she suddenly does not know how to start a conversation with Hua Ze Lei.

She was spared from further contemplation about this when the lady secretary seated on the table just outside the inner office happened to glance up and spot her, already having a ready smile as she stood up to meet her.

"Miss Teng Tang Jing," the woman, whom Jing presumed to be Sachiko over their phone conversations, said, bowing slightly. "Reception rang me about you coming up here. Sir Hua Ze Lei is still speaking with someone so if you would not mind waiting?"

Jing shook her head quickly. "I can wait," she said and proceeded to glance around the outer office of Artiste's General Manager and owner.

It is, undoubtedly, Hua Ze Lei's domain, she thought to herself, noting the understated décor of the room. The neutral hues and colors, the simple yet classy furniture, even the calm and serene feeling the very air seemed to exude.

Calm and serene: the exact words to describe Hua Ze Lei.

"Can I offer you anything while you wait?" Sachiko spoke softly from behind, and Jing shook her head, refusing graciously.

As she turned her head to the side, a large portrait at the other wall caught her eye. Jing moved closer, looking at it quietly.

Sachiko, watching the famous former model and now head of the equally famous airline, said, "She is Artiste's very first talent. So you could see why she is accorded such esteem."

Jing nodded, returning her gaze to the large portrait.

Unlike those large looming posters and billboards of Aisha all over Tokyo, this one was more...natural. The smile was warm enough to make one guess that this photograph was taken especially for someone – a single person – and not for the adulating fans.

This was all the confirmation Jing needed.

When the door opened she turned to find Hua Ze Lei walking out with a member of his staff. When he lifted his gaze and met hers across the room, she smiled.

"Hi," she said, walking towards him.

Hua Ze Lei stared at her for a long moment, then said, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Just an old friend dropping by to say hello, and how are you." When he kept staring at her with that unnerving gaze, she laughed nervously. "Oh, alright, I just wanted to talk to you. I think we have a lot of catching up to do. After all, it has been a while."

He seemed to think for a moment, then nodded. Pulling the door of his office closed, he turned to Sachiko.

"I will be out for an early lunch. I will see you this afternoon."

His assistant nodded and smiled, watching the two leave the office, shaking her head in marvel as she watched Teng Tang Jing leave with her boss, thinking what a great couple they made.

* * *

Thirst. She is dying of thirst.

Aisha literally stumbled out of the dance studio, feeling thoroughly suffocated and tired.

She had spent the better part of the morning going through her new dance routines with her group in time for the launching of her album in a couple of weeks. Hour flowed into another hour, se became too absorbed in the routines that when she realized it, exhaustion was upon her like a weight of a thousand boulders.

She not only needed water; she badly needed some air.

Distastefully Aisha looked down at her tank top and sweat pants, instantly regretting not grabbing her jacket on her way out. She is sweating like a pig, she concluded, borrowing the idiom the Americans always used.

Then she shrugged. She knew almost everyone in this building. Who could she possibly run into in the hallways anyway?

Suddenly she froze in her tracks as she caught a glimpse of the two people she was about to meet in the hallway.

Aisha was about to turn on her heels and go the other way, but she realized it was too late. Hua Ze Lei's pace visibly slowed down when he saw her and, beside him, Jing noticed this and followed suit, eventually seeing Aisha when she followed the direction of his eyes.

Not knowing what to do, not knowing where to go, Aisha contemplated just walking right past them.

Come to think of it, there is no other way, right?

Taking a deep breath, Aisha resumed walking. All the while she was aware of Hua Ze Lei's eyes on her, but she just kept right on, her gaze fixed straight ahead, hoping her knees would not betray her and buckle underneath her.

Jing was also quietly looking at Hua Ze Lei to Aisha, then back to Hua Ze Lei. No one could really even guess what she was thinking.

When Aisha was already in front of them, she simply gave a low bow of her head, then moved past them wordlessly.

She closed her eyes when she heard Jing call out her name.

"Aisha."

Slowly Aisha turned around, careful to fix her eyes on Teng Tang Jing, who was smiling at her.

"How are you?"

Aisha mustered a smile. "Fine, ma'am."

Jing laughed gently. "I thought we were past that 'ma'am' stage already. Anyway, Lei and I were just going out to lunch. Would you care to join us?'

Disbelief roared through Aisha. Jing could not possibly mean this! She shook her head, trying to sound as gracious as possible.

"Thanks for the offer, but my hands are quite full at the moment," she said, spreading her hands wide. She could feel Jing taking in her sweaty appearance and once again berated herself for coming out here without at least making sure she looked more presentable.

But then again, who would have thought she would meet Jing – and Hua Ze Lei – in the corridors?

Stupid, she scolded herself. Hua Ze Lei owns the place; of course she should have expected to bump into him one way or the other!

"Alright," Jing said, still smiling in that friendly manner. "See you around, then."

Aisha nodded and, without waiting for Jing to say any more, said, "Have fun," then turned on her heels and fought the urge to run away from them as far as possible.

With her back ramrod-straight she kept on walking, not really sure where she is heading, only knowing she has to get as far away from them as fast as possible.

When she reached the corner, she made a quick turn and, away from the view of anyone behind her, leaned against the wall, breathing hard, ignoring the curious glances from the other employees who happened to pass by.

It took a long time for her breathing to return to normal and her heartbeat to return to an even rhythm.

Slowly Aisha moved to the side, peering through the window directly overlooking the parking lot of the building.

She felt her throat constrict and her chest contract in pain as she instantly spotted the two of them.

Hua Ze Lei was opening the door of the passenger side of his car, and Jing was getting in, but not after putting her hand on his sleeve and seemed to say something as he nodded his head.

After Hua Ze Lei closed the door, he looked up, as though sensing someone was watching him. Aisha quickly hid from view, repeatedly telling herself that this was what she wanted.

Hua Ze Lei said he would fight for her.

He must have changed his mind.

This was what she wanted, what she preferred.

Still...damn it, it hurts!

* * *

"Stop right here," Jing said suddenly and Hua Ze Lei slowed the car down, wondering if finally she had decided on where they are to have lunch.

He looked around and was suddenly assailed by familiarity with the streets.

Jing was speaking. "I know where we should have lunch." She pointed ahead. "See that Italian restaurant? I have not tried eating there before, but I heard good things about it. Why don't we go try it?"

Hua Ze Lei did not say anything, staring at the restaurant she was referring to. 'Of all the places...' he thought with dismay.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. "We could go some place else. I know a restaurant nearby that serves French cuisine..."

"I would like to try Italian this time," she said, and he knew there was no changing her mind. With a silent sigh he brought the car in front of the restaurant.

The sigh was not lost on Jing, who turned and gave Hua Ze Lei an assessing glance, wondering what he is thinking right now. He had not been much of a talker since they left Artiste a few minutes ago.

When the valet opened the car door for her, Jing turned in more curiosity when the valet addressed Hua Ze Lei as though they were casual acquaintances.

"Sir," the valet said, tipping his hat at Hua Ze Lei. "You are back." Even the curious glance the valet turned in Jing's direction did not pass unnoticed by her.

When they entered the restaurant, the maitre'd was instantly there to welcome them warmly. "Sir," he said, bowing low. "The usual table?"

Jing looked at Hua Ze Lei, who shook his head.

"Not necessarily," Hua Ze Lei replied. "Wherever will do."

"Certainly, sir," the maitre'd said then gave Jing another a curious look before signaling for a waiter to assist them.

She knew something was up when she noticed most of the waiters in the restaurant were giving her those same appraising – and wondering – looks.

They were led to a table near the windows and, after giving their orders, settled for the wait.

Jing took a deep breath, looking around the restaurant. "This is nice," she remarked. "Have you been here before?"

Her question was testy, and this did not escape Hua Ze Lei. "Once or twice," he replied.

"That is not the impression I got from the crew," Jing said.

"They are just friendly," he said nonchalantly.

Too friendly, she thought, but thought better of saying it out loud.

They spoke of trivial matters while waiting for their orders. Hua Ze Lei was his usual noncommittal self that anyone would immediately conclude there is nothing wrong. But Jing is not just anyone.

She had spent a good part of her life knowing Hua Ze Lei. Something is wearing down on him, and she sensed it. She also had an idea what it was.

When their table was cleared, Jing leaned back on her seat and looked at Hua Ze Lei intently. Before she could open her mouth to begin asking her questions, he beat her to it.

"I was quite surprised when I heard you are now running the Airline," he said. "I thought you were content in France. What changed your mind?"

She shrugged, deciding to give him time to ask his questions before she took her turn.

"My family," she replied. "After Dad's attack I knew I had to come back. Besides, Europe does not work for me anymore."

Slowly he nodded, as though understanding.

Jing laughed softly, and he looked up in surprise. "Admit it, Hua Ze Lei," she said. "You were not really interested to know that, right?" He opened his mouth to protest but she went on speaking. "And this lunch is not for you to ask me questions, but for me to ask you."

"Ask what?" he asked back.

"Something changed you," she said, taking a deep breath. "And I think I know what did it. Or who."

"You do?" Hua Ze Lei began to wonder what Jing was getting at.

She nodded slowly. "Do not think I did not notice how you and Aisha acted when we met earlier."

He did not say anything. She went on.

"I know, Hua Ze Lei. Shancai told me."

At this Hua Ze Lei turned away, irritation in his eyes.

"Don't blame her," Jing said quickly. "I called her and asked her the questions. She only wanted to help."

"Help?" Hua Ze Lei repeated. "How could anyone possibly help?"

"You are going through a rough patch, and we are here to help you."

"Thanks," he said, still trying to appear gracious. "But if I needed your help, I would ask for it."

At this, Jing smiled. "Shancai told me you would say that," she murmured. "What really happened, Lei?"

"I thought you and Shancai talked about that," Hua Ze Lei replied almost bitterly.

"But I want to hear it from you."

"I do not have time for this." He moved to stand up, but her next words stopped him.

"Do you know what entered my mind when we met Aisha earlier?"

Hua Ze Lei looked at her, and suddenly he felt he was interested to know her thoughts on the matter. After all, she had been his friend for the longest time.

Knowing she finally caught his attention, she continued.

"I remembered the first time I met Shancai. She was running then, chased by some bullies. She fell down and then there you were, involved in a tug-of-war with A Si. This morning, I remembered that scene vividly, because you had that same look that you had before."

"What look?"

"That look that says you cared about her. Deeply." Hua Ze Lei looked down. "Only this time it was more...intense. You looked at Aisha with so much intensity that I knew this time it is different. This time it is stronger."

"You should have taken up psychology, Jing," he said dryly.

She let his taunt pass. "You went against Dao Ming Si in the past. I wonder what is stopping you now." She leaned forward. "I want to help - "

"Did you have a talk with Dao Ming Si, too?" he asked. "Because you are beginning to sound a lot like him."

He lowered his voice when he noticed she was hurt by his accusation. With a small sigh, he said, "Listen, Jing, I appreciate this. But you do not have to tell me to care for her, because I do. You do not have to tell me to fight for her, because I am, and I will. I do not need further prodding or encouragement from anyone."

He stood up, suddenly tired of this conversation. "I have to go back to the office."

"Aisha is a very nice girl." Hua Ze Lei stopped, his back to her as she went on speaking. "In fact, if I were given the chance and made to choose who I will be, I would like to be her."

He turned around and looked at her, not sure if he was supposed to believe her.

But she looked thoroughly sincere as she repeated, "I would LOVE to be her."

Hua Ze Lei blinked, noting sheer honesty in her open face. Then, in spite of himself, a slow smile appeared.

"Nobody could be her," he said.

He shrugged. "Don't worry about the bill, I'll take care of it."

As he strode out of the restaurant, speaking with the butler for a few moments, Jing knew he came to this restaurant not only once or twice.

Jing looked down at the table, noticing for the first time his half-eaten lunch and untouched dessert.

So it is true. He has it bad.


	45. I'm Losing You

Chapter 45

I'M LOSING YOU

It felt weird, coming here alone.

Shancai took another look at the gate of her parent's new house and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing, she thought as she let herself in, carrying the gift-wrapped box in her left arm.

Shage was the first to spot her arrival when he looked up from the grill where the smell of barbecue wafted.

"Shancai! You're here!" he exclaimed.

Upon hearing that their daughter has arrived, both Shancai's parents ran up to her and swept her up in a great hug, almost toppling the box from her hand.

"You're late!" her mother scolded afterwards.

"Traffic was bad." Of course that was not entirely true. She spent almost two hours trying to reach A Si to remind him of her mother's birthday, to no avail.

She handed the box to her mother. "Happy birthday, Ma," she said, kissing her mother on the cheek.

Excitedly Mama Dong took the gift, thanking her daughter profusely and handing it to her husband.

"Who else is here?" Shancai asked as they walked into the house, returning Shage's wave.

"Qing He, Mimi, Xiao Yo, Drew, and a few of your Papa's co-workers. Xi Men dropped by a while ago and left a present, but decided not to stay. You know why," she said, referring to Drew and Xiao Yo who now sat together at the sofa, chatting with Mimi.

"Hey," her mother remembered, turning to her daughter to fully face her. "Where's A Si?"

The moment that she was dreading. Shancai sighed inwardly and said the excuse she had been busy forming during the drive here.

"He was supposed to come, but something came up at the office that he had to attend to," she said, feeling bad about lying to her own mother. "He says Happy Birthday."

Her mother nodded, saying, "Well, it would have been better if he was also here. I only received a call from Hua Ze Lei and Mei Zuo greeting me, but I hoped my son-in-law would come. Oh well," she smiled cheerfully. "It is work, so I think I will forgive him."

I won't, Shancai thought grimly.

They had talked the previous evening about her mother's birthday and Dao Ming Si promised he would pick her up so they could go together.

But Shancai waited for about an hour, and tried to contact him for another hour. But his cell phone was off, so is Reeyu's. And the only thing the people at his office could tell her was that Dao Ming Si and Reeyu went out earlier during the day for a meeting and has not returned since.

Shancai sighed and joined the others.

* * *

Dao Ming Si glanced at the proposal one last time, and affixed his signature above his name.

He pushed the sheaf of papers towards Reeyu, who nodded and took the folder. "I'll have these faxed right away," he said and left the office.

Standing up, he stretched this way and that, easing the cramped muscles. He had been sitting behind his desk for the entire afternoon well into the evening. He glanced up at the clock and sighed.

Nine-forty-three in the evening. He did not notice the time passing by so fast.

Wanting some fresh air, he left his office and passed Reeyu at the fax machine, busily sending the communiques to Berlin.

He was striding in front of one of the clerk's table when he heard someone call out.

"Sir!"

He turned around and saw the employee assigned to take calls earlier. "Yes?"

"Your wife called the entire afternoon, but as you said, you would not be disturbed."

Dao Ming Si nodded, remembering his order not to be disturbed by anything, holding all his incoming calls.

"Did she leave a message?" he asked.

The clerk nodded. "She was looking for you, kept calling nonstop. I think she made about a dozen or so calls."

His forehead creasing, wondering what would make Shancai call so persistently, Dao Ming Si nodded. "Thanks," he said and walked back to his office.

Just as he was nearing the door, his eyes dropped on the calendar on top of Reeyu's table.

The thirtieth. Hmm…something bothers him about that date.

He was supposed to be somewhere...somewhere...

He slapped his forehead as the significance of the day occurred to him.

It's Ma's birthday!

As though chased by a thousand hurricanes, Dao Ming Si rushed to his office, grabbed his jacket and car keys.

Reeyu looked up as he stormed out. "See you tomorrow," he said briefly to the astounded secretary and literally raced out of the building.

While in the car he constantly wanted to bang his head against the windshield, scolding and cursing himself for forgetting. He promised Shancai he would be there and now he blew her off. Again.

Repeatedly he tried calling Shancai's phone but all he got was her recorded voice. She would not pick up.

Approximately twenty minutes later he stopped his car in front of his in-laws' house, noting several cars parked outside, recognizing that of Shancai and Qing He.

He did not bother to knock, and he did not have to. He entered the house and was welcomed by his tipsy father-in-law who was singing loudly with his friends.

His mother-in-law came forward.

"Dao Ming Si!" she exclaimed in unconcealed surprise. "I thought you were at work! By the way, Shancai explained, so do not worry."

Guilt gnawed at him. Obviously Shancai covered up for him.

He smiled and kissed his mother-in-law on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Ma," he said lovingly. "I came as soon as I was done with what I was working on."

"You are working too hard," she reminded him, looking at him with concern. "Why, you lost some weight since I last saw you! Are you still eating and sleeping right?"

Unable to say anything, he simply nodded. He looked around. "Where is Shancai?" he asked.

"She was with Drew and Xiao Yo a while ago," she replied, looking around. "Why don't you go around at the den? That's where I left them."

"OK, thanks," he said and made his way to the den, noticing just how much this place improved since it was first built a few months ago.

When he came to the den, Shancai was not there, only Drew and Xiao Yo.

Drew grinned at him upon his entrance. "A Si!" he exclaimed in surprise. "I thought you were not coming!"

He greeted the American with a tap on the shoulder. "Well, here I am." He nodded at Xiao Yo.

"Hi, Dao Ming Si," Xiao Yo said almost shyly. "Are you looking for Shancai?"

He nodded.

"Drew put her into the room," she replied, pointing to the guest room. "She drank quite a lot, and she could not hold it in." Dao Ming Si was already moving towards the guest room, Xiao Yo and Drew following closely behind.

"She threw up and then lost consciousness altogether," she finished as Dao Ming Si threw open the door and saw his wife on the bed, sound asleep.

He breathed heavily, noting she was completely inebriated. No wonder she threw up. He turned to the two.

"How much did she drink, exactly?"

Drew and Xiao Yo glanced at each other, then looked at him.

"Let's just say she drank more than I would," Drew said simply.

This was all the answer he needed. He strode forward and scooped his wife from the bed. She did not even stir when he heaved her up in his arms and proceeded to walk out of the room.

As an afterthought, Xiao Yo reached for Shancai's purse and handed it to Drew. Reading her mind, Drew took the purse and hurried after Dao Ming Si.

After saying goodbye to his in-laws, Dao Ming Si walked straight to his car. He nodded thankfully at Drew, who took his car keys from his pocket and opened the car door.

After depositing the still sleeping Shancai on the front seat, Dao Ming Si turned to Drew.

"Thanks," he said, accepting the purse and the car keys from the other guy.

Drew simply nodded, looking at Shancai. "She would have a hell of a headache when she wakes up tomorrow."

Dao Ming Si chose not to remark on this. "You better get back inside," he said, walking to the driver's side.

"A Si." He turned enquiringly at Drew, who was looking at him intently.

"Yes?"

Drew shrugged. "I know she is drunk and all, it must have been the wine talking, but..." His lips thinned. "A word of advice. Give more time to your wife."

They stared at each other for a long moment, and Dao Ming Si realized there was no reproach whatsoever in Drew. He meant well.

He nodded, and smiled a little. "Thanks, man."

Dao Ming Si got into the car and, throwing one sad look at Shancai, who was still asleep, undisturbed by everything that goes on around her.

Shaking his head – and thoroughly hating himself for letting her down yet again– Dao Ming Si revved the engine to life, and left Drew standing there with concern on his face.

* * *

Like a thousand drums beating at the same time in a corner of his head.

That is how she felt like when she opened her eyes.

Shancai stifled a groan as she rolled over to her side, willing the drums to quiet down a bit. But they would not.

Knowing there is only one way to ease this, she forced her eyes open and climbed out of bed. Throwing one look at the empty bed beside her, she sighed.

She is home, in her own room. How she got here, she does not know…but Dao Ming Si's side of the bed was fixed, as though no one slept in it.

Gripping her head, biting her lip to keep from crying out, she lugged herself into the bathroom and stood under the cold shower, letting it ease the pain that throbbed in every inch of her body. And her head, oh God, her head!

A good twenty minutes later she walked out of the bathroom, slightly refreshed, but not quite. She glanced up at the watch. Half past nine. She is already late at her office.

Not bothering with anything to eat, she quickly changed and hoped she would last this day.

She was about to leave the room when her eye caught a small note on the bedside table. It was from Dao Ming Si.

"If you wake up and I am still not there, do not leave. Stay in bed. I just went out to get some breakfast. Luv, A Si."

Shancai laid the note down.

Sighing she sat back down on the bed, thinking hard.

So it was him who brought her home. She shook her head. Then, without giving herself time to think further, she grabbed her purse and left the room.

* * *

She was already gone from the house when Dao Ming Si's car drew up the driveway of their house, laden with food he bought from Sombrero.

Puzzlement set upon him as he entered the quiet house, their empty bedroom and the note back on the table.

Immediately he reached for his phone and dialed her number.

Her voice was groggy when she picked up. "Yeah?"

"Shancai!" he said, worried. "Where on earth are you? Did you not see my note?"

She breathed deeply and he could just imagine what a headache she has. "I did. But I had to go."

"Go where? You are in no condition to go anywhere!"

"Look. I am fine. I just picked my car up over at my parents' and now I am on my way to the office."

"Get back here," he said imperiously.

There was a pause, then she said, "Sorry, A Si. But like you, I also have to work."

She hung up.

Dao Ming Si looked at his phone in incredulity. He could not believe this!

* * *

Her secretary looked at her strangely as she sauntered into her office with her hand on her head. Shancai smiled at her.

"Don't ask. Could you have some painkillers brought in, please?" she requested and went inside her office, wondering for the nth time why she had to come.

But she knew why. She was still sore at Dao Ming Si, and if she stayed inside the house with him, she did not know how it would all turn out.

The painkillers came, and they helped ease the throbbing a bit. About an hour later, she felt better, thinking the day would go by tolerable at least.

She was in the middle of studying another business proposal from a prospective client when her secretary's head popped around the door.

"Line 3. It's Mr. Zhong Er Lang."

Wondering why Xi Men would be calling, she picked up.

"Xi Men."

"Shancai, I'm glad I caught you. Listen, I could not talk long, I am in the middle of something, but I just thought there's something you should know."

"About what?" she asked.

"I received a call this morning, telling me to withdraw my deal with you about Skylark taking care of the vacation tour of my employees to Beijing next month."

Her past conversation with Jing returned. "Who called?" she asked, her suspicions now heightened.

"Somebody from the Dao Ming Group."

Shancai exhaled loudly. "Thanks, Xi Men."

"Anyway, I just thought you should know. Don't worry, Shancai, Skylark will still sponsor the trip. Dao Ming Feng has no hold over me."

"Thanks," she said and hung up.

Her mind made up, she put on her jacket and grabbed her purse. When her secretary looked up as she went out of her office, all she said was, "I am meeting someone. I won't be long."

She has to settle this once and for all.

* * *

Surprise was etched all over the face of the receptionist at the offices of Dao Ming Feng when she recognized Shancai.

"Miss Shancai!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She had strict orders from above that neither Dao Ming Feng's son nor his wife will be allowed inside.

Ignoring the receptionist's question, Shancai said, "Is your boss in? I want to speak with her."

"You need an appointment to do that."

"I do not need any bloody appointment! Now tell her I am here to see her!"

Shancai was fuming mad and the receptionist could see that. But she is more scared of the President breathing down her neck, so she stood her ground.

"I am sorry, Miss Shancai, but rules are rules."

Her eyes spitting fire, Shancai raised her voice, not caring that the others in the lobby could hear. It must be the wine still working in her.

"Tell her she will talk to me right now, or she will regret it!"

Suddenly she heard a voice to her right.

"That is not necessary."

Shancai turned to see a distinguished-looking man looking at her. He was probably a good ten years older than her, and he was looking at her intently.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He moved forward and extended his hand. "I am Xu Li." Shancai merely glared at him, without bothering to shake his hand. Embarrassed, he withdrew his hand.

"So you want to speak with Dao Ming Feng?"

"Do you work for her?"

He seemed to think on this for a moment, then shook his head. "Not really."

Her eyes gleamed. "Then get out of my way," she said and turned away.

"But I think I know why you are here." She turned to look back at him. He smiled. "If you would just follow me."

When she looked at him with distrust he spread his hands wide. "Take your car. I don't care."

"This better be good," she said and walked out of the building, with him following her.

Xu Li led her to yet another tall building in the middle of town. As they rode up the elevator, she was aware of him looking at her from beneath his lashed, but she said nothing.

When he showed her into an empty room and closed the door behind them, she whirled on him.

"What is this? What are we doing here?"

"Please be patient," he said.

"I want answers now!" she demanded. "Tell Dao Ming Feng she will talk to me, and explain to me why she is talking my clients into pulling out of Skylark!"

Xu Li looked at her patiently. "I do not think there is a need to see her or talk to her, Miss Shancai."

"What? Why?"

"Because Dao Ming Feng has nothing to do with this. And she is not my boss."

Shancai paused, looking at Xu Li more closely. "If she is not...and you...who are you working for, then?"

A voice spoke from behind. "Me."

Slowly Shancai turned around upon hearing that familiar voice.

When she saw who it was, her eyes widened.

"You!"


	46. Unworthy

Chapter 46

UNWORTHY

"You!"

Shancai watched with shock at the man standing before him, looking at her with such detachment in those eyes that she shuddered.

She never thought she would see him again.

Dao Ming Cheng.

"Hello, my dear Shancai."

"Why...why...I thought you were in New York..." Her voice trailed as she looked at him helplessly.

Dao Ming Cheng moved to sit down on the couch, crossing his legs as he reached for one of his Cuban cigars. Shancai turned at the sound of a door closing and saw the man who brought her here leave.

"Please," Dao Ming Cheng said. "Have a seat."

She could have easily refused, but her fear that her knees would buckle beneath her won over her pride. She sat down opposite him, her eyes assessing his face but, as always, she could not figure him out.

"I hope Xu Li did not give you a hard time on your way here?" Dao Ming Cheng asked, ever gracious.

She shook her head, finally finding her voice. "He was courteous."

Dao Ming Cheng nodded, lighting his cigar with a gold lighter.

"Good," he said. He looked at Shancai with calculation. "That was quite brave of you, Shancai, rushing off to see Dao Ming Feng. Brave, yet downright foolish."

She watched as he exhaled a puff of smoke. "Lesson number one. Never confront an enemy in her territory."

"Is that why you called me here?" she asked, deciding to pluck whatever little courage she has. "Because it is your territory?"

"It depends," he replied smoothly. "Do you see me as your enemy?"

"Should I?"

Dao Ming Cheng nodded with a gleam in his eyes. "Now I see why my son fell for you, Shancai. You are tough as nails. The question is...how long can you keep that up?"

She asked the question that has been plaguing her since she saw him in this room. "Did you ask the airlines and our affiliates to cut their ties with Skylark?"

"Do you think I was the one?"

"Frankly I do not know what to believe anymore, sir."

"Lesson number two. Never express doubts when in uncertain territory."

Shancai bit her tongue to keep from retorting to him. After all, he is still Dao Ming Si's father.

"Sir," she said, "I want to know why you brought me here."

"Because you agreed when Xu Li invited you."

"I do not like to waste both our time, sir."

He shrugged. "A man in my position and age have a lot of time to waste, don't you agree?"

"Well, I don't," she said, standing up. "So if you will excuse me, I need to get going."

"Why did you go to Dao Ming Feng?" he asked and Shancai saw he suddenly became serious.

"I wanted to talk to her."

"About?"

"About why she is interfering with my company."

"Do you have proof?"

He was beginning to infuriate her. "Her people are talking to my associates and affiliates, telling them to withdraw from my company. That is proof enough."

"I see," he said thoughtfully, nodding. "So you storm into her office, demand answers from her in her own domain, and then...what? Walk out of there with your head held high?"

Shancai's will faltered.

He raised his brow. "You think you could actually do that?"

She sucked in her breath. Through gritted teeth, she said, "I just want her to stop."

"And granted she was the culprit, do you honestly think she would obey you? Remember we are talking about Dao Ming Feng here."

"What do you want, sir?" she asked in a labored voice, suddenly feeling the urge to run out of here. But she was not about to, knowing it would give the old man the satisfaction if she did turn tail and run.

"What do you think?"

"Do you have anything to do with this?"

Dao Ming Cheng stood up and Shancai suddenly felt at a disadvantage, seated there.

"You have yet to learn Lesson number three, daughter-in-law," he said and strode to the door. Clearly the conversation has ended.

He was walking out the door when Shancai called out. "Wait!"

Dao Ming Cheng turned around inquiringly.

"What is lesson number three?" she asked.

He smiled, then said, "Never ask questions if you want to know something. Act on them. And then...foil them."

Shancai remained seated there, thinking about his words. But even as she left the building a few minutes later, she could not quite figure out Dao Ming Cheng.

An enigma. That he is.

* * *

Dao Ming Si felt like banging his cell phone against the wall. He had been constantly calling Shancai's office for about three hours now, and he's getting really worried.

"Damn it, Shancai, change your damned batteries!" he whispered aloud, laying his phone down on the table.

He looked around at the empty living room of their house and sighed. It is so quiet.

He had not gone to the office for the day, and that is a first in a long time. He had virtually stayed inside the house since he came here to find her gone.

He jumped at the sound of his cell phone ringing. He picked it up, saw it was Shancai and received the call.

"Shancai! Where have you been? I have been trying to call you all day!"

There was a slight pause before she replied. "Sorry, Dao Ming Si. There was something I had to attend to, and my battery went dead. Where are you?"

"Where else?" he asked. "Home, worried sick about you! What time will you get home?"

Shancai cleared her throat at the other end. "Uhm, Dao Ming Si, I might not be able to come home tonight...or tomorrow night..."

"What?!" This was not what he expected. "Why?!"

"I have to fly out of the country for a few days. Business, you see."

"Fly where?" To Dao Ming Si, this was a shock. After all, Shancai had never gone anywhere far without him. "With whom?"

"I am not sure where yet. Things might change at the last minute. My assistant will be accompanying me," she replied. "Don't worry, A Si. I will be alright."

"B-but..."

"I will just be calling you and updating you, ok? I have to go now. My flight has already been scheduled."

"What...wait...you are leaving now?!" This was all too fast for him.

"Yes. I will call you. Bye."

"Wait...!"

But she already hung up.

With a heavy heart Dao Ming Si turned his cell phone off and sat down on the sofa. Leaning his head back, he went over the conversation with Shancai, and suddenly fear coursed through him.

He does not know but...she sounded...detached.

He glanced around the room.

So empty.

* * *

Shancai hung up the phone and remained seated there for a long moment, staring at nothing.

She looked around the airport afterwards. She knew she was running away, just like before. But at least now she had an excuse.

Skylark could not afford to lose any of its affiliates. If she has to fly all over the world to see every single one of them, she would.

And she needs some time away from Dao Ming Si right now. She knew it was a cowardly act, but she also knew she would probably lose her mind if it goes on. She could not go on missing Dao Ming Si when he was just near her.

"I'm sorry, Dao Ming Si," she whispered.

When her flight was called she stood up and grabbed the satchel filled with newly-purchased clothes. See how much of a coward she is? She could not even go home to pack; not while Dao Ming Si was there, waiting.

* * *

"Business trip? Tsk tsk!" Xi Men shook his head. "Our Shancai is getting busy."

Dao Ming Si threw his friend a dirty look. The two of them were seated at their usual alcove in Meteors. It was the second night that Shancai was not at home, and Dao Ming Si found he had nothing else to do at work so he opted to pass the time in the bar.

Fortunately Xi Men was willing to join him.

"What was that look for?" Xi Men demanded, and Dao Ming Si shook his head, taking a swig from the bottle of Heineken in his hand. Xi Men sighed, shaking his head. "You are not used to this, are you?"

Dao Ming Si nodded. Xi Men was right. He was not used to having Shancai so far away.

"Well, you'd better start getting used to it," Xi Men said. "Shancai is now running a business. These things are bound to happen more often."

"You are not helping," Dao Ming Si muttered.

"I did not think I was." Xi Men took a deep breath and chose his words carefully. "Besides, it is not like you are not doing this to her yourself."

Dao Ming Si turned to look at his friend. "What does that mean?"

With a lift of the shoulders, Xi Men said, "How many nights have you worked overtime? You even missed Auntie Dong's birthday, and a few other occasions when you should have been there with Shancai."

"I was busy!"

"And now, so is she," Xi Men said, still trying to speak without reproach, careful not to thoroughly rile his friend.

"So is she getting back at me?" he asked. "Giving me a dose of my own medicine?" He shook his head in exasperation.

"Why don't you ask your wife? When was the last time the two of you had a talk, anyway?"

"We talked a few days ago, and we were fine. She had no complaints."

"Of course she would not complain," Xi Men said. "You know Shancai. She is not a whiner."

Dao Ming Si sighed as Xi Men went on. "You should spend time with her more."

Giving Xi Men a wry glance, Dao Ming Si asked, "Since when have you been the authority in relationships?"

His words cut deep and Xi Men clamped his mouth shut, reaching for his beer. Realizing his tactlessness, Dao Ming Si muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Xi Men, that was uncalled for."

Xi Men nodded, giving his friend a small smile that said it was OK. But Dao Ming Si knew he touched a nerve there. He decided to change the subject.

"Any news on Mei Zuo?"

Xi Men shook his head. "Not lately. But I received a phone call from him yesterday. He has left for Japan."

A huge sigh escaped Dao Ming Si's lips. "Just as I feared."

"They are on their own now," Xi Men said in resignation. "Let us just hope for the best. But I have a feeling the next few days in Tokyo would be really...crowded."

"Crowded?"

"Hua Ze Lei and Aisha are there, and from what Lei told me over the phone, things have not changed a bit between them. Aisha had been avoiding him like the plague. Xiao Qiao is also there, closely working with Aisha." He shook his head in amazement at the cello player. "And also Jing is there. And now..." He let his voice trail.

"Now Mei Zuo is also joining in the fray." Dao Ming Si became silent for a moment then said sardonically, "What fun."

"Yeah," Xi Men agreed. "What fun."

* * *

He had been to Tokyo only a few times, and he came here only for the resorts and not for anything else. So it seemed strange for him when he stepped out of the airport and looked around him.

He was not here for a vacation. Far from it. He's here to try to win something â€" someone â€" back.

Mei Zuo reached for his cell phone and began dialing a number. After keying in the fourth digit, he stopped. Then sighed.

He switched off his cell phone and returned it into his pocket.

For a moment he was about to call Hua Ze Lei to let him know he was here in Tokyo.

Mei Zuo shook his head, laughing almost bitterly at himself. And, grabbing his bag, he hailed a cab and named one of the top hotels in the city to the driver.


	47. Think of You

Chapter 47

CRISS-CROSS

In spite of herself, Aisha felt anticipation surge through her as she entered her dressing room at the Artiste building that morning.

She was not disappointed.

There, on top of her dresser, was another fresh bunch of the most expensive tulips. Closing the door behind her, Aisha walked towards the flowers, gently breathing in their subtle scent.

A smile appeared. For the past days she had endless supply of these tulips from Hua Ze Lei. Every time she arrives at the building and entered her dressing room she would find them sitting atop the dresser.

At first she had Yuki return the flowers, but that did not deter Hua Ze Lei. Instead, the next morning, there were more flowers. And she knew she could do nothing to stop him.

Yet they have not talked since that day at the restaurant. And she had not seen him since that day she ran across him and Teng Tang Jing.

Silently she wondered what happened to Hua Ze Lei and Teng Tang Jing that day. She had expected them to get back together, but after receiving these flowers, she knew that was not the case.

And admittedly, she felt relieved.

The door opened and Aisha looked up to find Yuki standing there. Her manager took one look at the flowers and sighed.

"Another one?" she asked and Aisha nodded. Yuki shook her head in amusement. "You gotta admire his persistence!"

Yuki closed the door behind her and said, "You better get ready, Aisha. Your makeup artists are already outside, and you barely have an hour to get ready for the press junket before your showcase."

Aisha nodded, laying down her bag where her costume was neatly folded. Yuki regarded her intently.

"Nervous?"

Apprehensively Aisha smiled at Yuki. "Terrified," she said.

Yuki grinned. "Don't be. Everyone is positive that your album will be a sure-fire hit. All you have to do is to prove that to them and wow them. I have faith in you, Aisha."

"Thank you, Yuki," she said.

Yuki walked to the door. "Move those tulips, Aisha or they will be trampled upon. I will send the makeup artists right away."

Then she left the room.

Sighing, Aisha took the tulips and moved them to the end of the dresser, looking at them appreciatively. When the makeup artists finally arrived, she took her mind off the tulips and Hua Ze Lei and everything else.

* * *

"Is everything set?" Hua Ze Lei asked, leaning across the table to Sachiko.

His secretary nodded. "I called Promotions and they said everything is ready. They are ready to roll in an hour."

"What about the auditorium?"

"They are all there. Even Miss Xiao Qiao is rehearsing."

They both looked up as Yuki strode into the office. Aisha's manager nodded at Hua Ze Lei.

"All set," she said.

Hua Ze Lei nodded. The past few days have been awkward between him and Yuki, since the manager seemed quite sedate in her treatment towards him.

"You know," she said, finally giving a smile at her boss, "if you just gave cash instead of those ridiculously pricey tulips, Aisha and I would be rich by now."

Realizing Yuki was actually joking with him, Hua Ze Lei smiled, relieved that the ice had been broken between them.

"See you downstairs," Yuki said and left the office.

When Hua Ze Lei turned back to Sachiko she was holding out the phone to him. "For you," she said.

"Thanks," he said and took the phone. Discreetly, Sachiko left her table and moved to the other table, busying herself with a few folders.

"Hello?"

"Lei!"

Hua Ze Lei smiled at the familiar voice. "Xi Men, how are you?"

"Good, good. You?"

"You called simply to ask how I am?" Hua Ze Lei asked, laughing.

Surprisingly Xi Men did not seem amused by Hua Ze Lei's crack. Instead he asked, "No, really. Lei, how are you?"

"Fine, fine. Why do you ask?"

"Have you seen him already?"

"Him?" Then he realized who Xi Men must be referring to. His sudden silence must have told Xi Men that he finally realized who 'him' was.

"He is there, Hua Ze Lei. For about three days now. I thought you already knew."

It took him a while before he could speak. "No...no, I have not seen him."

"Well...I just thought you should know."

"Thanks, Xi Men," he said and hung up, thoughtful.

Mei Zuo is here. Why?

He turned to Sachiko. "I am going out for a walk," he said and left the office.

A few minutes later he was at the auditorium, watching the propsmen and technical prep the stage for Aisha's showcase performance.

Hua Ze Lei sat at the back row, thoughtfully looking at the men working diligently. He remained in that position for about ten minutes until she heard a soft voice beside him.

"Hua Ze Lei?"

He looked up and saw Xiao Qiao standing there, looking at him curiously. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He shook his head as she sat down beside him. "Just...thinking."

"I heard the conference hall is now packed," she said. "Will you be at the junket?"

"Later," he said, and returned his gaze on the stage, where one of the technicians are setting up the lights.

"Something is bothering you," she said softly. Hua Ze Lei breathed deeply.

"You are very perceptive," he said.

"You can tell me," she said.

Hua Ze Lei became silent for a long while, then spoke in a quiet voice. "Mei Zuo is in Tokyo right now." He turned his head to see her looking at him, as if in a daze. "Did you know?"

Slowly Xiao Qiao shook her head. "No." A pause. "Have you seen him?"

He shook his head. "Xi Men called to tell me."

Silence fell for a long moment. Then Xiao Qiao stood up, her voice back to normal. "I will see you later at the showcase?"

Hua Ze Lei looked at her assessingly, then nodded.

With almost pained eyes he watched her progress towards the stage. Her shoulders were slumped, and he knew exactly what she was feeling.

He did not wait any longer. He left the auditorium quietly, making his way to the conference hall where he knew the junket had already begun.

* * *

The conference hall of Artiste at the second floor of the building where the press junket will be held was packed with reporters when Aisha finally entered, accompanied by Yuki and some of her back-up dancers from her previous dance group.

Dressed casually in a pair of white leather pants and a lavender silk top, her hair flowing around her shoulders, her cap the only accessory, Aisha was all smiles as she took her place on the head table, facing the reporters.

Yuki was there beside her as the questions were thrown at her.

"Ash, have you always wanted to be a performer?"

"My mother was a very good dancer, I took that from her. I only recently discovered I could sing so..." She smiled.

"We do not know much about your family, Ash. Where are they now?"

Pause. "I am an only child. My father died when I was a baby. My mother has remarried and has her own family now. Please respect her privacy."

"Could you tell us about your first stage performance?"

Aisha thought for a moment, then smiled. "Oh, yes. It was in Taipei. There was this dance competition on television."

"Taipei? That is a long way."

A small smile was her only answer.

* * *

Careful not to draw any attention to himself, he stayed at the back of the room, content to just listen and watch Aisha speak on the microphone, her lilting voice enough to lift up his spirit. She was careful in answering the questions thrown her way. She was evasive, but not offensively so.

"She is good."

He turned abruptly at the sound of a familiar voice beside him.

"Jing," he said her name in surprise.

Jing smiled at him. "Relax, I am just here to support Aisha. I am a fan. Besides, Aisha is now a part of the JA family."

Hua Ze Lei did not say anything to this as he returned his gaze on the table at the front. Jing surreptitiously watched him watch Aisha.

"You know," she said in a soft whisper, "there is nothing that you should be afraid of."

"Who said I was afraid?" he murmured.

"You didn't have to. I can feel it." She looked at his profile closely, and asked, "What are you afraid of?"

He looked at her and met her eyes. "I do not have to tell you, do I? I am sure you can also feel it." Then he turned around and left the hall, leaving Jing looking after him.

"Yes, Lei," she said to herself. "I know what you are afraid of."

She then turned around and returned her attention on the press conference.

* * *

Excitement filled the air as the reporters and several fans who won via radio station competitions filed into the auditorium to watch the official launch of Aisha's album and her twenty minute showcase.

When the lights dimmed and the stage was fully illuminated, a hush fell over the room and the anticipation was so thick one could slice it with a knife.

On one corner employees of Artiste were seated, Yuki, Sachiko and Hua Ze Lei among them. Jing was also there, seated behind Hua Ze Lei.

Aisha pulled back from the small peephole, breathing hard.

She is nervous; she would be lying if she said she isn't.

She turned around as her back-up dancers came up behind her, also having an attack of the nerves. Aisha smiled, just looking at them. They have become her friends during those hard times she had to slum around. And now, she wanted to help them out as well.

"That is a lot of people," one of them whispered.

"That's nothing," said another. "Once Aisha performs in concerts and bigger venues, we will be talking thousands here!"

"Shush! Be quiet!" Lele, the oldest of them, admonished the two. "We are about to go out." He turned to Aisha. "Ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Aisha nodded. "Yeah."

When they heard their names called out, the dancers went out first, followed by Aisha.

Once she was onstage, microphone in hand, her friends around her, the footlights glaring at her, she was back in form, performing as though there was no one else there.

Her first three numbers were fast and moderately up-tempo. When it was time for her to sing her final song, she sat down on a stool and smiled as Xiao Qiao took her place beside her.

Nobody seemed to stir as she sang the song, Never Too Far, accompanied by Xiao Qiao's cello.

...fly away,  
I don't really care.  
Change your mind  
Change your heart  
But stay right here.

The slightest whisper  
The sweetest kiss  
riding the waves of distance  
will get to me  
and you will never be too far...

Everything was still when the final strains of the cello faded. Aisha finally opened her eyes and Hua Ze Lei was the first thing he saw. He was looking at her with those eyes, those eyes where she could drown herself.

She gave a small bow of her head in his direction, and Hua Ze Lei did the same. Behind him Jing watched the exchange with a detached expression on her face.

When Aisha turned her gaze to the audience who had now erupted into a burst of applause, she froze at the sight of the figure standing by the door of the auditorium.

Clearly he had been standing there for a long time, and she never noticed him.

Mei Zuo raised a hand in her direction and she thought she saw him smile across the dim auditorium.


	48. Glaring Truth

**Chapter 49 **

**GLARING TRUTH**

Aisha blinked at Mei Zuo, not sure if she heard him right.

"Wh-what did you just say?"

Mei Zuo took a deep breath and repeated the words he had committed to his memory for the longest time.

"Nihon ni kaettekite kara mo, aatashi wa itsumo anata no kotowo."

Aisha swallowed, remembering a time not too long ago when she said those words to one person alone. Mei Zuo noticed her sudden withdrawal and spoke again.

"'When I get back to Japan, I will think of you.'" Again he repeated the Japanese sentence. "I still remember your promise. How about you? Do you still remember it?"

The load on her heart became heavier and she could not bear to look at him any longer without feeling the guilt weigh itself on her. When it was clear that she was not about to say anything any time soon, Mei Zuo lunged, putting a hand on the window of the car.

"Do you, Aisha? Or have you forgotten you ever said those words to me?"

It took a while for her to answer. "I haven't forgotten."

"Haven't you? Because from the way you have been acting, you do not seem to remember anything."

Aisha closed her eyes momentarily. This is it, she thought. The moment I have been dreading.

She knew this was inevitable; this confrontation was bound to happen. Still...she did not want to hurt him. She did not want to hurt Mei Zuo who, at one point in her life, had been her strength.

She shook her head, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that the veins in her wrists seemed to pop out. "I did not forget," she said softly.

"Then talk to me!" Mei Zuo whispered fiercely, pleadingly. "Stop avoiding me. Tell me something...anything!"

Aisha looked at him and bravely met his gaze. When she spoke the conviction in her voice was unmistakable.

"You should not have come here, Mei Zuo. You should just have stayed in Taipei and forgot all about me."

He was taken aback by her words, and he stepped back, looking at her in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"You made a mistake coming here, because nothing is going to come out of this."

Mei Zuo's stormy eyes battled with hers and she fought the urge to just turn away and step on the accelerator that would take her away from him. But this has to end, and it has to end NOW.

Convincing himself that she was not seeing straight, Mei Zuo shook his head. "Aisha, I know I am confusing you, dropping in on you so suddenly and I am sorry, but think about this a bit further. I came here for you!"

"And what about Xiao Qiao? Haven't you considered her as well? Her feelings? She is such a nice person, Mei Zuo. Surely you know she does not deserve this kind of treatment from you! And your friends, the F4, everyone else, your parents!"

Refusing to hear her arguments, he shook his head. "Let us focus on us for a minute here."

"Oh, Mei Zuo, don't you see?" Aisha felt like bursting with pent-up emotion, caught between the need to tell him everything and the desire to spare his feelings from being hurt. "There is no 'us'!"

He shook his head vehemently. "No. I do not believe that. If you would just open your eyes, and look around - "

"It is you who should open your eyes and look around, Mei Zuo. Look at what you have, at what you are throwing away. Over what? Over me? And is it worth it? Am I worth all of that?" She shook her head sadly. "Mei Zuo, I am a nobody. I do not even begin to compare to anyone, not even to Xiao Qiao."

"Don't say that!" He lifted his palms, facing her, stopping her from saying any more. He is having a hard time dealing with this conversation to want to have Xiao Qiao involved in it.

Aisha stopped talking, letting go of the steering wheel and leaning back on the seat of her car, feeling too weak to even move a muscle.

With a sigh she stepped out of the car and faced him. "Mei Zuo, this is pointless - "

His head jerked sharply to look at her and the voice died in her lips at the turbulent look in his eyes. "Convince me that I should stop, Aisha. Tell me I should stop."

"Stop. Stop this." Helplessly she appealed to him with her eyes, but he shook his head.

"That is not very persuasive."

"I don't want to hurt you - "

"Try again."

" - I do not want to hurt anyone - "

"Not good enough."

"...I love Hua Ze Lei."

Stumped, Mei Zuo stared at her uncomprehendingly, not sure if he heard her right. But she was not about to tell him again.

It seemed for a long moment they remained there, simply looking at each other, everything else drowned by the sound of their own wild emotions going on a roller coaster ride.

Finally realizing that everything is now out of her hands, Aisha simply stared at him, watching the play of emotions on his face, from shock, to mild surprise, to incredulity, to disbelief, then to frustration as he finally regained his voice.

"And what about me?" he asked in a low tired voice. "Did you ever love me at all?"

"Mei Zuo..."

"Did you ever feel anything for me?"

Aisha was shaking her head. "Don't do this..."

In an instant he had her shoulders in a tight grip as he violently shook her. "Don't do this to me!"

With wide eyes Aisha stared up at him, surprised by his sudden outburst. But he did not seem to notice he was hurting her as he said again, "Please...!"

"Mei Zuo!"

They both turned abruptly to the sound of the voice and Aisha almost cried with relief when she recognized Jing standing not a few feet away, watching them. She could not be sure how long the other lady stood there and how much she witnessed, but from the way she was looking at them, Aisha could tell Jing saw and heard everything.

Mei Zuo's hands fell away from Aisha's shoulders and she stepped back, rubbing her upper arms to ease the sudden pressure put upon them.

Jing stepped forward, her eyes trained on Mei Zuo. "That's enough, Mei Zuo," she said in a gentle but firm voice.

Mei Zuo, clearly shocked by what just happened, could not meet Jing's eyes. "Jing," he mumbled.

"Aisha has an appointment at the JA. I came to pick her up." She turned to Aisha. "Ready?"

Dumbly, Aisha nodded. Jing smiled. "I brought my car with me. It'll be best if we go there together." She reached out and took Aisha by the hand, pulling her along.

It was a short walk to Jing's car, but to Aisha it seemed like forever before she felt Jing gently nudge her into the vehicle. She looked gratefully at the other girl, but Jing merely nodded at her slightly before turning to give directions to her chauffeur.

Mei Zuo remained standing where they had left him, looking forlorn in the middle of the deserted parking lot. Aisha looked down, not really having the heart to see his pain, knowing she caused it.

Jing's hand reached out and held hers. Needing something solid to hold on to, Aisha hung on to it tightly, gripping with something akin to desperation as she mumbled the words over and over.

"Thank you...I'm sorry...Thank you...I'm sorry..."

* * *

Fixing her silk scarf around her neck, Shancai turned to smile at their host who was seated beside her on the dinner table. It has been quite a productive evening. Certainly she has no regrets going about with this. Little by little she managed to convince their affiliates into continuing doing business with Skylark.

Quite frankly, at first she had apprehensions, not sure if she could pull this off. After all, talking to people from high places has never been her strongest point. She cowers in the presence of authority.

But desperate times call for desperate measures. And these are desperate times. She could not afford to lose Skylark.

After all, it is the only thing she has right now.

She bit back a sigh, not wanting to let the others see the sudden pall that set over her.

It has been eight days since she left Taipei. She had been to two countries already, flying in to Hong Kong, then to Singapore. Now she is back in Hong Kong. Tomorrow she will push on to Bali to speak with the resort people.

Pretty exhausting, but it helps a lot in taking her mind off her other 'more serious' problems. Especially with regards to her marriage.

She looked up as the Cantonese hotel owner addressed her.

"How are you liking our city so far?" he asked, eyeing the silk scarf. "I see you have done some shopping."

Shancai smiled, looking at the scarf she bought at the store at the hotel where she checked in. "Just a little," she replied.

"You should go around the stores tomorrow," the wife of the hotel owner said. "We have some of the best items here."

"I would love to, but I have an early flight to Bali."

"Ah! Bali!" The host smiled reminiscently. "A beautiful place. Too bad you are going there for business. It sure is paradise, especially for young lovers. You and your husband should try going there together soon."

She was not able to answer right away. When she recovered, she gave a small smile. "Thanks. Maybe we will," she replied and reached for her wineglass, hoping the action would discourage the couple from pursuing the topic any further.

Later while she made her way up to her room in the twelfth floor of the hotel, loneliness once again settled in.

She misses Dao Ming Si so much.

But she did not really feel like going back to Taipei a while yet. Out here, away from Taipei, she is far from Dao Ming Feng's scheming plots, Dao Ming Cheng's watchful eyes, and even Dao Ming Si. She knew she was contradicting herself but, as much as she wanted to be with him right now, she knew she also needed some time away from him, to think.

At least they still talked over the phone every day since she left. But their conversations were terse, brief, strained.

What is happening to us? she asked herself as the elevator stopped on her floor and she stepped out, greeted by more silence.

Sighing, she took her card key and inserted it into the slot in her door. She was about to push it open when she noticed a slight movement at the end of the hall. But when she looked at it, she did not see anything.

Spooked, Shancai called out. "Hello!? Anybody there?"

No one appeared at the end of the hall. "Is there anyone there?" she called out again.

But there was nothing.

Shrugging, thinking it must be the wine toying with her muddled senses, Shancai pushed the door open and let herself in.

"Great," she said aloud, talking to no one in particular. "Keep it up and you will wake up in a mental institution tomorrow."

She took a deep breath and went directly to the room, stretching herself out on the wide bed.

Tomorrow, she thought as sleep came over her slowly. Tomorrow she will have everything figured out.

* * *

She must have been lost in deep thought because when she next looked out of the window, she found the car has stopped and the chauffeur was stepping out. Aisha turned her neck around and saw they were on top of a small hill slightly outside the city.

They had driven up here and she did not even notice.

She turned to look at Jing beside her in the car. "Why did we stop?" she asked, glancing at her watch. "Are we not supposed to be at your office?"

Jing waved her hand away. "Don't worry. I called them and reset the meeting for later this afternoon. Yuki was alright with it."

The chauffeur now sauntered far from the car, sitting down on the rocks, well out of earshot. "I don't understand..."

"I think you need to talk?"

Aisha feigned innocence as she smiled at Jing. "About what?"

"You tell me," Jing said. "That was quite a dramatic scene I witnessed outside your apartment."

The implications of Jing's words sank in and Aisha sighed. Without a word she opened the door on her side of the car and stepped out. Jing followed suit and soon they were both standing in front of the car, looking down at the city from the distance, reveling in the quiet.

Jing was the first to break the silence after watching Aisha's profile for a long time. "Two extraordinary men are vying for your affection. You must be flattered."

"I'm not," Aisha replied immediately, making Jing smile.

"That was not meant to offend you," she admonished gently, and Aisha nodded.

"I know."

"I bet you did not see this coming," Jing said.

"I did, but I was foolish enough to hope it would not actually come to this." Aisha laughed bitterly. "You must think very low of me."

Jing's brows met. "Why would I?"

"Like Shancai and Dao Ming Si, you must also think I am all doing this for some personal gain. That I have an ulterior motive. That I am toying with other people's feelings."

Jing took a deep breath and looked out into the city. "I do not know what came over those two, but from what I heard, Dao Ming Si had a change of heart. He was actually the one who told Hua Ze Lei to come here and pursue you. As for Shancai...well, she is a smart girl. She will come around."

Aisha's smile was sad. "Still, that does not change the fact that I caused enough trouble to everyone back in Taipei to last me a lifetime."

"I do not understand why you are worried about that. Hua Ze Lei isn't." Jing moved forward until her shoulders touched Aisha, and the latter did not move an inch. "What I saw at the parking lot earlier, what I heard...that was something else, Aisha. You finally told Mei Zuo what you really felt. The question is," she turned to look at Aisha, "does Hua Ze Lei know?"

Aisha shook her head. "No, he doesn't. And I do not think he has to."

"Oh?"

"There is no way a relationship between Hua Ze Lei and I would work." The words poured out and she could not stop them. "I care about him too much to even want to cause any more inconvenience. By my mere appearance in his life, he had all these complications. Suddenly the media was hounding him. The F4 is being ruined. I caused dissension between him and his friends. The best way for me is to steer clear of him, and stay out of his life."

"And did you ask for Hua Ze Lei's opinion?"

Aisha did not answer the question. "I do not want to see him hurt."

"I don't think anyone wants to see him hurt."

At this, Aisha turned to look at Jing, as though she just remembered something. "Meanwhile YOU could not possibly hurt him."

Surprised, Jing looked at her questioningly. "Excuse me?"

"I know about you and Hua Ze Lei...before. That is why you are here, right? I heard you had quite a nice life in Europe, but you came back. Because you wanted to get back with Hua Ze Lei." She smiled, trying to mask her sadness. "You could make him happy."

Jing stared at her for a moment, looking at Aisha as though the latter had just lost her wits. After a pause, she shook her head in amused disbelief.

"Wow. I was not prepared for that one."

Aisha did not say anything, merely turning her gaze away, afraid Jing might see she is also hurt. Jing spoke beside her.

"I do not know who told you about me and Hua Ze Lei...before. One thing's for sure, though. You don't even know half of it. No one does. Except me and Hua Ze Lei."

Aisha did not interrupt as Jing went on talking, but she was listening, rapt. "It is a long story, and I would hate to bore you, so I would just give you the gist of it." She took a deep breath, and spoke as one who is unloading all her burdens she had kept for the longest time.

"I am older than Hua Ze Lei by a few years, but we grew up together, and we have been very close. Growing up, I knew he liked me, more than a child would like his playmate, but I did not give it much thought. After all, he was just a kid, and I adored him, but I never saw myself romantically involved with him. When I was sent here in Tokyo to study, we did not see each other for a long time, but we kept in touch. I did not know that all those years he had been holding the torch for me. I only found out when I went back to Taipei after a few years. But again, I left for France. I broke his heart for the second time."

The wind seemed to vanish, replaced by a gentle breeze that whipped Aisha's hair across her face softly.

"He followed me to France and stayed with me for a few weeks, but I met this French professor, and we got along really well. Hua Ze Lei left France, telling me to meet him in four days at this church in Barcelona." She paused and took a deep breath. "I did not go. It turns out he waited for me, because he was going to propose. I broke his heart the third time."

She swallowed. "I saw him again after a few years, but by then he has changed. He is more matured, and he was in love with Shancai. There was no longer a place for me in his heart. Repeatedly I tried reaching out to him, but he outgrew me. I became just the girl he used to love."

"And you?" Aisha asked without looking at Jing. "How did you feel about him?"

Jing laughed softly, in a way that mocked her own self. "Too late, I realized I also loved him, when my engagement with the French professor did not push through. I backed out when I realized I did not love him...as much as I did Hua Ze Lei."

"Why didn't you try to get back with Hua Ze Lei before then? Before he was lost to you?"

"I was afraid. And I was also ashamed." Jing sighed. "I put him through hell, and I knew he deserves better. Better than me. When I finally plucked the courage to tell him, his heart already belonged to someone else. Shancai."

"And after that? When Shancai chose Dao Ming Si...?"

Jing shook her head sadly. "There weren't any chances left. I blew them all away."

A long moment of silence reigned between them as they both looked out of the hilltop, the gentle breeze playing all around them, the warm afternoon sun gazing down on them.

Jing spoke again. "I guess what I am saying is...Hua Ze Lei loves you. That is pretty obvious to everyone. And I know you would never lie to Mei Zuo, so I also believe you meant it when you said you loved Hua Ze Lei. Don't throw this away, Aisha."

"You still have a chance, Jing," Aisha murmured, and Jing shook her head in resolution. "You still love him. I know that."

"Even so," Jing said softly. "Even if I love him - more than I did in the past - I would not dare. It is you he cares about."

Aisha shook her head helplessly. "There are a lot of people who...No. I am not going to hurt Hua Ze Lei further. I am not going to be selfish."

"If there is anyone who has been selfish here, it is me. I broke Lei's heart more times than is humanly possible. If there is anyone who hurt him the most, it's me. He is the most selfless person I know, and I have done nothing but hurt him. The least I can do now is to try to help him in his quest for happiness. And that road begins with you."

Finally Aisha turned to look at Jing, who smiled at her kindly.

"Don't you want to be happy, too, Aisha?"

It took her a while to formulate an answer. "I don't, if that happiness would cause others misery."

Jing looked about to roll her eyes in frustration, as a mother would to an exasperated daughter. "Enough, Aisha! Follow Hua Ze Lei's suit." Aisha frowned at her, not understanding. Jing clarified her words.

"Be selfish, Aisha. For once, be selfish."

* * *

Xu Li sighed with relief.

That was close, he thought, slipping into the elevator and pressing the button two floors above Shancai's.

He should not have gone up there. She almost saw him!

Shaking his head, Xu Li stepped into his own floor. He has to be careful. He is here to watch her, and he has been doing a fine job of it for the past eight days. He is not about to blow his cover this early.

Following her around is not exactly his cup of tea, but he has his orders.


	49. What She Wants

**Chapter 49**

**WHAT SHE WANTS**

If it were possible, he felt like his chest was about to burst. Every part of him was screaming, and he felt like exploding.

This couldn't go on, he knew. It had gone on for far too long already. That confrontation with Aisha outside her apartment building was three days ago.

Yet somehow it all seemed unreal to him, like something out of a bad dream. Many times he would wish he would wake up to find everything was a nightmare, and that he would turn and she would be there. With him. His.

He still could not quite accept it. He needed some proof. Something solid. What if Aisha just lied to him just so he would give her some space?

Yes, that's it. She was lying to him. She didn't mean what she said.

But, first things first. He had to get things straight with Hua Ze Lei before he could finally go after Aisha.

* * *

The secretary was nowhere to be seen when Mei Zuo arrived at the outer office, but he was not really keen on having to go through someone else before getting to Hua Ze Lei.

Purposefully, he strode towards the door leading to the inner office but his footsteps faltered when he noticed it was slightly ajar.

He paused when he heard the sound of voices from within, and recognized Hua Ze Lei and Jing talking.

Feeling slightly guilty for eavesdropping, Mei Zuo leaned closer to catch snatches of their conversation.

"Really, Hua Ze Lei, you should stop dallying around and talk to her. You have lingered long enough. It's time for you to take some action."

There was no doubt in Mei Zuo's mind who 'her' was.

"I am fighting for her in my own way, Jing," Hua Ze Lei replied. "She is under a lot of pressure now, and I would just worsen things if I kept pushing her."

"You have good intentions, Lei, but put this off any longer, and you might never be with her. Ever."

There was a slight pause. "Jing, do you know something I don't?"

From the way the conversation was going, Mei Zuo realized that Jing had not informed Hua Ze Lei about what happened three days ago.

He heard Jing's sharp intake of breath. "Listen, I talked to Aisha, and she told me... things."

"What things?"

Mei Zuo sucked in his breath.

"Things that I think you would want to hear from Aisha herself, and not from anyone else, least of all me." Mei Zuo breathed a sigh of relief.

Obviously something else struck Hua Ze Lei. "Wait. You and Aisha talked? When did this happen?"

"Three days ago, I picked her up for the photoshoot."

"The photoshoot that was cancelled at the last minute because the two of you didn't show up?"

Mei Zuo presumed Jing nodded in the consequent silence.

Hua Ze Lei spoke again. "I still don't get it... Why would Aisha talk to you? She is not the type to talk to anyone about something... like this. What did she tell you?"

Jing laughed slightly. "Nice try, Lei. But I am not telling you anything. Time for you to gather your skirts and give chase."

Her joke did not go unnoticed by Hua Ze Lei. "Gather...?"

Finally deciding to quit hiding, Mei Zuo pushed the door open. Both Jing and Hua Ze Lei looked at him in surprise, especially the latter.

"Mei Zuo!" Jing exclaimed, jumping to her feet and meeting Mei Zuo as he strolled into the office.

He returned Jing's friendly kiss on the cheek and looked at Hua Ze Lei. "There was no one outside so I just came right in. I hope you don't mind."

Hua Ze Lei shook her head. "It's fine." He pointed at the chair. "Have a seat?"

Mei Zuo shook his head and refused gracefully. "I came to talk to you."

Hua Ze Lei leaned back on his seat. "That sounds serious. Are you sure you don't want to sit down?"

Jing leaned closer to Mei Zuo and spoke softly so Hua Ze Lei could not hear her. "I did not tell him anything, Mei Zuo. Are you sure about this?"

Before Mei Zuo could answer her, the door burst open and an anxious Yuki walked in.

"Boss!" She stopped when she noticed the two others in the room. "Oh, sorry, I'll come back later."

Hua Ze Lei spoke. "What is it, Yuki?"

"Later."

"If it is urgent, tell me now."

After a moment's hesitation, Yuki said, "It's about Aisha."

This made Hua Ze Lei and Mei Zuo turn to look at the manager intensely.

"What about Aisha?" Hua Ze Lei asked, frowning.

"Do you know where she is?" Yuki asked instead of answering his question.

"You are her manager," Hua Ze Lei said. "You are supposed to know where she is."

The anxiety of the manager was palpable, and Hua Ze Lei's concern heightened.

"Yuki," he said again, "what is going on?"

The manager looked at Hua Ze Lei worriedly. "Aisha. She is gone."

* * *

The four of them were seated in the silence of Hua Ze Lei's office, the somber atmosphere weighing down on them.

Jing turned to look at Hua Ze Lei standing by the window, hands in his pockets as he stared out. On the couch, Mei Zuo sat with his head buried in his hands. Yuki was pacing back and forth, wringing her hands in anxiety.

"Yuki," said Jing, "for pete's sake, would you sit down? You are making my head spin!"

With an apologetic look, Yuki sat down on the couch.

"Now," Jing said, "let us go through this again. Yuki, you went to Aisha's apartment three days ago?"

The manager nodded. "When she did not show up at the photoshoot, I went to her apartment, but she was not there. I only found the note." She pointed at the piece of paper on top of the low table.

Jing reached for it and read the Japanese characters written in Aisha's neat handwriting.

'Yuki, I'll go away for a while. Do not worry about me. I just need time to think and be alone. Aisha.'

She folded it again, as Yuki continued.

"I checked her closet, all her clothes were there. I tried calling her cell phone, but she left it in her apartment. She did not pack anything. It was like she left on a whim, like a spur-of-the-moment thing. Otherwise she would at least have taken a few clothes with her."

Silently Jing agreed with the manager's assumptions.

Yuki went on speaking. "During the first day I let it pass. I thought it was nothing, then the second day came, then today...and still no word from her. This is not like Aisha at all. She is such a vibrant and lively girl, not one to run away when things get difficult and this," she looked at the two men, "is quite a difficult situation, I know, but Aisha... this is so out of her character. There are many times in the past few weeks that she could have run away, but why only now?"

"Maybe it is as she said in the note," Jing said helpfully. "She just needed some time to think and be alone."

"But it has been three days already!" Yuki said. "If the Press gets wind of this - "

"Damn the Press."

Hua Ze Lei pushed away from the window and met Yuki and Jing's startled glances. He repeated his words.

"Damn the Press. The only thing we should focus on right now is finding Aisha."

"Hua Ze Lei," Jing said, knowing that beneath the calm exterior, he was troubled as well. "Let us not be rash about this."

Hua Ze Lei ignored her and looked at Yuki. "Where did you look for her?"

Yuki shook her head. "Aisha did not have a lot of friends with whom she could stay with, except those in her former dance group. She is quite a private person, she never talks much about her past. I tried looking for her in the dance studios she used to frequent, but came up with nothing."

They all turned to the door as Sachiko came in, a piece of paper in her hand. "I have the address."

At this, Hua Ze Lei and Mei Zuo seemed to come to life. Hua Ze Lei strode to Sachiko, snatching the piece of paper from her hands.

"Just three hours drive away," he murmured. "If we start now we could get there by nightfall. Seven o'clock at the latest."

"Are you sure about this?" Yuki asked. "I mean... considering Aisha's history with her mother and stepfather, do you really think she would really go back to them?"

Mei Zuo took the decision out of their hands. "It's still worth a try," he said, standing up and walking to the door. "Give the directions, I'm driving."

Without giving the two women a second look, Hua Ze Lei slipped the address in his pocket and strolled out of the office. Jing and Yuki hurrying after him.

He left an order to Sachiko before leaving. "Get the numbers of the other members of the group and call them one by one. Keep me posted."

It was a long, dreary and difficult drive. Hua Ze Lei sat in front while Mei Zuo took the wheel. Yuki and Jing remained seated at the back, neither one felt like talking. Hua Ze Lei kept his eyes on the side of the road, speaking only to give directions to Mei Zuo, who also kept his mouth shut the whole time.

It was exactly 6:21 when the car stopped in front of a large looming house. All four of them stepped out.

"Is this the place?" Yuki asked, looking at the piece of paper in Hua Ze Lei's hands.

"That's what it says right here," he said.

Mei Zuo walked forward. "Let's get this over with."

Jing raced to Mei Zuo's side, stalling him. "I think I should do the talking." She could see the two men were overwrought and too tense.

They were shown into the house by a servant and were asked to wait in the elegant living room. Amazed at the vast wealth she was seeing, Yuki sighed in amazement.

"I am confused. I thought... I didn't know Aisha was this rich!"

"The man her mother married is the one who is wealthy," Hua Ze Lei said, and the three looked at him in surprise, so he added, "She mentioned to me once that her mother married a wealthy businessman, and so she thought her mother's promise not to marry again was swayed by the fact that she is marrying into money."

Their conversation was interrupted by a middle-aged woman walking into the living room. She had a friendly face, and they all could see where Aisha got her looks from. The former Mrs. Mimura still looked young and energetic.

She smiled warmly at Hua Ze Lei. "Finally I got to meet you, Mr. Hua Ze. I wanted for so long to thank you for taking care of my daughter. And Miss Teng Tang Jing. It's a sheer pleasure to lay my eyes on you. The pictures do not do you justice, believe me." Her eyes turned to Mei Zuo and she paused momentarily.

"Wait... aren't you... Ling Mei Zuo!" Her smile widened as she bowed her head low at Mei Zuo. "I still remember you from that time in Taipei. It is a surprise to see you here in Tokyo!"

The impatience on Hua Ze Lei and Mei Zuo's faces were so visible that Jing decided not to drag this on any longer.

"Miss Mimura... oh, I'm sorry, I don't know what to call you."

Aisha's mother smiled. "Call me Miya. Mimura was my late husband's surname. Aisha's father." A sad look crossed her face at the mention of Aisha's father. "My maiden name is Kozuke. Please feel free to call me Miya."

"Thank you. Miya," Jing spoke. "We were wondering if Aisha is here."

Genuine confusion came upon Miya's face as she looked at each of her guest's faces.

"Aisha? Here?" She shook her head. "I have not seen Aisha for more than a year since she ran away from home."

Their hopes were dashed, and this did not escape the older woman's notice. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "Did something happen to my daughter?"

Mei Zuo stood up. "Yes. She ran away from home and you did not bother finding her."

"Mei Zuo!" Jing was aghast at his outburst. She turned to Miya, who now looked miserable. "Oh, Miya, I am so sorry. Mei Zuo, apologize now!"

Mei Zuo gave Jing a look that said something like 'I am not a child so don't talk to me like I'm one'.

Hua Ze Lei got to his feet. "Thanks for your time, ma'am," he said, and turned to the others. "Let's get going."

The four of them were already by the door when they heard Miya speak. "What happened to my daughter?"

They all stopped as Miya, now tearful, came up to them. "Please tell me!"

Mei Zuo and Hua Ze Lei exchanged glances then both looked at Jing and Yuki. "We'll wait for you outside," Hua Ze Lei said and the three women watched the two of them walk away.

While Jing and Yuki talked to Miya inside the house, Hua Ze Lei and Mei Zuo waited in the car. The silence was thick, and neither spoke for a long time. Occasionally Mei Zuo would glance at his watch and look impatiently at the house.

Finally Hua Ze Lei could not take it any longer. "Give them time," he said. "Miya looks like she has a lot of questions."

"They've been in there for half an hour already," Mei Zuo muttered. "Honestly, I do not see why you are going easy on Aisha's mother. After all, she went back on her promise to her own daughter."

"Mei Zuo, right now I do not really care about anyone but Aisha. Not even her mother. Only her."

"Then what are we both sitting here for?" Mei Zuo demanded. "We should be somewhere right now, looking for her!"

Hua Ze Lei did not answer him, knowing the tension was high and any explosion of emotions could trigger something ugly between them. The subsequent long moment of silence was broken by the sound of Mei Zuo's phone ringing. He looked at it, hesitated.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Hua Ze Lei asked, reaching for the phone when Mei Zuo did not make any move to accept the call. He sighed when he saw who was calling and received it.

"Xiao Qiao, this is Hua Ze Lei."

"Hua Ze Lei?" Confusion could be heard in Xiao Qiao's voice. "Where is Mei Zuo?"

Hua Ze Lei slid a sideways glance at his friend and noted the guilt written all over Mei Zuo's face. "He went to the men's room. You called?"

"Yes, I went to your office a while ago and Sachiko told me. Have you found Aisha?"

"Not yet," he replied, his heart becoming heavier and heavier.

Xiao Qiao sighed. "I had no idea this would happen, Hua Ze Lei. When she dropped by the hotel a few days ago, I did not think she was going away."

He sat up straighter. "She came to see you? When was this?" Mei Zuo was now looking at Hua Ze Lei, alert.

"Three days ago. She visited me and we chatted for about an hour, then she left."

Hua Ze Lei looked at Mei Zuo, hope in their eyes. "We'll be back in Tokyo in less than three hours."

It was an awkward situation, and even Jing was taking the heat. Even Yuki, who is quite as uninvolved in this as she possibly could, felt as though she was caught in a cross fire.

Jing, Hua Ze Lei, Xiao Qiao and Mei Zuo were seated around the table while Yuki sat on the small couch nearby, listening to them.

"She was quite cheerful," Xiao Qiao said. "She even brought some pizza along, and we had a nice chat."

"What did you two talk about?" Hua Ze Lei asked.

She opened her mouth to answer but closed it again. "Things. She apologized and… we just had small talk." She was not willing to tell them what she and Aisha spoke about, since it concerned Mei Zuo and Hua Ze Lei, and the other people in the room seemed to understand as they did not press further.

"Did she drop any hints as to where she could be?" Jing asked and Xiao Qiao shook her head.

"I told you," she said. "It never occurred to me that she could be planning to go anywhere."

Later when they left Xiao Qiao's hotel room, Mei Zuo turned around and faced her. He smiled slightly, uncomfortably. "How are you doing?" he asked.

She smiled back, obviously glad that he took the time out to ask her. "All right. Do not worry about me."

He stared at her for a moment, then nodded. "I'm glad to hear that." He looked as the others were now stepping on the elevator. "I have to go," he told her.

Xiao Qiao nodded. "I hope you find her," she said. Mei Zuo could only nod as he raced to the elevator and joined the others, ignoring the pointed look Jing gave him. As always, Hua Ze Lei's face was blank, showing no outward emotion.

She glanced at her watch and saw it was already one-twenty in the morning. She took a deep breath. Aisha, she called silently. Please let us find you soon.

* * *

Aisha glanced up as Seiju came into the living room with a glass of milk.

"Good morning," Seiju said, sitting down on the couch that has been Aisha's bed for the past three nights. "Feeling better now?"

"Much," she replied, curling into a ball on the couch, letting Seiju stroke her legs in a slow massage. "Thanks again for putting me up."

"No problem," Seiju replied, and Aisha smiled.

Seiju Tomo had been Aisha's friend for a long time now. When she ran away from her mother more than a year ago and joined a ragtag group of upstart street dancers, they stumbled upon Seiju, who owned an abandoned warehouse. She had let Aisha and the group stay in the warehouse and also make use of it as their dance studio.

Now, thanks to her group being signed on with Artiste, they had found some funding and turned the warehouse into a thriving dance studio that is now famous for being Artiste group's second home.

"You're up early this morning," Aisha said and Seiju smiled wryly.

"A phone call woke me up earlier at three a.m.," she replied, "and I found I could not go back to sleep."

"Who called at such an hour?"

"Your boss. The President of Artiste."

At this, Aisha clammed up and looked away. She heard Seiju's heavy sigh.

"I did not tell him you were here, if that's what you are worried about," Seiju said. "I was tempted, but I know you would not be too happy if I did. He sounded really desperate when he asked if I knew where you were. I almost told him. But still I didn't."

"Thanks," Aisha said.

"I think I deserve more than a simple thanks," Seiju said. "Aisha, three nights ago you appeared on my front door, asking me if you could stay here while not letting others know about it. I said yes. I knew then that you had a problem, but I didn't ask. Now I could not stay quiet any longer. What is it, Aisha?"

Aisha did not say anything.

"Does it involve Mr. Hua Ze Lei?" Aisha nodded. "So I take it the rumors aren't rumors, they are actually true? There is something between you and Hua Ze Lei?" Again Aisha nodded.

Seiju sighed. "I don't know what your problem is, Aisha, but if that Mr. Hua Ze Lei looks half as good in real life as he does in pictures, then I would go down on my knees and thank the Heavens for such a blessing."

Aisha could only smile. "Yeah," she whispered. "I guess you're right."

"I would hate to sound like I am turning you away, Aisha, but you could not stay here longer. The neighbors already caught wind of you being here and I really do not relish the thought of the media coming here just to get a few shots of my pop star friend."

Aisha smiled thankfully at Seiju. "Don't worry," she said. "I will leave today."

The look Seiju gave Aisha was skeptical. "You are not running off again?"

She shook her head. "I had a lot of time to think, I am going back to deal with things."

"Good," Seiju said, squeezing Aisha on the knee.

"Thanks again for everything."

"What, did you think this was for free?" Seiju asked in mock surprise. "Watch out for the bill, young lady!"

For the first time in three days and three nights, Aisha heard herself laugh. Things would be alright now. Yes, they will be.

* * *

They have been out for almost twenty-four hours now. They could all do with a fresh shower and some sleep, but all four of them did not seem to mind as they continuously cruised around the city streets with no clue as to where to find Aisha.

They had a quick breakfast, followed by a quicker lunch after spending the whole morning driving around. But no one was complaining. All their thoughts were pinned on finding Aisha.

At six o'clock, in the gathering dusk, they were beginning to lose hope. Soon it would be dark again, and nothing seemed to change. They still didn't not know where to look.

At an intersection, Mei Zuo stopped the car as the lights turned red. Hua Ze Lei sighed and leaned his head back, fighting the exhaustion.

Suddenly Yuki spoke from behind. "Look! Over there!"

He opened his eyes and followed the direction Yuki was pointing at. His heart seemed to leap in his throat as he saw Aisha walking in the sidewalk, joining the stream of people. She was wearing a cap, enough to disguise herself in the crowd. But he would know her anywhere.

He opened the car door and stepped out.

"Aisha!" he yelled, oblivious of the other cars around him and the people. He saw her slow down visibly, and slowly turn her head in his direction.

Their eyes met across the crowd and cars, and he saw a smile begin to appear in her face. It was like she was happy to see him, and her eyes glowed.

Suddenly the smile faded as she saw something behind him. Hua Ze Lei turned and saw Mei Zuo had stepped out of the car, also looking at Aisha. When Hua Ze Lei turned to look back at Aisha, she was no longer there.

He made a move to go after her but was stopped by the sound of honking cars. Mei Zuo went back inside the car, against his own will.

Jing called out from inside. "Hua Ze Lei, get in the car, we have to get moving!"

Confused, Hua Ze Lei turned this way and that, looking for signs of her. Defeated, he got back into the car and slammed the door shut.

When they were back on the road, Yuki said, "Well, at least she's alright."

"But she's gone again." Hua Ze Lei balled his fists and closed his eyes.

Mei Zuo spoke. "I remember her telling me once that whenever she feels sad, she goes somewhere quiet, where she could see the stars and cry without anyone seeing or hearing her."

Nobody said a word, until suddenly Hua Ze Lei spoke. "Stop the car."

Wondering, Mei Zuo stopped the car at the nearest curb and Hua Ze Lei jumped out.

"Hua Ze Lei!" Jing called out. "Where are you going?"

"Go ahead," he said. "I'll call you later."

They all watched in amazement as Hua Ze Lei hailed a cab and got in, taking the other direction.

Mei Zuo's words reminded Hua Ze Lei of a conversation he had with Aisha once before, when she told him where she goes whenever she feels sad. It's a long shot, but it is worth a try.

Five minutes later he jumped out of the cab in front of the building of Artiste. The guard at the gate nodded at him.

"Good evening, Master Hua Ze Lei," he said, silently wondering what the President is doing back here at this hour when the offices are now cleared of the employees. Things are really getting strange around here.

"Is she in the building?"

Suddenly it became clear to the guard why the President is here. He smiled, nodding.

"She arrived a few minutes ago, sir. She said she needed to get something from her dressing room."

Hua Ze Lei was already walking inside.

His heart was beating fast when he approached the door to the Studio 7. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door, releasing it in a loud whoosh when he saw her silhouette by the window. She did not even bother turning the lights on.

She did not move an inch when he walked in, as though she was expecting him to come here.

Hua Ze Lei stood there for a long moment, wanting to let her be the first to speak. When she did, it was in a low voice, almost a whisper, but he heard it all the same.

"How do you do it, Hua Ze Lei?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"You said when you feel like crying, you make them go back. You make them stop. How?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to know... because I would like you to teach me how to do it."

He paused before answering. "I'm sorry. I can't. I realized only too late that it does not work." He moved forward. "We've been looking all over for you. We were really worried."

"I'm sorry," came her soft reply.

"Where have you been?" he asked gently. "Were you safe?"

She nodded in the dark. "Yes. Yes, I was."

"Don't do that again." His voice broke. "When things get rough, don't run away. Don't hide. Just... just do what you have to do, but don't you ever run."

"I had to."

He swallowed. "If I ever made you feel like you had to, then I apologize."

She was shaking her head. "No, no, it was not you. Don't you see? None of this is your fault. It's all on me."

"Why did you run?" he asked, wanting to know the answer to that question. "Was I causing you too much trouble? Tell me, Aisha."

She did not say anything and he felt the urge to turn on the lights just so he could see her face, but he knew she kept the lights off for a reason.

He sighed. "Fine. If that's how you want it to be. I am sorry if I have been causing too much trouble, but I just wanted to find you, to make sure you were alright, you were safe. Now that you're back, then I guess there is nothing left to say." He swallowed again. "I was too foolish to think things would change if I followed you here in Tokyo after you broke things off with me in Taipei. I get it now, Aisha. So now, I am leaving. I will not bother you anymore. After all, that is what you want, right?"

She still did not say anything. Hua Ze Lei sighed softly. "Goodbye, Aisha," he said and turned to walk to the door.

He was already on the doorway when she finally spoke in between sobs.

"No, that's not what I want."

When he turned around he was surprised when she threw herself in his arms, crying.

"That's not what I want," she said, burying her face on his chest.

Surging with happiness, Hua Ze Lei's arms crept around her and he held her close to him. He closed his eyes, afraid that the strong wave of emotion would drown him and he might forget he was here, holding her.

Just... holding her.


	50. Victorious Defeat

**Chapter 51 **

**VICTORIOUS DEFEAT**

Yuki was smiling as she spoke on the phone, giving Jing and Mei Zuo, who were seated on the sofa in Yuki's apartment, a thumbs-up sign.

"Yes... yes, boss... No problem. I'll tell them. You take care of her, then, alright?" Yuki hung up and sat down beside Jing.

"He's with her."

A sigh of relief issued from Jing. "Thank God!" she whispered. "Where did he find her?"

Yuki smiled proudly. "At Studio 7. I don't know why I did not think of it sooner."

"Studio 7?" Jing asked. "What's that?"

"It's a studio in Artiste. It is yet unused, but that is where the boss and Aisha spend a lot of time together. That place is special to them both." She seemed to realize the implications of her words to Mei Zuo. "Oh, sorry," she said softly.

Mei Zuo only nodded, smiling slightly. "I am glad Aisha is alright." He stood up. "I must get going. I need to get some sleep. You two should do the same."

Jing got to her feet as well. "I'll go with you," she said and Mei Zuo nodded.

"I'll drop you off," he said, and turned to Yuki. "Thanks, Yuki."

When they were both inside the car, Jing broke the silence. "What a day, huh?"

"Yeah," Mei Zuo replied thoughtfully. "What a day."

"I'm glad everything's alright now."

"Yeah," was his only reply, and this made Jing sigh.

"Mei Zuo, I know this is hard for you, and I could only imagine - "

"We're here."

Jing looked around to find they were in front of the gates of her home. Wondering how they got here so soon, she turned to look at him, her words dying on her lips when she saw him smiling a little.

"Good night, Jing," he said.

"Mei Zuo..."

"Quit worrying about me. Go inside, have a long, nice, warm bath, and go to sleep."

She looked at him for a long moment, then sighed. "I suggest you do the same when you get back to the hotel."

"I will," he said.

When Jing watched him drive away, she could not help but feel a little worried about Mei Zuo. Maybe this was what he needed, she thought. Maybe he needed to see firsthand that Aisha could no longer be his. It is painful, but necessary.

She wondered where Hua Ze Lei and Aisha were, or what they were doing. Surely they are together right now, and there is a lot to talk about. Jing closed her eyes as a sharp pain crept up her chest. Yes. Painful, but necessary.

Sending a small prayer to the heavens for Mei Zuo, Jing went inside.

* * *

Outside the window the night crept in, accompanied by the city lights dancing against the dim walls of the studio. He surmised it must be about nine already, and they had been sitting there for a good two hours now, his arms around her, and hers around him.

Hua Ze Lei looked down at her head on his lap and, with his free hand, stroked her hair. His other hand clung to hers and even now he gripped it so hard, as though afraid to let her go for fear she might go away again.

Through the dimness of the room he could still make out her face as she lay there, snuggling close to him.

"You're holding my hand so tight," she said softly, but Hua Ze Lei did not even slacken his hold.

"Tell me if I am hurting you, then I would let go."

"No, you're not hurting me."

"Then I will not let it go," he said and held on tighter.

Another moment of silence went by, and all they could hear was the sound of their hearts beating against their chests.

"Aisha?"

"Mmmm?"

"Are you tired running?"

A slight pause. "Yes."

"Promise me it ends now."

A pause. "I promise."

He dropped a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Lei..."

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

Hua Ze Lei was about to ask why, then realized her fear. He watched her as she slowly sat up and faced him. In the dim light of the room, he could the uncertainty in her eyes.

"You are having doubts..." he said.

"But not about this, not about this feeling." She took a deep breath before speaking again. "If there is one thing in all these that I am sure about, it is the fact that I love you. I have loved you since you walked into my life."

"-and stole my wallet back for me." He laughed slightly and she smiled in remembrance.

"But I am terrified," she whispered. "A lot of people are going to get hurt. Mei Zuo, Xiao Qiao, Jing... Is it really possible to be happy by being selfish?"

He took her face in his hands and wished she could see his eyes clearly. "Listen to me, Aisha. We are not being selfish. We are just giving ourselves a chance to be happy. We both know we deserve it. Stop thinking about the others. Things will work themselves out, you'll see." He smiled again. "I have to tell you that the day you walked into my life and stole my wallet, you stole my heart then and there."

He sensed Aisha smiling. "I'm sorry I put you through so much, Lei."

"Nothing a small kiss wouldn't cure," he jested.

Slowly he drew her towards him and, for the first time in a very long time, kissed her with all the love he had in his heart. From the way she responded to him, his doubts were driven away. She was here to stay.

* * *

He is drunk.

Too late, he realized that. Mei Zuo held on to the post as his knees threatened to buckle beneath him.

Crap! he thought. He just might pass out in the middle of the street and no one would notice.

He looked across the street and realized it was a long way to his hotel. First he had to cross that road, then walk a few steps to the foyer... he's not too sure he could make it in time. He felt like lying down right here and now.

Slowly Mei Zuo slid down on the edge of the sidewalk, his back on the post, closing his eyes as he did so. He's going to have the worst headache tomorrow, he knew that.

But he really couldn't care right now. He just wanted to forget everything that has happened in the past few hours.

He just wanted to forget... even for a while...

His head was lolling to the side and he was already on the edge of unconsciousness when she found him.

Xiao Qiao had been worried ever since she received Jing's call informing her about Aisha being found and Mei Zuo leaving. Repeatedly she had tried Mei Zuo's cell phone, but he was not picking up. It was then that she decided to go to his hotel.

But he was not in his room. The valet told her he just came in to park his car in the hotel parking area, then left. She had scoured the nearby bars for the past hour until she found him sitting on the pavement, against the lamppost.

Xiao Qiao leaned down and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Mei Zuo?" she called out to him, but there was no reaction. He was just too drunk to hear or feel anything.

Helplessly, Xiao Qiao looked around. She could not simply drag him across the street and face the oncoming traffic. He's too heavy for her.

Spotting the bouncer in the nearest bar, Xiao Qiao walked up to him. "Sir, would you help me with my friend? He's too drunk."

Without second thought the bulky bouncer went and heaved Mei Zuo to his feet. Still no reaction. The bouncer shook his head.

"He's had too much to drink," he said, stating the obvious. With little or no effort, lugged Mei Zuo's unconscious frame up on his shoulders.

A few minutes later the bouncer deposited Mei Zuo on the bed in the hotel room and faced Xiao Qiao. "He's going to have a hell of a headache when he wakes up tomorrow morning," he said. "I suggest you don't leave him."

Xiao Qiao nodded and reached for a couple of bills from her purse, handing it to the bouncer. To her surprise, the bouncer shook his head.

"Take it," she insisted.

The bouncer would not. "There's no need for that, Miss," he said. "It is my job to haul drunk men around."

"B-but - "

"I suggest you watch him," he said, pointing at Mei Zuo on the bed. "If you did not find him in time, then he would probably wake up a victim of those thugs who live off the streets."

"Thanks," was all she could say as the bouncer left.

When she was left alone, she took a deep breath and closed the door behind her. With methodical movements she went to the bathroom and gathered some towels. Taking a small basin filled with lukewarm water, she went beside him and began wiping his face and neck with the wet towel.

Her heart ached as she beheld his face in repose. Jing told her on the phone that Mei Zuo faced a harsh realization earlier when Hua Ze Lei found Aisha.

"Mei Zuo," she whispered, knowing he could not really hear her. "Mei Zuo, don't worry. I'm here. I'm always here."

Suddenly his head moved, and her hand stilled when he spoke so softly. But she heard him all the same.

"Why...? Aisha, why...?"

Xiao Qiao swallowed and blinked back the tears, watching with hazy eyes as Mei Zuo settled back to sleep.

"I'm always here..."

* * *

The world is ending.

There was so much sound, like he was in the middle of a marching band and the drums are beating inside his head in a series of incoherent sounds that made no sense.

Mei Zuo opened his head and closed it again as a sharp jab of pain hit him between his eyes. But of course there was no such thing. It was just the sudden impact of the light coming from the window.

Slower now, he opened his eyes and squinted. He's in his hotel room. How he got here, he was not sure, but that is the least of his worries right now.

The bathroom seemed a long way away but he felt so filthy, the stench of liquor finally making him want to throw up. With a heavy head and even heavier feet he dragged himself inside the bath and stayed there for a good hour.

After taking a long cold shower, he felt slightly better in spite of a throbbing headache. He walked out of the bathroom and glanced at the time on the wall.

Three-forty in the afternoon. He had slept through the better part of the day.

Sighing, he walked to the bed and stopped when he saw a few tablets and capsules on the bedside table. Wondering who could have put it there, he downed a couple with the tall glass of cold water standing beside it.

Another surprise came when he saw two trays of room service meals at the side of the room, obviously his breakfast and lunch. They were already cold, but he did not really feel like ordering for another. He was too hungry to wait. He sat down and devoured his entire lunch and half of his breakfast.

When he was done, he felt slightly better, his headache now a dull throbbing, but nothing he could not handle.

An hour later, Mei Zuo made his way down on the hotel lobby to get some air. He was strolling on the foyer when he heard a voice behind him.

"Good to see you up already."

He turned and saw a huge man looking at him with a big grin on his face. "Were you talking to me?" he asked uncertainly.

The big man laughed, his chest booming with the sound. "Oh, I did not think you would remember me. You were so out of it last night you did not even feel me carrying you into your hotel room."

Realization struck Mei Zuo and he smiled. "Were you... you were the one who brought me in?"

To his surprise the big man shook his head. "No, someone else found you, and she came to me and asked for my help."

"She?"

Nodding, the big man said, "From the way she was fussing over you, I would think she was your girlfriend, but she was too distraught so I did not ask. Wait, don't tell me she was not your girlfriend?"

Mei Zuo had no ready answer. All he could do was to nod imperceptibly and say, "Thanks for letting me know." As an afterthought, he reached for his wallet. "I should compensate you - "

The big man shook his head. "Sheesh, she really must be your girlfriend. I am not going to accept anything from you, too. Consider it a favor."

Mei Zuo nodded, returning the wallet in his pocket. "If you need anything..."

"I don't think I am the one who would be needing any help. From the way you drank yourself into a stupor last night, I think you are the one who has the bigger problem here."

Mei Zuo's forehead creased in confusion, and the big man clarified his words. "Whatever it is, man, do not drink yourself to death. You were lucky last night, thanks to that pretty lady. You might not be so lucky next time."

Mei Zuo watched the big guy walk away. He was already at the exit when Mei Zuo remembered something. "Wait!"

The big guy turned around enquiringly.

"The lady," Mei Zuo said. "The lady who asked for your help. Did she say her name?"

The big guy shook his head. "She was quite anxious last night I think she forgot to introduce herself. But she was real beautiful, tall, quite thin, long hair... very soft-spoken."

Mei Zuo was not able to speak for a long moment as he realized who the other guy had just described. The big man quirked a brow.

"Reminded you of someone?" Mei Zuo nodded, and the big man sighed. "Don't let her go, man. She's quite a catch. See you around." With that, he left the building while Mei Zuo remained standing there looking after him.

Will this confusion ever end?

* * *

Hua Ze Lei walked out of the apartment, Aisha falling into step beside him.

"I'll walk you to your car," she said, but he shook his head.

"You're tired," he said. "You should go back inside and have some rest. I promise you would not be bothered for the next two days. I already told Yuki to clear your schedule."

She smiled, startling him. Slowly he smiled back, glad to see the old Aisha back, with that radiant smile. "What are you smiling about?" he asked, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"I feel bad," she said. "I have cancelled an entire week of appointments."

"They won't mind," he assured her. He will see to it himself.

"I promise I will make it up to you, and Artiste. I swear it."

"Just promise me you will rest," he told her sternly. But it did not work as she giggled.

"I am not sick, Lei," she said, and he shrugged.

"True, but you should still have some down-time."

"Yes, sir!" she said with a mock salute. They both laughed, and then she said, "Will you be coming over tomorrow?"

He nodded. "I'll bring breakfast," he said. "If you would let me join you, of course."

She stood on tiptoes and put her arms around his neck, speaking against his lips. "Of course I would let you join me for breakfast... and lunch... and dinner."

He laughed against her mouth. "Looks like I'd need a catering service, then." He captured her lips in a slow sweet kiss and when they let each other go they were both breathing so hard..

Suddenly he had an idea. "Pack some things. I am taking you somewhere special tomorrow."

"Where?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's a surprise," he said, "but you'll love it."

"You better make sure I will!" she threatened, but her excited smile betrayed her.

He pinched her nose and reluctantly released her. "I have to go."

She smiled at him coyly. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you?"

He glared at her. "Stop being so bull-headed!" She lifted her arms in surrender.

"Alright, whatever you say." With a smile she watched as he walked away and stepped into the elevator. When it closed, she turned around and hopped back into her apartment, humming as she did so.

When the door to her apartment closed, a lone figure stepped from behind the corner at the end of the hall.

Mei Zuo stared miserably at the spot where Hua Ze Lei and Aisha stood a while ago. He had heard every word, seen every action.

He lost.

* * *

On the bed, staring at the ceiling, Aisha could not stop smiling.

Hua Ze Lei was right. So was Jing. She deserves this. Hua Ze Lei deserves this.

And maybe Hua Ze Lei was also right when he said things will work themselves out.

One of these days she knew she had to speak to Mei Zuo, just to clear the air. It won't be easy, but it is something she should do.

She should have done this a long time ago, but she was too much of a coward, then. It is only now that she realized that this had to happen. She only wished she did not put it off longer than she had. Then she would not have put Hua Ze Lei through hell.

* * *

Sachiko was the first to notice the silly grin on Hua Ze Lei's face as he strolled into the office after not coming in for the past two days.

She smiled. "You are alright, boss?" she asked.

As though realizing for the first time that he had company, Hua Ze Lei looked at Sachiko and nodded. "Never better, Sachiko. Anything for me?" he asked.

"Nothing urgent," she replied.

"Bring in the contracts," he said. "I'll go over them."

"But, boss... it's already five-thirty."

Hua Ze Lei glanced at his watch and nodded sheepishly. "Well, bring it in just the same, then you can go home."

Smiling, Sachiko nodded. The boss is in a good mood today, and he is actually smiling all over the place, a rare occurrence even for a great guy like him.

Hua Ze Lei sat down on his chair and spread his gaze around his office.

From now on, he thought, he would make sure everything will be alright.

* * *

Xiao Qiao laid her cell phone down, fighting the urgency and worry rising within her.

After hesitating and contemplating whether she should call Mei Zuo on his cell phone, she decided to call the hotel desk and inquire about the guest in one of their rooms.

That was the third call she made, and still the hotel clerk said Mei Zuo had not returned since he left a couple of hours ago.

What if he went out to drink again? Xiao Qiao sighed, hoping it was not as she thought.

Yet where else could Mei Zuo go to?

Maybe she should call the others and tell them. Dao Ming Si and Xi Men would know what to do.

But they are all the way in Taipei, and from what she heard, Dao Ming Si is getting frantic since Shancai left on a business trip, and Xi Men has his own issues.

Hua Ze Lei! He still considers Mei Zuo as his brother. Surely he would not turn her down if she asks for his help!

Just as she was dialing Hua Ze Lei's number, a soft knock came on the door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Room service!" came the reply of a hotel attendant.

Remembering she placed an order earlier, she stood up and opened the door, letting in the attendant with the trolley.

She does not really feel like eating, but she knew she had to.

At the sound of the door closing, she moved to the bed to resume calling Hua Ze Lei, but stopped when another knock came on.

Wondering what the attendant could have forgotten, she opened the door. "Did you forget - "

Her words died on her lips when she saw who was standing outside the door, looking thoroughly somber.

She simply stood there, unmoving, paralyzed, staring at him with her eyes wide. She could not believe he was here, standing before her.

Mei Zuo slowly lifted his gaze and looked at her for a long moment. Then a small, hesitant smile appeared.

"Hi."

Xiao Qiao felt utterly stupid, staring at him with her mouth open wide, but she could not find her voice.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked uncertainly.

At last her voice came back. She opened the door wider and spoke softly.

"Would you come in?" she asked.

He asked her again. "Would you let me?"

Xiao Qiao stepped back, and that was enough for her answer.

Mei Zuo stepped through the door and into her room.


End file.
